


Darling

by ElGatoLaNegra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctor Haruno, Does contain pornstars, F/M, Other, Pornstar Genma, Pornstar Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 83,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElGatoLaNegra/pseuds/ElGatoLaNegra
Summary: Retired Orthopedic surgeon, Kakashi Hatake lives a double life. His former coworker, Sakura Haruno, finds herself at a crossroads with her former preceptor's hidden life after discovering Sukea. Sukea is the leading face behind Konoha's porn industry, an escape from Kakashi Hatake's mundane life. Will Sakura approve her sensei's salacious life?(Also on FF.Net)





	1. Begginings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden’s characters as they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump! I do, however, borrow them for this smut and story. My goal is that this story is as immersive to the characters as it is for the viewer. 

Please rate and comment! It helps me engage and publish more, this is my first story and I ask that you be gentle. As I am not a literary expert, I do hope to improve :). Thank you so much for reading and stopping by! 

Warning! Viewer discretion is advised, please note unless stated otherwise, this story contains the adult themes of sexuality, discussion of the sex industry (pornography, scenes, and porn actors), themes of mental illness, explicit dialogue (very explicit profanity and sexually-natured words) and heavy adult situations (mostly sexual). All situations are consensual unless stated otherwise (which will contain another warning).

I do not condone the glorification of the sex industry or its individuals. They’re human just like us, I wish to keep an open and objective stance.

If you are uncomfortable with the situations above, I ask that you refrain from reading more.   
____________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh, yes!" screamed a woman writhing in pleasure in the middle of the room sitting on top of a snow white couch. The couple spent themselves within a medium sized condominium, with several large glass windows overseeing the lush green hills and mountains. The creme colored walls homed minimalistic white and grey furniture and splashes of lilac paintings and pottery. 

The women’s hair splayed upon the couch while laying on her stomach and ass up connected to her lover. Her face covered by her platinum blonde hair, her pleasure etched face held a light pink flush as rested on her cheek. Her partner's dark brown hair, slicked to his forehead with sweat, pounds into her womanhood with equal fervor. His eyes gaze upon the female while grunting into each thrust and with charcoal eyes focusing on the female. His lean, 5’11 chiseled body thrusts into her at an agonizingly moderate pace for her liking. 

“Harder, please! Harder!" she shouted in urgency in sync of his thrusts. She tilts her head to the left of her, gazing into the camera with a feverish flush. “Come on, Sukea! Come on!" she relentlessly leans towards him, hips pressing towards his groin. Her cerulean eyes lock with his charcoal ones, cementing her haste to completion. Sukea chuckled at the poor women, cute. 

A small smirk fell upon the man’s lips upon the site. In return, he goes faster within the women’s womanhood. Her slickness tightening in response to the new pace, their bodies pounding each other at a feverish rhythm. Both adults feel their climax approaching, his female partner heightens her breath while she tightens around his pulsing cock.   
“I-I’m cumming! Ngh-" she proclaims loudly. 

The cameraman shifts the camera from their bodies to her face as she orgasms, focusing upon her hazy eyes and climax. Sukea feels her womanhood convulse on his penis, he slowly withdraws from her leaving behind his large load of cum within her. 

The cameraman behind the camera, shifts the gaze towards her filled tunnel, drooling with his cum once he abandoned her warmth for a minute. 

“Cut!” The director promptly screams as the scene ends. 

“Excellent job, Mitsuki and Sukea! That’s a wrap for today!" the small rotund balding man in the directors' seat shouted as the scene came to a climax. 

“Saki, where’s my water?" he asked towards the assistant next to him. 

Sukea was blinded by the studio lights as the director stated the scene had come to a close. 

“Hey, Mitsuki, you’re alright?" Sukea said as he offered his hand to the actress post-climax. 

She readjusted herself promptly as the director closed the scene, “I’m alright, are you?”

Sukea hummed in response. Then, the crew rushed to their respective tasks post-scene. Mitsuki rose, short in stature, made a beeline to the bathroom. Sukea, on the other hand, sat on the large white couch. 

“Ey! Yo! My man!" a tall lanky brunette with forest green boxers caught Sukea’s attention as he arrived on set. 

“Genma?” Sukea responded as Genma approached him. 

“I just finished a triple penetration scene with Yamagishi Aisa. Man, that was some experience. My lower lumbar might be blown out! Have you seen the breasts of Aisa, holy fuck man!" Genma proclaimed to Sukea. She does have pretty nice breasts, natural 38 C cup. Sukea hummed in appreciation to Genma’s comments. 

Compared to Sukea, Genma was perfect for this industry. He thrived within the adult industry. Genma Shiranui, Daddy of PIV (Penis in Vagina) sex scenes. Genma rivaled most male actors in popularity with his size and how versatile he is in any scene (whether it be orgies, PIV scenes actresses, the list can go on). Genma, a mechanic by trade and porn actor by night became popular due to his timeless Shiranui Slam (a technique he personally patented) in his scenes. Genma stood 5’9 and 156 lbs, with a girthy cock of 9 and a ¾ inch penis (which by porn standard is well endowed). He attracted women as a result of his ‘rugged manliness’, per Genma. Starting out as an auto mechanic by age 20, he valued sexuality. Often called the Manwhore of Konoha by his peers. Thus, Genma was the handsome man with a chiseled face and nice teeth that could easily be identified as a pornstar if asked. 

Aside from collecting a vast collection of cars (to work on and drive), the porn industry welcomed him with open arms. Women (and men) love him, Genma naturally thrived within the porn industry because most men relate to him. He is a highly sought out man doing 10-30 scenes per day, each scene with maximum effort and passion. His medium golden brown short hair, onyx eyes, and olive tanned skin was a genetic lottery in the making. 

Genma took excellent care of himself, exercising like an Olympian 2-3 times per week, conditioning his slender yet sculpted body to become more appealing in scenes and at events to show off at. Genma, was indeed, the perfect manwhore for porn as women (and the very rare man) threw themselves at him and he partook with no attachment or concern. 

However, Sukea wasn’t new to the industry either, being a former doctor (Orthopedic surgeon by trade). Sukea was the disguise from reality, Kakashi who he always will be outside of the porn industry. Normal, fiscally-conservative Kakashi, he murmured bitterly within his thoughts. 

Sukea provided a nice outlet outside his mask, from his normal and mundane routine before he retired as an orthopedic surgeon at Konoha Presbyterian. 

Genma introduced this as a profession, he begrudgingly accepted Genmas attempt to coerce him (numerous attempts and downright illegal behavior) after his tour in the war and post-residency. Sukea was brought out of his thoughts when Genma waved his hand in front of his pensive face. 

“Come on, you gotta agree!” Genma was only two inches away from Sukea’s face. At this moment, he was thankful that the director interrupted Genma’s ramblings. 

“I ain’t paying you two fags for a gay scene just yet, ain’t I! Scram you two!” The Director shouted from his seat. 

Genma grimaced at the director and rolled his eyes in response. Eventually, Sukea made his way to the men’s dressing room where his duffle bag laid to get dressed and end the night. Genma followed in suit. 

“Fuck man, my back’s killin’ me~!” Genma complained. Sukea hummed in agreeance. 

Two minutes later, there was a prompt knock outside of the large dressing room, two brief short knocks. “May I come in?” a feminine voice asked. 

“Yes," both said in unison.

Sukea fully dressed in a tight midnight blue turtleneck and black slim jeans with leather boots with a metal buckle on the side, all contouring his body leaving some to the imagination. Genma, on the other hand, decided to wear a Henley - Y Neck style navy blue shirt and navy blue relaxed fit pant with white socks and dark brown sneakers providing him with a slender sensual appearance. 

A woman wearing a lilac unsleeved blouse, tight black pants, and two-inch kitten heels walked into the dressing room. 

“Oh, hello beautiful!”, commented Genma. 

The women’s freckled pale face blushed in response to his comment, “It’s nice to see you as well, Mr. Shiranui and Mr. Sukea,” she continued as she smiled, “I wanted to tell you that your payment was automatically deposited into your respective bank accounts and it should’ve fully gone through as well.”

Her kinky curly honey-blonde hair bounced as she resumed her conversation, “Aside from my director being a hardass, he wanted me to express his appreciation both of your acting capabilities in your respective scenes and that he’ll contact your agents to schedule more as the day go on... Until then, stay safe and I hope to see you both again under Takanawa Videos, Inc.” Ending her sentence as she headed for the door with a final glace before leaving. 

“Ne, Sukea… Want a smoke?" Genma turned toward him, offering a cigarette. 

Sukea of course denied, no point. “No thank you.” 

“Come on, Doc.” Genma pressed gently. 

“No, thanks Genma. Please refrain from addressing me like that again,” Sukea gently stated.. 

Genma faltered from the statement, “Fine, fine. Drive safe on the interstate, that’s all I’m staying. You daredevil.” As he recovered from the obvious comment, leaving him to his own devices. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。. .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。. .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Sukea clicked the power button to the left side of his large smartphone, 9:45 p.m. lit up on the smart phone’s touchscreen with white digitalized numbers as she attached his wireless Bluetooth Earphones in his ears. After viewing the time, Sukea revved up his navy blue Triumph Scrambler with the company’s parking lot. Sukea prepared himself for the ride ahead, fixating his black helmet upon his head and his protective vest colored grey decorated with the symbol of his clan in the back with silver hardware. 

Settling his posture for the ride ahead, he opened the choke lever (to cold start the bike). For Sukea, time wasn’t of the essence as the gig was done and his philosophy was to take things slow. After a period of five minutes, he turned the ignition to “on” to start the engine of his bike. After a brief warmup, his large hands squeezed and held the clutch levers down. The blissful, rumbling roar of the motorcycle amused him. Sukea exited the parking lot promptly at 9:50 p.m with the relief of the day ending well calming his nerves. 

In the background he overheard Genma’s midnight blue four-door 1967 Chevy Camero’s honk before he left, Genma waved at Sukea before leaving. Sukea waved back, before exiting the lone parking lot on Morning Wood Avenue within the Red Light District of Konoha. 

At 10:15 p.m., during his ride, he stopped at a lonely intersection. As the Scrambler came to a halt at the intersection’s stoplight on red, he took a large glance all over the deserted intersection to ensure no onlookers viewed him. Resting his foot on the smooth road, balancing himself and his bike he gently took off his protective helmet. Then, he then removed his brown wig and removed the purple markers on his face, stuffing them into his pouch on the side of his body. 

To the naked world in front of him, he revealed his silky spikey silver locks from the confines of his restrictive wig as well as his flawless chiseled face. He ran a large calloused hand through his hair, calming his nerves. As time past, the feeling of eagerness passed. Hurry the hell up. 

He returned his safety helmet on top of his unruly hair, promptly returning both of his hands on the clutch levers ushering the motorcycle forward as the intersection light finally turned green. 

At 10:30 p.m. he entered K-195, Konoha’s highway into the city. Around this time, Kakashi found himself lone on the road listening to his blue tooth earphones to distract himself from the undulating highway’s sounds. 

♫ Now Playing: Kanye West - Black Skinhead ♫  
… Four in the morning and I'm zoning  
They say I'm possessed, it's an omen  
I keep it 300, like the Romans  
300 bitches, where's the Trojans?  
Baby we living in the moment  
I’ve been a menace for the longest  
But I ain't finished, I'm devoted  
And you know it, and you know it

Kakashi zoomed through the wide-open winding highway, eyes focused on the road before him. The forestry being ignored as the man focuses on the winding highway. Winds thrashing and whipping against his helmet and clothes. The gale of the wind flowing over the exposed skin of his body and buffeting the forestry around in the countryside. During the ride, his adrenaline pumped through his veins in excitement, the thrill pushing euphoria and dopamine to his brain. Kakashi smirks through his mask, sharp canines were pompously carefree in delight. 

Home in no time, Kakashi pompously confided.

Kakashi headed towards a steep winding curve, adrenaline-fueled brain overwhelming his care to look at the signs. 

… Four in the morning and I'm zoning  
They say I'm possessed, it's an omen  
I keep it 300, like the Romans  
300 bitches, where's the Trojans?  
Baby, we living in the moment  
I've been a menace for the longest  
But I ain't finished, I'm devoted  
And you know it, and you know it...

At 11:15 p.m. Kakashi notices something coming out the bushes, going approximately 85 miles per hour on the highway (the posted sign states that the recommended mileage is 65 mph). A large buck comes out of the bushes, running aimlessly into the road before him. Kakashi tries to slow down but is helpless on the winding road. Fuck deer! He’s promptly thrown off the cycle to the side, the cycle moves without him falling over 20 feet away from his body. The sound of screeching and a crash override his senses. 

So follow me up cause this shit's about to go (down)  
I'm doing 500, I'm outta control (now)  
But there's nowhere to go (now)  
And there's no way to slow (down)  
If I knew what I knew in the past  
I would've been blacked out on your ass

Kakashi’s body tumbled downward of the small hill, song blearing though his ears he tumbled. His arms and legs becoming puppets to physics at the given moment. Kakashi is left below in the hillside, eyes becoming blurry and hazy feeling the intense searing pain of the scrapes and snaps of bone. 

However long he laid there, as his vision got progressively more blurry the sound of a man erupted. In less than ten minutes, the sound of an EMS siren blared and flashing red and blue lights he could see before an inevitable blackout. 

God, God, God, God!  
God, God, God, God!

The world turned black after that, Kakashi's senses came to a halt. If there is a god, let it be an easy and quick death. You owe me one after everything I’ve been through at least, was Kakashi’s last thought. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/C (Author’s Corner): 

Why hello there, did you enjoy the story dear? I’m El Gato la Negra and I welcome your journey into my story and I hope you stay. I intend for this story to be KakaSaku centric, Genma will be playing a large role within this story (if you’re a fan of him feel free to join me).   
Also, I would advise you to play the song as you read for a more immersive experience…I want to add that Kakashi (Sukea) and Genma, are porn actors. Sukea is his stage name and disguise, for Kakashi. 

I tend to plan chapters ahead of time, I’m very open about headcanons and ideas to add to my story. The more feedback I get, the more I publish ;)

Kakashi: 42  
Genma: 43

Follow me on Tumblr (@RouxThePoptropican) for more!


	2. II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden's characters as they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump! I do, however, borrow them for this story. As I am not a literary expert, I do hope to improve. Thank you so much for reading and stopping by! (Additional notes, etc. at the bottom - very long)

Warning! Viewer discretion is advised, this story contains the adult themes of sexuality, discussion of the sex industry (pornography, scenes, and porn actors), and explicit dialogue (very explicit profanity and sexually-natured words). Warning two: Miscarriages, abortion 

I do not condone the glorification of the sex industry or its individuals. 

If you are uncomfortable with the situations above, I ask that you refrain from reading more.

Update: (5/31) 11:59 p.m.   
___________________________________________________________________________

The smell of burnt rubber pervaded Kakashi's senses, as he swerved the vehicle on the asphalt road. His Scrambler tettered in a serpentine pattern towards the large doe-eyed buck. The animal ran towards the end of the road ignoring Kakashi's attempt to slow down the incoming vehicle. Desperately forcing his combat-booted right foot on the motorcycle's brake while trying to ease off the throttle. In a panic, the stag dashed towards the end of the other side of the road, unbothered by the panicked rider. 

Kakashi's attempts to squeeze the front brakes and holding the clutch prior faltered after the cycle ceased immediately once the animal's body came closer to the path of the cycle. 

Running on 85 m.p.h., on the winding highway, Kakashi's attempts to stop caused the cycle to propel him over the corroded silver ramp on the small hill in the countryside. 

"FUCK--!" Kakashi internally cursed. 

SCREEEEEEEEEEECH. BOOM! CRASH!

Kakashi felt the momentum of the scene, his eye's wide open in shock at the seconds that felt like an eternity. It was a familiar feeling to Kakashi, a moment of unbelievable and stupendous clarity. 

During his tours outside of Konoha in the battles and wars, his tattered body was thrown everywhere by people and bombs. Kakashi felt an odd sense of nostalgia regarding this feeling, the gale of the wind felt cool against his towering body and the gravity of weightlessness eased his nerves by little. 

Perhaps I am a daredevil like Genma said, the slow smoky narration followed in a thought. 

Mr. Sandman - The Chordettes  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream   
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen   
Give him two lips like roses and clover   
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over

Within his eyesight, as he fell, he made eye contact the large buck. It was safe and unmarred, mocking his tragedy from the sidelines. Lucky bastard. 

Kakashi felt the gravity beneath him give out, his body tumbled over several times feeling the rough patches of discarded garbage damage himself. His helmeted head made contact with nearby pavement not a moment later. He felt the ache of his body during the fall, the small slip into unconsciousness while the taste of coppery blood pooled into his mouth and teeth. The cracks of bones prickling into his lungs, his lung's air sucked out of his body and darkness clouding into his vision. The cuts and bruises emitting a searing pain while the rest of his body became a doll to gravity as his arms and legs flailed searching for safety during his tumble. Nanoseconds later from flying through the air, his broken body was limp and helpless from the impact before. 

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own   
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover

Within minutes of Kakashi's tumble, the blaring siren of the EMS vehicle polluted the air of K-195's countryside. The paramedics rushed to the greyhaired man's body below on the hill, and clothing marred by bloody gashes. The man laid on his back, with his arms spread. His helmet badly damaged by the impact of the crash, shattered pieces of plastic could be seen on the surrounding lush grass on the hillside. Kakashi was left partially conscious, helpless to his fate. Moments from rescue, his world went black as he floated away into complete darkness from the world around him. 

"Sir, sir, we're coming to help you!" a voice yelled in the distance. The man immediately ran to the guardrail, concern imminent within his voice. 

"Kotetsu, gimme some help here!" a chestnut brown haired man with charcoal eyes yelled back to his partner. 

"Hold on, Izumo! Let me get dispatch!" yelled spiky black-haired and eyed Kotetsu back.

Izumo Kamizuki (EMT-P), aged 47, with partner Kotetsu Hagane (EMT-P) same age worked together contracted under Konoha Presbyterian. Both men only an inch apart (5'5-5'6) consecutively, is KP's (Konoha Presbyterian) main men in the transport and first-line of care for those incoming to the hospital. Neither man is without their partner, they are KP's 'inseparable duo'. Even going so far to live next to each other, as told by their coworkers. Often called, Tsunade's errand boys by default because of their loyalty to the many of Konoha's injured citizens. 

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Mr. Sandman (yes) bring us a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam

"Dispatch, connect us to Konoha Presbyterian. We got a code 2 (emergency), 30-40 white male. Service codes: 5 (large blood loss), 25 (unconscious), 29 (internal injuries), more to follow. Law enforcement requested." responded calmly by Kotetsu. His eye focuses on gathering the stretcher to transport the poor motorcyclist. 

Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace  
Mr. Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)  
Would be so peachy before we're too old

“Kotetsu! Come on before we lose the man!” Izumo yelled impatiently to him outside of the transport van.

In a span of two minutes, the navy-blue clothed paramedics darted to unconscious motorcyclist’s body on the hill. Working as a team, they both maneuvered the stretcher closer to the hillside’s edge. Izumo carried the fluorescent orange scoop stretcher down on the hill, determined to come to the man’s aid. Izumo gently glided his footing down the small slope of the hill, careful to not lose his footing. He reached the unconscious man’s form, kneeling for a closer look. Both of his hands carefully removed the helmet, steading his hands removing the neck strap on the helmet to aid the motorist’s airway. 

“Holy, fuck--” Izumo said flabbergasted. It’s Hatake. It’s Kakashi! 

Then after a short moment, Izumo starting feeling for the carotid artery for confirmation of a pulse. There was a very faint heartbeat confirmed by the short rise and fall of Kakashi’s injured chest. 

“Izumo, I’m ready!” Kotetsu hollered. 

“Ey! I need a hand ‘setsu!” Izumo turned from Kakashi’s unconscious form, still kneeling. Breathe, breathe.

In a hurry, Izumo broke into paramedic mode. First, grabbing the Scoop stretcher to the right of his body to be positioned below Kakashi’s comatose form. Izumo separates the stretcher in half placing the narrow head above Kakashi’s cranium. The stretcher splits in half familiar to a moth’s wing shape, with a two hands Izumo places the upper portion of Kakashi’s body on the stretcher. 

Kotetsu eventually made his way down the small slope of the hill, aiding in the final preparation and rescue of Kakashi Hatake. 

“ Is this -” Kotetsu questioned. 

“Yeah”.

Without a word, the two men made the assembly of the stretcher and lifted Kakashi's partially conscious form upward of the hill. 

At around 11:30 p.m., Kakashi was put on the stretcher to be transported to Konoha Presbyterian. Kotetsu closed the EMS van for transport, as Izumo and another unnamed paramedic prepared Kakashi for the long ride ahead. 

"Go, Raido!" Kotetsu shouted to the EMS van's driver. Raido without a word started the fan and sounded the siren.

"Our ETA is going to be around 12-1 a.m., guys!" Raido shouted to the back of the fan, switching the van's gears. 

The van's siren blasted through the air as the truck's wheels propelled on the countryside's road towards the bustling city. Raido steadily held on the wheel as he paid heed to the road before him, the rest of his care team attended the man in the back of the vehicle. 

Kakashi's shirt was torn by sharp shears, multiple gloved hands grazed over his body searching for blood and injuries. Izumo and Kotetsu prepared the NRB (Non-ReBreather) Mask connected to the oxygen tank to the left of the stretcher bed to be attached to Kakashi's face. In minutes the heart monitor showed a stable line along with stable oxygen levels. 

"Stable!" shouted another EMT.

The lone vehicle made its way into the city around 12:15 a.m., Konoha's pedestrians on the sidewalk ignoring the ambulence's siren. 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･**･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

So please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring us, please, please, please  
Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream

"Mommy, mommy wake upp-" chimed in a modulated little girl's voice, shaking her mother beneath the cherry blossom-patterned duvet comforter. Her mother rested on her left side towards her daughter. 

"Mhrmmmm, baby, wha's wrong?" a guttural, gruff low feminine voice. Eyes tightly closed shut from her previous 24-hour shift. Clutching many blankets close to her while in a fetus position, drifting out of consciousness. 

The large queen sized bed was home to Sakura Haruno, lead emergency physician located in Konoha's largest hospital, Konoha Presbyterian. Mother of four-year-old, Sarada Mebuki Uchiha (Haruno). Graduate of the prestigious, Konoha Medical School (KMS) and holder of two MPh (Master's of Public Health) in epidemiology/infectious disease and mental health. Sakura Ayano Haruno, age 38 was a mother, a doctor, and many things. However, Sakura wasn't feeling either glory except for the glory of sleep today, she flipped body on her right side in resistance of her tiny daughter's intrusion within her sleep chamber of solitude. 

Her lone child, Sarada Uchiha had no patience for her mom's tiredness today. Her face contorted in defiance, she's gonna learn today. 

Sakura slept 12 hours, and she needed to head to work on this blessed Wednesday evening at 1:12 a.m., and it was her daughter's duty to ensure mama kept her job. Facing her mother's back, the 3'11 girl wearing her silk two-piece pajamas, silky black hair parted to the side (like her paternal great-aunt on her father's side) and red-rectangular framed glasses came up with a plan. 

Straightening out her tailored collar and bell-sleeves on her shirt, Sarada stood up on the large queen sized bed and made way to the farthest bed-side table. There! 

Sarada reached towards her mother's smartphone, that rested charging on on the medium-sized mahogany bedside table with a gold handle. Rested next to it was her mother's black pager for work, blank and fully charged displaying military time. She grabbed the rose-gold smartphone, unlocking the screen showing a rosegold picture frame with a black heart and a cobblestone foreground. Various alerts displayed on the screen, various push-notifications were swiped in various directions by Sarada.

Sarada looked around the screen for a light blue rounded-square icon with a speech-bubble, labeled Messages. After a minute of searching for her mother's phone, swiping around the home screen, she found her target. 

With a simple click, the message's opened. Sakura kept her phone simply arranged: three swipes on the home screen, two pages on the applications page and one swipe to the left for Katsuyu Home. 

The first swipe displayed her mother's essentials (MovieFlix, Katsuyu and Katsuyu Apps, Calendar, and Music bar). The second swipe on the home screen displayed a large calendar widget, displaying appointments and notes. The last swipe on the home screen displayed her email widget. As noted on her mother's phone, swiping left from the home screen displayed Katsuyu Home.

Katsuyu was the main search engine of the nations and Konoha, the source for the organization in the modern world. Katsuyu was the largest search engine used in Konoha, on Sakura's phone it housed all of her appointments and reminders for the given day. All at the push of the button, Sakura's routine was simplified as she was busy with her job and lacked time for a written planner to remove the chaos in her life. 

Sarada browsed through her mother's phone, Sakura would often allow her to read her messages and use her phone if she was busy in the past. Sakura and Sarada were open communication wise and Sakura was always honest with her. Sarada did the same, with the exception of her blunt nature. 

Sarada eyed a familiar name on the screen and smirked, "Hey, momma..."

"Mmmm?" she trilled, unconscious. Smothered within the warm confines of her plush, pastel pink soft duvet cover with blankets. 

"I never realized Mr. Yamato was so funny" she mumbled playfully. Sakura replied with a low hum in response, not acknowledging her daughter's bait. 

"I had a great time last night dear," Sarada ringed playfully out loud to her mother. In return, Sakura's ear listened in to her reading. 

"I liked your recommendation for our date ..." Sarada trailed in an innocent tone. 

That's nice to know Yamato enjoyed our date, the back of Sakura's mind thought energetically. She smiled at the thought.

After a nanosecond, her mind paused, Wait. Hold on.

At that moment, Sakura felt her gaze go vermilion in radiance. Her senses awakening, her body propelled upward and turning towards her daughter sitting next to her resting on her butt with her legs folded. Sarada was enjoying reading her texts. 

"I would like to see more of you, to get to know you more. In a perhaps ... less informal setting," Sarada softly chirped. Gotcha!

Sakura's upper body launched towards her daughter, Sarada squealed in delight at the response she gotten from her mother. In 30 seconds, Sakura's arms wrap around her daughter's tiny body. Sarada releases the phone, giggling at her mother's cat-like hold. Sakura maneuver's her daughter into her lap, "Got you!". 

The covers were thrown in odd angles as the mother and child fumbled around on the queen sized bed. Numerous giggles and the sound of a daughter's snickers were overheard.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake you brat, " Sakura proclaimed jokingly as Sarada now laying on top of her, head rested in the junction of her collarbone. "You got me~". 

Sakura's light pink French lace chemise with spaghetti straps rose to her midriff along with her shorts rising above her mid-thigh. Sakura held Sarada close to her for a while, cuddling her child close to her before dropping her off to her father's for the next two weeks (per the divorce). Like a mother cat, Sakura purred as she held her daughter close to her. Sarada beamed at the reaction from her mama, holding her mother's body close before she got dressed for work. 

"I'm going to miss you, mama," Sarada continued her sentiment, "Papa says you shouldn't stress yourself at work so much".

Sakura scoffed softly at her daughter, "Not everyone can get a 60 hour work week in a plush rectangular office under their family. I'm the leading emergency medicine physician in Konoha Presbyterian, honey. Unlike your father, who can get his PTO (paid time off) anytime and anywhere, I cannot. Mama has a lot of responsibility, I have you to take care of. Sasuke has to understand I'm not alone raising you". 

Sakura paused her reasoning, "I care tremendously about you, even before you were born I was alone raising you... Sasuke lived his life without me for years before you. It wasn't until I gave birth to you he changed, he became your Papa". 

"Honey, I love you", she finished holding tight to Sarada. 

Sarada listened attentively to her mother's reasoning, looking directly into her eyes as she lifted her head, returning a pensive look at her. 

"Is that why you and Papa aren't together anymore?"

"Sometimes, people aren't compatible, honey. Papa isn't an exception, he cares more about you -- believe it or not -- then about me", Sakura confessed saccharinely. She stroked and kissed Sarada's crown of her hair, hoping she wouldn't press further. Sarada then rested her head back on the crook of Sakura's neck with her eyes closed, feeling the resolve of her question being answered. 

"I love you so much, Mama".   
"I love you too, honey". 

The two separated minutes later at 1:25 a.m., Sarada stepped off the bed and ran out the master bedroom to her room across the long hallway. 

"I'm going to go pack some more mama!", she exclaimed closing the brass filigree decorated doorknob. 

Sakura was left to her own devices once Sarada abandoned her within the confines of her large bedroom. Setting her two bare feet on the deep coffee-colored walnut hardwood floors, then walked to the right side towards her walk-in closet with a snow-white door. Sakura strode in the closet in a leisurely pace, wiping her eyes before opening the closet's door. The small 180 square feet boutique styled walk-in closet housed the doctor's clothing, shoes, and accessories. The wall to wall unit held 6 deep drawers and white cabinets held all of her articles of clothing, multiple matte aluminum round poles with black hangers and multiple storage options allowed her the comfort from her chaotic life. 

Sakura opened the large cherry wood paneled drawer on her left side, to gather her maroon scrubs. Accompanying her journey in her closet, she selected her black memory-foam soled black slip-on shoes and a maroon racerback bra with matching undies. Closing the door behind her, she walked herself to the edge of the queen sized bed to undress in front of her white full-length mirror. 

Sakura undressed gradually putting on her garments, she paused as she viewed herself in the mirror. Sakura became critical of her appearance after Sarada's birth, Sasuke wasn't much of a help post-partum only complementing before the birth. She stared deeply at her body with her bra and undies on, her body was toned and remained petite after giving birth to her daughter. Her 5'4 stature didn't falter before and after the birth of her daughter, through careful moderation, she maintained her weight of 106 lbs. Her petite body survived PTSD and PPD (postpartum depression) during her lifetime, with the support of her friend group she maintained a realistic outlook on life. Her body image, of course, faltered, going in between various diets and lifestyle changes, Sakura exercised two to three times per week focusing on strengthening and endurance. 

Sakura's body was fortunately unmarred from the war and childbirth, the marks and scrapes on various parts of her body were invisible. After motherhood, Sakura became more critical of her self image. Ino Yamanaka coached Sakura into self-confidence during her childhood, helping Sakura in periods of 'bodily insecurities'. 

In the beginning, Sakura was the first to become pregnant out of her friend group (excluding her preceptors and fellow Jonins). She made the decision not to break the news about her pregnancy due to concerns over her residency and Sasuke's behavior. 

Sakura recounted the day before she cared so much about her postpartum body, ignoring the time as her mind wondered elsewhere in time. 

That warm July 9th evening, Tsunade Senju was the very first person to confront Sakura, figuring out her student's questionable behavior during her residency. The buxom blonde women held Sakura as she cried out of fear in her private office of Konoha Presbyterian's Administrative wing, Sakura told her mentor that she wanted to conceive a child and finally succeeded. 

In the start of Sakura's health career, she often struggled with trying to superfetate before and being informed by her OBGYN that she'd likely not be able to have a fetus or child survive outside of the womb. Ino often misguidingly suggested her body would likely 'get rid of the child' or she'd likely not follow through with a pregnancy as it wouldn't be medically viable and would likely fail. As a result, she couldn't fathom an abortion of any kind or a possible miscarriage. Instead of feeling the dreaded envy for her best friend's fertile womb, Sakura fostered children and volunteered her time outside of work sponsoring/taking care of children of all ages. She found a passion for life, to make changes in the lives of people in the most trying of situations. Although Ino was always her first resort for comfort and girl talks, Tsunade would be brutally honest with her and be the soundest women for scholarly advice. 

Tsunade often consoled Sakura in many, many moments of weaknesses. She had met Sakura at the tender age of 13, at the beginning of Sakura's transition from Genin to Chunin. Sakura was desperate to improve herself and keep herself separate from the shadow of her fellow students. Tsunade found potential in the young girl after hearing her excellence in the sciences and perseverance through being overshadowed by the loudmouth (Naruto), the raven (Sasuke) and the hound (Kakashi). She felt the girl's sentiment as she was in the same predicament when she was young, didn't mean she would compromise her tutelage because of her own biases or sexism. 

Tsunade held her for a moment after trying to process the news, slightly fearful for her student's predicament if a miscarriage were to happen. 

"Sakura, Sakura, look at me." She softly commanded in her navy blue scrubbed outfit.

Sakura lifted her head from Tsunade's bosom, eyes puffy and bloodshot from sobbing previously. "... Yes?"

"Sit down and breathe, okay?" Tsunade assured her student as she maneuvered Sakura into the black upholstered reception chair with silver metal frame. Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself as she carefully positioned herself into the chair next to the poor women, with her hands steady on the girl's shoulders. Poor Shizune, she doesn't know what we're in for. 

"Sakura, look at me, you got this", Tsunade stared into Sakura's timid eyes. Sakura faltered at the comment.

"I want this child, I don't think I'd like the father to know just yet... Does that sound wrong for me to say?", Sakura asked her preceptor, searching for validation. 

"Why?", Tsunade countered, "Is it Sasuke?".   
Sakura nodded, eyes downcast. The bastard.

"Sakura, were you coerced into baring this child?" Tsunade's voice laid deep in concern. Sakura shook her head, no. 

"I asked him to not wear a condom, he consented too. I wanted a child, he didn't care either way... He's a clan heir. I wasn't forced, it was nice actually as odd as that sounds... I-I'm going to be a mommy". Sakura confided meekly to an astonished Tsunade.

"You're going to be a mommy, Sakura," Tsunade paused carefully taking into account her student's meek expression, "I'm here for you, you know that?".  
Sakura beamed as crystal tears fallen from her eyes down on her cheeks in happiness, "It finally happened!". 

The two women closed the distance between them as they both embraced lovingly, the door promptly opened as Shizune looked at them with a hand over her mouth as teardrops fell from her eyes. "S-Sakura?"

Sakura was released from Tsunade's hold blubbering in happiness at the receptionist, "C-come here, S-S-Shizunnnnneeeeee---!"

Shizune then stumbled to Sakura with her office casual heeled outfit, grasping Sakura crying in joy at the situation. Tsunade wiped the tears with her ruby colored nails, watching the site before her. Her lone office door open as the two women wept happily, unbeknownst to the world around them that her student was with child. 

That was often Sakura's favorite memory that made her smile and made her optimistic about her mom-body. Sakura moved on from her ramblings with a small smile, hurriedly getting dressed in her scrubs. 

"Mom!" Sakura overhead her daughter's voice interjects from her thoughts.  
"Coming, honey!", she shouted loudly.

Sarada briskly walked down the staircase with her large scarlet colored luggage case, Sakura followed suit behind her in her scrub-clad form and black slipons.   
___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/C (Author's Corner): !!VERY LONG!!  
> Chapter II is done, guys. I love me some Izumo/Kotetsu, I like the dynamic of them as EMTs (Emergency Medical Technicians), join me. I finished Chapter I, I want to thank the first 5 responses. Y'all make me happy to respond. I want to ensure my readers are immersed in this story, I also enabled anonymous reviews too. 
> 
> Q: Why the guys/females so old?  
> A: In the medical field, typically you don't encounter early 20 somethings, I wanted a realistic portrayal with people who don't fit the stereotypical resident (who are in their 20s). I want a realistic portrayal of our people in/outside of the medical field, they're established in life. I feel like it adds to the credibility and lets the story have more mature feel overall. It interests me to ensure my viewers don't see a one-dimensional 2D character they can't relate too. I mean, you see people within the medical field who are in their 30s-40s, you tend to see the younger people fresh out of school training typically. 
> 
> TD;LR - I wanted Kakashi and friends to mature since in most fanfiction he's 30 at least. I felt like he (aside from canon) could establish himself elsewhere and live a little, become the DILF we imagine him to be.
> 
> Q: Will this story be complete smut? What about Sukea?  
> A: I'm clutching my pearl's as we speak dear, I can ensure you I'm not.   
> Why? I want balance, angst, and drama. Sukea is Kakashi's disguise, Sakura doesn't know about that part of him. I wanted Sukea to be Kakashi's alternate life, as he played it safe in canon. Kakashi's a relatively conservative, private man. 
> 
> Sukea makes an excellent outlet for him, why? He can be as ridiculous and sexual as can be (like the sexy anbu!kakashi). Kakashi played by the rules, being a normal man, I wanted him to do something outside of being a normal Orthopedic Surgeon. Kakashi makes a great man of experimentation in this story, for that reason. 
> 
> Sukea will play a large role for Kakashi as he has his own trauma and angst he lives with. In a way, this man can cope through his trauma/angst in a conditioned/controlled environment. I wanted Kakashi to be multi-faceted, he's not just some bishie we in the fandom look up too, he has his own deep-seated issues. Thus, this story wouldn't be just sexually charged but as a way to see Kakashi as more than just the sensei we love or admire, as a human being not just for our amusement. 
> 
> ──────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────────
> 
> Note - I'll clarify if anyone asks or feels unclear if anyone asks or is curious about anything in my story. I don't bite, hard. In this section are some general notes, if you're into this. This shall fulfill some information that shall be included next chapter. 
> 
> 1\. In this story, Sakura and Sasuke are DIVORCED, as she is the breadwinner in the family and Sasuke (in this story) is a businessman. Sarada is the child of a single mother in this story, Sasuke is always traveling and, as a result, tends to overlook his family with Sakura. His main focus here is his clan's business, and Sarada's wellbeing because she is his only heir. Sakura is his ex-wife, he likely views her as just the mother of his kid. 
> 
> 2\. Sakura would have her daughter after residency (ER physician) around age 34, that's feasible for me. Sarada would be around 4, in this story. As seen in canon, she's one smart gal. An absentee father wouldn't benefit her mentally, so I'm including that in this story.   
> \- Sakura's essentially a single mother in canon and an MD (physician/medic) to the village, Sarada's 13 in canon as well. 
> 
> 3\. Kakashi/Naruto/Ino are the ones involved in her life (seen in canon), Kakashi will take an INSTRUMENTAL ROLE in this story. Naruto is her uncle, Kakashi is essentially her surrogate father and Sakura's her mother. 
> 
> So, if you like Dad! Kashi, I'm here to fulfill your innermost fantasies. Mom!Kura takes a considerable role in here too. 
> 
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) THE MORE YOU COMMENT/FAVE, THE MORE I UPDATE/PUBLISH.   
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (If you want a sneak peek or want to tell me your ideas, give me all your feedback or a PM. I'm always looking for ideas, criticism or engagement.)


	3. III. Baby Don't Kill the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden's characters as they are rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump! I do, however, borrow them for this story. As I am not a literary expert, I do hope to improve. Thank you so much for reading and stopping by! SPREAD THE WORD. 
> 
> Warning! Viewer discretion is advised, this chapter contains the adult themes of sexuality, deep penetrative sex, and explicit dialogue. Kakasaku centric. Musically enhanced.  
> Very, very long chapter, grab a snack and prepare your pearls. 
> 
> This is an important flashback chapter! 
> 
> Kakashi: 43  
> Sakura: 38  
> Sarada: 4  
> (Additional notes, etc. at the bottom - very long)  
> If you are uncomfortable with the situations above, I ask that you refrain from reading more.
> 
> S M U T , A H E A D.

♫ Megan Thee Stallion - Big Ole Freak ♫  
Ay, big ole freak  
Big booty, big ole treat  
I'ma make him wait for the pussy

“O-oh, fuck!” The petite pinkette’s fit slightly-curvaceous body bounced on the man’s large member. 

Her discarded lingerie tossed on the floor carelessly, the light pink silk kimono robe and lacy-plunged onesie astray from the bouncing bed. 

Hit it 'til he big ole skeet  
Ay, feet on the bed  
I'll fuck him up in the head

The man beneath her lifts up for his hips to meet with Sakura’s womanhood, as she mercilessly grinds on his manhood. Her hips dip up and down, plunging deep on his member. Her waists’ movements alternating in rhythm and fervor, grunting and thrusting herself in a low squatting stance. Their bodies making a concussive slap together. Slap! Slap! Slap!

Multiple expressive pants came out of the pair, “Hah-!”

The women’s creamy buttocks bounced above the man making long, alternating-low moans of ‘aah’ and ‘yeah’ beneath her. 

“K-Kakashi--!”, Sakura’s breath heightens as her womanhood tightens on her lover’s penis. The flood of her wetness like a dam, cascading on her lover’s unit and hips. Sakura feels the pause of her squirt hitting her like a train as she released from Kakashi, panting heavily with her cherry-colored painted hands on this chiseled torso. 

“Get back over here women”, Kakashi huskily commands in a baritone voice. His alabaster colored large hands reach for Sakura’s body hovering above him, resting on the dip of her hips and urging her to go back on his neglected member. She whimpers back to him, womanhood neglected from withdrawal. 

Sakura’s predatory juniper eyes peek under her luscious-long eyelashes gleaming in delight at the thought of Kakashi’s command. Kakashi ponders her next move as her body swiftly maneuvers downward of the 5’11 man’s frame to his nether regions, Sakura cheekily smirks to herself as her nimble hands graze down his body with her palms. She moved with purpose in her ministrations, thoughts haughtily announcing internally, I will break him.

Her hand smoothed over Kakashi’s beautifully sculpted member, with eyes feasting on Kakashi’s uncut penis in admiration. The bed audibly shifted beneath Kakashi and Sakura, with Sakura’s hips raised (doggy style) and her body low to the bed whereas Kakashi laid flat on the large king size bed with an obsidian bedspread. In seconds, Kakashi readjusted his body’s posture collecting a pillow beneath his head gaining a view of his predator, Sakura.

Suck it then look in his eyes  
Then the next day I might leave 'em on read

Sakura rests her body like a cat ready to attack a unsuspecting prey, bending over ass-up with a come-hither gleam toying with Kakashi’s large, girthy cock. Her prehensile tongue making a long taunting lick from the base to the tip of Kakashi’s phallus, while her small digits gently grasp the beautifully-veined shaft stroking it. Kakashi unconsciously groans low in appreciation, while Sakura worships his dick with both of her seafoam-green painted hands.

Pop it, pop it  
Daydreaming 'bout how I rock it  
He hit my phone with a horse  
So I know that mean come over and ride it

She maintains heavy eye contact with Kakashi’s charcoal orbs — head bobbing with tongue flexing — stimulating him with tongue and hands in the process. Kakashi’s face flushed in scarlet at the site, his body feeling tingly at each touch and lick Sakura delivers him above him. Her movements like a sculpture using clay, gliding up and down purposeful. Various low groans and appreciative grunts emitted from Kakashi’s plump lipped mouth, Sakura’s tongue lapping up Kakashi’s penis from base to tip.

Shit, I'm on the way  
Ride on that dick I'm like yay  
Usually I like to fuck

Sakura’s tongue motions continue until she brashly flicks his sensitive tip while cupping his lightly furred balls in the process. Her parted lips salivate immensely at the next step of bringing Kakashi to a release, in one swoop she leads his manhood into her warm and moist mouth. His body shook in pleasure at the new sensation while Sakura’s hazy emerald eyes shined in delight at the man’s expense. 

But tonight we gon' make love 'cause you bae  
Nobody know, I fuck with him on the low  
We never show up together but I text him when I'm ready to go

Sakura’s head bobbed up and down while her tongue was guided underneath of Kakashi’s manhood, sucking and deepthroating his large unit in appreciation with small low moans. Her tongue swirled in various directions accompanied a deep suction. His lips pinched as Kakashi was left to Sakura’s devices, his own moans and groans were stifled by his sharp-canined teeth inside of his mouth. Trying to hold back from Sakura’s attack, unwilling to submit himself to be defeated. This deeply amused Sakura as she stared at helpless Kakashi’s face, noticing his jaw tight trying to hold back his moans. 

Ay, I had a couple of shots at the bar  
I'm finna play with that dick in the car  
I got him swerving and breaking the law  
These windows tinted so nobody saw

With an amused internal chuckle at the poor Orthopedic Surgeon’s dismay, she switched methods. 

Sakura shifted her method of sucking to jacking off Kakashi more aggressively, sucking in her flushed cheeks creating an unimaginable suction on the man’s unit. Flicking her light-pale pink tongue in his urethra to the base of his penis then lowering her tongue sucking on his supple balls. Kakashi ground his hips up and down in a rhythm in conjunction to her suction, causing a very wet and slippery mess (which Kakashi admitted internally, he liked). 

Ain't nobody freak like me  
Give ya what you need like me  
Ain't nobody got on they tip, tip toes and rode to the tip like me  
I got 'em addicted, he feindin'

Sakura lovingly chucked at Kakashi’s feeble attempts to release, while maintaining eye contact with her lover. Sakura hoisted the man’s thick hips, pulling Kakashi back into her warm mouth so she could deep throat him. Kakashi felt the shock of this movement immensely and cursed loudly in defeat, “Ah! FUCKK!”. 

Kakashi lifted the upper half of his body upward to fuck her mouth more appropriately, plunging himself harder into Sakura’s mouth. 

Sakura emitted a small yelp in surprise in response to her man’s brazen move. Without stopping him, she allowed Kakashi to guide himself further into her mouth. In the meantime, Sakura was buried in Kakashi’s lap moaning with his member in her mouth and throat as her arms rested on her man’s thighs. Sakura didn’t care (self-admittedly) even while she gagged every couple of strokes and adjusted her breathing to accompany the deep throat (coaching herself to breathe through her nose). Internally her mind lain hazy in lust and carefree of Kakashi’s cock inside her throat. 

Her body and mine craving more punishment, sinful thoughts pervading with chants of so hot, more! More!

His hands buried in her soft tresses as he guided her head up and down as she suctioned herself on his throbbing hot rod covered in saliva. Sakura and Kakashi alternated in methods, from her delivering him a handjob or blow job to deep throating as the minutes passed. 

My body a drug and he need it  
He begging me for the treatment  
He throw a fit when I leave 'em

Many times, Kakashi was entertained with Sakura’s enthusiasm as they made love. At the site he noted that she lovingly sucked his cock and that he was able to receive various artistic tributes of what Sakura called, “loving him with her mouth”. The more Kakashi grew bolder, the more comfortable Sakura became sexually. He fondly remembered the thought, Sakura likes to be face fucked. Gagging didn’t bother her in the slightest, noted. He added that comment optimistically. 

He like  
"Baby lemme rub, lemme rub on ya  
Can I get a lil' love, lil' love from ya"  
My body addictive it's driving him crazy

Sakura felt Kakashi’s penis twitch in anticipation as his orgasm grew more with him inside her mouth, Sakura promptly withdrew Kakashi from her mouth. Lifting her head and upper body from him with lips covered in strings of saliva and slobber. Sakura lifted her arm turning the back of her hand to wipe the mess from her face slowly to ensure Kakashi watched. Afterward, returning her gaze from his cock to him to tease him more. 

“You feel really nice, Kakashi.” She complemented seductively with a pucker of her lips.

Sakura removed herself from the site of Kakashi’s manhood and lifted her head to meet Kakashi’s lips, “Oh really?”

Think I got run from ya  
Don't know what to do without it  
He fucking with you, I doubt it

Kakashi lowered his head to meet Sakura’s small pillowy lips, while her arms lift up to caress the back of his head. Kakashi’s orgasm was delayed by a small moment of affection as both of their heads tilted in opposite directions as their lips met. A moment of pause from the lust they shared a kiss of love and genuine affection.

They don't understand, I'm all in his head  
And it's nothing to do with my body

Kakashi would describe this as the kiss that makes one weak. As the one kiss that caused Kakashi Hatake to reconsider and savor this divorcee as his women. What an odd way of thinking, the felt his mind comment.

You been feindin' for me lately  
Going brazy, brazy  
I got what you need I'm gon' give it to you baby  
Going brazy, brazy

The kiss seemed to last forever, in Kakashi’s opinion. He savored it, he opened himself to this ‘odd feeling’ with Sakura. In the past, his former conquests didn’t elicit this feeling as he usually committed to himself. What he could comment as this ‘fluffy-butterfly feeling emotion’.  
Kakashi was often called emotionless because of that as he restricted himself emotionally ever since his own trauma with his father, hell even later in life. Outside of his inner musings, in between kisses Sakura mutters something along the lines of “more tongue”. 

He was a man of many things, a described multitasker was one of them. 

As a result, Sakura climbed on top of his lap. Kakashi held Sakura’s body close as they made out, softly grinding his lower half into hers as she sat inside his lap face to face with him. She seemed to like this, Kakashi’s observations noted. Sakura heaved an ecstatic sigh as Kakashi passionately delivered his lips and tongue into her mouth.

Feindin' for me lately  
I got what you need  
I'ma give you what you craving

Kakashi, just like other men his age, craved affection. With Sakura, this was one of many occasions where both of them put themselves out there to each other and two broken people made a connection with each other. Kakashi’s hand made a move to the back of Sakura’s head, and another to the small of her back. 

“Oh, Kakashi”, she moaned into his hips and mouth passionately. 

See I'm a big ole freak, I love to talk my shit  
And you must be a pussy boy, if you get offended  
Bitch it's Tina Snow, they love me 'cause I'm cold  
And you can't take no nigga from me

Kakashi made a move to guide her body back on his manhood and Sakura followed suit slowly guiding herself onto him. Their bodies collectively melded together as Sakura positioned Kakashi’s girthy cock into the entrance of her vagina. Now, both of their eyes focused on each other, choosing to focus on the intensity of their erotism. Sakura’s petite hands reached in between her parted thighs to guide his member into her. Taking him slowly into her as she guided her form downwards while Kakashi stills himself at the vigor of the immense warmth and tightness. 

I got mind control  
I want to fuck in the mirror, I like to look at your face when you in it  
Come in the room and I'm giving commands

“Kakashi…” Sakura’s voice sing songs in the shell of his ear in a breath. Kakashi whips out of his daze in the realization of his nymph’s tone.

“Fuck, you’re so tight”, he grounds out gripping Sakura’s body close to his own.  
“Ooooooh, the dark knight finally bestows me his speech,” she purrs out in amusement.

“What made you think I was going to be a quiet man?” He questioned with amusement, kissing her jawline while gently teasing her within.

“You’re a man of few words, dear”, she started rubbing against him in a flirtatious manner. 

I am the captain and he the lieutenant  
I need that neck like a mothafuckin' pendant  
Need you to spit, make that motherfucker glisten

I’ll show you quiet, women. Kakashi haughtily thought to himself with a smirk. 

Kakashi forced his weight with force as he held Sakura, causing them to lay on top of each other with Sakura beneath him inside her. She instinctively wrapped her toned, lithe long legs around the man’s waist pushing his manhood deeper into her. Sakura hums in appreciation as the man’s tool stretches and filled her insides deliciously. Their lips reconnect with Kakashi’s lead, Sakura’s nails rake on his lengthy back. 

Here it comes! She feels inner-Sakura screech in excitement like a zealous fan at the beginning of a sports game. Body jumping up and down, Get that dick girl! No mercy!

Tell him "Shut up!" make that motherfucker listen  
I bet he gon' like it, he won't do no tripping

Their pace collectively quickens, eliciting a clamor of melodies from Sakura as Kakashi “fucked her dog in heat”. Kakashi’s hips pound into Sakura’s petite form at a relentless pace, she struggles to hold onto his body as her face contorted in pleasure. No tapping out now. 

“You want this, you want this!?” Kakashi taunts in his velvety, warm voice dripping in sensuality. His coltish form resumes his rhythm, the woman underneath him wantonly moans while sinfully colliding her hips against his. Kakashi’s muscle-bound arms to pin her sides, demonstrating that he will never ever let her go until he’s done. A sexual form of dominance from Alpha-Kakashi. 

Kakashi’s self-control faults as he resumes her torture, like a dog in heat snarling above her. His canines flash as his mouth agape panting with each thrust. Sakura’s spirit shudders in delight as her voice gives out in each wanton sound in delight and the burst of pleasures overriding her senses with Oxytocin. Her pussy trembles as the powerful man above her deliver each thrust hitting her sensitive core. 

Ain't nobody freak like me (Hell nah)  
Give ya what you need like me (Hell nah)  
Ain't nobody got on they tip, tip toes and rode to the tip like me (Huh)  
I got 'em addicted, he feindin'

Kakashi dips his head to Sakura’s right ear, connected to her moist sex feeling his penis throb inside of her, “You make me fucking horny” in a harsh whisper. 

Sakura’s toes curl as she felt pleasure everywhere while Kakashi feels the surge of her womanhood against him. Sakura hastily moves her form upward, lining her sensitive bud more against Kakashi’s well-groomed grey pubis. Their pelvises align focusing on Sakura’s clit stimulation, enhancing her pleasure. 

“Right there, grind here.” She breathly commands, rocking herself in an upward stroke. “Don’t stop, ‘Kashi.” 

My body a drug and he need it  
He begging me for the treatment  
He throw a fit when I leave him

Kakashi lovely smiles at Sakura’s bold command, taking a moment to kiss the women’s rosy lips. Her plush lips pucker to reach his voluptuous lips, tongues wrapping around for each other as she presses her hips upward resuming the rhythm (with minor enhancement on her part). 

The bed’s springs creak gently under them, succumbing to the bodies unhesitating gyrations. The couple’s bodies clash feverishly as a melody of sounds ricochets inside of Kakashi’s bedroom. 

"And baby lemme rub, lemme rub on ya  
Can I get a lil' love, lil' love from ya"  
My body addictive it's driving him crazy  
Think I got run from ya  
Don't know what to do without it  
He fucking with you, I doubt it  
They don't understand, I'm all in his head  
And it's nothing to do with my body

Sakura’s breath hitches as her climax comes closer, words become useless as the man on top of her passionately thrusts into her pussy. Kakashi’s masterful strokes become slower in tune as his peak grows closer again, for the second time. His face reddened as his face contorted in concentration as his brow furrows and mouth agape. His body covered in a sheen of sweat and his hips becoming restless in reciprocation from pleasing the woman beneath him. 

The brutal pace set by Kakashi caused Sakura’s senses to go haywire, holding her body close to Kakashi for dear life. In the back of her mind, she loved when Kakashi went animalistic in bed. She enjoyed seeing Kakashi’s raw sexuality come out for her and how he became a slave to his canine instincts. Believe it or not, Sakura would purposely tease and fight back Alpha Kakashi to see the outcome in their lovemaking. Sakura found out that the harder she fought sexually, the hotter the lovemaking would become. 

She loved this side of cool Kakashi, to see him lose control of himself sexually. Sakura openly embraced Kakashi’s kinky side, while he took advantage of her sexual curiosity. It made them both happy that way, Kakashi was emotionally withdrawn while Sakura contrasted this. Both of them worked together plenty of times, to become each other's figurative ‘rock’. Sakura fought her eyes from rolling backward into her head while trying to steady her uneven pants, her useless attempt faltered with each assault from Kakashi within her. 

You been feindin' for me lately  
Going brazy, brazy  
I got what you need I'm gon' give it to you baby  
Going brazy, brazy  
Feindin' for me lately  
I got what you need  
I'ma give you what you craving

“Kakashi!” She shouted in a shrill voice while holding onto him. There it is!  
Sakura grew close to cumming on his cock, syllables stretching into oblivion, “Fuck! Fuck! Oh. My. Goddddd-!”.

Sakura’s brows furrowed as her eyes clamped shut as the man’s tool hit her G-spot repeatedly inside her womb, the surge of Kakashi’s penis plunging inside her hitting her in waves. A crash of euphoria pervaded her senses as her womanhood contracted upon the silver-haired orthopedic surgeon’s manhood. 

Sakura’s womanhood gushed with her release causing an intense searing wave of bliss to course through every fiber of her being. Kakashi’s lap and bed sheets were soiled with Sakura’s orgasm. Without missing a beat, Kakashi drove his rod deeper inside his lover as she was lost in the fog of her own orgasm. 

“Goddamn, Sakura!” hissed the orthopedic surgeon above her through gritted teeth at his own orgasm peaking. Kakashi’s loins lit ablaze as his balls drawn close to his body, he pressed himself closer to Sakura tightly. Sakura felt his large member throb inside of her as she succumbed to Kakashi’s maddingly blissful orgasm.

Sakura’s senses overloaded causing her to push Kakashi deeper into her womb once again to receive his impending seed. The man’s orgasm driving her wild, causing her to pant like a bitch in heat as she stuck out her tongue. The pulse after pulse from his loins spurted his hot, thick and copious semen spurt from the tip of his cock and allowed it to blast her depts forcefully prolonging Sakura’s orgasmic euphoria. Both of their juices soaking both of their hips and the bed collectively. 

Kakashi slumped down, nuzzling inside of Sakura’s neck, not seeming to mind their mess. His taut arms wrapping around Sakura’s form, embracing her lovingly. Sakura in the aftermath tracing circles on his slick back, soothing him in his high. In the end, the two basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Ignoring all the bad in their lives, to have a moment of happiness and love for each other. To be vulnerable to each other. 

Maybe I should wife him. Sakura smiled at her inner musings while holding the hunky surgeon. 

(♪ Now Playing - 21 Questions ~ 50 Cent ft. Nate Dogg ♪)

New York City!  
You are now rapping, with 50 Cent  
You gotta love it,  
I just wanna chill and twist a lot  
Catch suns in my 7-45  
You drive me crazy shorty I  
Need to see you and feel you next to me  
I provide everything you need and I  
Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry  
Got some questions that I got to ask and I  
Hope you can come up with the answers babe

“What time is it, Sak?” Kakashi’s muffled voice to the left of her ear was heard.  
Sakura lifted her head slightly to view the digital clock across from her as she laid down with Kakashi, craning her head to see the clock, she saw the clock’s blazing vermillion analog numbers starting at 5:30 p.m.

Girl, It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl, It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me girl?

“5:30 p.m., ‘Kashi.” She informed Kakashi next to her. 

“Mmmm, that’s nice.” Kakashi said in reverie while kissing the base of her neck nonchalantly,  
“They're dropping off Sarada around 6:15 here, right?”

If I fell off tomorrow would you still love me?  
If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
Some of my friends?

“Yes, Sarada’s excited to spend time with DadKashi.” Sakura nodded affirming Kakashi’s statement. 

Her eye’s viewing around the room, then focusing on a glistening object hanging to the left side on Kakashi’s pine headboard. He kept it after all these years, Sakura felt her heart melt at the site. 

Girl, It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl, It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me girl?

She turned her face towards Kakashi using her right hand to point at the gilded object, “You kept it after all these years?”

Kakashi’s gaze focused on the dull pale gold foil crown saying “Best dad” in child’s writing, written in permanent marker. He chuckled in his typical velvet voice with an eye crinkle at the question, “Why wouldn’t I?” 

Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?  
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?  
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
Are you my soul mate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?  
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile?

“Oh, Kakashi…” Sakura felt touched at the sentiment, the flood of motherly love overcoming her. 

Sakura lifted her body from laying down to reach for the object far from her, her naked body shifting the bed again. Her body reaching for the object, forgetting the mess within her. Kakashi got a great view of her ass in the meantime, pouty lips curling upward at the generous view. Ah, good ol’ doggy style. 

Sakura gently grasps the crown from the headboard, extending one of her toned arms towards the crown while the other steadies her body. 

SMACK! 

“Kakashi Raizen Hatake. I know you did not just do what I think you did.” Sakura chided with a quick twist of her head viewed a coy Kakashi. Kakashi lifted his hands jokingly, as he momentarily surrendered to a now pink-flushed Sakura. Her eyebrows lifted towards her forehead in surprise. 

Sakura’s heart-shaped, plump and perky callipygian ass now red in response the man’s slap. Kakashi felt proud to palm that unblemished jiggly and firm bubble butt of hers. Her fleshy thick-lipped labia majora lips caught his glimpse shortly. He found himself enjoying the small bounce in response to his attack, admiring his handiwork. Lips curling in delight at the 5’4 women’s dismay, his slim thick PAWG (Phat Ass White Girl). Fondly remembering his small-waisted women’s measurements 36-24-41 respectively, with the 30-inch inseam and thigh gap to accompany her. 

Kakashi’s onyx eyes gleamed of deviltry at her dismay, silvery eyelashes making a small flutter. 

“I’m simply appreciating the female form, dear. Go on with your search.” He mused with a flirtatious, lopsided smirk showing his pearly-sharp canines. 

Curse him with his perfect teeth, she internally cursed his charm. 

Sakura whipped her head back as she grumbled, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She let her body fall backward holding the crown with both of her hands, “I’m sparing you for now.” 

Motherhood is one hell of a cycle, Kakashi pondered as the women slumped next to him naked. Kakashi readjusted his body to a reposed position, laying on his side whereas Sakura laid supine. He embraced Sakura once she felt comfortable next to him, while she held the child made crown. 

“Sarada made this for you, on Father’s day two years ago.” Sakura held the memento, triggering Kakashi’s memory. 

“I remember that, Ms. Susume’s 2B Class. Sarada wanted to bring me because I was the coolest dad,” Kakashi regaled happily at the memory.

“She used to call me, The Bone Doctor, remember?” 

“Oh, yes. You had to take off that day from a minor surgery. Sarada asked the patient navigator if you weren’t busy the week before so you could come to class with her!” Sakura retold the story to her lover. Lips revealing her infectious smile he’s become accustomed to, corners of her face grinning ear to ear. 

“It was an RVS (Revision Joint Surgery) on a 34-year-old tennis player’s hip. It wasn’t that major…” Kakashi interjected for clarity. 

“Sarada was so excited to have you come, ooooh, it was so precious!” She squealed at the last part of her sentence, eyes lit up in zeal. 

Girl, It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?

“I know, you know how excited she was. You spent the night here, remember? From taking care of your patient with the MI (Myocardial Infarction) who didn’t take his Nitroglycerin.”

“More like pain in the ass, he softened up once he saw Sarada believe it or not! Sarada really buttered the old man up, thank god.” Sakura relieved to him. “Shizune dropped her off to me the night before Father’s day, I was restless. Shizune came through for me.” 

Girl, It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me girl?

“You and Sarada slept on my pull-out sofa that night, Sarada couldn’t sleep because she was so excited to have me over for Take Your Dad to School Day.” He mentioned with a small smile, kissing the side of Sakura’s face. 

“I remember, the mattress was so comfy! Like laying upon a bed of luscious feathers, Sarada slept like a baby once you calmed her down.” She laughed, fiddling with the crown.

“DadKashi strikes again, soothing another child!” Kakashi exclaims in a mock-heroic voice, as his chest puffs. 

Sakura giggles at his bravo, “You slept holding Sarada.” Sakura’s sage eyes meet Kakashi’s charcoal tomoes, with eyes sincere in her compliment. “I like seeing you like that, you’ll be a great father, Kakashi”. 

“Ah, you’ve raised a beautiful daughter.” Kakashi changed the subject quickly, accepting the compliment. Sakura senses his minor discomfort, trying to quill his stress. “Kakashi, you were quite the handsome stag that day,” she pauses turning her body towards Kakashi and touches the side of his face with her free hand, “Sarada loves you, just as I do.” 

I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me  
Would you believe me? Or up and leave me?

Sakura leads Kakashi’s lips to hers, with a reassuring peck on his lips. He reciprocates, wanting more. “DadKashi, will you do me the honor of allowing I, to bestow the crown upon your head, my liege?”

How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?  
We only humans girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take

Kakashi smiles sweetly at the sentiment, “You may bestow me my rightful crown with my earned title of Best Dad.” 

I love you like a fat kid love cake  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile

Sakura climbs on top of his body, sitting upon his pelvis naked. Kakashi takes a long gaze, raking over her body. Kakashi admires the women’s ecru colored curvaceous body. Sakura’s bubblegum tresses were spiky after their previous lovemaking, reaching the small of her back and cascading in different directions while her bangs remained side swept to the right framing her face. 

Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

Her toned body rested to be feasted by Kakashi’s predatory gaze, to be worshipped by his eyes only. Sakura’s breasts remained perky even after birth, increased in breast size (B to C-cup) and in fullness. Kakashi didn’t hesitate to cup the two breasts, round and supply in size as his long weathered hands felt around her breasts in appreciation. Calloused thumbs circulating on her ashy-pink nipples, symmetrical in size as he lowered her to his head in promise to taste the areolas. His charcoal eyes glittering darkly as he tasted them, Sakura’s hands cradle the back of his silver locks as he kisses and mouths her breasts. His kisses go deeper and more sensual then mouth locking upon a breast sucking while his unoccupied hand palms another. 

Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

Kakashi’s other unoccupied hand roamed the other sides of her body, grazing from her hourglass figure waist to hand on her right buttock. “Oh, Kakashi~” Sakura breathily moans in response, “Kakashi, let me crown you before we continue…” 

He released Sakura’s breasts from his mouth and hand, Sakura readjusted her position now feeling Kakashi’s hardon behind her ass. Sakura placed both of her hands on the crown, smoothing the crown in order to be put on Kakashi’s head. In a matter of seconds, she removed the tied velcro to affix it to Kakashi’s head. “Sit up dear,” she commanded gently. 

Kakashi sits up from being eye level from Sakura’s torso, dipping his head to ease the attachment of the crown to be placed on his head. In seconds, the momentous occasion crowned Kakashi to be Sarada’s best dad. 

Sakura finished the attachment by wrapping the velcro attachments around his head like a headband, securing the hook and loop fastener on Kakashi’s head. Shkriiiiip. 

“How do I look, dear?” Kakashi flexed his crown to her. Touching his crown with both hands, posing for her like a male model in a perfume commercial. His almond-shaped onyx eyes, reflected a Gimlet-eyed stare as he posed with his crown, arms lifted at a 45-degree angle framing his head. The rest of his face complimented her assertion that Kakashi could, in fact, model. Beautifully shaped aquiline nose, softly curved from many blows in battle with full-kissable lips to match his regal bones and well-aged triangle face shape. His biceps curled displaying his taut arms, sculpted like marble. Sakura’s eyes raked over Kakashi’s form, her stomach fluttering while feeling like she may contract a cardiac arrhythmia from being breathless at her lover’s appearance. Damnnnnnn.

Oh no, he’s hot! Cried her inner-self in exasperation. Sakura felt herself go in a daze, easily jaded by his appearance. Heart-fluttering. Pulse going in and out. Pupils dilating. All signs of being in love. Or arousal, inner contradicted. 

Whipping her mind back to reality, she straightened herself. “You look regal, darling.” 

Sakura lovingly affirmed him, “Allow me my highness, to attend too much… Pressing matters”. 

Her tone was laced with innuendo as her eyes and body slowly traveled lower, hands spread to savor the sensation of Kakashi’s naked body once more, grazing over his warm body with his taught abdominal muscles. His body hardens in response to her advances, erection springing free once again to restart their next romp. The overwhelming draft of satisfaction overcoming him and the feeling of completeness delivers the rush of dopamine and oxytocin all over him. This is the life, his thoughts comfort him. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Woo, whooooo! Whoooooooooooooo!” A high-pitched long haired platinum-blonde boy zooming around his parent’s large condo, pale arms outward like those like a plane. Long, slender legs pushing him forward around the carpeted room. His navy overalls and red and white horizontal-striped long sleeve shirt covering him, while he ran barefooted. 

His father carefully eyed his son, while holding a pen and paper pad as he sketched his son wearing a dark-grey turtleneck and grey skinny jeans. He was also barefooted and his ghostly pale skin matched his son. His son’s baby-blue eyes lit up gleefully as he ran about the living room with bay windows. Sai smiled to himself as he sketched in his pad, caring about nothing about anything else in the world except his wife and son.

2467 Honeydew Lane in the Upper East Side of Konoha held the Yamanaka heiresses’ family. The father, Sai (36) was a freelance illustrator often hired by multiple contractors for his ‘inks’ married to Ino Yamanaka (35) who was a highly-successful divorce attorney. Their son, Inojin Yamanaka (5), was the only and beloved child of the two. Ino’s mother and father (Misao and Inoichi) retired to a small condo a few blocks from them, with Ino’s father being the patriarch of the clan. 

The block’s spacious townhouses that homed those with money and power. The Yamanaka’s held tremendous power within Konoha’s Upper East Side, being notable florists and agriculture investors. Sai married into the clan at age 20, with his buxom and saucy platinum blonde as his wife (going so far as to take her name) not so long ago. They had a relatively loving relationship with Ino coaching Sai emotionally, and he loving Ino unconditionally. All was well in the Yamanaka household, Sai was brutally honest with her (due to being an orphan without social skills) and Ino never held back from him emotionally (or physically for that matter). Ino was a headstrong bitch, being a lawyer did not help whatsoever. 

Heaven forbid, princess Yamanaka was ever confronted by the atrocity of the problems we, mere mortals faced after all. 

Princess Ino, as Sai called her, rested upstairs in her extra large bedroom. Power blue and crystal decorated, regally ordained with soft-grey upholstered furniture (chairs, headboard, and a makeup table) and oak hardwood floors. Ino ensured she lived to be the ‘Princess of the Upper East Side’ as told by those in her life. From law school to a master’s degree in clinical sexology, Ino set herself for a lucrative career combining both of her passions: law and sex.

Ino became accustomed to a certain lifestyle, her perfectly manicured fingers fiddled with her large touchscreen phone. She deserved only the best, as Sai often showered her with various gifts and compliments. 

Ino’s buxom hourglass body was hugged by a seafoam green long-sleeved French terry romper reaching mid-thigh, her waist snatched by a beautifully tied belt (courtesy of Sai’s handiwork). The large valley of cleavage was revealed accompanied by Ino’s signature hairstyle with a large bang covering her right side of her face. Ino opened up the Camera App on her phone as she sat on her cloud-grey pinstripe duvet-sheeted king sized bed, ensuring she’s perfectly manicured to her standard of perfection. She carefully eyed herself via the front camera lens, extending her slim and toned arms to take many sensual selfies to reassure herself. I still got it, fuck yeah! She thought haughtily, swiping through her gallery of various selfies, eyeing a perfect one displaying herself.

This particular selfie displayed her baby blue eyes piercing into the camera’s lens (smizing) seductively while raising her delicately-arched eyebrows, head extended from her neck (causing her jawline to look ‘snatched’ as she puts it) while pouting her luscious bubblegum-pink glossed lips. The curve of her large breasts popping out of her outfit, while leaving some (not all) left to the imagination. The picture ended at the waist, Ino critically eyed the picture before sending it out to its designated receiver, Big Daddy. 

“Damn, I look good it this!” Ino proclaimed proudly pushing the Send button on the messages tab to Big Daddy. “I’m sure he can handle this, I’m way too sexy to ignore for Big Daddy to ignore,” Ino added with her signature hair flip. 

Ino fell backward on the bed, leaving her legs hanging on the bed's edge along with her discarded camel-brown open toe three-inch heeled mules. Feeling satisfied at herself, with a content smile shown on her flawless and unblemished face with a touch of her usual makeup (lengthening mascara and lipgloss).

Little did she know, in the creak of the door an onyx haired girl eavesdropped without so much of a sound. The small 3’11 girl peaked though Ino’s master bedroom door, her aunt oblivious to the little girl’s intrusion. Her single onyx eye peeking through the crack of the door, fully observing the event fully. One full eyebrow arched in confusion, Big Daddy? Her tiny right arm rested on the wall as she listened in, the other rested to her side as she stood next to her aunt’s door. Sarada was clad in a white button-detailed club collared button-up shirt with a fire-engine red overall Skater skirt reaching her knees. The girl’s white ankle socked feet were planted firmly on the ground before her, unsure about what she heard her aunt uttered. 

“Ino! Ino!” Sai’s voice interjected Sarada from her thoughts, hearing Ino jump up from the bed signaled Sarada to abandon her spot in the large wooden hallway. Sarada briskly sprinted as softly as she could to the bathroom, two doors down from the stairway and Ino’s room. 

Sarada planted her tiny hand on the crystal door knob on the bathroom’s door, as she opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her. On the other side of the door, she heard her uncle Sai continue to call Ino. Sarada took a second to sigh behind the door, a take a long look inside the bathroom. Pretty. 

Before eavesdropping on her aunt, Sarada previously used the bathroom. “Now, I’m back in here again,” she sighed quietly. The artisanally decorated bathroom was medium sized for Sarada, a clawfoot tub shower was on her right while a two sink vanity with a white double-wide mirror was on her left on the grey-bricked wall. The tub was masqueraded with a grey waved shower curtain, inside laid a very large clawfoot tub with compression faucets and a gooseneck shower. Sarada’s tiny hand grazed the light-grey wood furnishes of the sinks with sterling silver barred-handles, “So pretty…” she felt her voice trail off in astonishment. 

She remembered her mother say, “Ino has great style. Having money like her means she keeps out with her style”. Aunt Ino had a lot of money, money equals power. Sarada always admired Ino for how she dressed and style (as her mom put it). Maybe I can make lots of money when I grow up. 

Sarada stood on the small wood stool close to the double sink to inspect it closer, her small hand smoothing over the grey marble to admire the marble and to look inside the drawer boxes (six in total) and look at the large empty space with two square woven baskets with the wood bowel with the ‘smelly stuff’ that Ino told her. She went through each drawer, seeing the first four drawers house all sorts of cosmetics (top and bottom) and hair products of the Yamanaka family (middle and middle bottom) and last two (right top and bottom) house Sai’s grooming products. All drawers were reasonably sized giving each person enough room to fit what they wanted. Cool.

She removed the stool from beneath her, allowing her legs to come off one from the stool carefully. Sarada’s curiosity piqued her as she went down on her knees to sniff the ‘smelly bowl’. Both of her tiny hands caressed Ino’s carefully selected ‘smelly bowl’, rummaging through each item carefully and bringing each item to her small button nose to smell. Let’s get started! 

There were 8 items (excluding two large unsmelly sponges, for show), two square glasses and three cylindrical candles (ranging from small to large) and one large circular stone. Sarada inspected the large circular grey-banded stone, being careful lifting and handling it from the felt square. “Grey-banded Agate?” Sarada slowly read the small gold text at the bottom of the stone as she squinted her eyes behind her oval blood-red glasses. It’s still pretty rock, though. Sarada promptly abandoned the large stone, gently placing it back in the bowl as she took care to not scratch it. 

What else is in here? She resumed browsing within the smelly bowl, first handling the larger clear square glass with light-brown parallel-lined sticks labeled, Seduction No. 6. Sarada lifted the glass’ rim to her nostrils, careful not to poke herself, taking a deep inhale as she closed her eyes. She smelt wood, lemons and a strong scent of pepper with something sour (maybe limes?). Sarada liked this smell, it reminded her of eating lemon pepper chicken surprisingly (without eating the chicken). Reminds me when Papa tries to cook, she giggled to herself putting down the larger glass square to the medium sized one. 

The medium sized glass was darker in color, black as Sarada squinted to see the liquid inside. Her hands raised the glass to the sunlit window, knowing dawn was approaching. The bathroom was ignited a sunset yellow and orange, in comparison to earlier in the day is brighter. Sarada made out that there was half the liquid inside the dark bottle, it was covered with a cork stopper. Sarada held the black bottle in her hands, it read OPIUM DEN in bold gold letters. Sarada read the bottles crisp lettering on the front, made by Kaminaga Kunie, in fancy-curled lettering. Sarada sniffed the air for the moment around her, then kept the bottle two inches from her face. 

Shiff, Sniff. Sniff.

The bottle had an overwhelming scent for Sarada’s nose, even corked Sarada deduced that this smelly black bottle could bomb the whole bathroom once opened for less than 30 seconds. How? ‘Cuz it smelled expensive. From shopping with her mother and Ino, Sarada can tell a cheap perfume from a name-brand one. Ino often told Sarada that expensive brands put more scent into perfumes than name brand ones like more oils and concentrations (organic scents like flowers are harder to make then something like a chemical), while Sakura told her that expensive perfumes put more expensive ingredients (making them more smelly on the skin, making them last longer). Sarada did not like sugary-sweet or super-smelly scents, it made her dizzy and nauseous being near people who wear them. 

OPIUM DEN piqued her interest, it wasn’t that bad of a smell. Less than 5 seconds, or else I’ll die. Sarada’s small hands quivered as she placed her left hand on the cork, while the other hand held the glass. Countdown. 5. She felt her lips form a straight line. 4. Her onyx eyes watered lightly in anticipation. 3. 2. We’re doing this, her head shouted. 

1! Sarada’s hand lifted the cork as her nose smelled around the rim of the glass, the scent was nauseating. Her left hand didn’t stall to recork the fragrance, once recorked in nanoseconds …. Sarada gagged while her eyes watered. “Gross. So gross!” She hissed in disgust while her head shook left and right trying to clear her nostrils of the awful smell.

“Ewwwwwwwwwwww!” Sarada jumped from resting her on her knees, jumping up and down. Her voice grating and high-pitched accompanying her response while her hands fanned her nose trying to generate fresh air to clear her nose. OPIUM DEN’s scent suffocated her nostrils, thick in stank of dankness. Like a towel unable to dry, like mildew. The scent had dashes of peppery scents with it, however, smelt like moldy wet bread. Like mold and mildew had a baby, now it wants to be ‘sExY’ all of a sudden because you added pepper to it so it can smell spicy. Just like DadKashi she had the curse of a strong nose, like him these ugly scents could bring her to tears and make her sick. 

Sarada stood holding the marble counter, arm quivering as her body trembled at the horrendous sent. Body weak from this atrocious scent and feeling her soul leave to the third dimension as her eyes rolled back comically to her. I’m dying!

Her head snapped at the awful scent, snatching the abandoned scent (corked) laying on it’s side with the label face up. Her left hand holding the horrid scent and the right point an accusing finger at it, “What monster made you?!” her voice raised several octaves. 

“Who could rip off people like this?” Sarada questioned the fragrance, eyes looking at the label. “Who could curse the perfume’s owner like this?” she cried looking at the ceiling, asking any divine being for an answer. The scene to the onlooker who could see her would laugh at Sarada’s dramatic scene, which could be made into a lucrative slice of life anime. 

Sarada pushed herself gently from the counter, with the bottle in hand. Holding the bottle up high, feeling dramatic per usual, she exclaimed in a fake dramatic finish to this comical scene in defeat “Who? Who did this to you?”

Her head stood upward, she softly cursed the manufacturer of OPIUM DEN. “Curse you, Kaminaga Kunie!” Feeling the small (slightly existential crisis) finally passes. Lemme get rid of this cursed scent. 

Sarada rid herself and rearranged the smelly bowl, as it formally was. Sarada felt herself disinterested at the other smells, deciding to ignore the rest in fear of the next nasal crisis to come. Sarada quickly placed the smelly bowl’s contents back and placed it back into the empty place in between the woven square boxes.  
Knock, knock. Pause. Knock, knock knock.

“Sa-Ruh-Daaaaa,” Inojin drawn-out whine came outside of the door with the door’s handle shaking, “Come onnnnnnnnn, come out, please. I’m dying of boredom.”

“Coming!” Sarada yelled back, loud enough for Inojin to hear. With a quick wash of her hands and a quick look around to make sure she covered her tracks, she sauntered over to the door three feet away. Once opening the door, Inojin body propelled forward to attack her lovingly into a hug. She was caught in surprise at the boy’s boldness and that he was alone with her for once. 

“Where're your parents?” Sarada asked the boy in surprise with arms returning his embrace from a moment. 

“Their downstairs talking, so I wouldn’t worry about that.” Inojin seemed indifferent to her question, unsurprised. Inojin was bold and indifferent, to her he had no filter and didn’t hold back whatsoever. He had an extensive vocabulary, often around her. Sarada found herself lost with interaction with him, they worked well together but sometimes it would be better (in her opinion) to leave him alone and not press. 

“You smelt the black bottle, right?” He doesn’t miss much.  
Sarada averted her eyes and her voice die. “I’ll take that as a yes. It’s so gross, I don’t know why mom likes that crap.” He cursed. 

“If your mom like it, why don’t you try getting something better than that? It’s a gross scent…”

Inojin shrugged, “Some dude gave it to her, she looked pretty happy as he handed it to her. Ya’know like in the movies when two people missed each other and they don’t wanna show it? It’s from Big D, dad doesn’t care to question it. I think.” Big D as in Big Daddy? Sarada’s thoughts escaped her, trying to connect the dots. 

Inojin finished the conversation, “I don’t really see it as a problem, she’s doing her and Dad follows along. It’s always been that way… You disappeared so suddenly. Leaving me alone with dad… he’s dead silent when you’re not around.”

“Eh? Really?” Sarada pondered, abandoning the discussion of Ino’s Big daddy for later discussion. Shifting her body, feeling her stance uncomfortable. The two children released their interlocked bodies to be at arm's length now. 

Inojin nodded, “I don’t like when you’re gone, I wish you’d let me come with you. My parents do their own things, there’s not a lot I can do alone.” The boy’s voice laced with honesty and possession. Inojin grasped Sarada’s arm that was to her sides, tighter while locking her body in place with his. Sarada was phased by the way he looked at her, for the first time ever that she known him, his platinum-blonde eyebrows were knit together and his power blue pupiless eyes staggered her with a probing penetrating gaze. He never did this before…

This is the type of stuff papa does to mama when he thinks she’s done something wrong. In the movies, Aunt Ino watches when the women tells her BFF to stay away from the creepy guy before he stalks her. The documentaries DadKashi watches when the alpha checks his omega.

Sarada’s mind went over many possible scenarios to try to quell the impending fear and anxiety as she felt her pulse rate increase from Inojin’s gaze. Admittedly, a small part of her felt like she’d done something wrong to the poor boy. Sarada felt her eyes advert from his gaze once again to distract herself and her mouth form into a straight line, it seems that he’s not getting the hint. 

Inojin grasp didn’t lighten whatsoever at her discomfort, his small hands didn’t hurt her but rather they stilled her in place. Sarada’s primal senses evaded her anxiety to kickstarting the urge to run away from the boy. The two kids took a moment of silence to themselves in the large hallway, one unsure of what to do and the other one being more possessive then needed. 

Perhaps it was paranoia. Or perhaps Kakashi’s evasive training from years of dodging and avoiding people that called Sarada at this moment, all she knew was that she needed to escape this boy. Her mind formulated a 3 step plan as Kakashi taught her in an itemized list. 

Know the surrounding and an individual’s habits  
Plan the route  
Escape without detection

Years spent around the habitual and neglectful offender, Kakashi Hatake, prepared her for a situation from this. Operation Escape Inojin, she dubbed it internally. 

Methodically, Sarada first accessed her surroundings. Acknowledging her nearest place to escape, eyes scanning the surroundings locating a room with a 2D medium-sized printout of a crane with clouds. Her mind shouted to her, Inojin’s room!

“Hey. Inojin.” She commented to Inojin in front of her, voice firm to ensure Inojin didn’t detect her motive. Inojin responded with a cock of his head, like a quizzical bird seen on Animal Planet at a shiny object or intrusive onlooker in their habitat. Good, I caught his attention.

“Yeah?” Inojin’s response casual and unaware of the event that transpired before him. Continued to still her in place while his eyes roamed her face in search of something. He’s like aunt Ino, he’s searching for information of a guilty conscious or an ulterior motive! Sarada’s thoughts in the back of her head alarmed her.

“Can we go into your room?” Sarada’s velvet-black eyes shined with sincerity and voice much more energetic than before. “To play?” 

Inojin’s suspicions calmed at the ending of her sentence, grasp lifting and releasing as he turned his head right viewing his room at the far right of the town house’s hallway. “Yeah! Let’s go.”

Sarada noticed that Inojin’s tone didn’t qualm her anxiety whatsoever, the pitch was lower and commandful. Inojin wasn’t giving her the option, rather he gave her a command to do so without question. In her experiences with people, especially her Papa and Kakashi, their voices got much deeper when they commanded and both of the men didn’t give much room to question. 

The duo walked away from the bathroom, side by side quietly. Wandering past the master bedroom and past the closet to Inojin’s corner (as the family dubbed it). The hallway was large forming an L-shape with a large landing near the bathroom with three other doors near it. Inojin’s door was at the end of the hallway, whereas in the beginning held three other rooms: a large closet, a guest bedroom, and the master bedroom. The townhouse was two floors, last time Sarada remembered. Very spacious and large and appearance, Inojin told her it was 3 bedrooms and 2.5 bathrooms with a 2 car garage, ranging 1125 sqft (as he memorized the size). 

Sarada found herself back in the marvel of the Yamanaka’s home once more, noticing the little things about Inojin’s home to be much bigger. The 9 ft ceilings on the first floor and the 8 ft ceilings on the second floor of the home, how all of the townhouses ceilings were equivalent to be 18 feet tall together. Inojin refocused the conversation as they walked at a snail-pace to his bedroom, “Thinking about how the ceilings equal 18 feet tall, still?”

Sarada nodded saying, “Uh huh”. Ignoring the boy’s forthright nature for a moment to focus her mind to more pressing matters, her escape. 

“That’s pretty weird,” he paused bluntly with a smile “I like that, makes playtime all the more fun.”

“My dad liked the ceilings in our house, he liked the cathedral ceilings. He says it makes the room look and feel larger than what people think.”

“Mom and dad used to live in dad’s art condo near the mountains before I was born. When mom was pregnant with me, she wanted something bigger. She said dad was uncomfortable with it before I was born dad moved all his stuff in here.” Inojin commented with a small smile, “They said that it made this house a home.”

Sarada felt more comfortable in Inojin’s presence while he spoke, it was calming to her. Reminded her of Sasuke when he told her a story about his childhood home with his family, Inojin’s forthrightness reminded her of how her papa spoke, calm and collected. 

“Mama always said to me that papa made her move in with him once she got pregnant with me. Papa had to get used to having another person besides his brother or his team share a space with him, dad had to make his house a home too!” Sarada enthusiastically explained to Inojin, head turning towards him smiling at the thought. 

“Our parents are weirdos, aren’t they?” He laughed to himself, opening the conversation for her to comment on. Eyes lit in joy as he meanders throughout the hallway.

“Totally.” Sarada punched his arm playfully. 

The two reached Inojin’s room, door dwarfing them both of their bodies. Inojin’s body leads first as his hand grasped the crystal door handle opening the room to her. “I cleaned it up before you came over.” 

Come on, open the darn door already! Sarada’s mind impatiently shouted behind her mock saccharine smile. 

Inojin opened the door in a leisurely pace, ensuring Sarada watch the grand reveal as they both ushered themselves in (Inojin first and Sarada after). Much to her surprise, he had a nice-sized bedroom to himself. Whoa. 

With a charming smile, Inojin’s voice chimed in casually, “Welcome to my room. Enjoy your stay.”

The duo stood side by side as Inojin displayed his room in a clockwise motion. Sarada took multiple observations within his room of possible ways to utilize items to aid her escape plan, Inojin voice faded out as she planned to herself. Onyx eyes wandering around noticing a large chest on the side of his twin-size bed with the wood headboard. 

Her eyes staring fixedly at the chest near the bed, “You like that chest there don’t you?”  
Sarada yelped in surprise at Inojin grasp of her hand, leading her to the chest accompanying him. 

“This chest contains lots of toys we can play with,” Inojin released his hand then kneeled on his knees to open the chest. “Wait!”

Inojin head turned to Sarada, who was at the right of him. Think. Think. Think!

“What about a pillow fort? That chest is nice and all but I wanna try something cool like a fort.” She felt her voice timidly trail off and eye diverts once again from Inojin. 

He didn’t miss a beat with his typical skepticism of her, glacial blue eyes surveying her face once again for confirmation of an ulterior motive. “You get funnier each time you come over, you know that right?” 

The pause between his next sentence surprised Sarada, causing her to fidget in her place and hold her left arm as she teetered left and right. Her facial expression a mixture of quizzical and unsure of how to respond to him. Inojin’s soft laughter from her unease, “You know what, pillow fort it is.” Fine then Mr. Nice guy.

The boy lifted himself to return to stand back on his legs, “Come on, let’s make our pillow fort and play.”

Sarada had no other choice but to play along with him, head and body slumped down in defeat at her impending doom to escape from Inojin’s torture of playtime. Inojin threw his body on the bed, stomach down to grasp at his made bed to gather his blankets for the fort, “ Come on Sarada, get in the bed! Pillow fort time!”

Is this how married people deal with each other? She dumbfoundedly confessed inwardly. Feeling her soul try to escape her body, anime style. Approaching Inojin (now underneath the covers and unmoving) nonchalantly at a snail’s pace, like a trapped soldier within death march. Her feet shuffling on the caramel colored hardwood floors, posture slouching (like Kakashi typically does when he gets caught) and eyes downcast. It felt like eons as Sarada’s feet shuffled to the bed, finally reaching her destination in with a crushed spirit with a pout. 

She closed her eyes with outstretched her arms in the sunlight feeling the imaginary breeze, these are my confessions. Her thoughts crowned her a martyr with her vocal tone laced with sacrilege saying, “I’m ready.” 

Nothing happened. Sarada waiting a few more seconds, opening one eye in anticipation. 

Still nothing, but she could see Inojin’s from sitting gravely in the middle of the bed facing her covered as she peeked through once more. 

Something’s wrong!

She felt her body snatched by her mid-waist by two small covered arms, “Inojin!” she screeched loudly like a woman in a horror movie.

Underneath the gallow of the dark covers, she felt the boy’s arms tight around her waist and her body in a sprawl. Thankfully the daylight from his large bedroom window ignited the covers, peeking through her closed eyes. 

“Sa-ra-da…. Open your eyes,” Inojin gravelly voice calls for her next to him. Inojin voice is near the left of me, I can escape from the right. If I make it.

“Inojin?”

Her eyes that were clamped shut now opening, her vision slightly blurry from the wild ride before. One of her hands immobile due to Inojin’s grasp (left), the other (her right) free. Both kids underneath the comforter, sky blue and quilted. So soft… 

The two oddly laid underneath the covers for a brief while, unmoving. Sarada unsurely commenting with a tremulous undertone, “This is fun?”

The corner of her eye acknowledging Inojin’s smile, he’s so much like uncle Sai (smile wise). 

She felt herself struggling to swallow and do basic functions such as breathing during the awkward situation, I’m getting out whether he likes it or not!

Inojin’s eyes rested peacefully while his mouth rested serenely with a curt smile, almost baiting her. His arm laid lax now, Sarada’s torso lifted up and down regulating her breathing and pulse. 

“Hey, Inojin?” Her right hand reached up to the nearest pillow, ever so slowly (grabbing it with a strongest of grasp). 

“Mmm?” Inojin body was incredulously lax as he rested on his side as they laid beneath the covers. Eyes serene is peacefulness. 

It so much force, Sarada was able to push him away from her, much to Inojin’s surprise. “CHAAA!” as her tiny voice was strident to his ears as she made a hasty escape off of Inojin bed. Using the pillow, she smacked his head, blinding him and leaving him like a surprised animal caught in a trap. 

She rolled over a couple of times, having a small tumble on the floor landing on her knees while Inojin’s muffled body and voice struggled to unwind himself from the various blankets and pillows on the ‘fort’.

Sarada didn’t waste time with her new found boost of will to live, like a track star she bolted out of the open door in Inojin’s room towards the hallway. 

“Sarada! Don’t you leave me alone!” Sarada’s ears detected Inojin’s stentorian warning behind her as she sprinted down the hallway feeling the adrenaline course and pump through her veins. 

“Bite me, Inojin!” She yelled back at him definitely, eyes locking with his as he stood with his arm locked in his door frame bracing himself at the site. Sarada’s headstart allowed her to be in the middle of the long staircase, as her tiny feet shuffled downward safely. 

“Playtime isn’t over yet!” She overheard a strangled reply as Inojin’s footing faltered trying to catch up to her, the back of her mind reminding her that he loved the hunt. He probably loves this anyway!

Sarada, like in the Indiana Jones Movies, ran for the hills in regards to danger. The adrenaline allowing her a much-needed boost in both morale and speed, thankfully. 

“Sarada it’s time to go!” Ino’s orotund voice was heard through the house, “Inojin say goodbye!”

Now’s not the time aunt Ino! I’m trying to escape this crazy boy! 

Sarada dashed down the stairs, ignoring the grasp of the railing feeling Inojin close behind her. Bumping down from the last two stairs, giving a slight shock to her knees. Geez, now I know how DadKashi feels… 

“Sa-ra-DA!” Inojin yelled from the middle of the staircase as she zoomed past the kitchen, enough to be heard. My shoes are near the garage, I hear the car starting and Ino opening the garage! There’s no other way for Inojin to cut close to me. 

Sarada saw Sai in the opening of the garage’s door frame, “Ah, Sarada!”

“Uncle Saiiiiii!” Sarada zoomed to Sai, legs lifting off the ground as she ran harder to him. 

“Aunt Ino has your shoes...” His voice is drowned out by the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. 

“Uncle Sai, catch meeeeee!” Sai’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as she ran towards him, arms lifting to catch her as his knees bent down to catch her. 

With much will and force, she jumped into his arms. The momentary high well executed in the moment, Sarada’s heartbeat slowed down while her arms wrapped around Sai’s neck to feel more comfortable. 

“Sai? Oh, there’s Sarada!” Ino commented to Sai, in a modulated manner. She leaned herself to his left side on the garage door frame, satisfied at her man’s catch. “The cars’ ready started when both of you ready to go to Hatake’s house to drop of Sarada.” 

Her body quickly turned to go inside the passenger side of the night-black 1994 Mitsubishi Delica, beautifully waxed and well maintained by the family. Her long slim legs making a subtle catwalk in her camel mules as she strode smoothly as she swaggered to the car. 

Sarada’s body was held by Sai’s lithe pale arms, “Uncle Sai, may I have my shoes back, please?” 

Sai acknowledged her request, gently settling her down to aid her quest to put on her tiny feet. In a minute search, they found her black mary janes with gold buckles. Sarada’s butt fell on the small landing near the door frame (inside the garage) to rush to slip on her shoes, Sai’s large and dextrous hands helped to slip on her shoes.

Sai was swift and tactful in his movements, clever and adroit as she sketched and painted. 

Sarada proudly exclaimed with a grin on her baby-face with a bubblegum-pink blush accompanying her, “you’re like a magician, uncle Sai!” Sai’s face flexed as the typical sculpted and unlined face of his smiled at her with the smallest of a blush. Whoa! He’s actually smiling!

Sai’s pale heart-shaped face glistened with a smile and his right eye winked at her before turning his head from her to Inojin (standing away from the door) curtly, “Come on, Inojin. In the car you go, we need to take Sarada home.”

Inojin shuffled his feet into the van, mouth pouting cutely before bucking himself into the van. He buckled himself behind his mother in the passenger side, hands folded while his eyes shone an appraising glance at his mother’s parked shiny-grey Lexus RX 350 on the other side of the two-door garage. “Shiny…” He felt himself coo in astonishment. 

Minutes later, Sarada was buckled in by Sai. She sat behind the driver’s side, able to view a disinterested Ino tapping and texting away with her phone. The car (now warm) in the opened two door garage, were ready to transport Sarada to Kakashi’s home 15 minutes away. She felt the fan softly rock as Sai seated and buckled himself into the driver’s seat, with the left garage door open they exited the Yamanaka home. The garage door closed behind them as they safely exited the two-door garage, everyone settled into their seats for the ride ahead. 

“I texted forehead, she’s at Kakashi’s house. We’re dropping off Sarada there.” Ino’s informal tone laced with disinterest as she murmured to Sai. He nodded and hummed at Ino’s comment as he drove out of the cul-de-sac from the Yamanaka household.

Inojin was amused by his game box, a tiny handheld GameBoy preloaded with games to distract himself (and maintain a quiet presence beside his parents). Quitely giggling to himself in the process of the ride as he fiddled with the game. Sarada’s ears heard the muffled music as she peered out of the window, unamused and bored as Sai drove through the small housing towards the city. The hustle and bustle of the city usually entertained Sarada, seeing the splashes of colors and multiple skyscrapers. Sai’s defensive driving lulled Sarada’s boredom, thankfully she averted her eyes to wake herself from the hypnosis of the ride. 

Her eyes scanning the vehicle at her Aunt’s family, they kept to themselves. Inojin ignored her during the ride, forgetting the battle that transpired in his room. Sai drove peacefully, humming a small muffled toon to himself. Ino, on the other hand, was focused on her phone and isolated herself from her family. Sarada’s eyes focus on her aunt’s text, her glasses increased her perception and gave her 20/20 vision (last time she went to the eye doctor). Her eyes narrowing enough to see Ino’s messages clearly, Ino blissfully unaware to care as Sai drove along to Kakashi’s home. 

Sarada could make out the recipient of Ino’s messages as she craned her neck and body forward, Big Daddy! Her mind shouted in shock as Sai drove them. Inojin was still fiddling with his GameBoy, not acknowledging her attempts and music drowning out her sounds as she moved. 

Sarada was able to clearly visualize Ino’s text messages from her distance, she saw the green text bubbles (Big Daddy) and Ino’s replies in blue). She swore she saw a circle of a man’s body as she spied on the messages. Sarada’s eyes widened at the amount of cursing and naked bodies she saw, feeling her pulse drop. 

╒═════════════════════════════════════════════════════╕  
Big Daddy (856-669-1064)

BD: You look so damn hot in that nude.  
I: So naughty, he’s driving rn.  
BD: He’s ignoring you some more? :’C  
BD: When’s your next business trip? I can show you a really good time lol.  
I: November 5th, honey. Inojin gonna be stuck with Sai in the meantime.  
I: I need some good dick, Sai’s getting so slow for me. :’C (exasperated emoji)  
I: We’re dropping of Sarada to Kaka’s place.  
BD: Why lol? Since when did Hatake like kids?  
I: Do I look like I care? (angry emoji)  
I: This is my marriage we’re talking about (crying emoji), Sai doesn’t even care about my sexiness anymore.  
I: It fucking sucks being ignored, you now that?  
I: He won’t even fuck me anymore, once our son was born … He lost interest in me.  
I: I’m in a dead room rn, it feels so GOOD to be wanted again (blessed emoji)!  
BD: I’ll treat u right like I’ve done before.  
BD: Just got back from a shoot btw, I wanna piledriver you so bad.

… … 

I: That’s so hot, you’re gonna worship my body, right?  
BD: Yeah, fuck yeah. Fuck, I’m so hard rn.

(A picture of a man’s nether regions is shown in a gritty background. Sarada questions why he looks like that internally, a fuzzy brown patch covering something she couldn’t see.) 

Ino scrolls down the messages in real time, unamused at Big Daddy’s late reply.

I: Looks so good, you have such a big and nice dick.  
I: I can leave after I drop off Sarada, Sai’s prob gonna drive home (bored emoji) and go back to aRt.  
I: Inojin’s gonna do the same thing, as he does every day and run a mess around the house.  
I: Maybe I’ll cook dinner and make up a story about work to Sai. It’s his turn 2 took tonight lol, I don’t need the carbs (devil face emoji)  
I: I can leave around 9:30 p.m.  
BD: Rent a room for the night? (kissy emoji)  
I: Fuck yeah! (tongue and water splash emoji)  
I: The Tanuki, right?  
BD: Yeah (purple devil emoji)  
BD: Can’t wait to see you, babe  
I: Text me the reservation love <3, bai  
BD: (Waving emoji with a kissy face)  
╘═════════════════════════════════════════════════════╛

The mechanical and toneless voice of a male from the navigation-device interrupts her snooping, “10 minutes away from the destination.”

Sarada quickly sits back into her seat from spying on her aunt’s messages, visually disgusted by her aunt’s language and big daddy’s attitude. That so gross!

Sai’s peaceful voice chimes into her revelation, “Ne, Sarada?”

“Y-yes uncle Sai?” Her voice quivers as she responded to him eyes feeling watery and face contorted with anxiety. I wanna go home, I want Kakashi and mama! What’s wrong with this family?!

“We’re almost there, you have everything right?” Sai questioned her behind the wheel, taking a brief moment to glance at her through the rear view mirror. Conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know. Don’t let it show!

Sarada straightens her face and posture, presenting herself in mock-confidence as she jutted her voice to respond to him, “Yeah?”

Sai finished the conversation with a flippant nod and affirmation of, “Ah, that’s good,” before returning back to driving quickly. Sarada slips back into the car’s velvety seat, slumping down in defeat for the remainder of the ride feeling unsure of what to do. Her head turned left of her, to view out of the clear windows until the ride came to a full stop at Kakashi’s home. 

I feel like mama feels at work sometimes, I wonder how much she feels hopeless and useless.. She pouted feeling helpless being trapped inside the Yamanaka’s van during the smooth ride to Kakashi’s home.  
★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★ ★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★  
Ino texted Sakura in the meantime.  
Kakashi and Sakura cleaned their collective mess around before Sarada’s arrival. The two adults acting like giddy teen’s after a sexually charged romp, Sakura rushing first from his large bed to his walk-in shower in his master bathroom. Sakura’s body needed to regain her strength post-coitus, her lithe body landing on the floor ungracefully before entering the shower as she rolled off the bed.  
Her body laid face up and face rested with irritation at the misery of her body’s weakness. Kakashi decided to taunt her weakness while his head hovered above her landing a cheesy pickup line with a smirk, “Hi there angel, did you fall from heaven?”  
Sakura felt her eyes roll at Kakashi’s cliche with a frown, “Do all dogs fall from heaven like you?” She forced her body to shift back into gear with an awkward gait familiar to that as a newborn deer, face heated in embarrassment as she stumbled to the master bathroom.  
“Oh dear, it seems like you’re having trouble walking!” His voice called out, haughty in laughter.  
“S-shut up, idiot!” Sakura’s voice echoed in the bathroom accompanying the water spraying inside the sizeable walk-in shower, signaling a favorite intimate pastime of his. It’s shower time, heh.  
Kakashi moseyed on over to the shower with a wolfish grin as his eyes crinkled charmingly, “Coming, Sakura~”  
Kakashi’s large master bathroom was a spectacle for Sakura and often described it as monotone yet luxurious. Kakashi’s home was spacious, being passed down from his veteran turned lucrative stock investor father, Sakumo.  
Sakumo roamed these halls… He technically built this house. Sakura’s thoughts reminded her under the intense and wide spray of the gooseneck shower head, Sakumo passed when Kakashi was 10.  
Sakura felt her muscles tense at the thought, attempting to soothe the thoughts of Sakumo from her mind. Her body was warmed by the steamy spray of the metallic head’s water and the aches all around her body were soothed, she felt her mind evade the thought as her eyes remained closed.  
Her soft pink tresses now heavy with the clean water as she poured her shampoo into her hands, the fragrance of cherries and almonds tingling her nose as her hands danced on her scalp ridding of the knots from the previous session with Kakashi. Sakura’s body swished back and forth in the waters spray, embracing the heat as her tired body’s muscles relaxed.  
The water caressed her body as she continued the lengthy shower, making a routine to inspect her body as she left the water’s embrace in search of her razor. Once finding it on the floor, she grabbed it along with a Swan bath soap to create a luxurious lather on her body to shave with. For several minutes like a cat, she groomed her body hair. The razor gliding across her wet and lathered skin removing the invisible body hair from her legs, arms and nether regions (taking extra precaution there) as she sat on the cool tiles inside the shower. Once she felt adequately shaven bare she stood once more to wash off the mess, moaning softly in delight once she stepped into the spray once more to finish.  
Her ears heard the metallic screech of the heavy-glass shower door opening behind her, an unwelcome chilly breeze kissed her body causing her to shiver underneath the water’s droplets. Kakashi’s arms closed around her small waist as he joined in the shower with her as their bodies now are both covered under the gooseneck wide spray.  
His wild-grey hair now down from the heavy drops, clinging onto his face and accentuating his face further. Sakura’s felt her body dwarfed by his and felt his imitating stance making her body quiver oddly enough. “Cold, dear?”  
“I’m not cold, the water is at least 98 degrees Fahrenheit.” She mused to Kakashi, eyes forward to maintain her decorum.  
“I installed a new water heater, I see you like it.” Kakashi’s left hand traveled up her body while the other traveled much lower. Kakashi’s tone sickly-sweet with seduction, she felt his body press more into her backside and the tension between their bodies igniting a small flame inside her body.  
“Kakashi, water isn’t lube.” Sakura’s eyes clamped shut as she reprimanded him. Her body wanted to get out of the shower and was clean. Come on man! I would’ve jumped your damn bones again if I wanted it again.  
I fuckin’ act like Kakashi when he’s tired, damn. Sakura’s mind complained loudly at this remark.  
“Oh, I know… Why don’t you turn around? I know your eyes are shut now, there’s no need to be scared…” Fuck I’m trapped, aren’t I? He’s doing that thing with his voice.  
Sakura’s body turned about face with her eyes closed, she didn’t want to look at his gaze at all. Perhaps it was out of small spite. Her heart sung within her chest as her mouth pursed against her will. Her mind runs rampant with nervous thoughts as her body shifted back and forth as her knees felt weak. Kakashi’s body held her tight and steadied her.  
“It’s okay to be nervous,” Sakura heard his voice echoed as he cooed to her soothingly, “I’m here for you, no need to be scared.” Her body melded into his as her head rested close to his heart with his large piano key-length fingers gliding through her wet locks. The height difference was more clear to Sakura and was the age difference as well. Five years or so right?  
He as a great body, I love it. Sakura’s arms lifted to reciprocate his hold to stroke his long back. So tall and powerful… All mine. Her mind quipped selfishly with a neutral expression and a flutter of her eyes.  
“Sarada misses you a lot, I’m making chicken noodle soup with wild rice for her.” Sakura enumerated to him with a lift of her head to gaze back at him, “I hope you’re hungry for a some, I know it may not be the most nutritionally dense thing…”  
“It’s perfect for her,” Kakashi’s tender eyes made eye contact with her, “I’m sure it’s perfectly filling along with the other meal you pre-planned for me.” Did he notice that?  
Almost coincidentally like a mind reader, Kakashi was quick to respond to her, “Of course I did, you were pretty cute trying to pretend to hide that large bag of groceries.” Kakashi’s face beamed to her while Sakura returned a smile of her own.  
In 15 minutes, the pair worked in tandem to scrub and clean Kakashi. Sakura took the liberty of pampering him, beginning with a deep scrub over each inch of his body then followed with Kakashi kneeling down for her to scrub and lather his hair. The two enjoyed each other's company as minutes passed then promptly marched out in towels to get dressed in his master bathroom.  
Dutifully, Sakura walked back naked to the bathroom to put away her wet towels on the towel rack to dry.  
Sakura gathered her clean clothes from on top of Kakashi’s wooden nightstand. Kakashi took the liberty of re-folding her clothes, as usual. The outfit she closens was slightly-conservative for her liking, age-appropriate and pressed.  
Sakura gathered the outfit in her hands to get dressed opposite of Kakashi behind her. Sakura slid on her white Chantilly and french lace racerback bralette first, feeling her breasts smoothen as she clothed herself. Sakura’s hands cupped her clothed breasts, her fingers gliding over the slightly-sheared and unlined bra then adjusted the straps more comfortable for her liking.  
As for the rest of her outfit, Sakura nonchalantly clothed herself not missing a beat. Sakura chose to wear underwear for the sake of comfort (and for the fact that she naturally produced moisture more abnormally than most women thus ruining many pairs of underwear in the process). The satin vermillion camisole decorated with French lace detailing was silky against her torso and perfectly breathable to accentuate her chest. Sakura’s lower body was left uncovered until she stepped into her asymmetric skirt reaching mid-thigh of the same texture and color.  
“You know how tempting you look right now?” Kakashi’s voice ringed her.  
“I could say the same to you,” Sakura countered to him saucily. He was clothed in a long-sleeved dark-grey, v-necked henley shirt with a waffle pattern accompanied with charcoal waffled jogger pants (tied with a drawstring). He stood across the bed from her with hair still clinging with water.  
“I’ll be in the kitchen… Take care of yourself in the meantime, Mr. Hatake.” Sakura decided to walk off from him with a sashay of her hips for an extra seductive measure. She strutted her way from Kakashi’s large bedroom towards the large kitchen via the long and wide wooden hallway. She felt her feet made creeping and small pitter-patter sounds as she tiptoes her way along the wide hallway decorated with multiple frames of pictures of different sizes as she walked by as well as the other four closed doors that passed by.  
The grand Hatake house felt like a small palace to her, like a dark hidden gem residing in the metropolitan hillside near hustle and bustling city of Konoha. The Hatake villa was secluded from the rest of the other households in Konoha’s countryside. The one-story home was 4,982 square feet with a long private driveway, consisting of 4 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms. Originally Sakumo’s home (built and privately contracted for construction) was passed down to his son of 21 years and was paid in full half and half by the two Hatake men.  
The Hatake villa was fit for an industrious man who wanted a large family with plenty of space. The front entrance had a foyer area with a 12-foot ceiling, on the left of it was the parlor next to the living room and to the right was the dining room and sunroom towards the large backyard. The architectural masterpiece of a home also had a laundry room and nice-sized garage with many windows that filled most of the home with natural light.  
Sakura admired the villa’s large modern kitchen, as she made her way into it. The minimalist kitchen suited Kakashi’s needs with the utmost of sophistication. Grey, white and black in decoration in the suburban home. The black granite countertops were meticulously polished and cared for by their owner along with the stainless steel appliances (with the dishwasher) and the granite island in the middle of the room. Kakashi’s home remained at a steady 70 degrees Fahrenheit as she breezed through in the kitchen to gather her groceries on the large counter to the left as well as a large stock pot to go on his 4 plate stove. She hummed an infectious tune as she pulled out the boxes of chicken stock, rotisserie chicken and vegetables (carrot, potato, and celery) to be cut and assembled in a pot on the stove.  
She gathered a shiny knife from the knife holder near the silvery sink and the cutting board propped up on the grey-mazed tiled backsplash, then started cutting her ingredients on the large cutting board humming. After separating and cutting the chicken and vegetables, she gathered a medium sized soup pot filled with water from the metallic single bowl sink to prepare the unpackaged wild-rice.  
“For my baby, Sarada…” Sakura felt herself sing along happily boiling the wild rice as hips swishing to her playful tune with her eyes closed.  
Inside a separate covered pot, the chicken broth and vegetables stewed along with some sprinkles of parsley and thyme. The smell was delicious to Sakura’s nose and permeated the kitchen with an earthy scent (with a scent of chicken as well). She resumed humming her tone as the time passed, multitasking another meal to be made for herself and Kakashi.  
Above her the cabinet held many spices, gathering each one to ensure the next meal (for Kakashi and herself) while stepping on her tiptoes to reach. Shit, I might need more pots…  
Sakura removed herself from the stove to quickly gather a glass deep dish to fit a medium sized chicken and another shallow dish to roast vegetables in. She made a beeline for the stove and being mindful of her time as her mind raced to compound the herb roasted chicken and vegetables for her meal.  
Olive oil, check. Parsley, check. Garlic powder, check. Thyme, heh. Check. Salt and pep, check. Oven preheated at 400 degrees Fahrenheit, almost… Sakura interrupted her visual inspection of the ingredients on the countertop to kneel down to adjust the dial on the stove to preheat it. Once she felt like the stove was adequately pre-heating, she resumed her inspection of ingredients again.  
Small red-skinned potatoes, check. Oregano, check. Rosemary, check. Tarragon? Maybe. Smoked paprika? Check. Garlic? Check. Lemons? Check. Chicken breasts to be marinated? Check.  
Sakura kept a finger tucked under her chin as she counted off the ingredients on the cutting board after being used for Sarada’s soup. “I should still have some chicken broth left, ah yes…”  
As the oven preheated to 400°F, she decided to wipe the wooden board inside the sink to efficiently prevent cross-contamination. Once Sakura felt like the board was efficiently wiped off, she grabbed a kitchen towel to wipe down the water droplets from the clean board to bring it back to the counter near the left of the stove.  
She went back to humming as she marinated the chicken inside the deep dish, combined the herbs and spices in increments of one to two tablespoons of each herb. In the other shallow dish, she did the same herb mixture marinating the potatoes in olive oil. Sakura could waft the scent of the delicious herb mixture from her nose, the earthy and spicy aroma making her mouth salivate with hunger.  
Once the stove beeped loudly signaling her, she gently slid the chicken and potato dishes into the top and middle racks inside the oven. The ambrosial smell emitting a pleasant aroma out the kitchen to permeate elsewhere, now to time it all for 30 minutes… Wait, clock?  
Sakura’s eyes darted everywhere to find a small kitchen timer, hands now rummaging throughout the kitchen along with her body dropping and reaching up and down to find the small clock.  
“You left your phone in the room,” she heard Kakashi’s velvety voice inform her as she knelt down inside the bottom cupboard with her bottom raised, “Whatever your cooking smells amazing.” Kakashi’s large hand cupped her bottom, stroking it up and down gently as he loomed behind her.  
Sakura removed her body from the cupboard below the counter, with a neutral face once she lifted her body to stand. “Can you please give me my phone? I have to time everything to be on time for Sarada..” Sakura’s voice trailed off meekly with eyes forward and right hand outstretched.  
Kakashi’s smile made her knees weak and stomach flutter, his warmth flooding her senses making her meeker than usual. These onyx eyes crinkled with amusement at the small predicament while both of his hands were courteous handling her phone, “Thank you.”  
The loud beep was heard between both of the adults signaling Sarada’s arrival at the Hatake Villa. “Looks like our little princess approacheth.”  
Sakura briefly looked at her phone (now switched on), it’s 6:13 p.m.  
“I’ll collect Sarada from Sai, stay in the kitchen for now.”  
“Mmhm, sure. Hold Sarada for me, will you?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Kakashi grinned to her before turning to go out of the kitchen to pace to the front door, now ringing with a chime, echoing throughout the empty halls of the home.  
In less than 10 minutes, Kakashi reached his monotone-grey wooden front door between two patterned glass rectangular planes. He viewed through the small peep-hole on the back of the door, he saw Sai’s face in his usual cat-like smile and usual attire with tiny Sarada in his arms. Kakashi’s large hand remained stationary then pushed his hand down on the Nickel-Keyed door lever and pulled the door open to collect Sarada from Sai’s arms.  
Sai was an oddity to Kakashi, to put in short. Sai’s face was always neutral and unmoving like marble, this time Kakashi detected some genuine joy (and perhaps sadness) when they transferred Sarada to Kakashi’s arms, “Bye-bye, Uncle Sai.”  
Sarada waved to Sai before Kakashi closed the door on him, Kakashi saw Ino wave in the car two feet away from the wide driveway entrance as well as Inojin staring at Sarada like a lost puppy about to be separated from its owner. His eyes scanned up his driveway towards his Scrambler, which was safe and sound next to Sakura’s raspberry-colored 2009 Saturn VUE.  
“Take care, Sai.” His velvety voice may be cordial and pleasant but was laced with an undertone of ‘if there’s anything wrong that happened in your home I will hunt you down if something happened to my goddaughter’.  
“Will do, Dr. Hatake,” Sai turned away with his keys in hand strolling towards the van, sly ass.  
Sarada was much more energetic during the transfer between the men, once Kakashi closed the door inside the cool home. He felt Sarada’s legs flail in excitement as her arms wrapped around his neck, “DadKashi!”.  
“It’s nice to see you too,” Kakashi tenderly mentioned to her while dead bolting the door, “I’ve missed you too, Sarada.”  
Kakashi outstretched his arms to lift Sarada high up, Sarada’s loud screeching giggles made Sakura’s giddy inside the kitchen (not that far from them). He’s such a great father…  
Before dinner, Sarada plopped herself in front of the 55” high-definition flat-screen watching a medical drama (wide-eyed at the stunning visuals and handsome actors). Her posture was less anxious as the entertainment of the show relaxed her as she sat Indian-style with her legs folded on the carpeted section near the TV stand.  
“Sarada don’t sit near the TV so close!” Sakura’s voice scolded Sarada from afar in the kitchen’s door frame towards the living room.  
“But mommmm, the hunky surgeon you like is on!”  
Sarada’s ears picked up on the drop and clank of a metal utensil, then the pitter-patter of feet near the dark-grey king 4-seater sofa.  
“Inugami Shunsho?”  
“Mommy, it’s Shunsho Inugami!” Sarada chided not taking her eyes away from the show, “and yeah.”  
“Oh my god, he grew out his stubble!”  
“He looks so good-looking, mama!”  
“I know, in season two he was so baby-faced!”  
“He looks so cool!” Sarada exclaimed to her mother as her face looked dazed, “He’s one of those Neurological surgeons, right?”  
“Neurosurgeon, honey.” Sakura sounded out the syllables for her, “Neu-ro-surgeon.”  
“He’s so cool, though!”  
“He’s actually a practicing surgeon too! Believe it or not…” Sakura’s voice trailed off with a dreamy sigh, steadying herself on the edge of the sofa.  
“Woah…” Sarada’s voice too trailed off with a dreamy sigh.  
Kakashi on the other hand, slightly peeved with a small roll of his eyes, continued reaching Icha Icha.  
Fuck that.  
Sakura walked back into the kitchen to check on the meals, resuming her tune as she cooked for the remaining time. As she walked, Kakashi’s eyes tracked her, unknowingly, before resuming back to his reading.  
Dinner was served promptly at 7:35 p.m., as Sakura prepared the dining room table. The 58” Wenge dining table could seat at least 8 people, the wooden chairs on the head and bottom then two long benches on the side. Kakashi was conservative and minimalistic in decor, the table showed that. The dining room was spacious enough (opening up into the living room) to host people, but was unused by the orthopedic surgeon (after all he lived in his lonesome). Kakashi lived in moderation, from what Sakura would tell.  
“Best in accounting and saving, great in moderation” - Kakashi Hatake, circa Sakura.  
Kakashi lived lavishly in the one-story villa, however, he didn’t flaunt and show it. He told her the story of his enlistment at age 16 (which was very young and promptly changed as the laws advanced), his non-traditional education from majoring in Accounting and Finance to going pre-medical two years before graduation, then using his GI Bill to pay off university and medical school (debt-free mind you). He also told her about his father’s death inside this house, the fact that he was a single father (without the love of his life) and the trials and tribulations Sakumo endured psychologically up to his unfortunate demise.  
Kakashi was a multi-faced enigma to her and always would be.  
Sakura placed the eggshell stoneware bowls and plates on the caramel-colored basketweave placemats, following up with utensils (metallic forks and spoons) then paper napkins patterned with sketches of fans and food (one by one) supported by woven pot holders in her hands. Finally done, now to call them in.  
“Dinner!” Signaling Sarada and Kakashi towards the dining room, to eat after a long day for a family dinner.  
Kakashi and Sarada took their respective seats. With Kakashi at the head of the table and Sarada at the nearest bench seated next to him and Sakura at the opposite bench across from Sarada. Sakura helped serve the two a shared dinner (soup in the bowls and the plates with herb roasted chicken and potatoes). Sakura decided to wait for them to eat first, to gather faux-glass tumblers with chilled grape juice inside of them, which was Sarada’s favorite.  
Sakura finally sat down five minutes later in the middle of the meal, to finally eat. “How is it?”  
“Pretty good,” both of them (Kakashi and Sarada) said in unison. Sakura beamed in approval while she ate.  
As the small family finished their meal, they gathered in the kitchen in unison to clean up for the remainder of the time. Kakashi and Sakura washed dishes, side by side near the sink. Kakashi cleaned and scrubbed, Sakura dried with a microfleece towel while Sarada stood near the opened wooden top-cabinet (on a wooden stool) to put them away. Sakura hummed softly as the family spent time together, in the act of cleanliness and family solidarity.  
Once Sarada was relieved of her duties, she ran to the guest bedroom two doors down for the master bedroom. On the other hand, Kakashi and Sakura were left to their own devices once Sarada shut the door.  
Sakura rocked back her feet while holding the countertop, while Kakashi resumed his position elsewhere in the kitchen.  
“That meal was delicious,” Kakashi mentioned as she scrubbed the counters repeatedly in multiples of five clockwise and counter-clockwise each time, “Thank you.”  
Sakura’s body walked over to his to stand next to his. Kakashi’s head turned to her with a signature eye-crinkle of his.  
“Kakashi, you’re welcome.” Sakura took a step forward towards him with a lifted hand gesture. He’s doing that again.  
Kakashi’s bare hand enclosed hers, tightly. Not so much to hurt her but more as a safety technique of her own making, to help Kakashi cope.  
“Why don’t I help you with the counters?” She offered to him gently while maintaining eye contact.  
Kakashi relinquished the washcloth to her and stepping aside to hand her the countertop cleaner. Sakura took care to wash the two large countertops and the larger island in the middle of the room while Kakashi observed her attentively. The dawn from the bay windows within the kitchen flooding the kitchen with cascading colors and splashes of blood orange light and warm yellow natural light over them. Sakura took the liberty of going over the decorative pulls on the cabinets as well for good measure as her feet tiptoed on the dark-slate concrete floor.  
“Sakura you don’t need to do that!” Sakura’s head whipped back in the midst of her wash of the kitchen’s island, “eh?”  
Kakashi’s arm invaded her intimate space while he nabbed the dishrag soiled with cleaning product from her right hand as she whined, “Kakashiiii!”  
“Everything’s perfect, don’t worry.” Kakashi nonchalantly threw the rag into the sink then briskly grabbed her free hand to lead her out of the kitchen, “It’s getting dark out, why don’t you watch some TV in the living room?”  
Sakura stared at him with bewilderment, “Kakashi, are you alright? You’ve never done this before.”  
“I’m alright,” He continued to usher her down the hallway from the kitchen to the living room.  
“I-I just needed to get you out of there, you’ve been in there for over two and a half hours.” That was enough for Sakura to sense his discomfort.  
“Kakashi, you were doing your, erm… Ritual again…” Sakura and Kakashi stopped near the opening of his living room with her voice low with concern, “Kakashi look at me.”  
With a heavy sigh, Kakashi’s body turned towards her. Kakashi’s posture was slumped and eyes weary and lips knit and brows in a frown. Sakura’s arms reached to touch Kakashi’s face while she stood on her tiptoes once more, her digits smoothing over his face to soothe his distress.  
“You know I care about you, yes?” Sakura’s hands stroked his face to caress it. Her tender gaze matching his weary eyes as she spoke to him.  
“Yeah… I’m not traumatized, you know.” His Gunmetal eyes lowered to her gaze with a stretch of his arms to hold her for whatever number of time today. Fifth or six, I’m sure… He felt his mind muse to himself internally.  
“It’s alright, Kakashi. I just don’t want you to feel helpless.”  
“I know, I know…” Kakashi’s eyes squeezed shut while he held Sakura tightly to him while her right hand stroked in circular motions and the other stroked the back of his head. “I’m grounded now, I’m fine.”  
Stay in the moment, be present. His mind repeated in a mantra to himself to ground him back to reality.  
Kakashi leads Sakura into the dark living room illuminated by the Television moments after the hallway incident.  
°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°°•. ✿ .•°

Sarada was alone in the guest bedroom on the full-sized bed with her knees tucked in as she viewed the medical drama (formerly watched in the living room) on a small flat screen. Sarada pondered the text messages she saw on her aunt’s phone, feeling unjust and upset at the thoughts. 

How could aunt Ino do that to uncle Sai?  
What the heck is wrong with aunt Ino?  
Does uncle Sai know?  
Does Inojin know too, he isn’t dumb!

Sarada allowed her body to roll to the right side near the large dresser with a mirror while in a fetus position. Sarada felt disgusted at the mere thought of her aunt with some trash like Big Daddy. The thought made her nauseous and guilty, uncle Sai didn’t say anything or see me spy on Ino … Does Inojin know too? 

Sarada felt the goosebumps and hair prickle on her body, the navy-blue velvety covers were silky against her skin. Sarada didn’t care to disturb the meticulously made bed, she did lay upon it and felt the chilly air still go through her body, now clothed in sky-blue and navy trimmed silk pajamas. 

Sarada clamped down her eyes while she cursed her aunt's name in remorse raising an octave which echoed inside the room, “Aunt Ino, why?”

“Aunt Ino, why would you do this to Uncle Sai and Inojin?!” She questioned angrily ending with her lips pressing into a thin line. HOW COULD SHE?! 

“Sarada, what happened with aunt Ino?” Kakashi’s voice was heard behind her as she bolted upwards on the bed in surprise. 

“K-Kakashi?” She questioned nervously while her body backed up from him.  
She’s like a scared pup caught in the kennel. 

Sarada’s eyes darted all around the room as the color poured from her face and her body shook and trembled as the sound of her heart throbbed and roared inside her ears. 

“Sarada, may I sit down across from you?” He felt himself negotiate to his scared pup, her head dipped up and down with her eyes tracked his movements in an unrelenting stare with pinched lips. 

“Yes?” A small voice came from Sarada.  
Sarada kept her distance from him on the bed, Kakashi now rested two feet away from her. Kakashi heard her ragged breath and wide-doe eyes advert his own as to find a means of escape. Sarada fidgeted her body and bit her lips as her eyes blinked with feigned innocence. 

“Sarada,” Kakashi ever so gently pressed, “you’re not in trouble. You’re safe.” Kakashi spoke to her as one would talk to a trauma victim or an, in this case, a child. His child, technically. 

He would never subject her to anything she’d would not want to do, he merely wanted information. In his training in Special Ops, he ran through a tried and tested method of 9 steps:

Initiate the conversation  
Reassure them  
Listen and emphasize  
Find out what they know  
Encourage the victim to share their feelings (verbally or nonverbally)  
Share your feelings with limited expressions of emotion (demonstrated acceptance)  
Focus on the good  
Encourage action  
Know when to seek outside help 

Sarada’s gaze cruised his figure wearily and opened her mouth for a second (wishing to speak) then her words died her mouth. She feels guilty, doesn’t shy? She doesn’t want to hurt Sakura’s feelings or mine, either.

“Da… Kaka… I’m scared.” Sarada’s form whimpered and faltered from her defensive position. 

“Sarada you can tell me anything, please,” he emphasized with a outstretch of his arm, “talk to me. I can help you.” 

“I-I-I saw things on aunt Ino’s phone…” Sarada grasped his outstretched hand and led herself onto his lap and her head fell onto his chest. In the process, Kakashi’s arms grasped her tenderly while he stroked her silky black mane. 

She felt herself stammer and her gaze lower, “they made me feel so uncomfortable!” She sobbed as the crystal tears feel down on her cheeks and pajamas. Her tiny shoulders shook as her fists balled up top of her folded thighs with her sobs, “Inojin and Sai and Mama are gonna hate me! Even you!” Sarada’s face now red and blotchy and voice cracking while she retold the car ride while spying on Ino’s messages. 

“Mama always liked that show, Cheaters. We watched a lot together …. I think Ino’s cheating on uncle Sai when he babysits Inojin for her during the day and night.” 

“You were able to do all that snooping behind Ino without being seen?” 

Sarada wiped her nose with the back of her small hands in the aftermath of her torrent tears, “Y-yeah.” Good girl. 

“Who was Ino texting?” Kakashi asked gently to the child on his lap. 

“Some guy named, Big Daddy.” Sarada informed him while resting on his chest, “even that name is stupid too. Ino could do better than that creep!” Sarada affirmed herself with a critical tone. She’s just like her mother, to a tee. 

“Big daddy?” 

“Yeah, Ino was all over him in the texts. Ino kept on talking about how dead her bed is and how big daddy would ‘rearrange’ her organs all night long, I don’t think both of them are even that good to do all that. I saw the call icon a lot on her phone, they call and text each other a lot. I even saw into send selfies of her naked or from the head to her belly button too!” Sarada responded more helpfully and energetically, “he sent lots of images of his Mentula and had a medium sized brown bush too with a keyhole birthmark near his Cōleī on his right thigh!”

Wait what the fuck? Kakashi’s mind snapped at the Latin-vernacular. “Sarada, what did you say?” Kakashi felt his jaw clench, a fixed gaze at Sarada’s wide and innocent doe-eyes and his lips pursed. 

“That Big Daddy sent tons of pictures to aunt Ino of his big Mentula and had a medium sized brown bush too with a keyhole birthmark near his Cōleī on his right thigh!” She repeated as she leaned forward on his lap and legs swung back and forth. Did Sakura teach her daughter Latin? How the hell does she know this?

“Sarada, how do you know Latin? Where did you learn those words?” Kakashi was now eye to eye with the Haruno child. 

“Momma still has her medical textbooks from medical school, I read them when she’s not around. I like them, they have lots of pictures and the words are easy to pronounce!” She exclaimed while maintaining a smile and maintained eye contact with him, she’s too honest. 

“Momma knows Latin and I can read the textbook’s words!” Sarada’s eyes sparkled with a toothy smile, “it’s a pretty cool skill, huh?”

“Ah, yes it is Sarada.” Kakashi felt himself stir with Sarada in his lap. The man sent nudes to Ino, Sarada knows what a penis and his testicles look like to a tee and now I’m left with a happy pup who may be left at repressed memories of this once she turns 13, goodie. His inner cynic stated frankly to himself. 

“You did well, Sarada.” 

Knowing Sarada felt better lifted the small weight from his shoulders, although Ino’s infidelity wouldn’t. 

God, how am I going to break this to Sakura? Does she know?

“How about I give you some ice cream for your troubles?” Kakashi felt Sarada shift on his lap, Sarada held him very close, “thank you, daddy…”

Kakashi felt his hard constrict and eyes and nose crinkle together, he felt his face warm as well. Sarada held her daddy close to her in happiness as the man’s heart nearly doubled on site, ah fatherly love. 

Around 8:15 p.m., the two got out some bowls and a tub of mint-chocolate chip ice cream, they split it together. Sarada’s smiles and giggles lightened Kakashi’s mood. Kakashi felt his head tilt back in warm chuckles with Sarada’s stories inside the Yamanaka household. 

Around 8:45 p.m., Sarada was tuckered out when Kakashi tucked her into the guest bedroom with the TV silently playing in the background within the room. Kakashi’s lips touched Sarada’s forehead saying ‘goodnight’ sweetly before shutting the door, she slept soundly on her right side with her black bunny (Sakumo) before he left. After Kakashi closed the door, he stood there for a moment to savor and process the information he obtained from Sarada. 

Kakashi stood in complete darkness with his thoughts echoing through his mind in the cool drafty hallway of his abode, before becoming amble towards the living room with Sakura. With a long stretch of his arms and legs, a crick in his back was released from the man’s coltish body grew dog-tired as the time passed throughout the day. It was time for him to relax with his women. Kakashi felt that was appropriate to spend the rest of the weary day within the chilly villa and decompress after a long, exhausting day. 

Kakashi strode to the sofa, in his sights Sakura was fast asleep like a cat. Her body was fetus position facing the tv, without a blanket and face peacefully rested. 

“How cute.” Kakashi’s voice soft like a lullaby, to not disturb her sleeping form. 

Kakashi kneeled to swoop Sakura into his arms, carrying her bridal style through the long hallway towards the master bedroom. Sakura roused awake slightly and rubbed her eyes before speaking to him in a groan, “Kakashi, Sarada needs a meal for breakfast tomorrow… I work Monday from 7am to 11pm.” 

“Meal? You mean breakfast?” Kakashi laughed at her lowly as he resumed his stride with Sakura in his arms. Sakura hummed in response, confirming his answer. 

Kakashi haphazardly kicked the adjacent door open within the master bedroom with his foot. Sakura’s body carefully laid on the bed, she called to him lowly with sleep on her side, “come to bed, Kakashi. Mama’s tired…” 

“I will in a moment, dear.” He strolled towards the bathroom silently, to brush his teeth. Kakashi’s large hands gripped the tube of peppermint oral-protective toothpaste, squirting a pea-sized amount on his bamboo toothbrush to scrub the nicely-arranged teeth that remained in his mouth. Kakashi scoured his teeth, ensuring each and every single tooth was covered and cleaned (taking precaution around his sharp canines and brushing his tongue). 

Kakashi promptly exited the bathroom before flicking the ‘off’ switch. Kakashi strode toward his bed to lay next to Sakura’s slumbering form. The bed sprung underneath his arrival, with a smooth removal of his shirt he slid next to her. Kakashi was a furnace in the midst of the night, unlike Sakura who was always cold. 

Kakashi’s left rested behind his head, while the right ran through his spiky-silver tresses while he took an exhausted sigh. Sakura made a guttural sound familiar to a cat pining for attention to its owner, her body slid next to him as her head rested on his right pectoral and right arm glossed over his abdominal. There it is. 

The two rested together for the remainder of the night underneath his slate-grey goose feather duvet and cotton blankets. Sakura’s body rested next to his, peaceful and as for Kakashi closing his eyes shut to sleep like a tired dog… Wait. Hold on. 

“Sakura?” Kakashi called to her loudly for her to hear. She hummed with her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed signaling her consciousness.  
“You still have the ring on, after all these years?” Kakashi curiously asked with his eyes gazing down at her. 

“Yes, Kakashi…” 

“Mind showing me?”

“Can this wait till tomorrow?” She whined to him like a petulant child when being asked to do a simple task. 

“No, not really.”

“Kakashiiiiiiii!” She whined again while lifting her upper body from the bed while Kakashi’s arm to the left of him flicked the switch on the lamp of the nightstand next to his side of the bed. 

Sakura’s lips pouted while she displayed the ring on her right index finger, “Here it is, may I go to sleep, your highness?” 

“Not yet.”

Kakashi’s hand grasped hers quickly pulling her arm towards him, in order to inventory the ring once more after all these years. 

“The ring’s fine Kakashi, let’s get to bed… Alright?” Sakura’s glance flickered from her hands to Kakashi’s passive face wishing to go back to her slumber.

“It looks beautiful on you.” He mentioned flashing a sleepy wolfish smile in order to captivate her with his deep-dark charcoal orbs anchored on her face.

“Oh Kakashi, don’t butter me up when I’m trying to sleep.” She felt flattered at his compliment, the dusting of pink covering her face with a demure smile. “The ring does look aesthetically pleasing on my hands, now that you're mentioning it.” Sakura suppressed a giggle coming from her lips waitlist the other arm lifted to flip her hair from her left shoulder.

God this sounds like a cheesy-romance movie, can we cue the slow 1950’s chorus to harmonize us now? Her inner’s response giddy to counteract the sleepy consciousness in the other hemisphere of her brain. 

Sakura’s tired eyes viewed the stone on her finger along with Kakashi’s, admiring the stone. The master bedroom's door creaked open with their favorite face, their daughter, Sarada. 

Her body stood inside the doorway, waiting for a response from the pair while her hands remained held each other behind her back (with her stuffed rabbit, Sakumo) and rocked back and forth on that balls of her feet in a swaying motion. 

Sarada’s eyes locked on the pair, curious and wide in anticipation. Her left foot kicked an imaginary rock on the wooden floor, “Mama?”

“Yes, honey?” Sakura’s attention now on her.

Sarada’s eyes landed on Kakashi and Sakura’s intertwined hands with her mouth forming an ‘o’ shape with brows furrowed, “What’s that?”

She was pointing her index finger at the ring located on Sakura’s right hand and upon impulse she crawled on top of the bed without hesitation to get a closer view, cooing in astonishment “pretty” and “shiny”. 

“It is pretty isn’t it?” Kakashi murmured to Sarada. 

Was this all a ploy for him to flex or a plan to have a family moment? Sakura’s mind questioned Kakashi’s motives. 

Sarada rested on her belly and used her elbows to prop her head up on her hands. 

“Family album?” Sarada’s eyes focused on the ring, eyes wide and attentive on the ring on her mother’s finger.

“Family heirloom, Sarada.” Kakashi corrected her gently.

“Whoa, it’s so pretty. Big stone.” Sarada continued to admire the ring.

“It’s from Kakashi’s family, Sarada.” Sakura told her in a honeyed voice, “You’ll get the rest of my jewelry when I get old. There’s more to come your way if you like this ring.”

“Ah, ah ah. There’s only one Hatake ring, though.” Kakashi delicately corrected Sakura with a wink of his eye and a lift of his index finger hovering above the ring, “This size four, white gold vintage setting cushion-cut white sapphire is a Hatake family original. This vintage set 1.25 carat precious stone is cathedral style with vivid saturation, surrounded by two smaller white sapphires.”

“This timeless crafted antique is petitely crafted with a woman in mind, glistening to her heart's content with this sentimental reminder of a man’s affection… My grandfather crafted his exquisite vintage-inspired gemstone for the love of his life for $250.00 in the 1920s, believe it or not.” Kakashi continued in narration, captivating is the audience (Sarada and Sakura) as he continued with that infamous velvety voice of his. “This ring is passed down generationally from father to son, from my grandfather, Raizen to his son, Sakumo.” 

Kakashi ended his tale with a content smile, “Sakumo in an unforeseen event, passed his ring to his only son, Kakashi… Then after years of dating and living his life, a woman descended from the emergency room gracing him with expertise in healthcare to his orthopedic operating room three years ago…”

Sakura felt flushed at the compliment, while Sarada contributed to the story, “My mamma!”  
Kakashi’s touching romantic gesture didn’t go unnoticed by her, as Sakura intertwined her fingers with his. 

“Yes, your mother.” He hummed to Sarada, “Thus, this ring is much more than a ring. It’s a sentiment of love. An heirloom of the Hatake.” Sakura’s blush deepened more at Kakashi’s story as her heart swelled at the familial moment. Kakashi has always looked attractive before … But damn, Father Hatake’s a damn treasure!

With a single clap of his hands, Kakashi finished his tale and ushered Sarada between them to rest with them. Sarada rested in the middle of the pair, “I was gonna ask to sleep in here anyway.”

The trio rested together in the Hatake villa peacefully for the remainder of the night and next morning. Sarada’s heart and mind sang with joy at the thought of closeness of the pair, feeling like her daddy would always protect and love her and the peace of mind at the happiness that fact her mother was loved by Kakashi Hatake. The pair protected their princess collectively in their sleep as Sarada laid flat while Kakashi and Sakura rested on their sides towards her. 

Sarada’s mind was peaceful for once while a elated smile plastered on her face and eyes lulled closed holding her bunny, Sakumo, as the two adults beside her slumbered. I want this to last forever… Just me…. Momma… and Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ElGatoLaNegra here, and thank you if you’re reading this. You’re awesome.  
> Please sit down in this gilded-framed, upholstered chair and have yourself a teacup with a snack. This is a long, overdue information session… I changed my writing in this chapter to be more mature feeling without doing to much. 
> 
> I might be updating A LOT more frequently, I hope you like it. I have more effort into writing more, but the drive is so-so. Watch out in the next day or so, for an update!
> 
> I love seeing the reviews and people favorite/follow my stories, it brightens my day and night (I’m an night owl). I love engaging and seeing how people can improve or view my story, I want you (the viewer) to feel included and listened too.  
> I love seeing reviews. They make me feel awesome and make me push things chapters earlier, before the due date or earlier. 
> 
> How? https://sayurinomoe.tumblr.com/post/185063234781/how-to-trick-writers-into-giving-you-more-fanfic
> 
> I’m more antisocial and lack the social skills to be in the fandom, writing is an excellent outlet for me (believe it or not!). I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable to feel like they can’t talk to me, as I am very blunt and use ‘lol’ a lot. So, if you need an ear I’m here. 
> 
> I feel like Kanye, I can’t lie. So much antisocial skills and trying to learn social skills. I’m a very blunt person, so if I come off as brash or untactful, I don’t mean it (;_;).  
> I’m very enthusiastic about having my followers engage with me, it just makes me so happy. I hope I can convey my drive and passion through my writing, it makes me so fucking happy and elated seeing people review and follow. Y’all don’t know much I stalk my social media/emails for the next alert like ‘hey, someone actually likes what I have to type/say! *happy noises/tears*
> 
> I also am a fan of the double upload, meaning that I (like John Scarce) plan chapters after each other and *may* surprise you guys with two uploads in one day/week. I plan chapters in advance mind you.  
> If you make fanart or anything about my story …. Share it with me! I love seeing people share and spread my story, it makes me so happy. I like exposure as anyone else, but I like seeing how y’all like it. I give you guys permission to fanart, quote or interview me.  
> Speaking of this, if you want to tag me, you can. I always wanted to be apart of these Meet the Writer things or interviews or something lol..  
> Look below for something. Something.  
> I’m always striving to be more descriptive but to the point in my writing. I wanted to diversify my writing this time. :3  
> The technique Sakura uses with Kakashi is called the Coital Alignment Technique (CAT). It aids in sex therapy for women who like clitoral stimulation, Sakura is a doctor and so is Kakashi. Their… experimental. I wanted to try something new in writing. Sakura’s twerking and whining in the beginning, Sakura is petite and has a pretty small waist (seen in canon), and exercises a lot to cope.
> 
> When I wrote this chapter I listened to Ice Cube’s ‘It’s gonna be a good day’.  
> This entire chapter (which is my longest) took two and a half weeks and 12 hours of proofreading and editing, 54 pages later. And late nights ending around 3:30 a.m., EST.
> 
> Kakashi’s technique is here: https://greatergood.berkeley.edu/article/item/nine_tips_for_talking_to_kids_about_trauma  
>    
> (._. I also have a Tumblr if you made it this far if you care. I’m SUPER ACTIVE on there, I crave asks. Stalk me here or feel free to drop by: https://rouxthepoptropican.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) THE MORE YOU COMMENT/FAVE, THE MORE I UPDATE/PUBLISH. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. IV. Marital Squabbles and Divorce Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden's characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump! I do borrow them for this story. As I am not a literary expert, I do hope to improve. Thank you so much for reading and stopping by! 
> 
> PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD AND LOVE OF THIS STORY EVERYWHERE, I upload my stories and fiction on FF.Net but I would appreciate some love from you if you’re from AO3 too. Please review and like, as it prevents burnout and drives me to write more for y’all. 
> 
> I’ve spent over a month and made 100+ pages of this chapter for your reading pleasure. Please review, Tumblr me, and share this fanfiction as much as you can. That’s all I can ask (;__;)  
> I also have a Tumblr @RouxThePoptropican.  
>  I'm SUPER ACTIVE on there, I crave asks and enjoy chatting.  
> Check there if you want more fanfictions, prompts, questions, or to talk in general, please!  
> ฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ) Stalk me here or feel free to drop by! ฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ)  
> *＊✿❀❀✿＊* *＊✿❀❀✿＊**＊✿❀❀✿＊**＊✿❀❀✿＊* *＊✿❀*  
> Warning! Viewer discretion is advised, this chapter contains the adult themes of sexuality, deep penetrative sex in all aspects, abuse mentions and very explicit dialogue. Kakasaku centric. Long chapter, grab a snack and prepare your pearls for this smutty chapter.
> 
> This is another flashback chapter! (Six months later. Summer in the last chapter.   
> Our favorite couple and baby’s birthdays past, now we're in the Fall-Spring territory.) 
> 
> Kakashi: 44 (birthday — September 15th)  
> Sakura: 39 (birthday — March 28th)  
> Sarada: 5 (birthday — March 31st)

The 63 °F ambient temperatures cooled Kakashi as he worked outside in the backyard with his eight hounds running around the spacious and lush backyard surrounded by a white picket fence. Kakashi’s eyes darted from dog to dog for safety reasons, eyes landing on Pakkun for approval. The pug’s bark from the coral pinstriped sun-chair as he rested on his side caught the rest of the pack’s attention. Pakkun’s authoritative bark caused the rest of the back to congregate around him. The man’s pack ranged in many breeds and sizes, all appreciated by their alpha (Kakashi). 

The dark chocolate bulldog plopped beside him, panting loudly close to him. In Kakashi’s weathered hands held a large burgundy bag, the mulch bag was lifted onto his right shoulder as his left hand contained a blue box cutter to resume his landscaping duties. 

“Bull, what’s wrong?” Kakashi’s sweat-slicked body and weary eyes turned to the dog, resting on his butt panting and tail wagging for attention. The dark chocolate dog’s onyx eyes glanced at his owners, the loyal and obedient bulldog’s eyes pleading with his. 

“You wanna dig around that flat over there? I gotta plant some hydrangeas there.” Kakashi’s voice trailed off as the dog sprinted to the flat at the point of his index finger with the cutter, the dog’s rumbling barks of glee as he dug into the masoned-bricked plot of land. The high-spirited mutt’s pants of glee becoming louder as he dug a hole for his owner to plant a thick-bushel of blue hydrangeas. 

Kakashi approached behind the dog and commented, “good boy,” as he resumed his task of planting the bushes next to him.

He rested the mulch on the left to the dog then Kakashi’s knees made contact with the Kentucky bluegrass turf. The turf within the Haruno household’s lawn was meticulously mowed by him earlier in the day when it was the hottest, his obsidian orbs raked over the emerald grass and palm of hands felt the luxuriant sod with a great level of satisfaction. Across from him, 10 feet away rested the small 12” x 16” sunroom at the back of the house. 

This damn backyard’s turf looks amazing, Kakashi’s eyes rested with a satisfied smirk at a personal achievement. 

Bull’s bark wiped him out of his thoughts as his triangular-tipped tail wagged side to side in excitement. The exuberant dog’s body bounced up and down as he barked. Kakashi’s body maneuvered to the sizable dog, patting the top of the dog’s head and showered him with compliments of ‘good boy’ and alike. Kakashi felt warm chuckles erupt from his masked lips, proud of Bull coming to his aide. 

Kakashi resumed his duties in the backyard with his pack, humming to himself as he carried out planting the powder blue hydrangea bushes inside of the medium-sized holes. Beside Kakashi’s kneeling form, Bisuke and Shiba’s muzzles nipped at the tough plastic bag of mulch and began tugging at the corners to open it. Leaning sideways, Kakashi’s right hand shooed away the two dog’s muzzles to discourage them from biting the potentially harmful mulch from ingestion. Damn Bisuke and Shiba, away! Away! 

“Come on you two, let me work!!” Kakashi now stood on the masonry-protected bed (now with planted hydrangea bushes) scolding the two medium-sized dogs. Bisuke and Shiba’s jaws locked on the bottom corners of the large bag of mulch, challenging their alpha’s command. In a game of figurative tug-of-war, the dog’s paws and hind legs buried into the pristine sod with a wide-eyed and eared flat vibrating growl deep within their chests. 

They were engaged in playtime with their owner. 

“Damn it you two, I’m not fucking playing around!” Kakashi’s arms tugged harder forward as the dog’s pulled backward in the opposite direction, “Let go, now!”

“Stop acting like a duo of bitches and get off!” His usually velvety voice now tenor as he cussed with his arms extended to flex his muscles against the dogs. In the background, the rest of the pack sat, happily woofing in jubilee at the site to cheer on their master and the duo in the tug of war. The duo resumed their offensive stance as Kakashi’s heels dug into the dirt bed with the dogs, the dog’s legs faltering little by little as his arms flexed and pulled more. 

Solidifying his wrath with a deep growl from his throat and chest and a furrow of his thick brows, God damn bitches! How dare they challenge their owner!

After several minutes of tug of war with the duo connected to their alpha male, Kakashi, their master felt the fatigue building up in his arms. Now, his arms grew tired and strained after minutes of flexion and extension and with a roll of his eyes, “If I knew I was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with my damn arms extended, I would’ve spent the day doing a major surgery!” Fuck this shit.

With a final tug, the duo faltered (even the pack in the background grew exhausted with limp tails). Kakashi’s arms lifted the mulch above his head with the dog’s sharp-toothed jaws latched on the stretchy plastic covering with their tails sashaying and ears folded. It reminded the man of an animal with a toy or meat within their mouth. He was tired and wished to finish his landscaping duties, as soon as possible. This was a major hindrance in his duties today.

“Are both of you done?” Kakashi was done with his two runts and enervated of their trivial games portrayed by his bedpan tone.

He brooded internally at the situation, glowering at the dog’s bodies still attached to the accursed bag. Kakashi’s arm did a brash shake as he lowered the bag down from his torso, “Give up now.”

The dog’s will didn’t falter, unfortunately. As did his irritation and stubbornness.  
“Fuck this.” His voice darkened with a curse. 

His nose flared with a huff, and facial expression becoming roguish. “I’ve dealt with this shit from Sasuke, but you two…” 

The dog’s jaws collectively unlatched from the beaten plastic, their tailbones landed on the firm ground with a whimper. The duo’s posture faltered at their owner’s dark and brooding, unrelenting glare as he towered above them. Now, the duo’s ears pressed backward on their heads as they whimpered loudly to him with hopeful eyes, their owner’s right brow cocked upward in skepticism. 

Kakashi turned coldly from the duo that sat on the floor in a full doggy snit while he grabbed the discarded box cutter behind him. “Finally,” he commented with an exasperated huff. 

The duo cowered from their position to the rest of the pack across from them and heads low to the cobblestoned ground as they trotted to their pack with their tails between their legs. Later, the pack collectively curled together watching their owner resume his backyard duties, observing him attentively from a distance. 

Kakashi’s thumbnail pressed upward, sliding the triangular blade upward to open the bag of mulch. Without a moment of forethought, he firmly stabbed open the thick plastic-encased mulch. The punctured bag now exposed as the blade’s edge sliced downward by the man’s tactful hands glided the blade to make an eight-inch gash across the bottom of the bag. His left leg knelt at a 90° angle while the other laid flat (at the same angle) to the ground, while his hands fussed with the mulch. 

His eyes focused on the task dutifully, later maneuvering his body upward as he stood up with his back facing the pack as he began pouring the mulch on the dirt bed. Kakashi took extra precaution to level the mulch out evenly across the hydrangea bed with the glide of his palms as his sweat beaded down on his forehead and sleeveless shirt felt wet with sweat. 

Eventually, Kakashi finished his tasks promptly around 2:55 p.m., with a relieved sigh. Kakashi’s body turned in the direction of the door of the sunroom as his feet began shuffling. This was caused by the soreness that nipped at his balls of feet and the opportunistic case of plantar fasciitis that usually occurred during intensive times spent on procedures and orthopedic operations in his OR (Operating Room).

Previously, he took the liberty of mowing and landscaping the turf before putting away the mower inside the small shed in the back of the yard. He felt the wretched body odor cling and permeate his skin arising to his sensitive nose behind the mask and the clothing on his body cling tight to his lissome form as well, the androgenic hair on this body became like a coat insulating the sweat and stench accompanied by the warmth. 

His body odor wasn’t the worst smelling but the feeling of laying in his ilk made him very uncomfortable. He smelt like a construction worker clocking off for the day, the acrid odor had deep notes of musk and was quite rank to his sensitive nose. The particular pungent scent loaded his olfactory senses, causing the man to ponder internally. Considering the familiar thought of, God is this how dad always smelt? 

Kakashi’s feet marched closer to cobbled-patio nearer to the white sliding door of the sunroom, while his posture slumped as his muscles ached for a warm shower and heavy footsteps grew stronger as he approached from the fan-shaped granite cobblestone patio lining the entryway of wood deck’s spacious three-stepped staircase. 

Kakashi took the liberty of power washing the cobble and oiling the wood-deck previously at 11:30 a.m., meticulously sweeping the water-pressured wand over cobble and using a water-based decking oil over all the wood multiple times (six in oscillation for both projects) and illuminated the looks of both materials within the backyard. 

In the background behind him, he heard the pack’s happy snorts and barks as they play fought with each other behind him. The pitter patter of their paws gently slapping against the cobblestone and metallic clink of the tags on their collars as they bounded after each other. The sound would typically lighten his mood with content, however, his main concern was to shower off and rest with his family, given his backbreaking work starting at 9:30 a.m. and ending at 3:00 p.m. on this Wednesday afternoon. 

Sarada should still be in the living room, Sakura in the kitchen … Which would mean that the shower is empty … Then later I could cuddle with Sakura while Sarada has a slumber party with Chōchō at the Akimichi’s … Sarada would want those pretzel sticks she loves before she comes back, Pretz Pizza flavor… Maybe Sakura will cook some eggplant parm or something easy tonight (something light)? Today and tomorrow may be lazy days for us. Kakashi’s mind couldn’t help but deliberate as he walked a little more leisurely up the extensive rectangular Redwood deck’s stairs holding freshly sanded and polished handrails. He made his way towards the sliding glass door leading from the attached deck leading to the sunroom’s door into the home.

His hand grasped the eggshell sliding door’s stainless steel key-entry lever as he stood on the Redwood deck, sliding the door at a moderate pace. His feet planted on the rough-welcome mat outside of the door. Before taking a step inside, his head turned to the pack leader, Pakkun who plopped himself next to his right side. Pakkun’s tired eyes glared at Kakashi’s onyx orbs, with his muzzle and ‘eyebrows’ in his typical frown. The pug’s dark brown snout elicited a deep and gruff bark with his same colored ears raised in his usual sitting position with pleading eyes, let me in with you. 

Kakashi frowned at the pack leader’s boldness, “Stay, Pakkun.” He made his way into the house without his trusty second in command, to be abandoned and neglected in their collective lonesome. 

Pakkun’s beady chocolate brown eyes slowly stalked his owner’s body as Kakashi (his alpha) abandoned him in his place, Pakkun followed his owner as he left the pack to their own devices inside the backyard before Kakashi’s plan to close the door behind him (sealing the pack inside the picket-fenced yard). Defying his owner, Pakkun’s body dashed through Kakashi’s parted legs into the sunroom in typical pug-like fashion, bolt, and puggle though (hind legs trotting and forelimbs in a canter). Kakashi slid the door open for himself, leaving enough space for Pakkun to fit in undetectable fashion. Pakkun’s chunky body squeezed through an opening on the right of the door as Kakashi’s slid back the door with his right-hand grasping the knob behind him to close it. 

Kakashi’s feet marched inside the home, the air-conditioning blowing an intense cooling breeze against his skin while removing his heavy caramel work boots in the process. Pakkun rested behind the crimson beanbag near the door, waiting eagerly for Kakashi to leave with his head peeking behind the beanbag. Kakashi’s long legs allowed him to travel to the other room as he shuffled his feet, Pakkun came out of his spot eventually once the coast was clear from his master. 

Pakkun flopped this body forward towards his now isolated pack without him, a subtle whimper then very gruff growl echoed through the white many-windowed room as the sunlight poured from the skylights over him and around his small body. The dog’s left paw rested on the sliding glass door as he viewed his pack nipping playfully at each other without him in a sizable distance, after several moments of observation he caught the attention of them. One by one (of the now seven dogs) they approached the deck to door, plopping and waiting for all of them to congregate. 

Once the last of the septuplet arrived, Akino (Czechoslovakian wolf dog mix with signature sunglasses) was the first to approach the pack leader behind the glass. The tan-furred dog tried to conversate with Pakkun behind the glass via growls and barks and whines, as Pakkun did the same behind the glass. The rest of the pack mates tried to alleviate their pack leader behind the glass with a cacophony of howls, barks, and yelps. 

Akino aimlessly scratched and pawed the glass while Pakkun continues to rest his left paw on the other side of the glass with a roll of his eyes. Through their own canine speech, the pack and Pakkun came to an understanding within five minutes of their signature canine-debauchery. 

Pakkun walked two steps behind, bowing his head with his eyes closed. Did you get me?

Akino on the other side did the same with a loud bark, with a wag of his tail for understanding. Yeah. 

Pakkun walked around to reverse his body, to head into the opening to the home. His head turned back to view his pack, resting at the closed door with their heads down and eyes hopeful. Come back soon… 

Pakkun trotted into the home via the open door frame while panting to find his owner’s pup, Sarada, to save the rest of his pack outside. Pakkun’s paws didn’t make much of a sound on the Java hardwood floor, going through the nicely sized hallway into the home in search of the big pup located inside the living room at the mouth of the hallway from the sunroom. 

He trotted around the comfy sofa to the pup dancing near the television with black on-the-ear headphones with a smartphone within her hand. 

He plopped himself next to the table across from the sofa to observe the girl on the comfy carpet, with a cock of his head he watched the pup shake her hand as she twisted and danced her body around the large space. 

One of his ears (right ear) raised to close in on his master’s progress in the shower, Pakkun sensed the creek of the wood within the second floor and the shutting of a door. He felt his operation come to fruition once hearing the acute sound of water droplets fall behind the closed door. 

His beady eyes landed again on the pup filled with determination. Now his attention away from the distraction upstairs. Now.

Sarada’s soft lilac halter top with long ruffles swayed as she swished her body to the song, her Japanese Camilla patterned shorts reaching mid-thigh allowed her more movement as her legs parted to sway to the song. 

“Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (ooh)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (ooh)  
Ayy, ayy  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh” Pakkun’s sensitive ears picked up on the little girl's voice in front of him along with the acute ricochet of drops of water coming from upstairs from the shower while she danced.

“Needless to say, I keep her in check  
She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah),” Sarada’s eyes remained closed as she sang along to the chorus ringing into her headphones in an adducted vocal tone and the song’s back phrasing entrancing her body and diction.

Her bare feet moving in a smooth motion, sliding across the floor gracefully. The harmonic mix gracing the insides of her ears, distracting her from reality. The upbeat, powerful tempo uplifting Sarada’s mood like an angelic melody from her childhood her mother would sing to her whenever she was upset. 

Sarada was lost within the confines of her own little world and fantasy as the dog tried to garner her attention as she swayed to the infectious tune from the headphones on her ear, 

“Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)  
Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck)  
Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check  
She was all bad-bad, nevertheless ...”

Sarada’s legs leaped forward like a ballerina while her arms waved to the tune, savoring and embellishing her movements with the waves of her arms and tosses of her head alongside her contented smile with an index finger shake. 

The dog tried barking to her to catch her attention, she ignored his call while she capered to the tune once more. As the minutes passed, Pakkun felt himself dash and jump to wake up the pup from her lyrical daze. What am I a show animal? The poor dog questioned his existence as he pushed his hind legs to perform a multitude of jumps and leaps to garner the pup’s attention. 

Then, Pakkun felt another presence in the room, observing the site. 

Pakkun’s body grew tired and spongy from the unnecessary exercises to catch the girl’s attention, before taking a moment to gather himself. He made his way to the farthest corner near the junction of the living room and dining room-kitchen walkway, lazily plopping down on his side in exhaustion. He rested now more than eight feet away from the gamboled girl. 

Then, his eyes made contact with a pinkette standing in the kitchen doorway recording the gamboled, her jade-green eyes puffy and body language indicative of weakness (offensively stanced or insecure of one’s actions). The women recorded her daughter using her touch screen phone, adjusting her footing as not to fidget in place. 

She remained silent and stood at the opening of the kitchen doorway. She was clothed for comfort, usually, Pakkun saw her naked or clad with hospital-issued maroon scrubs on. Her body’s torso clothed with a form-fitted unbuttoned maroon and forest green flannel shirt tied around her midriff which exposed the sizable area of her chest covered by a creme-colored thin cotton tube top. The spaghetti strapped tube top with the scoop neck accentuated her breasts and complemented her toned abdomen, petite curves and tapered waist (that his owner often kept his hands or arms rested on). 

The women stood observing her pup, her face flushed scarlet with fatigued and eyes slightly weary and glossy as she recorded her daughter using the smartphone’s camera in her right hand. Her lips in a tight smile, reminiscent of when Pakkun observes Kakashi when the pup goes away (slumber parties, visitation with the bastard) for an extended period or the times when Sakura departs from him. 

Pakkun felt the surge of despondency arise from the poor mother. Similar to the experience of a feral cat abducted and losing their freedom to know conformity of an inhumane owner’s household. The feral cat is trapped and confined within the home, the owner believes they are doing selfless service in aiding the poor feline … When in reality, they are trying to make the animal conform to their standard of livelihood. 

Like the women often said to his owner, ‘Why does the caged bird sing?’ 

His owner would quip back, ‘The bird sings for its freedom’. Unbeknownst to both of them, Pakkun understood the women’s meaning. 

Pakkun felt his eyes hone in on the woman, known to him as his owner’s life-mate and feline enthusiast. She really cares for her kit/pup, she can’t seem to bear emotionally somehow … The pup doesn’t smell like Kakashi though. Perhaps her mate was unfaithful and wished to mate with some tramp? Kakashi keeps tabs on this ‘Sasuke’ bastard, maybe she cannot bear seeing her kit grow up without her actual father … He usually mentions to us that Sasuke abused her and abandoned her often causing tremendous burden and insecurity on her. 

Perhaps, what pains her is that Sasuke is now gone from her life and now she’s the one with the responsibility of taking care of his kit. That Sasuke is one selfish and cold-blooded bastard. Pakkun found himself pensive at the woman and her kit, that perhaps his owner adopted the child and mated the women to have a surrogate family for himself. 

To fill that chasm within him of loneliness and crippling despair to replace the empty and depressing mark his father left when he felt that way, to prevent following in the Hatake patriarch’s depression and cataclysmic livelihood before suicide as a result of losing his ‘family’ and mate. To prevent the inescapable companion less livelihood of raising a child without a mother or your other significant half — that from what Pakkun could formulate — was selfless and just of the two mates involved to become a family unit together. It was undoubtedly the best solution to guarantee a contented and healthy livelihood for their offspring (as Kakashi wasn’t able to). Pakkun felt his canine heart swell at the heartwarming site and conceptualization, in his moment of rest.

Sakura’s bittersweet smile did not go unnoticed by Pakkun as she turned away from her daughter’s dance. Her hands were currently occupied by her smartphone, from what Pakkun could see she stopped recording the child to save it for later viewing. Thereafter, the women’s footsteps grew heavy and scraped against the tiles back into the kitchen. 

In two minutes of deliberation with newfound energy and drive, he stood from his resting area to continue his mission to save his pack once more. 

The result of Pakkun’s attempts faltered to catch the girl’s attention, this time he decided to take a more …. Proactive and drastic measure to accomplish his mission. 

Pakkun whimpered at what he resorted to as the girl sang. The dog’s eyes grimaced as his paws galloped in the direction of the girl dancing. 

“Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck  
Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck  
Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip  
Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip  
Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt  
Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt”

He waited for the right moment to approach the girl, stilling himself on all fours in the corner space above the armrest nearest to the sunroom’s hallway. The pug was stationary for a brief moment before she made another movement. The girl in front of the pug extended one of her legs forward in place as she was excitedly singing-along to the melody with her lids closed. In milliseconds, he felt his extremities dash forward as his body propelled forward in the direction of the pup’s legs. The cool air aerodynamic against his lightly-tanned coat as Pakkun sprinted in front of her. 

“Ooh-ooh---!” 

Sarada felt her toes hit something soft and furry as she danced all while snapping open her eyes, she saw the poor defenseless dog laying on its side as it interrupted her singing with a high-pitched yelp. 

The things I do for love … Pakkun’s body flew at least six inches forward from her harmless kick to his under chest as he felt the time leisurely passed in this grumpy afterthoughts. Pakkun’s under chest wasn’t bruised nor ached from the impact, rather, it felt like a golf ball hitting an exercise ball. Surprisingly gentle, like a baby slapping and trying to ‘punch’ on his body. 

His body reached the carpeted floor in less than a second, now it’s time for action. Pakkun rehearsed this tactic in his training to be a service animal many times, to play dead in training for practical uses. In this case, catching the attention of the pup to evoke an emotional response in this mission. 

“Oh my god!” Sarada dropped to her knees to the defenseless dog’s side, “Pakkun!”

She hurriedly ripped off her headphones on the Espresso-colored rectangular coffee table (with the open lower shelf) next to her along with her phone. In the confines of the kitchen, a tune was playing on a speaker. The sorrowful R&B song’s melody enraptured the kitchen, distracting Sakura for the time being as both of them overheard the mother harmonize with it. 

See, my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See, my days are cold without you

Pakkun rolled over from his side as he played dead on the floor flat in Trendelenburg position with his forearms leveled and hind feet parted on his sides. All while the girl hovering above him eyes darted around the room to view any witnesses to the pseudo-assault, his free eye peaked at the site as the other remained closed. Pakkun’s eyes clamped shut as the girl’s hands lifted him towards her chest while his body was limp, Sarada held him close to her body with her legs folded back with her posture once content turned into a slump. 

“I’m so sorry, Pakkun!” Sarada’s trembling cries did not go unnoticed by Pakkun as she fretted to him.   
“Come on Pakkun live!” Pakkun waited for the opportunity with his eyes remained closed as he played dead in her arms as she explained a passionate utter of, “Live!”

“I’ll do whatever you want, okay?” Pakkun’s mind reminded him to remain patient for the right moment as the girl pleaded to him, “If you remain in this world, come on!” Wait a little more.

“I’ll walk you. I’ll play with the rest of the pack, I’ll even feed you some of my dinners!” The girl bargained and beseeched with the ‘dead’ dog in her arms. There!

Pakkun’s body sprung ‘back to life’ within Sarada’s arms as he licked her face excitedly (by his standards), Sarada felt herself cry in relief and giggled as the grumpy dog showed her his affection, “Okay, okay! Okay!”

Choosing not to overstay his welcome, Pakkun pressed himself against her and jumped out of Sarada’s arms to rolling onto the ground and stood with a loud bark to catch her attention. “What is it, Pakkun?”

Pakkun made his way towards the mouth of the hallway towards the sunroom with a right paw pointed forward down the hallway, with all three paws flat on the wood floor and a tail point straight. With several barks to catch her awareness as he jumped excitedly to catch her attention once more. The pup seemed to understand his request as she followed behind him down the hallway into the sunroom, abandoning her place inside the living room. 

Pakkun escorted her as she accompanied him to the sunroom. As she walked on her tiptoes as her mother did with her left palm smoothing over the watercolor pastel pink, blue and purple background with translucent embossed lily and chrysanthemum patterned wallpaper embellished on the hallway walls. Her fingertips sensing the rising and following various filigree textured leaves and the fine harmonious unity of the curved lily petals crossing into the foreground with the stippled complementary colored chrysanthemums’ brilliant textures as the dog guided her through the hallway into the attached sunroom in the back of the home. 

Even at dusk, the wallpaper’s tints remained vibrant to her in the darkness. Pakkun made a turn into the sunroom’s entrance with Sarada behind him. Her bare feet once at body temperature (from being on both hardwood flooring and the carpet in the living room) meeting the cold hexagonal ceramic-tiled floor within the sunroom. The daylight pouring in from all directions, as the four-season room’s many windows filtering in sunlight from all directions and cool air breezed through them. Maybe grandma and grandpa would’ve liked spending time here. 

The dog’s paws made way to the sunroom’s door, where the rest of the pack remained sitting. His head turned to face the girl at the sunroom entryway into the home, a soft whine came from the grumpy dog signaling her to come closer to the door. Sarada tiptoed her way next to the canine who’s left paw met the door, a happy bark and pants came from the muzzle. Sarada’s hand outstretched to the door’s handle. He wants them inside, doesn’t he? 

Sarada’s gaze met the pugs, a low growl resonated within the chunky pug’s body. The mutt used me … For character development! Her inner self outcried. 

Sarada challenged the mutt next to her, locking eyes with him with a skeptical brow raised. “Smart pug.” Pakkun barked enthusiastically, by grumpy-pug standards. 

She pulled the door to the right, opening it wide enough to let the rest of the pack in. “Come on, guys. I don’t need dad angry saying, ‘who let the dogs out’ again.” I also don’t need to waste the AC or electric bill too. 

In milliseconds from opening the door, the pack stampeded through her into the room. Reluctantly, Sarada held onto the handle as she felt her legs about to give from the force of the canines. Bull coming first, then Urushi, Shiba, Ūhei, Guruko, Bisuke and finally, Akino. The happy clamor and cacophony of the canine’s barks and pants consumed the room, Sarada closed the door as Akino was the last to pompously swagger into the room. Securing the lock on the door, she allowed her body to turn to the pack with a sigh. The dog’s collective playful reverberation filled the room now, Sarada felt the time grow close for her to leave come sooner as she tried stepping through the dogs. 

Ūhei’s body caused her to stumble forward up the top of Bull, which caused the inevitable dogpile much to Sarada’s dismay. She, fortunately, caught herself from the awful trip, but the misadventure that ensued was definitely … Unexpected. The pack swarmed her as she tried to readjust her body haphazardly, now face up and lower body to the side being playfully pounced on by the pack. Sarada was vulnerable to the pack’s advances, feeling her body become tickled by the dog’s licks, nips, and tail wags. She found herself in a fit of jovial laughter, her usually stoic facial expression now lively with humor and laughter as the minutes passed. Her extremities flailing as the dogs pounced and gamboled on and around her as she felt her belly and voice erupt in giggles. The pack’s happy low whines and moans of pleasure and excitement brightened up her stoic day with a burst of energy and less … Depressed? Sarada was left alone by the pack once she felt her body relax and face become reserved as she laid flat on the ground. Her unhappiness ebbing away at the relaxing moment, the dread causing her face once lively and rose to pale and eyes pricking with tears as her mouth frowned to prevent a quiver. 

The dog’s sensed her discomfort as her head rolled left to Pakkun who sat in front of her less than three inches away. Sarada’s left eye twinkled with a crystal tear that rolled down to the farthest edge of her temple, she felt herself curse internally. Damn. Isn’t that a disappointment? What’s wrong with me? What did I do? …. Whatever happened to conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show … Don’t let them know … 

The tears didn’t cease to fall from the girl’s face as she held back a sob, biting her lip to hold back these intrusive feelings defying her better judgment. Pakkun’s forearm outstretched his soft rosy pink-beaned paw on her cheek, close to bottom her right eye. Pakkun’s soft whine brought her out of her depressive mode into a gross sob and imploring eyes, “What’s wrong with my father? He doesn’t even visit anymore, he’s hurting my mother in all ways!” 

“Thanks to him, I can’t even … I- I- I can’t even! I can’t cope with life anymore, thanks to him I can’t have a healthy m-mental state!” Sarada sobbed more to the animal in a broken voice, she never was a stutterer as she spoke. 

“My mom’s hurting so bad, she pretends that I don’t k-know,” Sarada whipped the streamline of tears as she continues with a gross sob, “I know parents like to hide and pretend their hurting, to protect their kids but … I know. I know what Sasuke did to mama!” I know they love me. But, how could he?!

Pakkun’s soft fore-beans stroked her face softly to console the poor pup, the rest of the dogs stationed themselves on the sides of the sobbing pup and curled around her with their heads rested on different areas of her body. 

“Ino isn’t helping, you know that?” Pakkun’s paw soothed the pup as she spoke less-anxious than before, “She came home drunk … I was there and Inojin was with Shikadai at his house… This was a couple of days ago, Sai was caught off-guard. Ino wasn’t dressed for work, I did something I wasn’t supposed too. Sai needed to step out and he left for 35 minutes starting at 8:30 p.m., Ino was too drunk to care. I don’t know who drove her home, I think her mistress drove her home. Or mister? Whatever that guy calls himself, right?” 

Sarada was sincere in her confession to the pug, she needed to verbalize and communicate to him what she was dealing with. Animals weren’t like adults, they didn’t tell or judge. She had the vocabulary and skills necessary to vocalize what she’d dealt with, she was reading/writing above two grade levels after all. All thanks to her dad (Kakashi) and her mother reading to her and striving to advance her literary and communication skills at a young age, now it paid off. 

“... I recorded Ino, she’s a lawyer. According to Konoha’s statute, if two people give consent and aren’t obstructed by anything … You can record the parties involved and it could be admissible in court. Ino wasn’t as drunk as I thought, she was very consensual! She even affirmed or made it a fact as she gave me informed consent beforehand, it wasn’t coerced. She was like an open book, I know who her mistress is. I’m sure Sai knows too. She was dressed like-”

“ - like,” Sarada began to fumble her words and her demeanor changed from sad to impassioned. 

“Like a pro-stit-tute.” She spoke the syllables slowly as her mind tried to formulate the coherent sentence. 

“Ino taught me not to judge a woman based on clothing and stuff but, she looked like the women off of Law and Order: SVU. I don’t mean the ones that are hurt or victims, like the ones on the streets at night! With the dolled up hair, heavy makeup and super short dresses! Ino’s purse held condoms, she let me in it when she needed a smoke. Grown women are the worst when it comes to judging or gossip, it’s not just men. Ino is a hypocrite too.” 

“We recorded the conversation before Sai came back … She was so weird! She was happy then man then sad then happy again! I almost saw the woman's vagina, Ino’s way too open. She tried to flash me so many times, I didn’t need to see where I came from again!” Sarada’s eyes were covered by her hands as she grimaced and cursed the image inside her mind, “Ino has a patch of hair shaved in a thin rectangleeee, everything else looks like a baby’s head. Like its so bare! I don’t know why women and men can’t be clean and have the common decency to hide your sex organs to yourself, even in drunkness?”

“I think Sai knows, I don’t want to ruin their marriage. But, maybe he knows. He’s not stupid, he’s super smart. Inojin, though … Too nosy. Too blunt. Too … Honest?” Pakkun’s ears risen at the vocal change, her vowels became more pronounced with a thick accent and annunciation became more lost. His ears picked up on the tonal abnormalities usually with foreigners or those, not native speaking. 

“I don’t know, adults are so weird. So weird. So odd,” Sarada’s accent became broader and her pronunciation of the letter “r” is thickly slurred. “Momma’s grandma and grandpa, her parents spoke like me. Momma has an accent too, high pitch and vowels are very announced. No lisp at all, there’s a lot of formal and informal word variations. That’s the many ways the word can be: identified by the voice and how the word is used. It’s pretty cool like one word can mean: horse, mom, and or even the word, there. Grammar’s important too.” Sarada’s mood considerably lightened while counting her fingers as she explained to the pack about her and the mother’s beginnings and language origins. 

“My papa’s a fancy oriental, his family’s kinda distant? Compared to my mother, which is rural and close-knit. My language to them [papa’s] is very rare, compared to my mom is common. I’m told select people speak mine, my mom knows more than three languages herself,” Sarada felt her eyes twinkle at the thought of her mother, “I know more than two. , mama says that our language is considered dead to the people of this village. It would be better to speak the known languages to fit in. Mama’s dad spoke the language, he was bilingual.”

“Mama’s dad made it to this country through legal channels, he worked hard to get here. But, his language wasn’t known in this village. He needed to fit in, so he adopted English … It was kinda hard for him at first, but he did the tests and the citizenship stuff in English. I think I can be like mama’s parents. I know that they argued, got mad at each other and raised mama strong! Strong despite the bad stuff…” Sarada’s right hand became a fist over her heart as an act of patriotism as her brows furrowed strongly with fire in her eyes in determination. Pakkun’s bark of appreciation gave her the will she desperately needed. The pack’s heads rose from their collective positions on her body, as Sarada’s upper body rose upward. 

“I got this, right, Pakkun?” Sarada reassured herself while adjusting her posture and a crack of her neck and a outstretch of her hands upward. She smiled to herself, content with her newfound confidence provided by the pack’s support. “I’m going to cheer up Mama from her funk! I’m gonna help Sai cope! I’m gonna de-cripple Kakashi’s loneliness and his pent up teenage angst!” With the gleeful pack supporting her revelation, Sarada’s legs pushed upwards from her resting position on the floor. 

“Whooooooooooooooo!” Sarada couldn’t help but howl out in determination, very Rick-Flairesque. I’m gonna be the one to break the obsessive cycle between Uchiha and Uzumaki alike! Sarada puffed out her chest and released a determined huff as she outstretched one long lithe legs of hers and with a turn of her heel, she strode into the direction hallway. The dog’s clamored after her with collective howls and barks of enthusiasm as she marched further to her depressed mother within the kitchen. 

Headstrong. Ethical. Assertive. Responsible. Tactful.   
Confident. Upbeat. Thankful. Individuality. Encouraging. 

Sarada’s mind couldn’t help but chant as she marched to the kitchen to stay balanced mentally and emotionally. Time couldn’t help but be at a snail’s pace as she walked. 

Collaborative. Approachable. Trustworthy … Wholesome. Organized. Motivated. Analytical. Empathetic. Neat?   
Wait.   
Why neat? There are no N-words that would be cool. 

Sarada’s mind tried to rationalize an acceptable N-worded character trait, as she powerwalked to the kitchen (now turning a corner into the living room). Sarada’s head shook at the insignificant thought, continuing her power stomps with her head held high and chest puffed. I feel like Rock Lee and Gai-sensei… God, I’m such a dorkkkkkk. 

Brave. Light-hearted. Analytical. Curious. Knowledgeable.   
Sarada’s confidence grew stronger as she grew closer to the kitchen, I’m here for you mama! You’re not alone!

Compassionate. Ambitious. Tender!

Sarada made her way into the kitchen, her mother stood still towards the window, unmoving with her hands clasped in prayer. Sakura’s soft whispers muffled by the music, Sarada’s footsteps drowned out by the R&B song. She approached her mother ambitiously, her shoulders slightly hunched over as she prayed with her clasped hands closer to her eyes. Although being pint-sized in size and height, and petite in figure ... She was colossal in support and compassion. 

From what her mama told her and the pediatrician, she knew she wasn’t going to be Kakashi’s height. Maybe around her mother’s height of 5’3-5’4 or 5’6-5’7; the average height that her given genetics allotted. From Sarada’s standpoint, Sakura towered over her and based off of that, was undetectable to her mother. Reaching mid-thigh, she tugged her affordable sleazy onyx leggings that hugged her legs and accentuated her voluptuous and super-shapely bottom (bought by Ino at a random grocery spree at the superstore). Sakura’s body didn’t move in response to her daughter’s tug, the music caused her to mellow out and tune out of the world. 

Perhaps, by some miracle, the device stopped itself automatically. Sakura felt the same tug on her leggings as before, this time a tiny hand reached to tug on her shirt. The tug was successful as Sakura’s eyes snapped open as her hands unclasped to wipe her tear-filled eyes, “S-Sarada?”

“Hi, mommy.” Sarada stood on her tiptoes with her hands outstretched upward, “Please don’t cry, it’s gonna get better. Your away from the bad man now, you’re free now.”

The women’s crystal tears fell from her jade eyes to streamline down to her cheeks at the child’s tender attempt to qualm her anxiety and unease. Sakura’s body turned then squatted down to lift and hold her daughter, Sarada maneuvered herself into the women’s arms. 

In the background, the device on the farthest counter stopped the next song playing on its playlist and stood in silence. 

“I’m so sorry, Sarada...” Sakura whispered harshly holding her daughter tightly as her tears couldn’t cease to fall from her tear ducts. Sarada felt the former confidence’s shield falter as her tears began to swell in her eyes, don’t you dare fall tear. Don’t you dare ruin this glorious heroic moment of mine! Sarada held her tears with a high-pitched groan/grown, kind of like when you try to poop hard or try to lift weights beyond one’s strength. 

“It’s okay, mama.” Sarada struggled out, trying to hold back the dam of tears from erupting. Her mother sensed her daughter’s stifling tears, Sakura holding her daughter now to see her tomato-flushed face with eyes clamped shut and mouth tight-lipped. Sarada’s nose flared with her shallow and shaky, fast breathing with pauses to utter the infamous Uchiha groan of emotional frustration. Flushed like Hinata, emotionally-unwavering like Sasuke, confidence, and perseverance like Naruto and Ino with the emotionally-distressed [angsty] hyperventilation of Kakashi Hatake. 

Sakura felt a tiniest glimmer of a smile at the girl’s attempt to confine her emotions as she rested her daughter’s bottom on the countertop nearest to the window, her chaotic emotions were caused by her ex-husband’s brazen congratulatory celebration that today is the day his former-wife, Sakura Uchiha née Haruno, is now divorced. Sasuke made the initiative to show up with that lawyer, Kabuto Yakushi, to celebrate and sign the rest of the divorce papers and run over proceedings once earlier in the day. “Sasuke just … Finished the procedures with us, Honey.”

Sarada’s rasps paused with a deep exhale with a smack of her dry-cracked lips, “Water. I need water.” Sakura was more than happy to oblige in the minutes that passed with a fire-engine red plastic Solo cup with ice water from the fridge’s dispenser. Handling it to the girl with her legs overlapping each other, who hurriedly drank it to quench her thirst as the mother gently chided her baby. “Sarada remember, deep breath into the mouth and five seconds out the nose.” 

After Sarada’s third cup of ice-water and many deep breathing exercises to quell her stoicism, progress was made … Sort of. The groan returned as Sarada averted her eyes away from her mother who stood in front of her with her eyes leveled and upper body bent on the counter with her. “Sarada.” She felt her mother use that voice. 

“Sarada~” Like a subtle repetitive coo to catch a pray’s attention to their immediate death, the voice when your parent is about to scold you after you screwed up in Sunday service and you’re trapped in the house hiding from them, the voice when you know damn well you did something wrong and oh chile you gon’ get it, it's that particular voice that either meant one of two things: punishment-retribution or catch the attention of a child to interrogate. 

Sarada felt her thoughts race as her groan grew stronger and more persistent as the seconds passed, her mother’s eyes boring into her averted gaze. Moments like these reminded her of when Kakashi did this to her numerous times when she hid information or news regarding her mother and/or Sarada and the very rare scoldings by Sasuke (which involved the same staredown and infamous Uchiha tendency to ‘hn’ until one of them gave with some variation of awkward small-talk, Sarada usually won in those cases since Sasuke left the paternal-insight and paternal-will to speak on such matters unless he felt so). 

Sarada felt a familiar, infectious tune play within her mind as her undiagnosed ADHD called upon her last brain cell for some wisdom in this oh so precarious moment fueled by anxiety-induced delirium. The aria’s melody played in a chorus within her head, violin’s E minor melody flooding her brain first then accompanied by the piano. I never did like classical music, commented Sarada’s afterthought being stifled by the tune. 

This caused her to come a little more lax as the mother’s brow raised at the daughter’s sudden change of mood, her previously unoccupied hands (that once fidgeted as she twirled her thumbs) now rested flat on her lap and digits movement like playing the piano. 

Sarada’s defensive posture loosened greatly as her head swished a bit with her eyes closed, her face unwound from stress to contentment as her brows unfurrowed and a tiny smile formed as she bobbed her head and kicked her feet ever so gently. While her mother in awe at the sudden change, jaw becoming lax and eyes inquisitive with a curious quirk of her brow. “Sarada? Are you okay, honey?”

Her daughter began humming self-consciously as Sakura listened to the tune in the silence of the kitchen, so much so that even the pack weren’t making any noise next door in the living room. The only sounds erupting were Kakashi’s feet upstairs in the hallway, presumably putting away his towel and Sarada’s hums. 

Sarada’s overactive imagination conjured up the Opera Carmen’s instrumental, humming the tunes she would frequently overhear Hiashi Hyūga try to coach/teach Baruto how to strum a guitar when spending time with his family if Naruto were around. Sarada followed the imaginary prompts of Hiashi’s to aid her in ‘playing’ this song while she hummed loudly with a wiggle of a finger and kept in tune using her vocal pitch to assist in the delivery and instrumental in the tessitura of the aria. 

Starting with a deep hum, she began recital of the music using her voice to pronounce the words. Sakura observed the child’s hymn recital, first in silence as not to disturb her with a content smile. 

L'amour est un oiseau rebelle  
Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,  
Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,  
S'il lui convient de refuser.

Then, Sakura couldn’t help herself and join in on her daughter’s distraction, the aria was infectious to her ears as her daughter’s voice serenaded her eardrums. Sakura felt herself begin to harmonize with her daughter as she began humming to the song, the melodies reverberated deep in her throat as she sang with Sarada. 

Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,  
L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait,  
Et c'est l'autre que je préfère,  
Il n'a rien dit, mais il me plaît. 

The casual affair kept the females busy until Kakashi walked down the steps, clad in his navy blue boxer-briefs and a loosely-fit hank top as he walked down from the corner staircase leading into the living room headed to the main opening of the kitchen. The pack remained curled up in front of the television inside the living room with the exception of Pakkun on the sofa, Kakashi crept over to the pack near the flat-screen television and loomed over Pakkun’s sitting form near the television remote in front of him. The dogs were preoccupied watching the female portion of the Konoha 35th Annual Dog Show, unaware that their owner was stalking the perverted mutts. 

Kakashi felt himself audibly ‘tsk’ the mutts, as Pakkun looked up at his owner hovering above him. Pakkun made a low growl up to his owner, leave me be. 

“Mmmmmhm, if only my pack were this productive in training in the skill of attentiveness than watching a dog show… My, my, my.” Pakkun’s head returned back to viewing the dog show with one raised ear, he knew that candid pornography-enthusiast’s judgemental cantor as much as any other mammal. In this case, Pakkun frankly couldn’t care less about the pornography enthused, mating-crazed owner’s judgment. Pakkun and the rest of the pack knew Kakashi’s perverted and overtly sexual lifestyle all too well, the introverted philanderer wasn’t like Genma or Anko with attraction as they were very explicit extroverted individuals. 

The freeloading, pornography-entralled orthopedic surgeon was too secretive and devilish to allow himself in any compromising positions to ruin that oh so wholesome guise of being the good ol’ seasoned veteran with the broken lifestyle and tragic past. This man is a creature of habit, yes. But, was he a closeted deviant away from the carefully crafted image? 

Pretty much. Kakashi’s poor mate can’t seem to get any time to think or comprehend from the amount of mating and humping he seems to dish out, she does have quite the bundle of energy but Kakashi’s too sexually and emotionally elusive. The more he mates with her, I’m sure she’d be pregnant by now or within two months. Although … Kakashi seems to be adamantly child-free for now, with the snip and all. Pakkun returned to his cynical thoughts with his eyes glued on the vexing thick and voluptuous mami of the Corgi crawling with her ass up on the carpeted ground during the televised dog show. 

Pakkun reserved the whimper deep in his throat at the site and replaced with a heavy pant, damn she’s hot. 

Kakashi couldn’t help himself making the amusing comment loud enough for the pack to hear collectively, “Aren’t you guys the collective heat pack, aren’t you? I hope those bitches win, after all, they mate/breed only with Championship mutts…” 

He walked away with a smug grin displaying his sharp canine-teeth cooly as he headed into the kitchen, his mask and book foregone for now. Behind him, felt the stares of his pack burning into his head during the commercial. Kakashi began humming nonchalantly and unbothered by the bitches attempt to get a rise out of their alpha for the day as he walked into the duet’s performance in the kitchen. 

The device in the kitchen softly playing the instrumental of Carmen’s Habanera (aria) as the duo hummed together. Kakashi felt his heart swell and build a warm fuzzy as Sakura began to sing as Sarada hummed together. 

(L'amour est un oiseau rebelle) L'amour !  
(Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,) L'amour !  
(Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,) L'amour !  
(S'il lui convient de refuser.) L'amour !

Kakashi’s position into the kitchen gone unnoticed just like his travel to the empty corner next to Sarada and he faced the opposite of Sakura (both of them facing each other). He felt a familiar familial contentment as he listened to his girls’ acapella, the usual ice-king’s heart burst with familial joy and pride at the site of his family spending time with each other, after all the little things do count and the best time for child development is usually the adolescent years (middle childhood). 

Sakura’s accent became much more pronounced as she recited the lyrics as Sarada hummed the tune, the vowels and letters “r” and “s” became a roll of her tongue. The phonetic sounds of her transliteration of the language made Kakashi’s mind go fuzzy and knees weak, her speaking like someone speaking sweet nothings to a lover’s ear as she romanced her way into the language. Kakashi picked up on her accent years ago, stationed with their squadron in the Army. 

The way that Sakura was able to articulate herself and immersed herself into learning and adopting different cultures drawn Kakashi to her, oddly enough. In the past, he dated a diverse selection of women and tried to adopt the customs and embraced the languages. Most of them didn’t make it to the third date as a result of their conflicting personalities or the fact that most isolate and make their special characteristics (my accent, my race, my culture, my voice) their entire identity; which made Kakashi unamused and quite frankly, bored of the vapid women. 

L'amour est enfant de bohème,  
Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi ! (Prends garde à toi !)

In the case of Sakura, she didn’t allow her upbringing or language or exotic appearance or career define her identity, which struck heavy interest from Kakashi. It was comfortable to converse with her, he liked the fact that she challenged him to better himself (even at times where his stubbornness had gotten the best of him), and the fact that she’s open sexually and is adventurous in bed (most of his partners did seem to tread lightly regardless of his attempts to mediate them. Most were vocal about what they wanted from him. Rather, they hid or ignored the conversation of what they needed from him). That was some of the reasons why he felt magnetically drawn to Sakura, including her snarky shit talk and blunt personality too. 

God, that is a guilty pleasure to him as well. Which was a nice bonus to him, as her lucrative career as an established woman made her independent and motherhood made her a seasoned partner that supported and balanced well with whatever the man would dish out to her. She understood his inner and outer workings, while Kakashi felt just and safe in revealing privy and discreet details of his life to her. 

Si tu ne m'aimes pas,  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime ! (Prends garde à toi !)  
Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime,  
Prends garde à toi!

Kakashi’s gaze didn’t waver from his women singing with some brief glances at his daughter, Sarada. He felt himself maneuver on the counter next to Sarada, to bask in the harmonious affair. His eyes rested for a brief moment with a contented smile, This is the life, isn’t it? 

(L'amour est enfant de bohème,)  
(Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,)  
(Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,)  
(Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi !) (Prends garde à toi !)

Kakashi heard Sarada’s voice move from humming to sing along with her mother, as his eyes remained closed. Sarada’s body slid closer to him, her free hand clasping his and resumed singing.

Kakashi couldn’t help himself but beam in paternal gratification at her action while Sakura sang passionately with movements of her body swaying in the ample gap between the sink and island within the large kitchen. Sarada’s giggles interrupted the merrymaking as she sang amusedly (with opened eyes) with her mother. Her free right hand slapped against her thigh to accentuate the song. 

Si tu ne m'aimes pas,  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime ! (Prends garde à toi !)  
Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime,   
Prends garde à toi! (Ah, toi !)

The family collectively enjoyed themselves inside the kitchen before the speaker stopped playing the song, notifying Sakura in its polite human-like voice, “Chōji pick up Sarada for a sleepover with Chōchō in 15 minutes at 5:30.” 

“Oh my, Sarada did you pack everything you need for her sleepover?” Sakura’s slight rasp halted Sarada’s claps. A concerned voice came from the mother, with a raise of her hand politely touching her lips. 

“Yeah! My phone’s in the living room though, I did put that battery thing in my bag too. Just in case.” Sarada tried to maneuver herself onto her feet from the height of the tall countertops, almost slipping from an unbalanced knee before Kakashi caught the poor girl like a puppy falling from a sofa. “Be careful, Sarada!” Sakura warned her daughter, “I just sutured a child’s head because they came freshly injured from a fall on the monkey bars on the park, I can’t afford to have you endangered now…”

Kakashi held Sarada tucked into his armpit, like a package or a Pakkun-sized dog. MamaKura didn’t seem amused by her lovers attempt to hold her child while she rested with her arms crossed and right foot clad in heeled sandals tapping on the tile, “Really, Kakashi. What is she?” 

“A precious package sent from above.” Kakashi light-heartedly commented in the velvetiest of voices to the mother with a charming smile and the signature make-her-swoon eye crinkle of his, “Consider me your postman, as I’m willing to stuff your inbox and deliver this package personally on a weekly basis, ma’am.” 

Sarada’s body still haphazardly held by Kakashi as she fixed her glasses falling down the bridge of her nose and cross of her arms with a huff, flippant over her dad’s double entendre to her mother standing before her. The girl unamused and uncaring about what would likely ensue if she didn’t interject now, “I packed my bags upstairs, can I go get it and wait on the sofa before Chōchō comes?”

Sakura’s stern face now roseate at the man’s brazen suggestion with daughter in hand as she stuttered in embarrassment trying desperately to make eye contact, “F-fine, l-let her be free, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi happily obliged in gently assisting and placing the girl on the tiles as he kneeled ruffling the girl’s hair, “Be safe and don’t be a stranger to call or text. We both love and care for you very much.” Sarada also returned a blush and hug to the kneeling man, the man named Kakashi who she called her dad in the tightest of embraces. 

To say that Sakura wasn’t gobsmacked or psychologically punched right in the heart with both maternal and emotional feels would be an understatement. Sakura’s face grew darker in another shade and heart burst with all the adoration as her daughter scampered out of the kitchen saying ‘love y’all’ accompanied with Kakashi’s left index (clad with his Tungsten carbon-colored wedding band) and middle finger parted in a V-shape with his tongue swirling/ whirling inside the space displaying his sharp canines and concupiscent orbs boring into hers drove the women wild. 

In less than two minutes later, Sarada sat with the pack on the spacious and comfy-upholstered L-shaped, 4-seat sectional sofa with chaise seat at the end. Surrounded by another sofa across from the chaise seat a 3-seat sleeper sofa where Bull laid on, and a rocking recliner/chair nearest to Sarada (who is stationed at the butt of the 4-seater couch nearest to the door). 

Meanwhile, Kakashi pushed the women’s back into the Island in the middle of the kitchen as their lips locked in a tongue-heavy makeout. Sakura initiated the inevitable french kiss, first seducing the surgeon with a little aphrodisiac phrase of ‘Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?’ and his sexually-hushed whisper in the shell of her ear with a firm hold on her rump as she ground against the man’s leg parting her legs ‘I’m going to break you in when we get in the laundry room, I can feel your wetness on my thigh h o n e y. Why don’t we take in some afternoon delight right about now, before our baby leaves?’

The pair acted like two rambunctious teens sneaking out as they exited the kitchen, Kakashi holding Sakura’s hand as he lead her into the living room (and yonder) and Sakura giggling with a scratch of her neck with a fiddling of her hair shyly at the man. 

Without paying much attention to the pair behind her, Sarada notified her parent’s in a distant voice addressing both of them as she watched the television in front of her, “Mom, Dad, Chōchō said her dad’s getting Diesel right now but she’s on her way. Her dad told me to tell you that it’ll be like a half hour or so because he needs to get Chōchō’s mom some stuff before she ‘pops’ him in the head. I hope you have your phone Mama, I think Mr. Akimichi might call you before he picks me up too or somethin’.” 

“Ah, alright dear… I’m going to do the laundry in the meantime with dad, okay? Why don’t you get my phone from the kitchen and push the volume up so that you’re the first to know if something happens, dear?” Sakura stopped to address her daughter in her gentle motherly tone, her rosy blush in full bloom as the man remained stationary clasping her hand. 

“Okay, mama!” Sarada’s eyes didn’t leave the television, “Have fun doing the laundry. I think we bought XL Snuggly the Sun Bear’s color detergent and softener, I put it on the floor though.”

Kakashi seemed to take Sarada’s cue to ‘have fun’ as approval as he tugged her on the other side of the hallway (from the sunroom) into where the second bathroom laid close to the corner staircases landing, the large closet and where the fully-furnished laundry room remained. “Love you, Sarada!” The pair’s voices trailed down the hallway from the stairs, Sarada galloped to the kitchen to obtain the phone on the kitchen island lifting Guruko to grasp the device on the counter for her (which he successfully did) then both collectively ran back to their spots on the comfy sofa. She, of course, did as she was told by her Mama and went on watching the television. 

Meanwhile, as Sakura opened the door to the laundry room, an impatient Kakashi barged in and grasped her and closed the door shut. Sakura muffled the man’s mouth with hers before invading her tongue inside his mouth, as his hands kneaded her ass through the leggings while she moaned. Her left hand found itself fisted into his silver spiky locs as the other was preoccupied grabbing him through his boxer briefs, Kakashi growled at the women’s boldness and she hummed to him in return. “Turn over, assume the position.” Kakashi’s husky voice didn’t leave space for questions, the only submission was Sakura’s body turned to face the sizable 5.2-cu ft front-load chrome washing machine (next to it the same model dryer). Sakura leaned over the machine and before resting her upper body upon it, her thumbs tugged at the waistband of her leggings in a tantalizingly slow reveal. 

“Fuck, Sak.” She overheard the man groan out like a man parched for water, as she swayed her hips and waist. 

Her sanguine-painted thumbs brushing against the waistband tugging it down unhurriedly for effect, with a move of her hips in a circular motion. Sakura’s eyes glimmered in euphoria as her mouth quirked upwards, feeling the man’s searing desireful gaze burned through her body. She overheard Kakashi’s breath hasten with the intense rhythm of her irregular heartbeat at the site. 

Kakashi stood more than four feet away from the women, his traditionally lustrous spiky-hair much more disheveled and messy from the women’s digits raking through his freshly almost-damp silver tresses. His left-parted hair rested tousled and relaxed descending upon some of his vision, in thick-choppy layered bangs. His unblemished-muscled back lax against the cool counter, the fervent hanker of desire coursing deep within his loins and coursing through his statuesque form. 

His pillowy lips parted in fast/shaky breaths as his mind was sent into a sensual state of intoxication of the women standing across from him, stripping down in front of him. He felt himself bare his honed canines and fangs at the burlesque-inspired striptease of her leggings.

She’s reenacting Icha Icha Revelations: Instinct of the Femme Fatale. Chapter 7, Iced-noir. Paragraph two pages 69-79. Where Shiro Shirayuki tactfully traps Detective Kaede Itou stare at each other for an intensive beat in the confines of her bayside home, then he stalks within the room as the lithe woman strips in front of the body-length mirror inside her master bedroom with her door parted so the Detective could enact in an exhibitionistic display of sexuality. The man veers through the crack in the door as Ms. Shirayuki strips from her flimsy mid-thigh blush colored bodycon dress as the Detective observed her. 

On the outside of his introspective narration, the women in front of him revealed her lower back with dimples and the top of her callipygian bottom her man loved so much. 

In an act of sheer fucking luck, she stands naked forward in the mirror with her back to the Detective. She gathers her lingerie, consisted of: a ruby push up bra with knit lace surrounding the cups, matching colored high waisted garter belt with full panels and adjustable garter straps with silver metal clips, hook back closure accentuated her tapered waist and matching with a tiny satin bow, then finished with flesh-colored thigh highs to match. 

Sakura continued her unveil, she pulled her leggings off one by one pant leg with her sandals with her upper body lowered to assist in removal allowing herself to reveal her bare womanhood moist in arousal and dusty pink asshole. 

The man’s onyx eyes observe the site of the women… Kakashi felt his erection bob strongly from his confining boxer-briefs at the site before him. The urge grew more desperate before his burly right hand expeditiously grabbed his manhood free through the pouch of his boxers. The meaty salmon-pink tip dripping with viscous pre-cum erupted from it, his calloused thumb caressed the slit and palm began stroking his substantial manhood. A low groan from his sealed mouth resounded from his throat, fire coursed through his frame as the intensity of his masturbation kindled within his loin at the women’s exposed lower body.

His obsidian eyes dilated as his defined arched brows hiked, face much more florid than before and mouth agape as his stubble-covered jaw released a breathless explitive, “Holy fuck.”

Sakura’s head was upside down as she viewed the man stroking his unit reverently with his right hand, she smirked at the site before lifting her head up to go to the next phase. She rested her petite hands flat on the edge of the washing machine, with a gyration of her hips for extra measure.

She loved to sexually agitate the unfortunate orthopedic surgeon, her feline tendencies overpowered her sensibilities as her mouth and throat croon to herself lustily. Sounding more like a cat’s purr or trill, that caught the mutt-enthusiast’s surveillance immediately. He coexisted with felines, but true to the namesake, detested the presence and intimidation of the mammalian fur-covered ball of histamines.

Also referred to as Felis Catus or your typical housecat. Or, the annoying feline. Or the ‘fucking menaced pussy’, if he felt that indignant over her adoration of the cutest little kitten or house cat (instead of him or the pack of C. l. familiaris). The selfish little smug pest, if Kakashi’s Manic-Depressive Disorder gotten the best of the intuitive solitary canine’s mind. 

She tried to comprehend the man’s vitriol for the felines, she really did. Kakashi’s Dam (progenitor of a daughter or as Kakashi would address her as the mother of her ‘kit’) by feline terms, or try to skirt around the topic with sweet nothings of their ‘pup’ that would easily distract her. 

Kakashi was four feet away from the women, resuming his masturbation before halting at Sakura’s lower half luring him in with a whale tail. A teasing giggle was heard from the naughty vixen as her hazy-lust filled eyes glanced at him, before turning her head back.

Foolish, heat-driven, oversexed, loveable lazyboned hound. Sakura felt her subconscious rise haughtily and conscious sighed contently ever so dreamily like a starstruck teen. 

She felt her poker face reflect haughtily as the edges of her petite blush-pink cupid’s bow lips moved upwards with a demure calculating (and devious!) glare at the immoral act and behavior she exhibited at the remorseless act she was to perform, perhaps she was ravenous to provoke the emotionally and psychologically dog-tired bastard or the arrogant prideful ‘alpha’ he felt himself project sexually. How fitting of a frugal orthopedic surgeon making bank at his $200,000 plus salary and benefits from serving in the Army. Me-ow. 

Sakura felt empowered as an eve-tease as she threw and thrust her hips back with alternations of shaking her buttocks for the man. Her waist and hip movements mixing as she felt her cheek’s clap together, she felt herself bite her lip while doing the movements. She felt two calloused hands make an iron grip on her waist, she challenged the man in the endearing act of defiance as she teased the man’s free unit by rotating her ass to meet or graze the man as he pressed against her. Sakura shook her ass against provocatively against him, ignoring his beacons and low-whines to achieve release. 

Sakura’s confidence got the best of her as her arms extended upward to grab fistfuls of hair, Kakashi’s body struggled against the queen’s sinuous body and slinky dirty dancing’s rhythm. Like a sexually charged comic book antiheroine with feline tendencies luring in her angst-filled lone wolf protagonist, all goes according to plan and he’s the booty call now. He’s the one to navigate the treacherous game being played by her, she’s the one in control now. 

That damn mongrel of hers will face her feline-enthused wrath whether he liked it or not! Sakura’s smirk rivaled the Uchihas as she plotted his sexual demise. 

She felt her throat rumble in a dulcet-toned purr as she man was left to her devices, the women felt the palpable tension build as he tried to sandwich his length between or on her rump to achieve sexual liberation. The faint light outside lit the shadowy room, Kakashi felt the sexual frustration build up as the stealthy women’s sexual game became more pedantic with her dirty dancing. The sounds of her catlike mewls and resonations becoming to unrestrained for his liking, his jaw tightened with a squeeze of his eyes and the audible grit of his teeth. 

He understood perceptibly at what the bitch was doing -- she wanted a response from him -- knowing how he felt regarding them. Now, Kakashi has gotten his treatment from the brat of an ex-husband she now gotten divorced from, now her? It wasn’t a mutual feeling of hurt that resonated with Kakashi now, his spiteful pride is what ebbed him. 

The women seemed tranquil below him as she marked his body with her scent, purring and raking her digits once more in his hair. His eyes glare traveled downward in unnerving thoroughness at the women’s body grinding herself roughly below him. Sakura’s feline mewls grew much more powerful into his eardrums, the feeling of the desire still coursed through his body and veins, however, the canine sensibilities overthrew rational thinking in his attempt to preserve himself as the arrogance and the insurgence of dominance poured into his body. 

His hands removed from the women’s hips, that once had a firm hold on them to guide Sakura into his pulsing erection. The breaking point was her ploy to garner a more … Proactive response from the prudent man. 

A challenge of male-mammalian chastity, if he were to define it classically speaking.

First, Sakura released herself from his hair, her voice trelling at first to lure the man. Calling for him wantonly in the voice that made him smitten. Kakashi shrugged and pacified her ‘innocent’ attempt with a grind of her hips on his erection. 

Then, was the rough gyrations with the pornographic moans and stereotypical ‘uh’. Two can play at this, bitch. 

Next was the bribery, to reenact Icha Icha. The women’s body slumped against the unmoving statuesque man. Sensing the man’s vow of silence, she grew much bolder to get a response from the old mutt behind her. Sakura’s digits smoothed down her abdomen to rub her sensitive pearl. If Kakashi didn’t know better (and was the younger prideful prick in his 20s) he would’ve taken the bait. Hook, line, and sinker. She’s cute trying hard, I’ll give her that. 

“Are you done?” He asked impatiently with the flicker of his eyes, she sensed his no bullshit tone and huffed with a roll of her eyes as she stood naked with her back to him. Fuck you bastard, how about this?!

Presently, Sakura stimulated herself with back towards Kakashi’s unceasing erection, fingering herself viciously until she squirted less than three minutes later. Her moans became a symphony and kept him hard enough for him to gain a release. Or not.

She got her release as for him, the cum tease made him less tolerant and more sexually agitated than ever. His left eye twitched with a deep furrow of his brows as he held back the angriest of growls to tell his bitch to move on and let him fuck her. 

Kakashi must’ve not been clear on the third day of fucking that he loathed persistent orgasm denial, the man would give her one too many releases by any means (oral, fingering) but this bitch’s fucking teasing and feral gyrations did not evoke his own sexual gratification. 

Sakura’s body recovered from her orgasm (which unassisted by a vibrator or porn was rare for her) quickly, her dainty form quivered and legs felt shaky as her ragged breaths persisted. Her arms outstretched to keep her balance upward. Her saturated womanhood unoccupied pulsed as the lust pulsed through her veins, her mouth whimpering at the lack of contact from her fingers to relieve the sexual hunger. Sakura emitted a light purr, the queen’s eyes half-lidded in lust and mind hazy. 

“Are you going to fuck me or notttt?” Sakura catcalled to the mutt behind her, whining and extending her syllables for effect, ending with a pout. 

“Not really, I’ll get myself off since you’re obviously occupied in sexual narcissism, dear.” Kakashi’s bored voice commented to the women with a shrug. He didn’t grow limp oddly enough, equally as hard in the beginning and end of Sakura’s game. 

Sakura’s head became low as she rested her upper body propped up on her elbows on the machine, head rested inside her palms and hindquarters raised higher than usual on her tiptoes. 

“You’re not even an elderly mutt and you’re already resisting your hot and young female companion. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Sakura complained loudly in a pouty voice and the exclamation to form a yowl of her own. 

“Don’t pick fights you know you can’t win then.” Kakashi grew emotionally tired with this woman’s feline characteristics. He quipped back a little too snippy, “Also, really? You’re MILF material now.” 

Sakura couldn’t give a shit about that hurtful comment about her age, it’s bad enough she was sexually distressed from Sasuke but now she’s dealing with the man who she loved, calling her a MILF and nothing more? Minimizing her sexually just to motherhood? 

Her mind remained hazy, perhaps what she likened to Ino’s term, cum-drunk. The hurt shot an arrow into her heart and was internalized far back into the women’s mind but the rising sexual tension fueled her next assault on the man’s virility, canine characteristics and oh so bipartisan chastity. 

“I like how I’m just the ‘mature’ mom you fuck out of the goodness of your heart during her Estrous cycle, to copulate like a pair of… Of mutts! Since your damn virility seems to fluctuate like a damn bastard! And basic lovemaking is reduced to me becoming your bitch and … And becoming your damn mounting receptacle to house your seed when I’m in flagging stance. If it's not a waste of those precious dog years of yours!” Sakura’s voice went up an octave challenging the alpha’s comments as she glanced behind her to complain.

“Don’t blame me for wanting to sexually challenge you in the sack since all you want to do is act like a damn senial... “ Sakura’s voice paused for effect as she rapidly shot her distasteful canine comment to the man behind her in her feline hiss and growl, “elderly and grey, six-year-old hound!”

A very brief moment of silence cascaded through the pair in the laundry room, Sakura’s head went back facing forward as Kakashi’s statuesque form loomed over her once more to invade her space. 

“Kakashi, you know what? You’re obviously tired of me and whatever I tried doing sexually to you.” Sakura grew irritated at the man trying to pin her sexually frustrated form while conceding to defeat in an attempt to seduce the lazy surgeon. 

”I’m gathering my clothes, then cooking dinner when I get out and sending off Sarada before she leaves for the four day weekend with her best friend. When she leaves, you don’t have to come over if you don’t feel the necessity to do so. You owe me nothing, as I do you. If you want a booty call, text me and well go to some motel and rent a room, I … I don’t know. You obviously see me as your local mature mother raising her prematurely aged teen daughter so I might as well face the reality of the fact no man wants this dispassionate youthful hag with a kid. Text me when you want to fuck me then…” Sakura felt her heart ache at the last sentence, with a quiver of her lips at the reality that not many men wanted used goods such as herself and to raise a child of a divorcee. Adding more fuel to the fire is that this man who she believed loved her merely wished to appease the facade of being wanted and to have a healthy family, yet to call her out as being the aging woman with the nice ass. 

Sakura felt the whimper as her head bowed and shoulders slump downward, mouth forming a straight line. Her eyes rested shut, the wave of feeling subsiding the arousal with a wave of ambivalence and cynicism. 

The sharp growl startled her, as Kakashi’s forearms enclosed her in. Sakura’s body froze with a silent breeze of a gasp with her eyes clamping shut in fear. 

“Sakura, open your eyes.” His voice was eerily calm and authoritative. “Now.”

“No, I will not. Not after this mess, you won’t get anything out of me.” She felt her voice quivered with a crack, damn it. 

“Is that how it is?” His voice seemed surprised, oddly. “You can relax, I want to talk…”

Sakura’s body relaxed a bit at the end of the sentence, her voice was hesitant and eyes downcast. “I’m kinda hurt, Hatake. I don’t have much of an interest in making eye contact or leading you on either.”

“I’m still kind of aroused by you, but I’m conflicted on that.” Sakura’s nose released a heavy exhale as she resumed speaking, “You’re a very confused man. I feel my body still kinda wet and it's getting uncomfortable, I think it's lust though, to be honest.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m too conflicted by you.” Sakura’s mood lightened a little with a nervous laugh at her discomfort. 

“Ovulating?” Kakashi’s voice curious once again and gruff, Sakura felt her body become hot once more with arousal and the felt stickiness around her womanhood and a liquid trail of arousal down her leg. Sakura’s face lit a flame in a blush as her hands covered her face to cover her shame. 

“Leave me be, don’t look or touch me,” Sakura groaned out in shame, “It’s not my fault I get too fertile and my damn vagina produces excess lubrication or in this case, too much arousal gets me horny and this happens…”

She felt a hand dip near her backside to cup her sex, “I see your predicament, looks like you have a pretty good case of arousal non-concordance.” Her digits creased on the machine’s edges as her heart pumping more blood making a pounding noise which brought more warmth all over her body like a wildfire. 

“Oh my, you’re a furnace dear!” Kakashi’s index and middle finger clasping her meaty labial folds testing the waters, opportunistic bastard. “I’ll keep inspecting if you could be a tad bit more vocal with me, Ms. Haruno. Explicit verbal consent is the best consent, after all!” The man’s hand remained cupping her sex with his palm rested near her perineum, accompanying his sexually lidan velveteen voice in the shell of her ear. 

“Y-yes. Y-you ass.” Sakura’s flustered form tried to stay without a shutter as his fingers explored the outside of her vagina, index finger drenched in the slick liquid from her vagina running down her legs and dripping onto the tiles below her. 

“Very nice, Sakura.” She felt Kakashi’s body squat down as she stood up, her face burned as he continued his digits swirling and curling at the base of her sex. She felt one digit enter her cavern, curling and gently prodding. In reflex, she tightened her vaginal walls to enhance the sensation. Sakura’s body adjusted as her toes rose to allow the tall man to gain a full glimpse of herself as he entered his digits inward and an arch for good measure. Her nipples poking through the tube top and hands gripping the sides of the machine. 

“I really like this.” Kakashi sat Indian style on the floor with his face two inches from her rump, his left index finger inside the vise of her womanhood. The other hand cupped her left buttcheek and abducted it to get a better glimpse at the complete site, exposing her rosy pink asshole that followed the perineum to the opening of her womanhood. 

Kakashi added another digit to please the women, inserting and removing it in and out of her. Sakura’s moans escaped her mouth freely as the man pleased his women, the moist cavern allowing him to glide and curl inside her freely. He added a third finger with something unexpected, a tongue to caress and suck her neglected pink pearl. 

Kakashi kissed the sensitive organ, she bucked into his mouth with an urgent cry. 

He resumed his ministrations, thrusting the trio of digits within her while nursing her clit. The other hand, massaging her asscheek in a rhythm. Sakura’s thighs shook as the man fingered her, she felt her tongue come out of her mouth as the pleasure of being stretched and the man-devouring her sent dopamine into her head. 

The liquid from her womanhood more steady as he resumed sucking her, “More!”

Removing his digits to glance once more at the women’s entire lower body he noticed something peculiar, the flexing of her other pink hole. Spotless and very well kept just for him, he felt a quirk of his lips at the thought. 

“S-so much, HBO and porn g-gets to a girl.” Sakura’s airy voice a melody to his ears, “I did what the pornstars did and maintained my body.” 

“Later time, dear.”

He overheard a disappointed groan from the women, he stood back up and took action. Not now. 

Kakashi’s manhood teased her opening as his forearm lifted into her tube top to attach to her breast while the other held his manhood as he bent her more. Sakura’s throat rumbled with a low hiss, like an indignant feral queen in heat at the site of an interloping stray dog. She felt the serene face contort to an open mouth sneer. Sakura’s phalanges flexed as her palms rested flat now, ready to claw at the man with her defensive posture as she leaned on the machine. Sakura’s vermillion painted almond nails clawed at the flat surface, the queen ready to bolt or buck against him once again at the man.

“Screw your damn sexual prowess,” Sakura’s powerful sneer rumbled through her indignant form with a quip of her head to make eye contact with the man accompanied with a combative jab of her elbow to displace the man behind her, “If you’re not going to fuck me like a man, I might as well own you like a damn feral cat in heat, you-!” 

“-dog-tired,” Sakura struggled against him with fluid jabs and bunts of her right elbow, hitting the man’s right lower quadrant of his powerfully-built abdominal. Using the feeble self-defense attempt to overthrow the alpha’s form sexually as she pitilessly growled with multiple not too hard thrash against him. The former Green Beret’s patience gone and sexual frustration reaching critical levels, compassing rational thinking and logic with deep primal overtones.

“-mutt!” Kakashi rarely expressed aggression and malice at most individuals, Sasuke and Orochimaru (accompanied by those evil individuals of society) were the exceptions. The sanity of his shattered at the offensive comment, he felt his heart pulse uncontrollably and vigorously with the uncontrolled throb of the veins in his neck. The thunder of his rage swallowed him whole, with the clench of his jaw as he grabbed the woman's arm pinning it to her back overpowering her with a final yelp.   
His teeth bared in a snarl with noisy breaths as women’s body halted the assault. Thrusting himself upon her in the process, paralyzing her movements as she rested vulnerably below him.   
He bared the redirected and territorial aggression at the queen below him, his teeth didn’t resist the temptation to lock himself on the nape of the bitch’s creamy colored neck. Sakura lacked the foresight and awareness at the man’s assertive jaw clamped on her neck junction, her eyes widened with surprise at beast-like domination over her as the man’s sharp canine jaws locked on her while she rested stilled now. 

She felt a thunderous surge of excitement come from the animalistic male’s mark of trepidation. Sakura bit her lips at the masochism with the arousal evading her heat-filled mind’s catharsis with Kakashi’s member ascended to her opening. Her eyes flickered upwards at the euphoria accompanied with a rather audible moan with the pool of arousal falling down her legs. 

The man latched on the bitch’s neck with teeth penetrating deeply to make a mark. His nostrils inhaled the women’s sweet and pungent arousal as tongue felt the metallic-coppery liquid, call it callous or demanding to leave a mark on the poor women. Whatever the fuck assinine judgment be, she’s mine.

The women unconsciously bucked against him with raspy pants, a sweet wanton moan came from her throat as he abandoned her neck. She slumped downward as her face lit ablaze in embarrassment and the cruel, opportunistic horniness that smoldered deep with her once more at the possessive dominance. I don’t comprehend this anymore. 

Sakura’s inner conscious screeched at the handsome statuesque man’s canine-characteristics, Oh no, he’s hot!

Sakura wasn’t left for a moment in her peace as she felt the man’s rough hands savagely grip the back of her hair, lifting her head up ploddingly as his head reached down to her right ear to reach his naked lips. She behaved demurely in acquiesce at the man’s veiled threat came soon to approach as the result of her assault of the man’s virility and canine appreciation. 

Reminds me of the femme fatale royaly fucking up her meticulously orchestrated plot to kill the anti-hero, ending the villainous thrill for herself and the exhilaration of the anti-hero (deuteragonist) in the climax of her stratagem. 

Sakura’s eyes shifted elsewhere in a casual blink, body electrified with anticipation and by arousal. I like being Kakashi’s femme fatale, suits me just right. Doesn’t it? She felt her lips pursed at the confession, deepening her inadequate flush onsite. 

“Fucking do that again, I dare you.” Kakashi’s tip prodded her entrance and voice more gruff from a deep growl. 

Sakura felt her upper body give as Kakashi’s bent her more, pushing the tip in two inches more, “A-Asshole.” She mustered the courage to curse before the pleasurable feeling interrupted her spite making her breathless, “Fuck, when was the last time we did this?”

Kakashi pushed himself fully into the woman as she gasped loudly then uttered a wanton moan of ‘oh my god’ before a soft groan pushing the dopamine and arousal further.

“Three and a half-weeks or 24.5 days give or take…” Kakashi’s arms enclosed around her waist and body melded onto her with a deep groan, “God I missed this.” 

“Fuck you mutt, toying with my arousal and emotions..” Sakura’s left hand fisted into his tresses upward as a conciliatory gesture and tender in tone. Her head leaned back to rest on the man’s clavicle while pushing her toes upward for height. 

“Stop being a damn femme fatale then and make me question my existence…” The pair’s voices trailed as their heads maneuvered to make eye contact turned into seductive murmurs into an alternation of open mouth kisses, teasing makeouts with tongue with misplaced breaths and heavy breathing. 

“Mmmmph-!” Sakura tried halting the man’s tongue battling hers and hands smoothing all over her body. 

Sakura felt herself whimper has the man nippled at her exposed right ear, as he began pushing and gyrating softly into her. She felt her wetness seep out of her as her womanhood was thrust and made love to.

It was rather comfortable to her, in an odd way. 

“I want more babies …” Kakashi ears definitely perked up at this as he pumped into her womb at the shaky position with Sakura fully bent down on the machine and him haphazardly thrusting into her half-standing all while she murmured out loud to him. “..... More of whatever this is.” 

Was this fucked up time in the laundry room pleasurable for him? Definitely. 

Sakura countered her inner thoughts in between thrusts, but to be free to love the man and perhaps conceive a child of his?   
Worth it. 

Kakashi’s upper body lifted up while his hands held onto the women’s waist, a burst of adrenaline swarmed her. Oh my god, here it comes! 

He pounded into the womanhood passionately as her ass slapped against him and moist-squelching sounds reverberated inside the room with Sakura’s moans and curses. “Oh yes! Oh yes! Fuck!”

Kakashi panted at the women’s verberations, gyrating his hips and rod deeper into her. Sakura felt the man brush against the core, making her tongue slip out of her mouth with her ragged pants. Screaming multiple times, “More. Right there!”

Like the hound he often represented, he enthusiastically indulged the women.   
“Fuck me you mutt! Own me!” Sakura’s voice ground as he thrust into her sweet spot, Kakashi’s groans became more animalistic as he started to bear his teeth and grew more aggressive with the women. 

Faster gyrations. Deeper thrusts. Sakura’s curses and chants for god. That is what Kakashi wanted from the bitch. 

In Hatake fashion, he ripped her from the security and brace of the washing machine to the floor. Sakura grew too dick-drunk to care, as the couple maneuvered to all fours on the carpet to carry on this animalistic sex of theirs. Kakashi’s forearm outstretched to mount her still, pressing her head down while the other remained on her waist to keep her ass-up. 

Thankfully, the AC flooded the laundry room from the large vent on the left wall, making the room chilly and kept her hot body cool during sex. Sakura’s head 12 inches away from the bottom of the cabinet’s doors, opposite of the lashers, 

The man felt exhilarated and zealous sexually, emotionally and psychologically at the maneuver. His favorite position to fuck, unoriginal as he knew, was doggy style. It’s a fantastic thing: angry-animalistic sex with tons of sexual chemistry.

Sakura’s body rested knee-chest as he plowed into her from his kneeling form, his plump lightly-furred balls slapping against her clit with concussive slaps at each brutal thrust. Sakura’s throat growing raw from the lengthy explicit moans accompanied each gyration of her hips on the man’s lengthy girthful member. Melodies of claps, slaps and ‘I love you’ repeated from the pairs’ feverish bodies.

Sakura’s orgasmic face was something wild to Kakashi, as she removed herself from him. Her womanhood convulsed as the pent up orgasm within her ripped through her, spraying on the floor below her and dripped on the man’s tool.

Her tongue protrude outwards from her lips in ecstasy with a roll of her eyes, “Oh…. my, God!” Her thighs shook and convulsed with her body from her womanhood, the slick squirt pooled on the floor and trickled down her thighs in the aftermath. Before Sakura caught her breath and went back to reality, Kakashi seemed to carry other motives.

His hands roughly trapped Sakura and repositioned her on his still erect tool, “Oooh-oooh!”

Kakashi’s rapid thrusts were met by Sakura’s disconnected moans, pushing himself deeper into her and pummel her core, which the women loved deep penetration in sex. Her mouth agape with her tongue covered in saliva that trickled down the corners of her lips, as the feverish pants continued. Sakura’s vagina lubrication making loud schlips and noisy squelches with each penile impale and removal of himself from her. 

Eventually, the pair switched position into something a little kinkier, an athletically sexual position named, “The Bridge Position.” 

The man’s height was a bonus with this, along with their athleticism. Sakura’s flirtatious gaze stared lovingly into the man’s searing gaze above her with a stroke of her fingers on the left side of his cheek, “Are you ready to cum yet?”

The man desperately needed to cum within her womb, with his forehead rested on hers. His thick lushly arched brows knit in discontentment with a groan internally, his cock within her in a vise grip and bodies in missionary position on the damp tri-colored carpet. Sakura’s hands cupped his biceps now, feeling her man’s sculpted arms. Her legs raised to accommodate the man’s lean and toned frame in between them, their noses and lips abreast as they breathed.

“Yes, women.” 

“I wanna do it forcefully like the pornstars,” Sakura giggled to herself at the request, “Ya’know, like with all the vigor, sounds and kink?”

Kakashi felt himself chuckle with the quirk of his lips upward with the signature eye crinkle formed at the man’s merriment of the occasion and peculiarity of his women’s sexuality. 

“My, my, my. It seems my women is a little spicy today.” Kakashi leaned in to deliver a chaste kiss to the women below him, “What exactly were you planning?” 

Sakura felt the man flex inside her in fiery eagerness. 

“Lend me your ear…” Sakura’s voice became secretive with a smoldering glowing gaze of her vivid eyes and snickers parted her alluring petite cupid’s bow lips. He obeyed the women’s request, his head dipped to her left side beside the corner of the woman's lips as she propositioned him in a hushed barely-there whisper that caressed his rosy-tipped ears. 

Her coquettish instructions caused the cursed blush to deepen as he felt it ablaze across his cheeks up to his ears, reminding him of his adolescence. He felt his mouth part with his blushed tongue ran over the man’s pouty lips with his chest beating causing him to breathe much more heavily and pulse race as she continued to solicit him. Eventually, her dainty hands cupped his plump beefy buttocks with a firm squeeze and sultry mmmmmm, signaling the end of her sexual suggestion.

Kakashi’s head rose back to connect his lips with hers, solidifying and reaffirming her invocation. Reminds me of reading my first Icha Icha Paradise with this accursed blush of mine. The pair’s tongues clashed with fervent need as their makeout deepened accompanied by the thrust of his hips to start. In return, Sakura purred into the kiss as he thrust into her. His groan soft, low within his throat as his arms circled her and bodies tangled together in preparation of the kinky sex to follow. 

Hurriedly, Sakura maneuvered herself into an upward-facing bridge position as she held herself up using her extremities. Kakashi’s member briefly left the women’s tightness as he knelt between her legs and supported her hips with his calloused strapping hands as he entered the women spread eagle. Sakura’s eyes rolled back at the man’s blunt tip and length reentering her once more, Kakashi’s eyes rested on the women’s bliss. He returned to his fervid thrusts and grinds into her, she lustily moaned in the symphony of “oohs” and “uhs”. 

His body aligned with each pelvic thrust and rocked her clit with each stroke, her perky and full side set breasts bouncing in the confines of her tube top with her deep dusty pink nipples puckered through the cheap material and womanhood tightening as the women sounded off in ecstasy. His large blunt tip pounded at her g-spot and girthy yet lengthy curved shaft caused Sakura’s tongue to protrude outward and moan louder than before. She cried and squealed at the pseudo-porn actor’s shafting, her body shook with each squirt and convulsion of her womanhood as she defied the man’s Herculean ministrations. 

Kakashi’s heavy pants grew shallower and shallower as his orgasm drew closer within the women, his tongue didn’t resist the urge to protrude outwards either. His balls slapped against the woman as she screamed “yes” and “harder” from her mouth. His buttocks flexed and relaxed as he plowed the woman mercilessly, “You like that you horny queen? You want it?!”

“Yes!” Sakura’s vivacious mouth screamed in ecstasy as she met his thunderous body’s pace, “Ah-! Fuckkkk.” Sakura felt herself convulse on his unit as the squirt cascaded on his lower body with unit inside, “Oh my lord! Oh my god, Kakashi!”

“Impregnate me!” Sakura pounded down on his unit with vehemence with her voice raising an octave, her buttocks slapping and thighs enclosing the man’s hips with lustiness. “Breed this bitch!”

Kakashi’s force grew stronger as she egged him on to cum. All while his bruising hold and the unsparing pace didn’t halt. His balls volume doubled by the women’s passionateness fueled by her breeding fetish, “Mount me to your heart's content you bastardddd!” 

“Give me your thick copious cum,” Sakura’s voice grounded out with each plunge of her womanhood and savage alternations of riding and pound of her hips making cacophonous slaps, “Impregnate me you virile hound.” 

That. Right there is what drove that man wild. Fuck gentle lovemaking, that right there is the way to destroy a man. 

Kakashi’s body struck the women feverishly as her womanhood burst into an orgasm, dripping down her thighs onto the carpet once more. His growls and pants becoming more in sync with the Queen's moans and yowls, he felt himself snarl at the building pressure inside of him ready to pop. He commanded his bitch in the haze, “Look at me women when you moan.”

Sakura’s clouded Jade orbs meet the smoldering onyx orbs of her alpha male, unwavering in intensity as his flickered signaling the momentous orgasm to be had. “Ah! Fuck. Ah---!” Her womenhood’s walls smothered his penis, sucking him in an indescribable vise grip while the queen’s eyes sparkled in devious mirth at his orgasmic demise. She purred out the trapped alpha’s name in mock innocence with undertones of deception, “Kakashi, what’s the matter?”

Like a true femme fetale, the cur had the audacity to mock the man in orgasmic distress as her womanhood flexed creating a very snug vacuum on his manhood to collect the precious man milk into her. Her mouth’s corners lifted to form a mischievous grin (much to his chagrin) as her voice sultrily taunted him, “Cat got your tongue, darling?”   
The man’s teeth grounded as his jaw locked confining the nastiest of snarls at the insubordinate queen. His velvety soprano voice turned menacing at the betrayal, “You little conceited deceitful bitch…” I should’ve fucking known this sexually self-seeking woman was going to trap me in this game of hers. 

“Your words only hurt for a moment, honey…” Sakura gained full control of the man now as her body’s bridge became cowgirl position with him secure in her. Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn’t resist under her advance, now he is in a bridge and her on top of him like a cowgirl. “It’s often said,” Sakura’s hands gently made contact to stroke Kakashi’s crimson tinted face as he bared his teeth belligerent and narrowed his eyes to burn the bitch’s self-assured smile plastered on her youthful flushed face. 

“It is often said that even the strongest of spirits can be broken …” Sakura’s lips chastity kissed the man’s furrowed forehead and left his searing gaze with an innocent flutter of her lashes, “With love.” 

“When I said I wanted your cum, I meant it.” Sakura’s index right finger trailed down from his pectorals as he emitted a low growl. Sakura’s eyes challenged the enraged males, “Why don’t you shut up and enjoy me riding this dick, okay?” 

Sakura’s palms rested flat on his abdomen as she milked the poor man beneath him, he was feeble to resist moaning underneath her as he struggled himself to deny her. Her eyelids rested shut as she slammed down on him, saturating his lower body in the process. Her mind became fuzzier and cloudy with bliss as she dominated the man’s dick as she rode expertly, in less than five minutes she felt his penis twitch ready to cum inside her womb.

“Come in me, mutt.” Sakura commanded haughtily to him with her grinding, gyrations and pounding becoming swift as she rose and fell on his manhood. Her hands caressed his abdomen and pectorals affectionately then with a soft slap on his right cheek with a simper, “Don’t you dare hold back in me~.” 

Kakashi had enough of this orgasm denial. He was finished with this self-serving, cum-drunk, insubordinate, sexually charged bitch of a femme fatale. Sakura’s eyes rested closed and face content in euphoria before the man overthrew her, a short-lived skirmish resided once they were back in missionary position with their heads (now facing) the locked laundry door and Sakura pinned bodily by him. 

“You’re really something else, you know that right?” Kakashi’s tone was candid as his eyes gazed into her stultified Jade orbs. “Oh, I see. The self-serving, sexually conniving queen’s reign is finally over and now she’s laying in the wreck.

“Only to be brought to her knees, by the Alpha, to be thoroughly punished.” 

Kakashi heard the women’s haughty snigger below him, as her demeanor remained demure. “Not really. Just like every male protagonist before you,” A scoff came from her lips along with a sneer, “deluded with pride. You’re sure to forsake your blessings.” 

Sakura made a wanton moan to assert her point as she bucked against him, “Just like now, you’re still hot for the femme fatale’s tricks. Are you not?” Her searing Jade orbs burned into his with such caustic authoritative sexuality, the man met his boiling point immediately. 

“Fuck you and your murder-mystery fueled tropes.” Kakashi spat waspishly with a sneer of his sharp canines. 

Ohhhhhh, look at the mad dog. Poor, poor unfortunate soul. Boo hoo! Sakura’s poised brow raised at his jibe. 

“You seem to be doing that yourself, darling.” Sakura shot at the man above her still inside her, “You thrive upon hate fucking the ‘bitch’ you detest so much, and yet, you can’t seem to help yourself from breaking this off.” Sakura’s neck craned upwards to challenge the man’s orbs for extra measure.

“We all have our weaknesses and vices, honey.” Sakura’s mouth two inches away from his as she murmured to him with her eyes peering into his again, “Fucking and staying with me seems to be yours, no matter how much you despise my sexual prowess or demeanor. You can’t seem to shake this vice, can you Kakashi Hatake?”

The man was cunning and an arrogant prick, she’ll give him that. Kakashi was an enigma to the women, however, sexually it was an easy feat to comprehend his intricacies if she pushed the right buttons. “Are you planning to continue fucking me you mutt or not? We’ve been at this staredown for over two minutes.” 

“Depends on how sore you are later when I fuck your brains out like a caveman.” Kakashi’s sexual threat definitely make her womanhood contract, oooooooooh! That smolder, the intensity! ♡

“Fine then.” She finished the rivalry as the man’s mouth invaded her own in a flash. Resuming the rhythm in missionary, Sakura’s head in the junction moaned into his right ear as he pounded into her. They did it pretty down and dirty, Sakura’s hands grabbed the man’s beefy rum as each thrust hit her sensitive core. Her ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ a crescendo in the man’s ear, unrestricted and grounded out. Like those women being beaten down in those breeding videos she watched, his weight crushed her and she enjoyed the man.

She kept bucking her hips into his, feeling the man’s balls slap against her and begin to tighten.   
Her claws firmly raking on his back in ecstasy as his orgasm drew once more as she half yowled/moaned into the air, “Get it all in me! Breed me you bastard!”

“FUCK SAKURA!” She heard Kakashi howl roar as his head lifted, she felt his cum flooded her insides. Sakura’s insides flooded by the man’s thick and hot jizz her right leg haphazardly on his lip and the other twitched outstretched somewhere as the intensity of the breeding fetish overcame her senses. 

“Kakashiiiiii-!” Sakura’s voice shrieked with her womb being filled to the brim with the man’s milk, tongue out in the heat and panting hard. The engorged manhood twitched and pulsed more within her as she gyrated her hips softly, a content smile formed of her face as her eyes fluttered shut. 

Somewhere outside in the living room, Sarada continued to watch the Dog Show on the couch. Unbothered. Meanwhile, Pakkun’s and the rest of the pack’s ears rose as if sensing something as their ears twitched like a flag signaler. “EEEEEEEEEEEH?” The girl’s surprise came when all of the dog’s heads rose to howl collectively, the echoes of their union bouncing off the walls for over 15 seconds. Whoa! They’re so cool! Must be a random dog thing… 

After the collective howl, the pack turned back to normal as they all continued to watch TV in the living room. Sakura’s phone rested next to Pakkun, Sarada’s index finger touched the oval button on the touch screen waiting for a text. There was nothing but email pop-up notifications. 

“How long do you think they’re gonna be, Pakkun? It’s like 5:58 p.m.” Their girl’s legs tucked into her form as her arms rested up against the top of her knee caps. 

Pakkun softly whined next to the pup with a sympathetic stare, symbolizing his empathy.   
Sarada smiled to herself, “I’ll be okay.” Let’s wait a little longer. 

Inside the laundry room, the duo rested flat on their backs heavily panting together. 

“Best. Sex. Ever.” Kakashi was blown away by this bountiful release. His heart rates steady now, a left hand combing through his tresses down to his jawline. 

The woman’s head half turned to his while supine, “You came a lot more than usual, hoooooo!” Sakura felt herself titter as the man’s snow colored, liquified-jellied cum gently seep out of her filled womb and spilled down from her nether regions. The urge to leisurely feel the man’s royal jelly crossed her mind. 

His body seemed to recover first, strangely enough. His form once the top of her delivering peppery kisses from her mouth downward - oh. Kakashi’s form between her legs once more to inspect his handiwork, using his thumbs to part her labia in the process. Sakura’s legs were lifted on his shoulders now, Sakura didn’t think to question the man now. 

After all, they just had some of the freakiest overdue lovemaking from ages of being separated from each other. Antidepressants, divorce, anxiety medication, and hormones are one hell of a cocktail. She was usually a hypersexual woman, not diagnosed but she was fully aware of her nymphomaniacal tendencies. Sakura was still aroused by the man rested in awe near her pussy, for god’s sake! 

Kakashi’s lips met the sensitive button at the top, startling her from her internal ramblings. “Hey, hey.” Kakashi cooed to his women, “Relax. You’re okay … I didn’t think you’d be this sensitive afterward.”

Sakura’s face blazed in a crimson flush as she reluctantly gazed to the ceiling as she felt some embarrassment swarm her. “... I am a little more sensitive, just send me a warning or signal next time. Please?”

Kakashi bit gently into her right thigh (nearest to the opening of her womb) then kissed it. “Does this work?” His eyes gazed into hers now, warm with care.

“Y-yes?”

His mouth made contact with her clit as he gently sucked on the pearl, “A-Ah~!”   
Kakashi’s fingers stroked her skillfully as his tongue lapped the opening of her womb, “Oh my God!” His skillfully assisted tongue and digits moved between her legs, Sakura’s back arched as his triangular tongue and sizable fingers rubbed, nudged, poked into a rhythm. 

“Lap it all up, please!” Sakura begged the man in her womb as her legs twined about his head and shoulders with desperation as she bucked. Kakashi’s slurps and sucking edged her, as she felt herself beginning to cum. “Kakashiiiiiii-”

She felt the orgasm ripple through her as he stuck in between her legs, in the end, he cleaned up her squirt lovingly and tenderly using his tongue.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════ ════ ⋆★⋆ ════ ════ ⋆★⋆ ════ ════ ⋆★⋆ ════ 

Sometime from their angry sex, the pair scurried to gather their clothes in the lit laundry room. 

Sakura and Kakashi were naked as the day they were born, with Kakashi easily locating his navy-blue boxer briefs at the wall. He bent down to reach them and hoisted them upwards on his lower body, safely unsoiled from the lovemaking. 

As for her, the extensive search ensued as she clambered on her hands and knees to find her leggings and panties. 

Somehow, her leggings made it haphazardly on the side of the dryer. Sakura’s trepidation rose as her arm extended to reach the leggings with a shaky grasp while kneeling on her knees. Please don’t be ruined, please don’t be torn, please don’t have any jizz, please! 

Her eyes clamped shut as her digits felt around for dampness or tears within the legging’s fabric, no dampness, no unseemly tears. One eye peaked slowly then the other one, continuing her visual inspection gradually. Sakura held them against her chest, her prayers were answered! Thank god. 

Now for my panties … 

“Looking for these?” Kakashi’s index finger held the tattered fabric upon his finger steadily as he squatted down to her, ever so candidly. All as the woman’s face visibly paled, mortified with her gawk. Oh godddddddddddd!

Sakura’s eyes were wide at the sight of the damp, shredded scrap of the elastic and torn lacey cut-out paneled V-string nude panties. 

“It’s okay, Sakura…” He consoled the humiliated queen, “You know, especially from vigorous exercise or activity, it’s best to allow some air to cool down. For open access later.”

The man’s signature eye crinkle and the chuckle that followed held much more than his consolation, it had more mirth and deviousness. 

Sakura’s lips pursed as she was reduced to his jocularity at the moment, “Keep them, participation trophy if you will.”

She stood upward from kneeling with her leggings and pride unyielding, as she turned on her heel to compose herself. Sakura’s heart pumped as her shaky breaths were uneven while she affixed her leggings upward to cover her exposed lower half.

She was going to get this laugh, regardless of the bastard’s ‘consolation’. 

Sakura was nearest to the door, thankfully as she readjusted herself bodily and reassessed herself in the mirror above the workstation. God, I look like a mess.

Note to self: After-sex glow/flush isn’t the appealing way to go out of any situation. 

Sakura’s icy fingertips met her mellow face with a frown, her laugh lines and wrinkles weren't as visible to her naked eye as she thought. Her mother had a visible laugh and marionette lines from what she remembered, her father aged like fine wine. That allotment of genetics made her, perky and youthfully skinned. Now, her beauty and vivaciousness were passed down to Sarada. 

The pregnancy gave her life and fullness, though the morning sickness and mood swings weren’t the worst (and certainly not the best). Growing to be fuller breasted aided her in self-confidence post-partum, going back into the world after Sarada turned two. She closed herself off beforehand, waiting to spring back to her pre-pregnancy body once her doctor said the ‘okay’ too. 

Dieting, pilates, flexibility exercises, kegel toning, and exercising (toning and weight lifting) three to eight times per week, helped her spring back before going back into the public. 

Now, what is she to do? 

Being deemed MILF at 39, no more comments of beauty or youth. No more being the ‘hot women with the ass of a 21-year-old’... No more being called ‘sexy’. 

Sakura’s hand reached for the lipstick on the counter next to the box of tissues, her gaze left the mirror to check the shade. A dull habanero red, lip balm. The pale grey slender tube with silver trimming was opened by her other hand, the hand that held it steady as the other turned the tube clockwise to lift the balm upwards out the tube for application.

Sakura puckered up her lips as she smoothed the balm on her bottom lip, subtly coating it with the shade. Her dainty hands settling it on the counter before removing the Hatake ring too. Sakura’s right index finger tapped her bottom lip to smear the shade more, blotting her lips against each other in the process. 

Afterward, her right hand reached below to open the drawer in the counter. There housed some miscellaneous items: a brush, feminine hygiene items (pads mostly, wipes), sewing kit, extra keys amongst other things.

The brush was promptly grabbed by her left as she briskly thrust the drawer inwards. Sakura’s tangled tresses were separated by her free hand as she brushed through them. The knots were undone by the squiggly bristles attached to brush’s paddle, Kakashi seemed to go behind her somehow as she rested unbothered brushing her tresses. 

“Kakashi, why don’t you clean yourself up?” Sakura’s eyes gazed into the mirror to make eye contact with the man, “I’m occupied right now with all these fly aways, knots and tangles here. You have no humility, not of the common kind. Why don’t you leave me, I’m a mess here…” Sakura’s digits smoothed through her hair and combed her fingertips for extra measure, with a frown once more. 

“I have medium hair, not too thin but not to thick. It reaches to the small of my back, but now it’s a mess. It’s a good thing Sarada has great silky hair, unlike mine, I swear! I’m grateful that genetics has allowed that girl beauty, smarts, and glossy hair. That way she wouldn’t struggle like me as a young girl, having to live with this mop.” Sakura couldn’t help but laugh at the statement.

“Men will frolick to her, she’s virginal and youthful unlike I. Soon, they too will fear her because of my genes. I passed down my strength to her, Sasuke passed down his attractiveness? People say she looks like me, I can see it from a distance but she’s like Sasuke. God, I wish my parents could have seen her. My beautiful baby turning into a gorgeous girl.” Sakura couldn’t help but reminisce starry-eyed. 

“She’s just as pretty as you are.” Kakashi’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, dotingly and tender gaze reflected back to Sakura. 

“Now you want to compliment me, what a charmer.” The playful eye roll didn’t stop itself, “For a former Green Beret, your observational skills are lacking.” Sakura’s voice corrected the man’s attempt to pity her.

“No, no. You’re beautiful, as the day I met you.” Sakura caught him in his lies, he knew it. 

“I’m a MILF remember? It’s only used for women informally as, ‘a sexually attractive older woman, typically one who has children.’ I’m just a MILF to you, yes I’m attractive but its determinant on your libido. Depending on how you act, Hatake.” He remark did sound much more bitter from her lips, Kakashi was slightly taken aback at this. 

“You’re a great MILF, you’re very attractive to me.” He tried to relieve herself-depreciation in a coo. 

“Kakashi, you’re caught in a lie. Take the ‘L’ and admit you’re a classless degenerate.” Sakura couldn’t help but feel proud at herself for being able to checkmate him, “Admit you’re my jumpoff or side piece too, you’re still my trophy husband.” Sakura’s felt her cocky smile settle with her chuckle as she leaned against the man. 

“You’re a nymphomaniac, Sakura.” Kakashi’s lips kissed the crown on her hair, “Put your ring back on.”

“You can, once I’m done. You didn’t bother to admit your rightful defeat, either.” The pout was real this time. Sakura had this one particular look that converted people to do her will. Kakashi was usually a cynical ice queen, this look broke through that facade. 

Sakura’s puppy eyes and pout tried overthrowing his rational thought and process. 

“Admit it before I whine, you’re hurting me.” Mock innocence and melodrama.

“Bullshit,” Kakashi called it, she fought against him. Sakura twisted her torso a little as she groaned out of irritation. 

“You’re horrible, you know that? You called me old. What do you expect me to do or say?” Sakura turned her head to the left side, as she stood on her toes for height. 

Kakashi’s lips managed to touch her, she playfully resisted him. “No, you don’t get to kiss me. Touch what you’d like as I’m clothed, but you’re not getting off this easy.”

“We’re not teenagers, Sakura.” Kakashi’s hand snaked around her neck, lightly. To steady and keep her from fidgeting, her eyes rolled while facing forward. “I refuse to be just your ‘jump off’ or whatever you deem acceptable in your bipolar fucking world. Wear that ring with pride and passion, just as I do mine.”

“You’re diagnosed with Manic Depressive Disorder I with PTSD. I’ll wear that ring once I’m done, you act like we’re committed already.” She confessed impatiently to the man with a furrow of her brows. 

“You made it clear to me in the beginning that you aren’t the type to fully commit, as a very introverted individual a relationship is a hassle with you. You’re confident, assertive and stubborn, darling. From what I’ve known about you, and based on personal experience, you have interpersonal commitment issues.” Kakashi nuzzled the side of her face like a wolf does to its mate, humming in acknowledgment. His orbs searching hers for attention 

Sakura’s head turned to gaze obediently to his stern orbs while she murmured close to his lips, “You need to control and it’s difficult to maintain a steady relationship with you since you’re so intense and regimented.” Kakashi felt her left-hand smooth hand on his forearm (where his hand rested on her throat) and the other on top of the forearm on her waist, lacing their fingers in his. 

“You believe I merely view you as a MILF out of pity? The MILF comment was out of anger, it didn’t mean anything…” He couldn’t help but say incredulously to the woman, his voice trailed off with a twist of her mouth. 

“A hit dog will holler, Hatake.” Sakura’s gaze averted with another frown.

“I wouldn't have stayed if I wasn’t in love with you, I seriously wouldn’t. Regardless of what you or I do to each other, I feel strongly about you either way. You having a kid doesn’t drive me away, it makes me appreciate you both.” 

“You don’t want kids. I know how you feel about that …” Sakura’s gaze went back to the man, his hand abandoned her neck to her waist once more. 

“I know I said that to you, in the past. I was adamantly childfree until you got pregnant with Sarada. Remember? I took paternity leave to help you. I became a father to that child, while Sasuke fucked off somewhere only to come back after that fact.”

“I remember, god I was awful with Sarada. She was everywhere as a toddler, hell even as a little neonate. She crawled all over you, you looked like a miserable dog, oh my god.” Sakura’s mood lightened up at the thought with a laugh and a nudge. 

“You have ADHD, she probably got that from you. And maybe the anxiety disorder.” He felt the light chuckle overcome him with the softest of smiles while resuming his nuzzling. 

“Not even! She literally ran away from your sights as a toddler, crawling! My god, we thought we lost her until she popped out the damn hamper near the closet. Once she started walking, there was no more safety within both of our households. She would follow you outside, to the store, to the doctor, to the bathroom oddly enough, to bed, to the car or bike, in the shower, all on your back.”

“I remember, I had an extra 15-20 pounds on my back. Sarada had the nasty habit of climbing on me as an infant and as a toddler, like a kitten. I mean, she’s older now but she does it subconsciously in her sleep. Yesterday when I overslept, I slept on my stomach on your bed, she was on top of my back sleeping. Thankfully I woke up before I almost crushed her.” The warmest of laughs came out of his lips in a lovely crescendo, “Ha, ha, ha!” 

“She still does that?! I wish I could’ve taken a picture … Which reminds me that we’ve had too many close calls, thanks to you not locking the door!” She felt her face flush again from embarrassment.

“I mean, how long are you going to wait to tell Sarada about us? She’s basically my daughter now since you’re fully divorced now. And I’m her father, essentially. She’s walked in on us roughly 15 times, each time the common denominator happens to be both of us in the throes of passion with the bed creaking and she opens or knocks the door.”

“W-When she can comprehend that two people who aren’t married can love each other…”

“So, the ripe age of 13 years old?” This was getting interesting. “Like you were presumably told about sex-ed?”

Cocky, teasing bastard. 

“W-What? No!” Sakura began stuttering, an infamous nervous habit of her. “I-I was educated pretty young. Like five or so since I was a bit of a migrant worker in my adolescence. As soon as I became interested in boys, mom and dad sat me down in the kitchen and told me everything about sex. Before I knew it, dad told me if I had premarital/uncommitted sex I’ll die. M-Mom told me she wasn’t gonna put up with pregnancy or me being a side piece. Around age 13, dad calmed down but mom didn’t, oh my god. Before I knew it, mom says these shinobi brats couldn’t be tamed and that they were gonna hit me up … Dad said that the poor pups couldn’t handle responsibility, heck not even his daughter!” 

“Your childhood was a wholesome,” Kakashi couldn’t help but proclaim in mock exasperation, “fucking disaster.”

“By the time they died around age 13 … And I was 21, I was busy hoeing around with Ino and converted to Ino’s thotting around, man. I kept myself decently celebate, one partner in my entire duration. God! I’m amazed she wasn’t pregnant or clapped with so many trains run on her during her twenties. Hell, even in her thirties too. Hanging with men and before I knew it, I’m the lookout for Ino. Sai was the ride or die man for her, thank god he’s so understanding and compassionate of her promiscuity and sexual exploits from earlier in life. Poor, poor, poor Inoichi.” The facepalm couldn’t help itself with her slight pity for the poor woman’s father.

“Thankfully once Inojin came along, Ino has stopped with her … Proclivities. She has a perfect family suited for her lifestyle and we did get pregnant around the same time, oddly.” 

“Mmm, busy twerking and whining on my lap around 21, too. I’m also amazed at how you weren’t pregnant with my daughter later in life too.”

“S-S-Shut up, Hatake. You were busy living your best life with all those jump-offs/one nighters in the meantime, spreading your damn seed anywhere and everywhere like a damn farmer. You got your daughter … Technically. Sarada calls you dad, and it’s so adorable and wholesome. And your the second partner I’ve gotten so far.”

“Yeah, after Sasuke knocked you up and dropped you for that woman, Karin.” Kakashi’s hold of her waist grew tighter. “Karin Uzumaki, cousin of Nagato and Naruto Uzumaki.”  
He held her securely to him as support as he retold her this information. 

“I-I know, it’s so fucking creepy. I know homoeroticism runs deep in this city. Master Hashirama and Tobirama with Madara Uchiha, Jiraiya with Orochimaru, Nagato with Yahiko, now it’s Sasuke with Naruto. With me, Sasuke’s a selective asexual, I swear.” Sakura’s rant mode activated, Kakashi felt his spirit grow weary as she continued, “I wanted Sarada and so did Sasuke, we don’t agree with a lot, but with Sarada, he agreed. Afterward, I left him … I knew he couldn’t cope mentally or emotionally. We agreed for visitation, that was a fucking bust. I abandoned him roughly five months into my pregnancy, I left a note and we talked beforehand. I was lonely in my pregnancy, Sasuke did his damndest to irritate me and try to get me back…”

She took a deep breath inward before she continued speaking once more, “He made some initiatives in his life, thank god! Getting a counselor, eating out less and taking courses in cooking, reading obsessively about parenting and babies, straying away from his family until I was comfortable … Thank god, Sarada didn’t end up like him. Even he agrees. He, fortunately, keeps in a routine with his fuckery, at least I can foresee each twist and turn or curveball he gives me now. He waived his parental rights, so now I can live my best life with Sarada and he doesn’t feel the oh so tedious obligation of being an active biological dad. I’ve explained to him that if he thinks he’s gonna waltz on in on Sarada’s life -- knowing it’s too late -- I will strangle, hunt, pull up on that ass and haunt him with his family members. Now, we’ve solidified our divorce now. Now he shall face my extra-marital wrath and conniving adulterous ways! Hear me Hatake?! I’m vengeful and assertive, he’s not going to see the last of me … Oh, no. He’s going to hear and burn at my scathing wrath that he rightfully deserves!” Sakura’s hands formed claws while she spat out in vengeance with a ravenous sneer of villainy, Kakashi on the other hand … His spirit weary and definitely dog-tired now as he nonchalantly tried to stroke the woman with his hands to encourage her with the helpless ‘okay’ or ‘ara ara’ in the flames of Sakura’s impending doom to the ex-husband. 

God, is this how Shizune feels with Tsunade? A Helpless sidekick to the mess of a devious mastermind ...? Kakashi’s mind couldn’t help but feel a bit somber now at the comparison.

“Like my mom says, ‘when you do clownery, the clown comes back to bite’.” Sakura was so triumphant now, her beaming smile and a strong push of her chest out. She stood tall on her tiptoes with the lift of her brows upward accompanying her victorious monologue. Kakashi felt the playful roll of his eyes with the softest of grins.

“You’re a great mother, this situation makes you stronger regardless. Don’t feel pressured to jump back into dating or commitment, Sarada’s still young and I’m here.” Kakashi felt himself soften while the two swayed together, his eyes closed with the inhale of air to calm the woman he held. 

“Oh, yeah? You’re still here.” A flirtatious giggle came from her lips as her hand lifted to cover her mouth demurely. “You’re gonna sabotage or scare off anyone I try to parent Sarada. I’ve seen this with Jiraiya and I’ve seen this with Sasuke too. Let me be more mindful, I’m gonna snag myself a billionaire for Sarada. That way, I don’t need to work as hard anymore and she doesn’t need to struggle, ha ha ha~.” Sakura threw her head back as she shook with laughter.

“Ah, ah ah. Nice try, you’re my woman. By far, my seniority ousts any man you think of possibly dating or dare to approach.” Such a tight and constricting hold he held on the poor woman’s waist while he leaned a little forward to assert himself. God, that simper is cute. Sakura felt her eyes flutter once more with a pucker of her lips. 

“You’re making roughly $200,000 salary each year, don’t worry about lil ole me and Sarada. I’m the eye candy and she’s the hook, we’ll find us a man by ourselves. Teehee.” She coyly added to the man’s assertion with a clasp of her lands and eyes shut. Back off Hatake, I know you’re not talking with that track record of yours. 

“Ara Ara Ara~ You’re wrong again, dear. It’s cute to think you have a choice in this arrangement of ours, we’re equally yoked after all. Just last year, you claimed single and head of household with your salary of $281,912. I’m afraid you’re misinformed of my salary … I would say I’m quite the frugal man as my earnings of $517,480, does outweigh yours, dear. So one can assert that I would be able to take care of you and provide Sarada with the unmatchable livelihood of love and fathering.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the woman’s presumption, ending it with a kiss on her right cheek. 

His tone might’ve been friendly and amused but there was the underlying rivalry. The ‘don’t fuck with me woman’ feeling. The ‘I’d like to see what man could outmatch my fatherly love’ ring of provocation. Kakashi did not hold his contempt lightly as he grew very attached to his surrogate family of Sarada and Sakura, he’d fight tooth and nail against any bastard who dare usurp him. Her inner felt herself shrink at the site, good lord that bastard’s threats are sexy. Even when he recites his love and affection for us, hell even when he solidifies himself as our provider. 

Take him! Take him now! Came from her inner self, ready to jump the man. Outside, Sakura hid her opprobrium of the man’s economic jibe behind pseudo bashfulness. Fuck you, you legally wage laundering, philandering, lewd and freeloading bastard. “Ooooh, so only 248.79 hourly for 40 hours? Oh my …. How rich. I make $135.53 per hour. It would only take more than two years or so to top yours, as a full-timer.” Bite me you bastard.

“Ara, Ara~” Kakashi could play this game for ages, this is less tiring than her primal nymphomaniacal urge of sexual gratification seen previously many times. “Dear, you flatter me. It’s so sweet to hear a former Assisting try to compare seniority of a tenured Surgeon. Sakura, you’re such a flatterer! You make this head orthopedic surgeon blush~!” He nuzzled the cocky woman’s face as he lifted her upwards to meet his face, Sakura’s reluctant frown of irritation was like catnip to him while her arms tightly crossed. 

“You’re so cute when you know you’re wrong psychologically and can’t top me financially.” Kakashi’s peppery kisses topped off her unwavering vexation, god she acts as an adorable petulant child when she’s sooooooo madddddd. HAH!

“Bite me, you lewd avaricious bastard!” She huffed loudly with a humph! Her chin lifted as well to add to his contentedness. 

Kakashi’s mouth met the shell of her right ear, darting his tongue on the edge and on the sensitive spot behind it. Sakura quivered with a flush at the attack while he hotly whispered into her ear, “I could if you want.”

Sakura fought like a cat out of the man’s grasp, clawing at this arms while she was in midair. Kakashi gushed with a warm chuckle at the woman’s chagrin, while she tried to escape his grasp as she mewled and roared at him to let her go. Sakura didn’t risk a kick as she could injure herself, rather she clawed at his arms and slide/wiggled her body down out of the man’s compact hold on her. She’s such a lovable queen, isn’t she?

Unceremoniously, he released his hold on the fretting queen (careful not to injure her). “Ass!” Yowled Sakura. 

Kakashi’s grin widened a little bit more as his sides tickled, he eventually confined himself into cacophonous laughter as he leaned against the counter behind him (next to the dryer). He held his sides as his body shook from guffawing, his head thrown back as he felt the laughter ease his somber mood. His eyes shut tightly to not release a tear or two, the wrinkles of his aged face erased and face slightly flushed as his voice became unhesitating at the site of her dismay. “O-oh my god, HAH!” He felt himself stutter to try to cease the chuckle or another contented sound he could make, “S-Sakura, you’re such a c-c-cat. Pfffft-”

“HaHAHAHAHhahaAHAH!” The man felt himself cackle and howl from laughter now, at the Queen's embarrassment. Sakura’s lips made a sweet smile at the site once she turned to the man behind her, a giggle of humility came from her lips accompanying his guffaw. 

Sakura’s face became scarlet at the man’s laughter, enjoying the presence and his own vulnerability with her. He’s pretty attractive while he laughs at us… Doesn’t he? Her eyes twinkled in adoration at the site.

Eventually (roughly two and a half minutes later), he settled down while his left hand wiped the tears from his roaring laughter. “F-Fuck man, that was good.”

“Oh, I’m sure it is,” Sakura affirmed him with a grin. “This was nice … I like these moments with you.” 

“I do too,” Kakashi walked right of her, to lean on the counter. Sakura was nearest to the door, which did make him curious about his pup. “Sarada’s been dead silent, open the door for me, will you?” 

Sakura’s left hand turned the knob to open the door forward with a creek, her head did dart out for a moment to ensure that Sarada did not overhear. Sakura called her daughter in a shout, “SARADA, HONEY?” 

“YEAH?” Sarada’s voice echoed to her from afar on the couch as she yelled back to respond.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ANY UPDATES?” Sakura’s shout did roar through the hallway into the living room, alerting Sarada from the couch with the pack.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I’M DYING OF BOREDOM!” Sarada yelled back with a turn of her body to reply, “BUT, I DID SEE CHOUJI TEXT ‘10-15 MINS’ LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO!”

“ALRIGHT! STILL HERE IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM, IF YOU NEED ME!” Sakura’s yell was distant to Sarada, but it reaffirmed her presence in the home. 

“OKAY, MOMMA!” Sarada returned back to the couch to lay back down being cuddled by the pack on the spacious sofa, being warmed up inside the chilly home. 

Sakura returned back to Kakashi, a sigh of relief came out of her lips. “She’s still here, I wonder why Chōji’s taking so long …. I hope he’s okay.” She leaned over the counter once more, being propped up by her elbows to elevate her head. 

“Heavy traffic likely, he comes from the town and we’re in the outskirts of the city. You know how Chōchō is, she’s likely binging with him because Karui’s making them eat healthily. Something about Keto, like you, told me a couple of months ago, he likes fatty foods and junk food and his daughter does too.” Kakashi’s arm extended to put his hand on the small of her back, to soothe his woman’s worries. 

“The Akimichi’s have a predisposition of diabetes and heart disease, Karui’s family struggles with CHD (Coronary Heart Disease) and Sickle Cell. Chōchō is fortunate to have neither of the health disparities, but she asked me for help. Chōji did tell me his insulin levels spike a lot, and that he may have diabetes… He loves his daughter, I think he’s fighting between his health and his love for his daughter… It’s so sweet of him but it’s a bad situation …” Sakura’s brows knit while her face fell at the confession, he head dipped a bit while her eyes shut in silent prayer. 

God, I pray for the Akimichi’s. Please give them strength and graciousness, I pray for them. 

Kakashi’s stoking turned into a jostle to wake her from prayer, “Come on, Sakura. It’s not that serious to get into full-blown prayer … Your prayers have been answered by his wife, she’s proactive now. It’s better late than never, you know that?” He wasn’t bothered by her harmless prayer or religious affiliation. The secular man was versed in religion as his father was a devout Christian (while Sakura was Catholic), he understood this act as his father would typically pray before bed and he (accompanied by Sakumo) went to church hella early on Sundays. 

Those theological days were over for now, Kakashi was more of an atheist now. Though, he held some respect and tolerance for contemporary theology and its followers (depending on faith). He was decently well versed in Christianity from his days in bible school and as a volunteer preacher (AKA Father Hatake) in his youth, when stationed in secular missions elsewhere during his service. Either way, the man was tolerant and ambivalent with religion. 

He didn’t bother to disown Sakura’s faith or disrespect her culture/upbringing, both came to a mutual coexistence by both of them avoiding all talk of it or keeping said theological acts private. It was better for both of them to be tolerant and cordial of each other's secularisms (especially in front of their daughter) to continue their undisturbed peacefulness within their home(s) and lives. 

“I wasn’t in prayer … I needed to rest my eyes, Kakashi!” The worried woman had to contest the man’s assumption if she did she’ll do it knelt on her knees on the side of her bed upstairs at night for all this. She knew Kakashi could read her body language as she struggled to stand still after the ‘prayer’. 

He decided to distract her using the ring to move on from this conversation as quickly as he could. 

“Here, get the ring on. It’ll help you focus more.” Before she protested, Kakashi somehow managed to grip her left hand and on the other hand managed to slide the ring on her ring finger in the nimble process. She felt her eyes blink in astonishment at the marvel, no words could be formulated right now. “...A-Alright then, Kakashi…” 

A straight line was formed by her lips and her eyes continued to blink multiple times in astonishment, just like Sarada in extreme boredom. A ring doesn’t really sync in with how I feel now… But, he’s obviously bothered by me not wearing it. The right eyebrow quirked up at the thought as it popped into her mind, he knows how dainty and tiny compared to his deft and purposeful hands, right?

She found her gaze locked at the man’s substantial hands enveloping hers in his palms. The ring pronounced on her left hand, the AAA-grade natural white sapphire with iridescence — even in ambient household — was lit inside the laundry room. The vibrant pure-white sapphire glistened with intense shades of blue and arrays of kaleidoscopic colors, her eyes became enraptured by the beauty the more she observed the coruscating stone. Her eyes were easily hypnotized by pristine jewelry as a child, now in her adulthood, she could purchase and acquire them by herself. 

But, the Hatake Engagement/Wedding ring was a conundrum because of the entrancing and captivating stone given to the woman before her (Kakashi’s mother). It was more than a commissioned investment by his father, engraving ordained by Raizen Hatake (Founder of the Hatake clan), it was a symbol of commitment and a sacred vow. It meant more than just a the corundum (a gemstone, rock of aluminum made into a hefty investment) crafted by the forefathers of his clan, it’s the symbolization of the endless fidelity and the eternal tradition to marital-devotion within the clan. 

Kakashi was a solitary and private man who did value the trivial vows of marriage, oddly given his former conquests. One likely see the Hatake heir as a philanderer who disrespects marriage and sees marriage as an unnecessary casualty in all aspects … the man who likely will not settle down given his past and tribulations. 

He had chosen her, out of all the buxom and various woman in his world. 

He raised Sarada, being a part-time surrogate turned full-time father when she abandoned Sasuke (five months into her pregnancy) and during the first day into the five years of Sarada’s life. 

Of course, he wasn’t the pinnacle of fatherly love or paternal intuition either. They collectively struggled together with the whirlwind of child-rearing, they went through the tribulations of Sasuke (the absentee father) and the dysfunctional relationship turned divorce of Sakura Uchiha née Haruno. 

Both learned and evolved together, becoming equally yoked into a level of serenity and happiness as his family. Kakashi Hatake grew accustomed to Sarada and Sakura after many months turned years of symbiosis and mutualism. There were times where the man couldn’t fathom the possibility of a child as a child-free bachelor, but something seemed to click with Sarada.

She’d find Kakashi at her doorstep at peculiar times during her maternity leave (coming back to the city at five months pregnant and later post-partum) with countless excuses of ‘to come hang’, ‘lost my keys or need gas’, ‘needed to see his favorite student/ER physician’, ‘the baby needed x, right?’, ‘I needed help with x or y procedure’, ‘I was just in the neighborhood~!’, ‘I just came back from an extensive procedure, I need a bed for x night’, ‘Pakkun/the pack missed their favorite walker’, ‘Yamato/Gai/Naruto/Tsunade/Shizune wanted me to ask/tell/say/message you this,’ ‘oh I left Icha Icha in the nursery/house,’ ‘you’re cooking, right?’ and so many more. 

It almost came a routine for the man to come to visit or have an extended stay at her home before Sarada’s arrival in the world (on that sunny March 31st) and henceforth post-partum. 

Perhaps it was the transference of sympathy pains and the seesaw levels of Testosterone and oxytocin that caused the man’s metamorphosis into DadKashi (as Sarada would ordain him as a baby/toddler). 

Maybe the somber man was motivated by her pheromones that profoundly psychologically impacted him with Sarada’s child-rearing and the strong paternal investment in his authoritative parenting with Sarada later in life. He provided the paternal attachment needed to mend the neglectful bond created by Sasuke, he provided extensive for care for his daughter (knowing that one third of children in Konoha grew without their biological father in their lives) by relieving Sakura from maternal duties post-partum in her weakest state, and evolved from bachelorhood into a responsible father via the strength of his unwavering paternal bond. 

He mate-guarded Sakura thus solidifying his long-term paternal bond with Sarada (being her only father) and true to namesake, locked down Sakura in the process with this ring he tactfully bestowed her a little earlier before their daughter was born. The protective man invested his time, passion and finances into his family (fueling his metamorphosis into the newly found father-complex), making his position of authority as Sarada’s father and Sakura’s life-long companion. The powerful father-infant bonding eventually drawn the duo together, along with their shared attachment to each other by his shared parenting. 

Both bonded together and shared the same traditional values, both provided a healthy contrast to each other, both felt the strong attachment to Sarada, and both mutually agreed on the significance of family. They were nicely similar enough to each other in value and became parents to their daughter. 

Both eventually, made a mutual settlement as a couple together to establish a wholesome family unit as a whole. They spent extensive time together as a family, enriching their daughter academically and socially. As a result, Sarada excelled in school (academically) being in gifted and talented programs. Reading above two to three grade levels (because of Kakashi’s habit to read literature and narrate various text to her) and having remarkable intelligence from the pair’s sacrifices and investment in their daughter’s life. 

She fell in love with the damned man because of his unwavering devotion to her child and endless adoration for her, in a way this ring symbolizes all her feelings for the man in the oddest touching gesture. 

The ring did dazzle and hypnotize her, reminiscent of such great lucid memories of happier times engrossed her into a half-lidded gaze, dopey smile and the tiniest of a flush. 

“-kura …” Her ears picked up on the soft lilting voice in a hushed tone, calling her multiple times in her trance. 

“Sa … ku … ra.” Such a sensual soprano voice was a nice touch to this heavenly moment. 

“Sakura?” Oh, wait. She recognized this voice, Kakashi was still in front of her, right?

Sakura woke from her trance in a snap of his digits, multiple blinks accompanied by frenzy blinking and multiple shakes her head side to side. Their hands were still intertwined from her blank state until her wake from her thoughts.

Once back to reality, Sakura’s eyes landed straight to the man’s pillowy lips which were formed into a haughty smirk. Her lower body quivered at the site of his flaunting pearly canines and the sensual mole on the bottom right of his lip that added to its eroticism, including that sexually-rugged scar going down his right eye. Contrary to popular belief, she liked when he marked her with those sexy perfectly-aligned wolfish teeth. 

The man couldn’t help but laugh at her fixation on his canined grin, “Having fun, sleeping beauty?”

“Once upon a dream, darling.” Sakura signed into a tight hug of his body, inhaling his scent as she heard his heartbeat. She felt his digits run through her bubblegum tresses as he returned the sentiment.

“Mmmmmmmmm, so our pup’s going eventually...?” Kakashi recalled from the earlier shouting that the Akimichi heir was supposed to pick up his bored pup for a sleepover for a four day weekend or something. 

“Maybe … ” Sakura decided to tenderly use her palms to push herself out of his hold to warble with accompanying swinging pelvic taunts in a song facing the opening of the door in the process.

She wanted to astonish Kakashi like he did earlier with her, he liked when she sung and danced for him. It was time for her talent to shine with her popping and dropping form exiting the room, to lure him into the same with her sirenesque act. Sakura’s confidence rose as she hummed with her micromovements of swaying and swishing her body with her come-hither gleam (and gesture). 

“Ooh, boy, you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it  
I'm-a let you work up on it  
Ladies let 'em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight …” 

Sakura began to gyrate her hips in the accompanying tune, Kakashi trailed behind her as she slowly lured him out of the laundry room (beforehand switching the ‘off’ switch and closing the door behind him). 

Her arms extended upwards as she spun in tune with her sexually teasing lyrics while she continued with Kakashi trailing behind her in amusement at the woman’s show tune. 

Sakura spun around to face him with a playful expression with a cute smile and flutter of her lashes, first pulling her leg upward and back down with a giggle. Her index finger ushering him in a come hither motion with a wink. 

“(Hey) Ooh, boy, you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it (You, so sexy boy)  
I'm-a let you work up on it  
Ladies let 'em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
(And I know you want it)  
Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight …” 

She stood straight with her legs further apart from her shoulders and bent down at her lips (as if she was trying to reach something on the floor) then went back up to run her hands up her legs with a playful wink in her tune. 

“(So baby, check up on me)  
Ooh, boy, you looking like you like what you see  
(He having such a good time)  
Won't you come over and check up on it… “

She began her dance from the hallway into the living room once more, pausing to roll her hips energetically to tempt the man behind her to follow suit with her enthusiasm. Promptly turning on her heel face forward to observe the man. Sakura’s arm extended to dance with the man as he stood still less than three feet away.

Kakashi’s feet strode to the woman with his hands in his boxer brief’s pockets. This was quite entertaining for the man, as this was a great leisurely exercise for him and a good way to love her. A way to embrace her enthusiasm and feel her energetic energy surge thought his body. 

Typically, he’d lazily meander around the energetic queen as he was reserved man who liked to take his time and cultivate his remaining energy for later activity in his sedentary lifestyle. 

His usually lax forethoughts nudged him to challenge himself in this energetic act, providing him with the optimism and enthusiasm to partake in her offer. This is a nice change. 

Oh, what the hell do I have to lose? He felt the mirth as soon as he grasped her hand to dance with his woman. In return, she excitedly peppered kisses on his cheek as she pressed herself against him and once again caught him in a loving embrace. He was dancing and enthused with his queen in the spacious hallway now, much more spirited and livelier than before. 

The two began to side step together as their feet moved rhythmically to an imaginary tune, he surprised the woman with a simple right turn as she spun into his dip. 

“Oh, Kakashi …” Sakura moaned tenderly into the gesture as her face softened immediately. It’s a great thing, compatibility between two hopeless romantics, isn’t it? 

The duo’s bodies danced within the confines of the spacious hallway into the living room to their imaginary song, their feet making rock steps and triple steps as they Swing danced together three feet away behind Sarada.

The two moved into a West Coast Swing in the remaining time (in the company of their daughter), their bodies pressing together into smooth movements in walking, triple stepped cha-cha-cha like steps. 

Then, Sakura’s chest was to his chest as their bodies were very close to each other, making soft hip movements and taps with a small ‘pop’ of her hip with each fourth step. Kakashi held her close in a closed position. The closed positioning involved his arms around Sakura’s body with his palm resing roughly in the middle of her back, while one of her arms were draped over his left arm with her resting hand on his shoulder. His unoccupied arm (leading arm) held her free hand out to the side at chest height with his elbow bent. 

They were in each other's intimate space now, their eye contact intense and both of their lips curled in delight at this significant display of enthused-affection. 

His outstretched hand leads his partner, to guide her upper body gently in the directions he moved. He chose to lead in four left beats, right four beats motion (them conversely stepping in opposite directions). 

He decided to challenge her by adjusting his upper body’s straight posture, to move his arms in a pumping motion and twisting slightly as he moved. Sakura moaned lowly into this challenge, “Ohhhh.”

He bent his knees and Sakura popped her hips more to elevate the slow, sensual swaying motions. A low gruff voice came out of nowhere to command her, “Keep singing, hun.”

Sakura obliged the man’s request, she sung a little more sultrily and lower to accompany the dance. The tune was, of course, approaching its end but they’d carry on dancing if anything. 

Her tender-hearted gaze was followed likewise by Kakashi’s smoldering orbs boring into hers as she sang to him. 

“(I'm gonna work it, baby, you're mine)  
I'm-a let you work up on it  
Ladies let 'em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
(All mine, all mine) Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight”

Sarada’s ears picked up on the last sentence of the song, her entire body whipped back to observe the pair’s tender (and sensual) swaying. It was touching to Sarada, it made her feel super warm and fuzzy feelings. 

She couldn’t help the accursed Shōjo anime vibe and imagery her mind conjured up as her parents broke from their dance to gaze deeper into their eyes and leaned into a kiss. Kakashi reminded her of the angsty lone-wolf Bishōnen and her mother as the strong-willed yet tender-hearted Tsundere (turned deredere in later during the story) as her mind envisioned the mess of her parent’s kiss. 

The smooch wasn’t soft at all, it was louder than she imagined. She could literally envision the twinkling star-like eyes come from her mother’s gaze and Kakashi’s smoldering intensity-filled gaze engulf her in mystery. The sparkling reflections of ombre and fluorescent lights dwarf the pair and background with copious blooming roses and lilies to accent the last-brain cells delusion. The two’s perfect pouts creating the outline of a heart shape somehow with their respective height-differences. The cutest of a blush dusted on Kakashi’s cheeks whereas in Tsundere fashion, vulnerably flushed all over her face as the man accept her love proposal. 

It was sweet when it lasted less than a minute in anime but Sarada could’ve sworn they were frenching when her father’s hands found a home on her mom’s butt and in her hair. And her mother’s right leg lifted like a schoolgirl as her mother’s right palm cupped Kakashi’s right side of his face and the other pulled him down. Wait … What’s that sound? 

Her ears focused on the sound coming from the direction of her parent’s liplock. 

Ah-!  
Muah~!  
Smack! Muah! Ah~ 

Their lips did separate to affirm her ear’s curiosity as they separated their wet lips while tightly sucking to produce that sharp noise. 

“Oh, honey…” Sakura’s sugary sweet voice moaned from their philematologic union in between gasps of air. 

“Mmmmmmm, ba-vk ‘ere Nowr…” Kakashi muffled syllables were overheard in between his canoodle with a low groan in return. 

Her parents kissed lengthy and hard, trying desperately looking like they were gonna resuscitate each other with how much lip contact they were making. 

Sarada felt her youthful face contort as her brows arched upward. Wrinkles appeared over her forehead, eyes, and mouth with her onyx eyes narrowing with the widening of her nostrils into her grimace. Really guys, is this what I gotta see in my crisis? My parents frenching right in front of me, this is likely to cause shock. 

Or like they were gonna dramatically depart or be caught by someone’s estranged lover, like in a drama. 

She knew that forehead tilt and that intensity of this heavy petting, Kakashi’s arms hoisted her upwards as she saw in war movies. Kakashi (former soldier) scoops up his woman for the infamous now or never, epic smooch (more like makeout) of victory. Their passionate embrace and liplock were too grandiose for her liking as he lifted her into the liplock and her mother like a teen with one leg lifted to enhance the unconditional surrender. 

Her parents were complete and utter dorks, acting like teenagers in front of her. I mean, it was consensual and kind of cute and welcoming. But, Sarada’s cringe didn’t cease. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, I’m mentally scarred.

Fortunately, Sakura’s phone rang, ending the couple’s passionate embrace/lingering kiss. Sarada scrambled for the phone while Kakashi released Sakura from his lifted embrace, plopping her feet down while planting a firm chaste kiss on her left cheek. 

Sarada answered the phone abruptly, “Mr. Akimichi?”

“Oh, okay.” She paused as her left ear listened for her mouth to relay the information to her mouth, “Okay, 10 minutes? Yeah. I’m ready. Okay, okay, okay. Bye!”

“Honey, is he actually coming around this time?” Sarada turned to her mother once more, free from the intense and passionate tonsil-enthused embrace. Her left hand lifted to her mouth as her browns knit in concern with her father with a hand on her right shoulder to steady himself, maskless with the same aloof stoicism as ever. 

“Yeah, Mr. Akimichi’s gonna be here in five-ish minutes or so … I’m gonna go get my bag upstairs.” Sarada’s light voice trailed off as she slid off the sofa with her mother’s phone, handing it to her mother then darted upstairs. Her feet scampered up the staircase and ended with a creak of her door opening. 

The duo was mystified over what just occurred with their daughter, Sakura had to readjust her clothing from what transpired seconds ago and Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m going to find where my sandals went, do me a favor and see her off.” Sakura crept past his form with a turn of her head to make eye contact with the doting father before edging away from him, “I don’t need her last moment with us to be us making out in front of her, be wholesome, Hatake.” 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow.” He chortled back to the woman as she walked away, his orbs caught an eyeful of her callipygian derrière while she sashayed away from him. The pompous and hubristic nature of his couldn’t help but flash through his lax demeanor after all these years, that ass is ours. 

Sakura padded away from him once she finished her sentence, headed to the front door in search of her sandals (with a phone in hand). 

Upstairs, Sarada rummaged through the neatly folded clothing and carefully assembled items placed inside the medium-sized lilac duffle bag. She assured herself using a paper checklist to mark off items once more as time-crunched by. 

Downstairs, Kakashi waited for his daughter near the landing for a quick embrace and chat. His awaited patiently like a dog waiting for its owner, to see his daughter pre-departure. 

Near the front door of the home, Sakura perused her text messages as she slipped on her heeled sandals while she sat on the left-side bench farthest from the door in the entryway. Her nimble form sat upon the espresso 4-cube organizer bench with the lilac colored, with the comfiest thickly tufted cotton cushioning. 

Sakura felt her herself fidget as she scrolled down reading each unanswered text message. In the process, she hunched over in anticipation for the Bastard’s text messages from earlier in the day. Sakura’s jade orbs darted quickly to ensure no mortal saw her anticipatory form, she bit her lips as her eyes glanced at the unread hazard-orange colored circle near the name, ‘Bastard’. Her lips pursed at the identification with a vexing eye roll, “You continue to antagonize me after we finalized the divorce today.” 

Her nostrils released the frustrated sigh as her thumb clicked the message to open the thread, apparently, Sasuke was cordial enough to ask her schedule and about Sarada. Her lips pressed at the man’s audacity, continuing to read and scroll through the unanswered texts with cynicism. 

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
Bastard (Sasuke Uchiha) | Wednesday, May 13   
8:43 a.m. (Bastard) - Meet in the lobby of Uchiha, Corp’s legal department (South Wing). We’re meeting with the company lawyer to mediate everything. Signing stuff and handling child support.

11:43 a.m. (Bastard) - We’ve been through the waiting period (30d), I know I’ve signed my rights to Paternity, but there’s at least some visitation. The judge did agree that our marriage was done. If anything our lawyer would contact you, been on the lookout.

12:46 p.m. (Bastard) - I noticed that Sarada may need some funding, as we spoke about before you will have child support/alimony payments of $3,576.00 directly deposited into your account weekly/biweekly. It may be adjusted without notice, letting you know now. 

Uchiha, Corp has a scholarship fund for Sarada. As for you well … Alimony payments were agreed and may be in lieu of child support. 

1:25 p.m. (Bastard) - Divorce isn’t that bad, Naruto thinks it’s a good way to get back out there or something… He’s too annoying, rn.

I swear to god, I’m going to strangle him with his comments. SaSuKE YoU’lL bE FiNe, BeLiEvE it!1

2:12 p.m. (Bastard) - Lunch was fine. Mom and Itachi miss Sarada, Dad’s normal. Shisui keeps nagging me about wanting to see you, Obito wonders when he’s gonna get another chance to see you again … He’s so weird, like a lovechild of, of … Me and Naruto. ( ಠ_ಠ)

2:15 p.m. (You) - That’s your family, lol. SasuGAY. Stop being an ass and notice we’re divorced now.  
2:16 p.m. (You) - We (collectively) went through the correct legal channels, I’m not about to be your goddamn hushed mistress involved in whatever illegal doings your family’s corporation is in. （╬ಠ益ಠ)

2:18 p.m. (Bastard) - Hn. Nothing illegal happening, Sakura.   
I understand your frustration, therapy with the shrink's been well btw.   
Sarada’s taken care of monetarily and academically, as for you, you have a private fund set aside. You’re my ex-wife, you’re important to me either way. Regardless of how we are. 

2:20 p.m. (You) - Oh, I’m important to you now?  
Where the fuck was this adoration and energy for the past five years? Where were these comments and care when I was pregnant with Sarada? 

Where the fuck were you when she was born? Crying and whining in the crib during my restless nights? Her first steps or any important developmental moment in her life?

You fucking cheated on me, you adulterer. Remember? 

2:35 p.m. (Bastard) - You were good to me, at the worst and best moments of my life.   
I’m not excusing my goddamn cheating or neglect of my selfishness over these years.   
I know how much of a bastard I am. 

2:40 p.m. (You) - Sure, now you do. For some reason, our friend group loves to enable your delusions and abandonment. Do you know how egomaniacal you are? You’ve fucking ruined any chance with Sarada, she’s already five! Do you think you’re gonna replace YEARS of parental bonding with her other father figures?! 

WAKE UP, YOU’VE FUCKED UP WITH BOTH OF US.

2:43 p.m. (Bastard) - I know I will never be able to make up those moments. I know I’ve been a selfish prick, Sakura.

2:43 p.m. (You) - Keep going you selfish bastard, you know what you’ve done wrong. I know how much you ‘RePeNt’ for your ‘SiNs’, you could be a good politician if not for your hubris. 

2:45 p.m. (Bastard) - Damn it, woman. What else could you want from me?! I’m a fucking pill-pushing, selfish, egotistical, arrogant, sociopathic, manipulative and cheating abuser. 

You were fucking there for me in my goddamn corner when no other woman was! You, Naruto and Kakashi were there for me always - I fucking took advantage of you, I know it. 

I wasn’t there for our daughter, I didn’t fucking know my own darkness of my mind. I swear, Sakura. I’ll never be able to make up my existence with you, but I’m making small amendments to better myself for you and Sarada, you know that? 

3:15 p.m. (You) - Usually I’d fall for your tactful manipulation, but I gotta admit I like dishing out some tough love to you. Do you want an award for your participation? Lol. 

I’m not some spiteful lover or some estranged ex-wife who’s deemed crazy by you, I refuse to be portrayed as such. You should’ve been seen a shrink to unpack your demons, your abandonment, childhood trauma, and your antisocial personality disorder. I cared for you for a longggg time, Sasuke. I’m going to continue my sponsorship of your mental health care but I WILL NOT COSIGN YOUR BULLSHIT NO LONGER.  
You already know the vitriol I have for your brother's actions and your clan’s reign on your life. It wouldn’t be fair to Sarada to ignore or feel alienated from YOUR family, I hope you realize that. 

3:29 p.m. (Bastard) - No, no awards or accolades, just you there to guide me. No sex, no abuse or hatred. I know I NEED you in my life somehow, in my corner. 

Damn shrink has me way too in touch with these … Feelings. I’m not going to run away anymore, I assure you that. The ankle bracelet is enough, ha. 

I’m not as close to my clan, they love Sarada though. My mom misses your chats, oddly. I’ve been attending those meetings you’ve recommended and volunteer sporadically at the Domestic Abuse Shelter. No amount of apologizing could excuse my actions and words to you.

3:45 p.m. (You) - Mmmhm, it’s nice to see you being honest and have some humility. Give this, or whatever you think you’d like to do, a week or more. There’s too much to unpack, I’m getting some MUCH NEEDED space from you, ass. I need space. 

You got the freedom of adultery, remember? I was pregnant first then it happened months after Sarada’s second birthday. Now, you’re … Attached to that woman. Make up your damn mind, is she your replacement for me or is she your jumpoff/sidechick? 

Suigetsu and Jūgo, I miss seeing them. Karin, not as much. I disdain her lack of respect and boundaries. She’s Naruto’s cousin for christ sake, Sasuke!

You might as well marry or bed Naruto for all that effort, ya damn freak. I’m sure you miss me. I’m sure your hidden bisexuality is just waiting to lurch at the site of an Uzumaki, LOL!   
(*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

3:48 p.m. (Bastard) - ….  
NO  
NOPE  
FUCK THAT

3:50 p.m. (You) - It seems Madara and Indra Ōtsutsuki did that for you! OMG.   
Itachi could’ve too since he’s surrounded with nothing but MEN.  
Obito’s a special case lol. 

It’s okay Sasuke-kun, everyone and their mom knows how much you’ve come to love that unbreakable bond with Narutooooooo~

3:52 p.m. (Bastard) - NO. NO.  
I have a daughter still, I consummated the marriage.   
I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH NARUTO.

3:54 p.m. (You) - Awwww, lil’ SasuGAY is bashful.  
Lol, shows how much you know lol.   
Both of you are obsessed with each other, *sigh* It’s only a matter of time before I find you lip locked in one-sided sexual frustration because, just like Madara, you couldn’t bear to be away or lose your BeStFriEnD/rIvAl.   
LMFAO lolololo (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

This is the most we’ve texted and I have laughed at your expense in a LONG time lol.

3:55 p.m. (Bastard) - S-Shut up, woman.   
You know nothing. Nothing about the friendship between consenting adult males. (;¬_¬)  
Go enjoy being divorced or idk, doing mothering or whatever person who’s with you now.   
I’ll text you later.

3:57 p.m. (Bastard) - This isn’t over. I’ll wait for a response, tell Sarada I said hey.   
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

Sakura didn’t feel much ambivalence in regards to her ex-husband, it was more vitriolic and unjust if anything. She sat in silence with her head in her hands as she slumped down at her situation waiting until Sarada approached her.

Kakashi beckoned Sarada from up the stairs as his patience grew weary, “Sarada! I hear Chōji’s truck in the driveway, come on!” 

He lied to the poor pup, it worked as she stumbled down the stairs with her duffle bag in her left hand. The other hand reached for the rails to steady herself, while her feet shuffled down each stair one by one. One the second landing of the corner staircase, Sarada faced Kakashi face forward as her feet seemed to trip over itself over another couple of stairs. “Oh-!”

Kakashi’s impeccable reflexes and speed securely caught the girl. Her surprised expression wasn’t seen by her father as he held her close to him, in his warm and caring embrace. He held her tightly and taut to him, her bag abandoned somewhere in the proximity as she returned his embrace in content.

“Thanks, daddy.” She was safe once more from an unsafe fall, thanks to her dad. God only knows what would’ve happened if he wasn’t there. 

“Haven’t we’ve had enough run-ins with death and falls in this lifetime because of a trip or rushing?” His scold didn’t feel like a reprimand at all, it felt like a pleasant chide. 

Sarada lifted her head from her place on his shoulder, to face her father to protest. 

“Nuh-uh, I’m not the only one! I’m sure when you were my age you’d fall and be like me!” Her protest came out more pontificating than childish chagrin. “I mean look at me, I’m too small for my age. I’ll be nice to be as tall as you, ya’know, I don’t have to struggle not reaching anything or being too small to do things.” 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Kakashi’s free hand managed to poke her forehead with the other arm holding her tight. “You’re too cute now in size, if you got taller you’d be a giraffe. It’ll be quite uncomfortable given your height and age.”

Sarada’s frown and furrowed brows fueled her determination, as her right hand raised to flex her index finger going forwards to poke his mole. The unconventional habit was infamous for an Uchiha, Sarada shared this poking habit from years of cultivated genetics and behavioral science from her forefathers. As a baby and toddler, this habit was infectious and down right adorable to the father. “Mine.” His daughter declared possessively, “I want this mole, it’ll make me older and nicer looking.”

Kakashi scoffed at the girl lightly, “As cute as that is, your genetic makeup will likely reject your demands. In your family, you're likely to have moles all over your body as your mom does, then a mole like mine.” 

“Nuh-uh, mama has a face mole on the top right side near her temple. And a faint one on her left eye, you can’t see it though, you gotta be super close!” Another adorable protest came out of the child’s mouth in affirmation.

“Oh, really? Well, I’ll ask her about those.” He felt himself trail off in a hum, “As far as I saw, your mom has a little dipper like mole pattern on her clavicle to her shoulder. She doesn’t have freckles, just chocolate brown moles. And you have some faint moles on your stomach and back.”

“I want your moleeeeeeeeeeee!” The girl’s body strained against his as she groaned stubbornly, “I hope you pray I get hot like aunt Ino and have nice legs like Mama when I get older. I’m already dyingggggggggggggggggg.”

“You’re being overdramatic, you’re fine for now.” He nuzzled the girl mid-groan, “Don’t worry about it too much, most kids miss out on their childhood and get a bad growth spurt into puberty around age 10, I wouldn’t rush it now.” 

“Fineeeee,” Sarada nuzzled him back with her declaration of love. “I love you daddy.”

Beeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

“Hm? It looks like your ride has finally arrived.” Kakashi recalled to his daughter, “I love you too and stay safe. Call 911, if you’re in trouble. No out of body experiences, no summoning spirits or specters, no ouija boarding as it would worry your mom. Use the house phone over there to call home…” 

“Daddy, it's only like four days of a sleepover, not a week.” The girl wasn’t amused at all, she knew where this was headed. “I know the house numbers, mama gave me a flip phone with all the numbers loaded into it and I have an emergency kit with all the numbers in there too.”

“Mhm, good. Let’s see … No walking off into the night. No boys allowed. Eat what you can eat, food is fuel, and should be treated as a scarce resource. Remember: Channel 28 has rated M stuff around 7:30 p.m., you might think your favorite kid’s show is on there but you’re likely to see some very adult related stuff on there. Lastly, if you don’t feel safe, call us and I or your mom will pick you up.” The routine conversation provided to his only daughter, drilling into her mind that there are boundaries and the ‘bad stuff’ of the world surrounding her. 

Sarada couldn’t help but nod or verbalize ‘uh huh’ with apprehension at the former soldier turned surgeon’s advice in his caress. 

Her father eventually placed her down to gather her duffle bag. “I’ll miss you, daddy, know that.”

“I will too, always, Sarada.” Sarada had to admit he had the warmest smile of any man she knew. Once carrying her duffle bag in her hands, she waddled to the entryway where her mother stood, accompanied with her Father behind her. 

“Maaaaaaamaaaaaaa!” Sarada called her mother as she waddled into the entryway where she sat.

Sakura abruptly sat up, tucked her phone into her waistband and scurried to compose herself as her daughter approached her. Don’t try too hard for her, be strong for now and save face. 

Before her daughter approached her, she quickly turned on her heel to embrace Kakashi. Sakura’s heart melted at the sentiment, feeling her eyes grow watery at the site. 

Kakashi knelt down for her hurried hug, he heard a rapid vocalization of a harsh whisper into his left ear during the brief hug, “Take care of mama, the divorce is bothering her a lot. It hurts her.” 

Sarada removed herself from his embrace before her father could question the young girl’s heed with another turn of her heel to lurch forward to her mother with a wave, “Bye, bye, Daddy!”

“Ready to go, mama!” Sarada playfully beamed as her mother turned to open the door. 

“Come on dear, Chōji and Chōchō are in the truck waiting for you.” Sakura’s form aligned at the door and smiled softly with a crinkle of her eyes and nose before walking out with Sarada as the door closed softly.

The two promptly exited the home, leaving Kakashi as he stood. What does Sarada mean by, the divorce is hurting Sakura?

Somehow, he meandered upstairs to attend to his own personal hygiene, feeling discombobulated by his daughter’s whisper into his ear. 

Outside, Sarada waddled in front of her mother to the roaring truck at the beginning of her gate as her feet patterned on the concrete walkway. Behind the girl, strode her mother. The air was less humid this time as the dawn approached, the decorative shrubs of Butterfly Bush and lilac and pink colored hydrangeas lined the walkway as her legs strut along with her daughter’s waddling. The grass as manicured as she remembered.

Sakura felt rather … Confident given her mental space at this time. Her toned lithe legs strutted in front of each other on the imaginary concrete catwalk, making a neutral expression as she continued to strut in forward like a catwalk model. She kept her arms to hang at her sides, keeping her hands relaxed while she stepped in rhythm with attitude with her newfound supermodel radiance as she swung her hips too. 

Sarada was ahead of her when she opened the aluminum single-swing gate with dog paneling, the 6x6 steel posts towering over the girl in the process. She was going to miss the nice burgundy bricked posts that kept the house guarded from the interior and the white fence that surrounded the exterior backyard of the home. She’d always admire the interior of the house with the Craftsman style bricked walls that encased the interior with the steel peacock posts. It accentuated her bungalow of a house, who knows? Maybe she’ll be an architect or engineer with her attention to detail and appreciation of architecture. 

Sakura followed suit behind her as she ran to the passenger side behind Chōji, the door haphazardly opened as an impatient Chōchō on all fours squealed in excitement at the site of Sarada with a duffle bag held demurely in her hands. “Sarada! Get in ‘ere!”

Sarada scurried into the bucket seat of the passenger side next to her best friend, with Sakura’s assistance. The two friends bounced into their seats once their seatbelts clicked in, Chōchō in the highest of squeals of excitement and Sarada beaming at her. Once Sakura felt Sarada was securely strapped into the truck, she closed the passenger side door of the Black four door Ford F-150. 

Sakura’s feet were cushioned on the grass on the streetside as she strolled to the Driver’s side where Chōji rested with his hand on the leather wheel. Chōji wore a light green crew neck shirt with nicely fitted onyx sweats and black slides. His usually slicked back hair was unruly from the weather, he stroked his goatee in the visor before rolling down the window her to lean forward to scope him out. 

Sakura’s arms crossed over themselves as she leaned into the driver side window to speak to the handsome rotund metalworker as the girls chatted inside the truck’s passenger seats. “Hey, Chōji.”

Chōji as cool and calm as ever turned his head to speak to her in that infamous smokey and gruff voice, “Hey, Sakura. Lookin’ good.” 

“Oh, really? You too, hun.” Sakura crossed her legs as she complimented the man in a smooth tone, “I hope you and your girl are alright in this heat. I saw Kurui’s status on FaceSpace, she’s so gorgeous in that orangey-bronze silky bodycon dress.”

He couldn’t help but flash that charming grin of his as he spoke to Sakura, “We’ll be fine, I’m a metal worker, hun. Me and Chōchō are fine in this heat, Kurui doesn’t like it.” He needed to readjust his back more comfortably in the seat from over two hours of driving, ”You saw that? She bought that dress in some fancy-schmancy boutique in Kumo. It does look great on her.”

Sakura didn’t notice the man’s wandering gaze downward as they spoke to each other as the conversation was brief and pleasant enough for both of them. She couldn’t help but admit that she missed these brief chats with Chōji, he was a great listener and wholesome man. 

He made her feel lively in the moment and much more talkative due to his appreciation of her friendship from all these years. 

He had a fantastic way of making her feel included, as she wasn’t the most sociable (unlike social butterfly, Ino). She preferred to live in solidarity, to engage in communication as needed too. Something mutually clicked with Chōji, it was so congenial with the man. It made her feel so human, like she wasn’t the socially awkward freak (she internally would call herself) like she portrayed herself in her adulthood. What a great, understanding provider and wholesome man. 

Her soft smile complimented her full alabaster cleavage on full display from where the metalworker sat and the girls behind him unaware of his gaze as they chatted idly. They weren’t like Kurui’s luscious and buxom 38D golden-toned spice colored breasts. They were in their own league, as they were petitely sized (at a 34B/C cup), widely set and accentuated by the curve of her prominent collarbones. The curve and swell of her breasts were inviting, the lift being very perky and had a very nice shape to them from being clad in that flimsy tubetop of hers. Her breasts were more pronounced as she spoke to him, he could make out the thinly veiled quarter-sized dusty-pink areolas/blush nipples that tried to protrude from the confines of the shirt. 

“I guess we got abreast of the time during the situation,” His voice mused with the heavy lidded stare. He felt mesmerized by her bosoms while she carried on the one sided conversation in his absentminded disposition. God imagine her and Kurui groping each other while like they kiss in front of me, talk about a sexy vanilla swirl… 

The small flush was easily conspicuous as a result of the combination of the heat and his own blush reminiscent of his habitual flush that grew with him into adulthood. He felt his heartbeat thump roar within his ears, fuck man … Sasuke was one lucky fella to bag this woman and what a fucking idiot, passing up on this dynamite gal and neglecting his daughter. 

An arpeggio in very high pitch interrupted the man’s trance. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. 

“Oh! Chōji!” Sakura was startled by the irritating melody originated from the man’s onyx 20mm, rectangular-touchscreen smart watch with a silicone strapped buckle enclosure on his left wrist. 

“Ah, don’t worry.” Chōji tried to calmly reassure her with a wiggle of his eyebrows. The other hand reached over his idle right hand on the steering wheel, for his index and thumb to quiet the device’s alert using the circular ‘snooze’ button at the bottom right side. “Sak, its my FitTech™.”

He took the liberty of informing the curious woman in the kindest of voices, while she leaned forward more with wide eyes in curiosity at the device. “It measures my heart rate, cardio fitness level, measures my pace/distance, and activity through the day through this device and in the App.”

Sakura’s mouth formed an ‘o’ at the site of the innovative device and nodded in understanding at the end of the informative sentence. “That’s awesome, hun. That’s a great investment, it really takes the stress out of exercise and in healthcare when we try to help your average ‘healthy’ person exercise. Especially in understanding how their circulatory and cardiac system works, to help them comprehend their limits bodily and help them become healthier people overall!” 

He seemed to fidget in his seat as she observed his intensely flushed face with a concerned voice, “Are you alright, hun?” 

Sakura’s left arm extended to caress the left side of his face, her palm cupped his cheek to check his temperature. He’s a lil’ too warm, maybe he’s overheating? 

“You’re so warm, Chōji … Do you need something to drink, to cool down?” her head tilted with a press of her lips to share her caring sentiment to the overheating man sat inside the truck’s driver seat. 

Chōji definitely appreciated the sentiment with his bashful smile as he avoided his dark chocolate eyes elsewhere, scanning for the XL water bottle he bought earlier. In milliseconds, he spotted the bottle and grasped the plastic water bottle hurriedly. He noticed it was a quarter empty with plenty of water leftover to drink for himself. He felt himself stutter in apprehensively to hide his shame as his eyes crinkled in mock-glee and a nervous laugh with the bottle in his left hand, “See, maybe it’s the d-dehydration that’s g-getting to m-me.” 

Sakura cocked her head once more to the otherside with a raised eyebrow and slight close-lipped smile at the metalworker’s unusual behavior. He practically dashed to flip open the top and guzzle down the water to quell her suspicion, alright then? 

“Ah, okay?” She conceded her touch and approach to the man’s possible overheating/dehydration. She readjusted herself to her former position of leaning into the driver side window with her arms crossed as she arched outside with her legs crossed and feet on the grass. 

Chōji felt the internal sigh of relief as his mouth unlatched from the water bottle, dropping it into the middle console’s deep cup holder. He looked straight ahead to prevent his gaze from wantering onto her chest once more, his lips formed a tight-lipped smile to ease his perturbation. His heartbeat raced like a galloping mustang through his body and belted into his eardrums. His hands locked on the steering wheel as he overheard the idle chatting of the girls behind him.

He didn’t need to exacerbate his situation anymore, he was curious about the ongoing divorce and how Sakura felt in regards. He shookily vocalized his concern carefully (as to not disturb the gleeful pair behind him and respect the boundaries of the woman inside his driver side window), “H-Hey, Sak … Do you mind me asking about what happened over this month with … Erm, yarô (Bastard)?”

Sakura knew that voice very well, it was used to soften the blow and be discreet around the kids. She felt her eyes glance sideways to observe the girls, innocently unaware of the secretive conversation that was about to transpire in front of them. Sarada was leaning into the device held by Chōchō, her lips parted slightly and eyes wide from curiosity as Chōchō fiddled with the tablet (presumably tapping the touch screen's digital buttons for a game). Sarada must’ve been really enthralled by whatever game her best friend was playing on the medium sized tablet with her lively flush. Sakura felt the bittersweet smile form as the corners of her lips went upward and her glance softened immensely at her daughter. She looks so blissful and sweet … 

Her glance returned to Chōji. She observed his thickly arched brows knit in concern, jaw tightened, lips tight awaiting a response while his digits tapped on the wheel. 

“Chōji? I’m fine …” Sakura reassured the man in a gentle manner. His reluctance made his orbs travel sideways to meet her weary Jade orbs, “It’s a lot to handle … I’m here for you if anything happens.” 

He leaned his head a little closer to hear Sakura’s shaky voice try to ground itself, “It’s kind of … I-Isolating and d-disheartening to have Yarô away now and neglect m-me. Today was well, very a-active. T-too emotional, though…”

Chōji acknowledged the woman’s discomfort as her hands held the sides of her arms, “Are you sure everything’s done with Yarô?” The woman nodded to his question.

“You’re fuc-friggin’ kidding me …” He had to catch his expletive to not alert the girls and hide his astonishment. Another nod came from Sakura, her eyes looked glassy this time. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this sleepover? I mean, Yarô has some effect on you … Maybe you may need more than Kakashi’s help.” He treated the conversation as empathetic as he possibly could to quell the woman’s anxiety, he was genuinely concerned for her. Not because she was the first woman to become pregnant, deliver and divorce out of their friend group; it was more of the fact that she was formerly abused and neglected by Sasuke. His own neglect and care that interfered in his best judgement that enabled the dysfunctional relationship. 

The fact that their friend group seemed to abandon and neglect Sakura, in lieu of Hinata. Naruto and Hinata’s wedding and courtship was on the forefront of their friend’s attention and care, no longer on the equivalent exchange of attention to Naruto’s best friend and newest mother, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was forgotten by them and was practically abandoned by everyone in pregnancy and post-partum. He couldn’t imagine how isolated she felt now, going back to eventually be forgotten by her friends once more (now that her daughter is five now). 

“No!” Sakura half-way shouted rapidly, which startled the man in deep thought. “No, I’m coping well. Sarada’s been waiting ages to spend time with your family and have a sleepover with her best friend, Chōchō.” Sakura decided to hide her deep set trepidation of the divorce in front of the man, with a sickly-sweet smiles and the brightest of eyes disguising her tears. 

“Commmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeee onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, daddddddddddddd!” He overheard Chōchō’s extensive groan behind him, “I love you, Ms. harunooooooooooooo. I’ve been waitinggggg agesssssssssss to seeeeeeee Sarada.”

A sugary-sweet giggle came from the woman in the window, “I love you too, dear. Chōji you’ve heard the girl, time for y’all to get going now! Sarada behave, no summoning spirits or outer body experiences. Mama’s tired, she’ll sleep the weekend away while you’re gone. Behave honey, I love youuuuuuuu~” Sakura blew multiple kisses to her daughter as she turned to face her. 

Sarada’s blush deepened as she covered her face with her hands with a groan of embarrassment, “Fineeeeee, mama. I love you too, byeeee.”

Chōji restarted the ignition in a thunderous roar, signalling Sakura to depart and step away from the Truck. Sakura removed herself from the window, and turned away to walk inside the gate with a wave. “Bye bye guys! Be safe!”

Chōji returned a glance once he K-turned out of the outlet nearest to the home, Sakura within his rearview mirror waiving still saying ‘bye!’. He narrowed his chocolate orbs and twisted his mouth at the unjust departure, he decided to drive off to his home. Once again, abandoning Sakura in her lonesome with Kakashi as her main support. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Fuck this! Fuck everyone except my parents, my instructors, master/master’s family and shizune, Chōji, Kakashi, maybe Naruto, and the kids. 

Fuck Sasuke for making me feel like this damn way, fuck everyone of my friends who enabled his behavior. 

Sakura’s mind raced in anger once the door shut behind her, her heart raced within her torso and face flushed in a soft scarlet. Her emerald eyes flashed vermillion with anger and nostrils flared in exhaustion like a bull. She felt her body try to pace itself and her toes curl within the confines of her heeled sandals as she couldn’t suffice the ability to keep her feet still. 

Sakura’s eyes peered down from her still stance, I need to get these damn things off.

The black round-toe, wide-crisscross 1” platform sandals with a zipper closure in the back were hurriedly taken off by Sakura’s fumbling hands. One by one, she rushed to remove the sandals while she sat on the mahogany floor. In frustration and impatience, Sakura threw the shoes brashly as she took them off her feet. Once her soles became free from the confines of her footwear, she returned her still position residing with her back leaning on the closed door. Face contorted in anxiety, brows slightly-furrowed and hands rested balled-up to her sides. 

Then, Sakura’s lithe arms lifted to cross underneath her chest as her knees felt as if they were about to succumb underneath her weight, waves of anger and lugubrious thoughts crashed within the coastline of her mind. Breathe, breathe. In and out. Deep breaths.

A shaky breath came from her parted cupid’s bow lips, the strong draft of anxiety nipping at her ankles and at her exposed arms. Her arms riddled with goosebumps as the body hair on her forearms rose, “Breathe. Breathe. Don’t let him get to you.” Damn it, god fucking damn it!

Get back in the kitchen, cool down before we collapse from anxiety or anger. 

Her naked feet attempted to walk on the mahogany floors as Sakura tried to steady herself mentally, making attempts to reassess her ex-husband's words spoken previously before Sarada departed the home with Chōchō. The inner turmoil within her mind coursing through her body causing her to tremble as she made her way to the kitchen once more. Sakura’s left arm outstretched to the walls to steady herself as she paced into the kitchen, her lips remained pursed in the duration of her meander towards the kitchen.

Some mental coaching guided her anxiety-riddled form, focus. Focus. Focus! Be in the moment! 

Eventually, Sakura made her way into the kitchen. She kept close to the path of her bay-window above her stainless steel undermount sink with the dull-silver pull-down faucet. Her feet remained planted as her hands locked on the edges of the sink’s granite near the dawn-shaded window. Her viridescent eyes were planted on the sunny white picket fenced covered with Wisteria, Star Jasmine and the heart-shaped leaves of Moonflower (Sarada’s personal favorite flower, which bloomed from sundown to sunup). 

The Moonflower’s creme-colored flowers unfurled at dusk, a bittersweet smile softened her anxiety and anger-riddled face at the thought of Sarada. Sakura’s right arm lifted her hands to smooth her index and forefinger over her collarbone and rolled her head around to release the tension within her neck (easing her posture). A brief moment of calm soothed her for a moment, her body swayed ever so gently side to side as she alleviates the hurt within her body. 

Wait. Pause. Moment of pause and tranquility ended as promptly as her self-conscious thoughts engrossed her forethought now. 

“Did I wear a bra?” Sakura’s eyes widened in surprise at the thought with a frantic gasp, “Did Chōji see my breasts?!” Sakura’s hands cupped her breasts self consciously in realization accompanying her head and eyes darting from side to side. God, Sarada’s going to end up like me when I was an adolescent! 

“Yes, m’ lady.” The feminine mezzo-soprano voice commented synthesizing each word clearly with a honied tone. “Katsuyu?” Her body turned to the intruding voice while her elbows rested on the black granite. 

The cylindrical 5.8” x 3.9” x 3.9” soft-grey speaker-device rested on the right side wall now in front of her, neatly presented in the middle of the other granite counter plugged into the middle wall outlet. 

Katsuyu, your ultimate helper and host. Sakura chimed in a contagious melody inside her head. 

The 3rd generation device was the latest in the Katsuyu™ Innovation Network (K.I.N) of devices pioneered by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju of Senju Enterprises, the biggest tech giant in Konoha and the surrounding nations. Sakura’s involvement with the Senju clan was lengthy and had its many advantages, even being gifted some of the many (often new) innovations by the founders or her mentor herself to have the privilege to beta-test the devices before hitting the online market or shelves of stores. 

Ah, the perks of contemporary nepotism and patronage of Tsunade Senju. Her inner self reminded her nonchalantly. 

“Today’s nightly temperature as of 6:45 p.m., is 74°F in Wisteria-Valley. Expect high-humidity during the night into the morning.” Katsuyu informed her curtly, as the women rested with legs crossed and arms outstretched with her back towards the bay window. 

The Katsuyu-Prime™ device’s bezel (light-ring) glowed a seafoam green as it spoke through the metal-mesh holes ever so clearly, “Also, Sarada texted you back, ‘Chōchō’s obsessed with this guy. Idk why Mr. Akimichi says to text him back, 411 or something. I think Inoijin’s and the boys would be stalking us, it’s supposed to be a girl’s sleepover…’ Would you like for me to text her back for you?” Katsuyu’s voice synthesized the text from Sarada to its owner. 

“No, not yet. Katsuyu.”

“Also, Chōji Akimichi did see the outline of your mammaries. His resting heart rate went up from 87 beats per minute to 105 beats per minute, according to his FitTech™.” 

The device quipped quickly, “It seems like the poor man suffered from short heart palpitations as he was accompanied by a racing heartbeat of 108. Quite uncommon given with his sedentary position and lifestyle.” Sakura felt her eyes roll at the device’s hint and lightly scoffed at the device’s information with a chuckle. Dehydration my ass, Chōji Akimichi doesn’t change. Even as a married man, mmmmmmm?

Much to Sakura’s amusement, the device didn’t seem to stop chatting or become informational.   
“Kakashi Hatake is safe and sound within the confines of your room upstairs, it seems he’s almost out of stock of Luscious-Cedar 3 in 1 wash inside the master bathroom.”

“I know, I know I have it on the grocery list, Katsuyu.” Sakura’s eyes traveled from the device to the far left of the room, where the stainless steel refrigerator sat. Embellished with magnets and pictures of various sizes and the top of it had sealed boxes of cereal and the large light green OTC medicine bin. 

“I’m sure m’ lady. It is estimated that Kakashi Hatake will exit the shower at 7:05 p.m., the ambient household temperature is a cool 68°F. The air-conditioning is currently running at 98 percent efficiency throughout the home as well.” Katsuyu reminded Sakura of her lover within the shower once more, in a mellow tone. 

“Thanks,” Sakura swaggered to the device from her position near the sink, “Now, what is it that you’re doing spying on the people in my life? Hm?” Sakura’s saccharine voice scolded her Katsuyu device with a cross of her arms and a tap of her right foot. Her phone rested next to the device, once abandoned by her from delivering Sarada to Akimichi truck. 

“Merely … Surveying potential threats or possible interlopers?” The device’s tone was one of guilt, more human than before she was gifted it. 

“Yeah, sure. Katsuyu.” She felt herself hum with a roll of her eyes. 

Sakura’s head turned the other way, avoiding eye contact with the two devices. “M’Lady, that Uchiha man is currently staying at 1890 S. Fawn Street within the Ivy-Lane Hotel in Ivy-Hill, inside Konoha’s Center City. Room 467, South wing. In preparation for the Uchiha Corp., Ophthalmology Gala. An estimated 2,600 guests are making way for the red carpet Gala tonight at 8:30 p.m.” 

Bastard didn’t even think to invite his own family. Tsk. She felt herself with a sour taste in her mouth as her jaw tightened bitterly. 

“M’Lady, I’m afraid you weren’t invited not out of spite, but out of safety.” Katsuyu informed her carefully to bring her owner out her thoughts.

“Why? He never tells me anything.”

“Konoha’s Department of the Treasury, specifically the Internal Revenue Service’s department of Taxation seems to have a well-established investigation into Uchiha Corp. Sasuke Uchiha and his family is currently under investigation of a RICO (Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt department Organizations) case, their being linked to money laundering and tax evasion as quoted by multiple media outlets and eye witness accounts.” Katsuyu informed her pensive owner hovering above her, “I apologize for being so bold in my account, I wished to inform you in the event the investigation was to … Continue.”

Sakura’s mind was conflicted over the sentiment, hating then pitying the young Uchiha heir to now being informed she was married to a soon-to-be felon and philanderer in a RICO Case. 

She released a heavy exhausted sigh in exhaustion and in defeat, feeling at an emotional and psychological loss as her upper body leaned down and elbows braced herself to be propped upward. “There’s no winning with that man! First, he’s secretive when he’s about to be a father. Next, he’s telling me about his ‘bUiSnEsS TrIpS OvERSeAs’ and he has the audacity to fucking fornicate with that tramp behind my back!” Sakura felt her pent up rage crash into the weak cliff inside of her mind, fueling the impending rant to the device. 

She growled as her right fist clashed with the black granite near the phone, the innocent phone remained unscathed by her fist. The dull pain of the hit ignored by Sakura’s raged fueled body accompanying a stomp of her right foot, like a petulant child in a tantrum. The poor device below her was aimless to her owner’s whim and inner turmoil. 

“That tramp wasn’t invited to the gala if it helps you. She’s considered ‘disgraced’ by Uchiha standards, I don’t know why that boy would do you as such.” Katsuyu consoled her, “M’lady if I must divulge, Sasuke prefers to spend more time with you. You drive that man wild! Use that to your advantage, he knows he’s not going to be forgiven by you or Sarada, after all…”

Sakura felt her mind go mad, chuckling unsettlingly at the device’s insidious advice, “I’m so fucking done with that boy!” Her mind reeled at the realization, a momentum of adrenaline pushed her anxiety aside and threw endorphins at her like dodgeballs. Sakura’s arms raised in exasperation, “You know what Katsyu, I wanna feel like in those music videos when the girl dumps the trashy guy and feels super empowered, ya know?” 

“I may know what you’re talking about M’Lady, I wish for you to relieve that stress and sadness of yours.” Katsyu treated lightly to not disturb her owner, being careful of any potential suggestions. “May I suggest a song to sing?”

For once in Sakura’s chaotic and god forsaken life, she agreed to just let loose. To be with the flow like Kakashi, to not gave a fuck anymore as he did. Feel the sadness and despair and live with it like he did, she felt herself lighten up with a shrug of her shoulders. “You know what, let’s do it. I want to be spontaneous, I want that asshole to feel like I do! I want him to feel paranoid and anxious like I did when we were married. I want him to have a contagion of wrath from me.”

Katsuyu’s tone became lower and haunting with susurration, multiple pitches of her ominous voices came out of the device to act in unison like a single consciousness, familiar to a hive-mind, “Are you sure you wish to infect Sasuke, m’ lady?”

Sakura’s mind spun at the device’s proposition, with a slow close of her eyes and a deep inhale, she felt the momentary euphoria cascade over her pushing oxytocin into her. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! An overly excited voice within her in a harsh whisper that echoes inside her head, driving her mad at the moment. 

Sakura exhaled before saying “yes” firmly to the device, a malicious cackle echoed within the kitchen as her ears rang with a high-pitched ring hearing the shower’s stop upstairs. Her eyes glinted with malice as her sides shook in laughter, head falling back slightly after a moment then mouth forming a sneer. 

“Recording. Recording.” 

Sakura’s jade eyes made contact with the bezel at the top of the device, her mouth uttering a careless giggle at the malicious site. Here we go.

The device’s speakers relayed a hypnotic-jazz beat, “Oh, baby…. Come to me ...” Sakura’s body swayed back and forth to lure prey to her, voice soft and haunting like a lullaby. She felt her eyes dimmer as the lights short-circuited around and above her going on and off in quick flashes, eyes hazy as her mind seemed to slow everything around her. 

Sakura’s usually soprano voice more deep and sultry, going in tune with the crescendo of tones to convey the cascade of memories of regret and betrayal. She felt her voice sync with the tune emitted from the device, harmonizing with the electronic-R&B song’s instrumental music. The drums of the instrumental were defiant in the tune, following her unapologetic voice and Katsuyu repeating after her in the process. 

The repetitive song’s tone entered her mind, flooding her mind to utilize her voice to create the strength and confidence needed to clap-back at her former husband. Her arms raised to that of a sermon, open to praise while her eyes remained low to the ground as she swayed her torso into the song. Her vocal cords powerful while adding her own riff into the song, she recited the personal empowerment with soul. Articulating her unapologetic poem to its intended target with more vibrato and gusto in her recitement. 

“So what are you going to say at my funeral now that you killed me?  
Here lies the body of the love of my life whose heart I broke  
Without a gun to my head  
Here lies the mother of my children, both living and dead  
Rest in peace my true love who I took for granted  
The most bomb pussy who because of me sleep evaded  
Her shroud is loneliness  
Her god was listening  
Her heaven will be a love without betrayal  
Ashes to ashes  
Dust to side chicks ...”

Sakura overheard a sultry female voice synthesizing her passage as her eyes rested closed, the device’s feminine voice turning into a deep and smokey female voice in the background. Sakura felt her hair raise and spine chill as she chanted along to the tune. The atmosphere within the kitchen was strange and dense, too cool for her liking. The voice was the catalyst for Sasuke’s trepidation, her ears focused on the ticks of the clock’s arm on the wall not to distance from the song like a metronome to keep her pace. 

Minutes after the first passage the ominous synthesized voices of Katsuyu commanded her to sing another passage, “Harmonize with us, you’ll never be alone anymore with us...”

Sakura’s back settled on the island 3 feet away from her, she navigated to it with her eyes closed. Sakura’s mind swam in a mixture of uncertainty and ambivalence, it's too late to undo anything… Let it go. 

Feet away from her, the device could be heard giggling ominously to itself with multiple synthesized voices accompanying itself. “M’Lady we’re almost there!”

“Sing once more for us and we’ll be done!” 

Sakura obliged the device’s beacon, mouth forming the passage in a sassy prayer familiar to that of a nun to a hymph, her eyes remained closed as she announced the next passage with more gusto and attitude. 

“That’s it…” 

“I left a note in the hallway  
By the time you read it, I'll be far away  
I'm far away  
But I ain't fucking with nobody  
Let's have a toast to the good life  
Suicide before you see this tear fall down my eyes….   
Me and my baby, we gon' be alright

Sakura felt her eye’s weep at the end of the passage, feeling the powerful closure succumb the song and feeling the empowerment of finally being away from her abuser. Sakura’s arms moved tactfully like a model to an artist, framing her face then outstretching and closing them. Her voice’s accent went from abandonment to commandful using Melisma as the song shifted the overall coloratura’s mood to make the man regret fucking around with her child. 

We gon' live a good life  
Big homie better grow up  
Me and my whoadies 'bout to stroll up  
I see them boppers in the corner  
They sneaking out the back door  
He only want me when I'm not there…” 

Sakura repeated the end of the passage as her light voice died down as she slowly opened up her eyes to the sunlit kitchen, now aware of Kakashi’s patter of feet traveling downward from upstairs to kitchen. Her eyes were bloodshot and cheeks littered with crystal tears at the powerful feeling of release, Sakura’s mouth trembled as she said “thank you” to the device in the corner. 

As Kakashi’s footsteps made their destination, Katsuyu made its request complete. Time seemed so slow to the women standing in the kitchen, “M’Lady, your request has been completed. The Uchiha Infection has been implemented, in the meantime … Take care of yourself, please.”

Sakura could only nod in as her mind started to fog as the nervous breakdown stirred within her at a normal pace, “We love you, M’Lady. See you, bye…. Bye”

The speaker’s light turned off saying ‘goodbye’ as the light’s flickered on inside the kitchen, startling Sakura. She stilled herself once more, now on the right side of the kitchen (opposite of the refrigerator across from her). The song electrified her feelings and resent of her ex-husband's behavior, then was reminded that he was never going to change for her or Sarada’s sake unless forced too. Sakura remained apathetic after the event, back leaning against the island counter in the middle of the large kitchen across from her two devices. She couldn’t bear to look at Kakashi behind her, rummaging through the fridge in search for something. 

Sakura’s felt every overwhelmed with herself, withdrawing herself from continuing any possible conversation with Kakashi in the meantime. 

I broke down, I need to heal. 

Sakura mustered up the courage to turn her body to view Kakashi’s half-naked form bent inside the fridge. Usually, a half-naked Kakashi Hatake could either arouse or make her content… Now it doesn’t do much to her. Sakura’s eyes raked down his form, from his muscled back landing on his beefy bubble-butt clothed in navy blue boxer briefs. He’s bending down like that to show off, she heard her inner chuckle bittersweetly at his attempt to seduce her bitter form. 

“Water bottle’s in the first right-drawer at the bottom, Kakashi.” She commented to him in a less chipper voice, rousing Kakashi out of his overdone search, “Ah! There they are, thank you, dear!” Sakura tiptoed to the left side of the large french door fridge, much taller than her and where Kakashi stood ass out of. 

“Why don’t you order out for yourself? I’m going to head to bed…” She trailed off leaving Kakashi (now closing the right-side of the fridge door) with a chilled water bottle in hand. The dogs in the living room observed the female walking from the considerably-sized kitchen opening into the living room, making her way toward the staircase. A brief prowl from the kitchen-living room to the staircase wasn’t the issue Sakura encountered, it was his pack. 

Don’t make eye contact, don’t let anyone see you sweat. Especially the dogs!

On cue, Pakkun’s eyes stalked the female from his position near the armrest (where he flopped down), sensing her distress with a raise of his head and ears. 

“What do you mean you’re not hungry, Sakura?” Kakashi questioned her as she left from the kitchen into the living room, “I thought you had dinner planned?”

Kakashi’s form stood in the doorway from the kitchen-livingroom, observing Sakura. His body leaning inside the doorway, eyes focused on the women’s defensive posturing. 

“Variety? I know you like ordering out, not much is different… Order for yourself, goodnight.” She’s avoiding me. 

Sakura trudged up to the landing’s entrance upstairs, not turning towards him or the pups. Furrowing her brows and eliciting a frustrated groan. Why is it so damn hot?! 

Pakkun’s bark alarmed his master to the female's distress as Sakura hastestedly made her body travel upstairs on the U-shaped staircase with three landings (two at the entrance and endling, one as a rest spot). Kakashi’s right arm flicked the ‘off’ switch before leaving the kitchen, the rest of the pack (aside from Pakkun) stood in front of the flatscreen inside the living room. Kakashi’s legs traveled to watch Sakura head upstairs to ‘bed’. 

Sakura felt her body grow a bit hotter than usual, as she walked upstairs, she removed her cheap-mega mart spaghetti top that outlined her breasts so nonchalantly on the intermediate landing. 

Once her upper torso became free from the spaghetti-strapped top, she sojourned upstairs once more ignoring the man at the entrance landing surveying her for the uptemph time (now with Pakkun rested beside him). Kakashi felt rather pleased by her brazen attitude and attempt to lure him with a lift of his brows cockily and a smirk. She promptly disappeared from their sites as she continued her trudge in privacy. Pakkun, on the other hand, could smell his owner’s arousal making him whimper next to him. 

His boss was a damn pervert, more hypersexual than a dog in heat. Pakkun tried to bark to catch his owner’s attention to the problem, he was trained as a service animal (emotional and general) for Christ's sake. His owner ignored his plea for attention by walking up the stairs presumably mischaracterizing the women’s cry for isolation as a sign to mate, Kakashi only made his way up three stairs before his pug tried to step in front of him to stop him. Pakkun stood in front of his owner, blocking him from traveling further with a sharp growl. 

“Away, Pakkun.” Kakashi warned the pug as if he was scolding to some child, “Now.”  
The pug challenged his alpha, refusing to break his stance on the step and eye contact with his owner. 

“Christ, not you Pakkun too.” Kakashi felt himself grow irked at the pack’s audacity to disobey him, hell even cock-block him now. The pug growled lowly once more to break his owner out his sex-crazed thoughts. 

“Pakkun, what’s wrong this time?” Kakashi kneeled down eye level to the pug, whining in a high pitched tone. Looks like something wrong, with him too. 

Kakashi rested the water bottle in his left hand to the left of the dog as his right hand smoothed over his chin, I really need to shave again. His calloused hand feeling the stubble prickle his fingertips. The pug barked once again as his owner was eye level to him, “You have my attention, Pakkun. Happy?”

A low-pitched moan came from Pakkun, now having his owner’s full attention with a tail wag and parted muzzle.

“You think something’s wrong with her, right?” Kakashi asked the dog in a straightforward manner, the dog’s whine was a sign of yes. Confirming his suspicions, he continued his forethought, “I see … Emotional?”

The dog’s head nodded in response, his ears rose as he could hear the women fumble behind the closed door. Pakkun’s nose could smell the fear and anger from the woman as she walked up to the stairs, in a mixture of sweat and a faint-feminine odor came from her. She’s ovulating, she’s ready to breed or go into heat. 

Kakashi often wondered what he would do without his pack if they weren’t there to guide him or notice subtle changes in the woman he loves (that otherwise wouldn’t be noticed by him). “I’m going to go talk to her, alright? No funny business.”

The pug rolled his eyes at his owner’s bluff, as the man’s calloused hand patted his head a bit rougher than usual before standing to step above him going upwards on the stairs. His left hand held the smooth wooden handrail attached to the wall, making his way up the stairs. Pakkun’s body shuffled upstairs with the water bottle inside his mouth, trotting behind his owner. In five more steps on the cornered-second landing, Kakashi stood in the middle of the hallway (on the third landing) five feet away from the bathroom. 

Next to the bathroom was Sarada's bedroom and clockwise from her room was the guest bedroom sandwiched between two small closets and the master bedroom (opposite of the guest bedroom). Sakura’s second floor was decorated with picture frames on the creme-colored walls and was pretty simplistic with a burgundy floor runner. Four crescent moon nightlights (within the exposed outlets) ignited the hallway, making the direction more simple to navigate at night. In the empty spaces of the hallway held one side table with a very cinnamon-spiced potpourri that permeated the hallway and a large Pink Salt Lamp, causing a faint-pink flush to spread throughout the hall. 

The master bedroom’s door was closed and the sound of music muffling drew Kakashi’s attention. “Stay, Pakkun. Don’t alert the pack.”

A soft whine came from the pug loyally sat at the side of the banister, signalling his understanding. He snuck away from the pug, creeping in the direction of the master bedroom. His trepidation nipped at his heels as he crept closer to the closed snow white Colonist door. 

His ears picked up some sniffing and a sob of ‘you Bastard’ as the music didn’t drown out, alerting Kakashi of the woman’s distress. His hands impulsively grasped the Georgian aged bronze door knob roughly, causing the woman in the room to gasp audibly and scurry around. 

His brows knitted once more with a purse of his lips as he abruptly entered the spacious master bedroom. The door opened to reveal Sakura’s face hidden by her hands as she hunched over on the edge of the bed, concealing her vulnerable state to the public. 

“Sakura? Sakura?” Kakashi darted to the grieving woman, hovering over her form to console her. Instead, her hands immediately stopped him from stepping closer. “Leave me be … Don’t look at me like this.”

This was routine with Sakura, to scamper and isolate herself from everyone. Hiding her vulnerability from those who loved her, shutting down any communication or interaction as a result of her trauma and abandonment by those around her. He knew this feeling all too well, he was the same after Sakumo died. 

“Shutting me out of this won’t make you feel better.” He adamantly protested her, “You’re not alone anymore, divorce is too much to handle. Hell, a divorce with a young child is enough to drive a person mad. Don’t shut me out.”

“You can’t do much for me, let me deal with this by myself as I’ve done before.” That was more of an insult than an affirmation of being fine coming from Sakura. 

“Oh, I see. You know that angsty trauma schtick only works for me, right?” Kakashi didn’t need another fight to ruin this relationship. He already has to handle Sasuke’s bullshit for the rest of his eternity, he wasn’t about to direct that to Sakura. “Holding it in isn’t healthy, I’m a testament to that.” 

“Everyone grieves and processes life in their own way, talking isn’t my forte.” She was dismissive of his comment as she sat up averting her eyes in a neutral manner. 

“What is yours then, isolation? Sex? Ignorance?” Kakashi’s voice bellowed for an answer.

“All of them, you ass. I’ve already self-harmed before, attempted suicide and spoken to a shrink many times. The way I cope shouldn’t be of your concern, I’m going to likely turn around tomorrow from this, being my normal super chipper self anyway.” She shrugged at the nonchalant explanation, there’s no point. After all, this was her depressive state and was likely going to get better tomorrow. 

“Yeah I know, I’ve been there for all that shit. Even before you married the bastard.” He grew agitated with the woman’s careless disposition, “Good for you getting that trauma out of your system, doesn’t mean you should be reckless now in your current disposition.” 

“Sarada’s taken care of. I’m likely not going to healthily cope, Kakashi. We all got our demons, this particular one isn’t going anywhere.” Another irksome shrug from Sakura, “I’m gonna wallow, sleep, then wake up super happy like I usually have done for years.” 

That was it. 

“Fuck off with that icy nonchalant attitude and listen to yourself woman!” He yelled in anger at the woman, “You’re finally divorced, it’s not the fucking end of the goddamn world!”

Sakura’s jade orbs flashed vermillon as she sat upward and fisted his white cotton t-shirt in a spat, “As you’d fucking know how it is to be neglected by someone and everyone you trusted! You know nothing about me, you don’t. You should’ve sat down ate your damn food, Hatake. I’ve had a very gracious livelihood so far, now I’m wallowing in marital and emotional disappointment since everyone in my fucking friend group abandoned me at my fucking weakest. Don’t you dare assume they “CaReD AbOuT Me” when all of them avoided any contact when me, even when I never brought up my relationship or daughter to those people!”

Sakura’s face flushed with indignation as she bared her teeth with lowered eyebrows, “You can’t always say you’ve ‘always been there’ for me. It’s damn near impossible! Even during my academy days, you fucking neglected me! It wasn’t until age 25-26 where your interest was piqued enough to declare me your ‘FaVoRiTe StUdEnT’ after Sasuke fucking abandoned our squadron.” Her left index finger stabbed his chest as she exploded. 

Likewise, Kakashi bared his own warning at her. “Don’t you fucking start at me, Sakura!”  
His veins throbbed inside his neck with his clenched fists as he barked back, “How could I fucking know about you and your later abuse when you avoided me?! HUH!?”

“You fucked me after Sasuke called off the engagement! You seemed more that willing to come into my life after that!”   
That set the fight off immediately, the fire ignited within her jade eyes now. The pent up anger and resentment that slowly kindled now aflame through her mind and body, it was too late to turn back now for Sakura. 

“Kakashi Hatake I’ve loved you since my accursed academy years, but my god your lazy-egomaniacal tendencies made it so tiresome. You want me for my body, I know that. Don’t you act like a fucking saint/innocent bystander when shit happened infront of you, especially with me!”

Both of them got into each other face in a yelling match, in unrestricted waspishness. 

“Now you wanna fucking play victim, Sakura?” He snarled.

“Don’t you fucking start with me you mutt, I’ve already have had the worst of an emotional day!” She quipped back. 

Kakshi dismissively taunted the woman, “Oh really?! What about when you were getting pounded earlier today, getting dicked down and getting it on with me? Oh! Or the many times I’ve fucked, made love and those quickies during your idiotic marriage?!”

“Oh, here it comes everyone! The man finally grows balls to extort and blackmail me with his choices!” Sakura growed.

“Oh fucking what, the truth?!” He barked back.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t support me married, if you wanted me you should’ve put a damn ring on it earlier!” Sakura’s right foot stomped with her verbal assault.

“No, you know why you married him. You were fucking obsessed with him!”

“Oh, ho ho ho. You wanna bring up this again, I was a twenty-something who wanted to feel wanted!” Sakura’s eyes clamped shut in frustration with her roar. “You obviously didn’t want ME!” 

“HOW COULD YOU KNOW?!” His voice snapped as well as his composure. The woman felt empowered and hurt to question his love for her, this made him incensed. “I wanted you so much, Sakura. You were fucking blinded by his cock and angst, how else could I show you?! Fuck you in the barracks like a cheap whore?!” 

There was hurt in the man’s tenor, Sakura noticed this change in tone in the back of her vexed mind.

“You fucked woman there! You fucked every woman who you deemed fuckable, even you passed on me! Even when I made myself sexy for you! I held out for you, I gave you signals, notes, messages, every fucking chance!” Sakura’s voice screeched to emphasize her frustration. “YOU GAVE UP ON ME!”

“I DIDN’T GIVE UP ON YOU AND I NEVER DID, SAKURA!” His bellow interrupted her frustrated screech. 

“YES, YOU DID! YOU STOPPED EVEN AFTER HE CHEATED AND LIED TO ME COUNTLESS OF TIMES! IT WASN’T UNTIL SARADA’S CONCEPTION WHERE THIS THING OF YOURS STARTED! FOR YEARS I WORKED HARD TO KEEP EVERYONE HAPPY!” 

“HAPPY…? HAPPY!? BEFORE YOU LEFT I MADE LOVE TO YOU DAYS BEFORE SASUKE ABANDONED YOU!” His voice bellowed once more, Sakura felt her mind hone in on the second sentence immensely. “HOW THE FUCK DO I KNOW IF SARADA’S ACTUALLY SASUKE’S?!“

He tested her commitment, time went by slowly as her face once contorted with anger became neutral and moon eyed. 

That sentence was damning, just like the abandonment from her friends and her ex-husband. Now, even he the man in her corner, turned on her in her weakest. He essentially questioned her child’s legitimacy, just like her biological father - equating her to a wanton hussy because of their own infidelities. She was innately insecure even after all these years, one thing an individual couldn’t question her insecurity was on her commitment, she was a loyal lover and partner. 

SLAP!

Sakura’s eyes were wide in bewilderment at the man’s comment as her palm and Kakashi’s left cheek was flushed vermillion.

She left no room for further discussion as she grimley cautioned the man, “Get out.”

Kakashi’s head turned back from the whiplash with his scalding gaze lowered to the woman with a purse of his lips.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU BASTARD! YOU NEVER LOVED ME, JUST LIKE EVERYONE IN MY LIFE DID EXCEPT MY PARENTS, NARUTO, TSUNADE AND SHIZUNE! YOU FUCKING NEGLECTED ME ONLY TO WALTZ RIGHT IN WITH THIS FAKE FATHER ROLE TO USE ME!” Sakura shoved him away with her hoarse yells and sobs, “GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!”

Kakashi ripped through her kicks and slaps in the attempt to outmatch the sobbing woman, “Get off of me, you awful bastard!” 

Sakura’s weak slaps were easily dodged and her raged kicks as she scrambled to get away from him as they fell on the floor began to cease once Kakashi pinned her down her wrist and legs with his body weight. “Y-You’re a horrible, awful man that I-I fell in-love with.” Sakura sobbed in defeat in the aftermath. 

Sakura’s eyes were bloodshot from sobbing, her bottom lip quivered with several whimpers as her vision became slightly blurry as the crystal tears welled over the corners of her eyes down the sides of her face. This entire day was draining for her. 

Her voice died out in the lulled plea, “Get off … of me … You … Ass.”

Kakashi pinned down the once angry woman, his hands grabbed her wrists separating her arms to her sides and knelt between her legs as she lain flat on her back. He hovered over her with shallow-ragged breaths through his clenched canines and unwavering intensity from his midnight orbs in the deepest of angry gaze slicing through the woman beneath him. “No.”

Sakura moaned weakly as she protested back, “I’m done with everything and everyone today...”

“No, no.” His once velvety voice now grave as he rebuked her, “I’m going to get to the bottom of this fuckery, whether you like it or not. We’re going to have a nice, lengthy conversation and you’re going to truthful and vulnerable with me. And no, you don’t get a choice in this.” 

As persistent as ever, her lips formed a straight line as she blinked. The tears ceased now, as her voice now leveled to mutter up to him, “... Fine.”

“Don’t you fucking hold out on me, Sakura.” He hissed at Sakura who’s eyes flickered to meet his, “I’ve had enough of this. It fucking hurts being shut out by you, you know that? To know that the woman I love wouldn’t want to speak to me because she felt like she couldn’t be helped. Afraid to be abandoned by the man she loves, deciding to hide her hurt and feelings from him.”

“The divorce is finalized, I’m glad …” Sakura couldn’t bare to gaze into his eyes as her head rolled to the left (in the direction of the door), her voice weak and face drained of color.

“You’re not. There’s something more to this divorce, likely more than what you’re hiding from me.” He was internally dumbfounded at her retreat, his orbs searched her face for a reaction. Nothing.

“I’m a survivor, I am a mother, I am an emergency room physician. I was a soldier. My involvement with Sasuke did hurt a lot, I can’t escape my past. I just want to live in the moment like you, nobody owes me anything. I'm a perfectly healthy woman, I’m privileged to be in my position I am now in life. It’s so difficult to move on, that’s my truth. ” Sakura’s tears welled up once more with tears at the end of her sentence, “I-I don’t know how to process this…? I’m so a-anxious because of this. I hate being so frustrated and anxious about my current marital status!”

“You’ve been through alot, Sakura… I’d be too if I was in your position. Yes, you’re healthy but that doesn’t mean you should trivialize your situation.” Sakura gazed into his eyes this time, she bit her lip as she tried to conceal what she truly wanted to hide.

Kakashi felt her walls break down as she began her melancholic monologue, “... Everybody goes through … I guess something like this, but I-I didn't really understand it and I-I have no other option but to laugh at it at this point cause everyone in my life asks ‘why do you still stay?’ and I'm secretly like ‘I guess, I don't love myself first" that’s it. It's not really anything else.. that's it.   
And I was thinking of Sarada, when I became pregnant with her … I thought of Sasuke and our future together. I felt like I know - that I know him enough. And I know that, and I know his heart and I know what he wouldn't do to hurt me, but I didn't realize that I-I-I couldn’t do anything myself without him for my baby’s sake. During the beginning of the pregnancy, I was left feeling so confident, feeling so great about myself and then it just be completely shattered. By one thing, his infidenilties and childhood’s traumatic past impacting his life and ours, I was impacted by something so stupid at the time … I understand that he doesn't know who I am anymore. And it doesn't matter because.. I guess I picked someone that was gonna break my heart in the end..."

“But, Kakashi, I-I’m not! It’s Sarada my mind kept focusing on in this situation. T-There I said it!” Sakura’s voice snapped, “I’m so grateful you’re her father, I really am! Fucking Sasuke enrages me! I feel so lost, so weak now… The panic and guilt, anxiety and anger won’t stop!” She started sobbing once more.

Kakashi was dumbfounded by her tearful lament, so to speak. His grip on her wrists were still as equally tight as before, the only difference now was his eyes. His gaze softened a little, yet remained firm to coax the woman before him to confess more.  
Sakura bit her lip at the sudden change of heart, her eyes equally as watery and weary still. Her mind hounded her to testify her displeasures and doings behind his back, she remained faithful to the orthopedic surgeon after she served her divorce papers to Sasuke (both remained estranged from each other doing their own biddings in all aspects, even sexually). 

The provocation by Kakashi edged on her conscious significantly, panic and anxiety riddled her mind now. Her mind screamed for her tell-tale heart now, lest she spiral into madness and endless despair as her sanity pleads for freedom from this cycle of insanity. The guilt and melancholy ate through her kind-hearted mother facade, it loomed and haunted her now breaking her strength and composure. 

Her sanity is lost for now, and pathologically she desperately needed to release these feelings as healthy as possible via Kakashi. Introspectively, her rapidly devolving psyche ate at her conscious with guilt fueling her own monomania and paranoia. Her innocence is self-destructive already as a result of her concealing her pain and the psychological shame, remorse, pain and regret all clustering and festering now into her bombshell of an admission to come. 

She couldn’t hold back any longer, as all was lost and nothing to be found to willfully conceal no longer. 

She simply blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, as firmly as she tried to testify. Her voice did waiver out of feighted disquietude, in the deepest part of her conscious it was liberating. 

“S-S-Sasuke waived his p-parental rights to Sarada, I asked him to three years ago. I wanted to hide this from you, as you’re t-technically a f-father figure in that man’s life. Itachi abandoned him, his older brother made his choice and inflicted Sasuke with the worst trauma. I’m left to be his cheerleader, believe it or not. I want that man to be rehabilitated, for years I wanted to help fix him. Now, he is making amends to his mental health as a result of my forceful nature.” 

Thus, this insignificant confession/acknowledgement was just the start in a lengthy conversation that would ultimately liberate herself in all aspects from the repression and guilt that devoured her insides. 

“He did WHAT?” He yelled at the statement. Sasuke gave up his daughter?!

Kakashi’s orbs searched hers for a sign of confirmation at the statement, her shaky nod easily affirmed him. Sakura, on the other hand, simply blinked with her neutral expression with her eyes slightly puffy and face flushed the tiniest bit. 

“Here’s the legal stuff I can remember … Terminating a parent’s rights means that the person’s rights as a parent are taken away. Which means that, Sasuke is not Sarada’s legal parent anymore.” Sakura paused to take another uneasy breath, “Additionally, this means that the parent-child relationship no longer exists, Sasuke no longer gets to raise Sarada and Sarada can be adopted without Sasuke’s permission … We did it in front of the judge, privately. Sasuke only did token efforts for Sarada and abandoned me in my pregnancy, the judge ruled in my favor.”

Sakura continued to recount to the man as informatively as possible (in her current state), “It was voluntary for Sasuke, it was hurtful for him but it was in the best interest for all involved. Afterword, Sasuke and I negotiated with a lawyer about what happens next … Sarada’s covered monetarily for school and there’s payments made by Sasuke. It’s not child support, there’s no point in that. Alimony is basically the ‘child support’ I’d be given from him. We both agreed that he’s seeing a shrink to get his mental health fully handled, being medicated and will do his damndest to take responsibility for the child we made.”

“You mean to tell me that Sasuke willingly did all this,” the man was seriously perplexed at this reveal, “all for you?”

“Yes, in all. He’s aware of how me hurt me. In exchange for terminating his parental rights, he’s going to his damndest to better himself if he wants me in his corner. Sarada’s off the table now, were giving it two months or so to discuss how we’re going to handle this, he wants to try to gradually reintroduce himself back with Sarada … Once school starts back up, we’re carpooling. That’s definite right now.” Sakura took a deep exhale from her monologue.

“God damn, Sakura.” The curse was of astonishment, “You just fucking checkmated the man. For years you’ve stood by him, and now you’re in charge.” 

“Behind every powerful man, there’s a stronger woman, Kakashi.” Sakura recounted the age-old saying, still weak emotionally and psychologically for flattery. 

“I’m sure, but that’s only the beginning of our discussion, Sakura.” This man was relentless with this interrogation. “You’re still hiding something …”

“My contempt your insidious interrogation?” This time she quipped back with sass, as her mouth frowned with one heavy brow slanted in strong disapproval at the man’s insistence. 

“Nope, Ino or Sasuke, still.” His onyx gaze dipped to her, “Take your pick, dear. I’m waiting.”  
Sakura squirmed beneath him as his penetrating gaze probed her, the mention of Ino disturbed her somehow. “Sakura, speak.”

She clamped her eyes shut with her knitted eyebrows in a wince. “You keep remind me of the bad times with Ino, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re hurting, you have to let it go.” Kakashi left no room for resolve as he probed her, “Bad times? Before or after Sarada?”

“B-Before,” Sakura’s lip quivered as her trepidation rose skyward. “It was strange and bad for me…”

“Strange as in … Morning sickness and your best friend couldn’t be there to help?” His left eyebrow cocked upwards in skepticism. “Bad as in, Ino couldn’t support you in your time of need?” He needed answers, now. He needed to dig deeper. 

Sakura’s body squirmed and body made restless movements as her head moved back and forth with her eyebrows lowered and another intense wince. “No. No. No. Stop it, I don’t want to go back there!” Sakura couldn’t help her whimpering now. 

“Sakura, please. I want to help you.” He pleaded with the woman as he released his hold on her wrists. He repositioned himself into vertical kneel.

“There. You’re freed now. Help me help you.” His eyes felt moist as his brows pulled together in another plead, “Sakura, come on. Look at me, please.”

Sakura’s eyes snapped with her lips trembling as she held back her sob, “I-I’m so sorry, I’m so s-sorry, Kakashi.” She sat upward rapidly to hold Kakashi as she sobbed, “Ino p-p-played a part in this bad feeling, I-I-I don’t k-know w-w-where t-to s-s-start. Oh m-my G-God.”

The pair halfway lost their collective balance in the midst of Sakura’s leap, Kakashi landed ass down as Sakura’s arms wrapped around his upper body holding him tight. Sakura’s body mauvered itself onto his lap somehow in the process, his lofty agile legs spread haphazardly with the right flexed (right foot planted on the floor) and the left extended outwards from him. 

Kakashi embraced her tightly against him, Sakura’s head rested near his carotid as her body shook as she sobbed. He consoled the woman, “Start from the beginning and pace yourself.”

Sakura took a shaky breath, “A-Alright. Her demeanor c-c-hanged when I-I b-became p-p-pregnant with S-Sarada in the beginning. She became kind of .. Vindictive?”

“Vindictive?” Kakashi’s interest was piqued at the mention, “Ino’s always been rather devious...”

“No, this was d-d-different. S-S-She t-tried to g-get r-rid of S-Sarada.” Sakura grossly sobbed into her palms covering her tears as they fell, she cried hard at the confession as she felt like her heart gotten ripped out in her state of misery. “She t-tried u-using h-herbal remedies unconsciously t-to t-terminate my p-preganacy in the beginning! E-Every t-time we t-travelled t-together, she k-kept on g-going n-near some c-clinics, S-Shizune could tell you.”

Her emotions stirred as the hot torrents of pain coursed down her face as she wailed, “It wasn’t until Sarada was roughly at five weeks where I-Ino stopped! I was at risk of a miscarriage before! There were times where I and Ino would be shopping or together where I-Ino would make snide comments or try to p-persuade me to ‘get r-rid’ of the baby, since she knew t-that S-Sasuke wouldn’t m-make a g-good dad. I l-loved Ino, s-she a-acted so weird around me in the beginning, Sarada was my miracle b-baby. She knew HOW HARD I TRIED to CONCIEVE, I was so fucking jealous of Ino’s ferility and she knew how I felt about babies! All those years ago, I found M-Misoprostol in her bathroom! She confronted me a-about it, saying that t-there was a ‘w-way out of t-this’, Ino’s dad has h-heart p-problems … It was later i-into my p-pregnancy when she did a complete 180 and accepted me … She said her sorries, I can’t help but think of w-what she did, now. I-I loved Ino, s-she’s my b-bestfriend!”

“Sakura, that isn’t right at all!” He held her tighter as his eyes cast downward to meet Sakura’s trembling gaze, “Is this what you’ve been hiding? Aside from Sasuke? Did you think your friends would do the same, even now after Sarada?”

She grew tense on his lap while swallowing hard biting her lip. “Y-Yes. Yes. Yes!” She lowered her eyes to hide her shame, her expression slack and head tilted downward. “Y-you realize t-that my f-friend group f-forgotten a-about me, before and after S-Sarada’s birth? T-They ignored me and did share some o-of the s-same sentiments too, t-they weren’t a-as direct with t-them. I-I was r-replaced w-with Hinata once everyone figured/was told about her pregnancy, there was a lot more togetherness and support for Baruto’s birth than Sarada’s.” 

Kakashi was aware of Sakura’s prompt replacement once Hinata’s pregnancy was revealed immediately after Sakura’s. Then was Ino’s ‘unexpected’ pregnancy announcement, Sakura remained loyal to her best friend post-partum of Sarada to aid Ino with Inojin’s arrival. Consequently, he did oversee the friend group’s transition from a close-knit family into distant acquaintances once Sakura was confirmed to be pregnant with her then husband’s (Sasuke) unspecified child. One by one, they eventually exiled her out of communication until Sarada’s birth. She was put on the backburner, as Ino and Hinata were thrust into the forefront of the friend group’s spotlight, overshadowing Sakura in the process and neglecting her. 

Her friend group abandoned her at her weakest, truth be told. They are scum in that sense, Sakura was merciful to them until now. Obviously, life goes on and time shouldn’t stop because of what x does or because of y reason. Sakura and her friends we’re the close knit, picture perfect caricature of what one would optimally strive for in regards to friendship and a support group. However, once the woman’s pregnancy announcement and subsequent sabbatical altered the formation of the group, as Sakura typically was the center of communication and at the forefront of the group (along with Naruto). 

During that time, once Sakura gradually decreased her communication and presence, the friendship group segregated to do their own things. However, this rift triggered a demand for a strong communicative peacemaker to replace Sakura, ushering Hinata into the forefront and ousting Sakura from the group’s eye. 

Noticeably, it seemed that Hinata’s newfound role caused a domino effect onto Naruto (vulnerable without Sakura’s presence), who ‘decided’ to underwhelmingly court and pair with the meek Hyūga. Eventually impregnating her after the marriage (eight months into the relationship during Sakura’s pregnancy, mind you) with their first child, Boruto. 

Though, Sakura and Hinata both seemed to become pregnant roughly at the same time, he did feel the ominous feeling that the meek girl Naruto chosen was drove by baby-fever once the engagement was announced (à la Shotgun wedding with possible baby Boruto on the way). 

Hinata was a covertly opportunistic woman alright, he admired her tenacious demeanor behind that demure facade, even with Naruto’s oblivious nature and his own ‘neglect’ of the bashful woman as the years progressed. 

For some odd reason, he didn’t detect the actual chemistry from Hinata and Naruto’s union … The pair did make an aesthetically pleasing couple but their personalities did definitely clash as he experienced Boruto’s possible Oppositional Defiance Disorder and Hinata’s displeasure with her husband’s work life interfering with his home life. He loved the Uzumaki family, of course, but there was that lingering after thought of the pair rushing into a relationship out of desperation? No, coercion? No, no no. 

There was affection and adoration for each other, but he felt like the Hyūga’s idolization of Naruto hindered genuine compatibility personality wise. As Boruto would recount to him, Hinata put 50 percent of her effort into her relationship with Naruto and the other 50 percent of her drive caring and mothering him and Himawari. He couldn’t imagine pining for Naruto for that long and feeling inclined to be rather subservient to his lover or spouse as he noticed over the years, observing the pair. 

Yes, they cared for each other but even he had to admit the pair’s incompatibility personality wise as this impacted the marriage more as the years progressed. 

“K-Kakashi?” Sakura’s small voice interrupted his conspiracies and brooding, “I’m gonna go mope on t-the bed. And, m-maybe, g-get a good depression nap.” 

Sakura sat on his lap, awaiting his response from his deep brooding. She twiddled her fingers for a moment in anticipation in her lightened mood. 

“Sure.” Kakashi shrugged, “We’re going together, be in a depressive mode together on the bed.” 

The two removed themselves from each other as they crawled collectively onto the middle of the bed. Kakashi’s form practically jumped onto the bed, startling Sakura in the process in a yelp. He flipped from his side on to his back, whereas Sakura continued her all-fours crawl onto the bed once more, resting on her side with her half-naked body facing Kakashi’s fully clothed form. 

The depressive nap wasn’t as fruitful with progressive communication as self-doubt loomed over the pair immediately.

“God, Kakashi … Am I horrible for confessing all that to you?” Sakura was dumbfounded at her confessions at her lover, her eyes searched the side of his face for an answer to her insecurity. Sakura’s left hand remained flat on the bed whereas the other was stuffed under the pillow supporting her head as she lay on her side facing the man. 

“No … No, it’s better that way.” Kakashi shook his head at the ‘fight’ he had with her, “I … I honestly didn’t know you felt that way about me, Sakura.” He flipped to face her, taking a deep inhale and exhale outwards before speaking once more. “I know how I am and I know how you are. You wanted to be with me for ages, ever since you were 25. And I wanted you. We’re together in this still, Sakura. You’re not alone anymore.” This was Kakashi Hatake’s pragmatic sympathy for the woman he loves, engaging in direct eye contact with the weary woman in a sad smile directed at her. 

His right arm extended outwards to graze over her shoulder, his fingertips canvassing downwards on her arm then tracked backup from her clavicle down to the crevasse of her cleavage. To Sakura, this was a peaceful act of adorational-mercy from Kakashi. 

“You still love me, still?” Kakashi was forthright with his question, probing her once more for another honest statement or confession. 

Sakura’s bittersweet smile softened her bewildered face as her eyes grew moist at the sentiment, “Y-yes, you’re the awful man I love. I wouldn’t pass you up for anyone…” Her free arm in return outstretched to make contact with his face in a demonstrative caress to affirm her declaration. The two’s adoration warmed their hearts collectively as they maneuvered closer to each other as they touched foreheads while embracing each other again. 

“I apologize for making you feel this way, Kakashi.” Sakura lamented to the man, “I never meant it to go this way …”

“No … No … This thing was about to rear its ugly head somehow, we rarely ever fight, Sakura.” He reassured to Sakura tenderly, “We just argue, this entire situation is long overdue.”

“Really?” A small voice came from the woman. 

“Of course, it’s over now … But it was about time we let off some steam.” His eyes opened to make an unrelenting gaze into hers as she unglued her eyes from him. “You’re equally as beautiful as I’ve met you over a decade ago, you know that, right? Not so much of a crinkle or wrinkle in sight, as firey and sexy as can be as I remembered.” 

Sakura was a hopeless romantic, this was her weakness unfortunately, a sappy Kakashi Hatake. 

She felt her heart soar with the flattery, a faint flush with her wistful dreamy stare into his tender orbs and the corners of her petite lips curve upward. "I'm flattered by your comments, I could say likewise about you over the years, aging like fine wine. You're lucky that rugged scar compliments what's underneath that mask of yours. My sexy cynical instructor and those alluring smoldering heavy-lidded eyes of yours really take the cake in regards to bedroom eyes... I guess I've come to respect your egalitarian and relaxed mindset to most things, the way you choose not to overreact to situations, and how personable you can be.”

He of course, was flattered. This was a welcoming ending to their argument and confrontation. They’d might as well enjoy and laugh a little to ease the rift. 

“Mmmhm, you’ve definitely taken advantage of these assets I have.” Kakashi mused to the woman in serenity. 

“It's not my fault you, Iruka and Yamato have great asses. As a mere mortal, a maiden of the flesh, I must commend your beefy ass whenever I can … And that hefty tool between your legs, I’ve hit the genetic and reproductive jackpot~!” The woman ogled the man next to her with a demure flutter of her luscious lashes and coy smile. As of now, her lively jade orbs sparkled with each complement and the flirtatious dialogue and her attempts to conceal her bashful haughtiness faltered as her form swooned and flipped like a delighted cat with the addition of her bubbly chortles. 

“Ah,” His lopsided grin accompanying his slightly narrowed orbs twinkled with mischievousness, “So that’s making you act like a cat in heat … How admirable of you.” 

In the midst of her feline-twisting gyrations on her back, Kakashi hovered above the woman to nip and place open mouth kisses on her neck. That’s the only positive reinforcement this queen’s going to get from me now. 

“Hnng~” Sakura mewled against the man, she managed to squirm onto her stomach somehow, “Nng~!” She lowered her head onto her side to hide her intense flush as the man nipped the shell of her ear, her breathing became heavy accompanying her racing pulse, her lips pinched to stifle the mewls resulting from his assault on her neck. Sakura’s face erupted with a flare of red at her embarrassment with her eyes narrowing timorously.

Why couldn’t I’ve shut my damn mouth and went to sleep? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

Sakura’s mind berated her conscious form in a repetitious scold, having her preoccupied while the devious man’s lips dipped to whisper down to her ear and his muscular hands dipped to the waistband of her leggings. As Sakura pondered, his deft digits hooked on the thick elastic, briskly pulling down the cheap leggings downward revealing the rosy silky bootylicious backside (once confined by the flimsy leggings). 

Her solicitation was an ironic turn on for the canine-enthusiast, unlike dogs who rolled on her back in deference or submission, cats rolled over for solicitation for attention (instead of submission). Felines also rolled over in this twisting gyrations/shimmying for marking and mating purposes, in this human case, it signified ovulation for the woman beneath him.   
Sakura, believe it or not, got much more clingy and irritable during her ovulation phase, making her frenzied emotionally and physically for attention and affection. In most cases, he’d shove her off or ignore her. But, as he ignored the woman, the feistier she’d become. 

As one could see now from their altercation, though it likely wasn’t fueled by hormones, rather it was fueled by long suffering repression from Sakura’s part. 

If you think Sarada was awful with being ignored, MamaKura was diabolical. 

The whining, the meows of ‘you don’t love me anymoreeee’, the patrols of his personal territory invaded by the ovulating woman, the soft cooing of ‘Kakashi, come here and hold meee’, the trilling of ‘hey or come here’, the unceasing mews of ‘I want another baby’ or ‘look how cute x baby is’ by her baby-crazed brain, the trubble from the queen making moans to beckon the man to cuddle her then mating with her (in hopes of becoming pregnant once more), the affectionate soft and melodious purrs that enraptured the man’s ears once succumbing to her needy whims and the distress of the heat-seeking woman making caterwauling vocalizations of ‘love me’ ‘fuck me’ ‘hold me’ ‘cuddle with me’ or ‘I want another baby’ did grow on him in the beggining.

Now, they grew more insistent and troublesome for the dog-tired man, you’d think he’d be more enthused that the hypersexual woman loved him as much to jump on him and deliver as much affection/attention to him as humanly possible. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love the woman, he just found himself grow tiresome of her increasing need during ovulation and pining for another child or to become pregnant once more. 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s very grateful for her hypersexually bundled with the responsibilities of motherhood and whatnot, it was more of her unwavering desire for motherhood once more that made the man skeptical to rawdog the woman. 

She was highly aggressive in the bed, the latest report he’d recalled was during her marriage where Sasuke suffered from a crushed pelvis from ‘exercise’ before the confirmation of Sakura’s daughter, Sarada. 

Poor man was in agonizing pain when he, Yamato and Naruto visited the broken man in the hospital. The man’s injured pelvis was thought to be a penile fracture, but after deliberation from his careteam decided it was a tiny fracture on his pelvis caused by ‘unknown exercise’. 

The mortification on Sasuke’s usually stoic face surprised him immensely when Sakura entered the room, beaming at the beaten man. Approximately six to eight weeks of healing, being in a wheelchair and mobilization by crutches, Sasuke admitted to the real cause of his condition. 

Sakura. His wife, Sakura Uchiha née Haruno. The petite, 5’3-5’4 100 lb woman. 

Team 7’s members (with the exception of Sakura who was at work at the time of the confession) were in disbelief at his confession. Despite this, Kakashi Hatake haughtily laughed at the confession, his sides shook heavily as the flush increased on this face at Sasuke’s ‘confession’. 

It served the pompous brat right. 

The fucking asshole wasn’t man enough to admit that he’d be at fault for his own injury, Kakashi resumed his thunderous and tactless guffaw while the others remained shocked at this stupendous event. 

Thankfully, Sasuke begrudgingly displayed the video recording of the act, mortified at each moan and groan erupting from the device’s speaker as the audible creeks and springs of the bed were stifled by the woman’s forceful body aggressively gyrating and bouncing on the man’s pelvis mercilessly. 

Kakashi’s guffaw eventually died down as his mirth manifested into morbid inquisitiveness at the sex-tape. As his Anthracite orbs meandered and inspected the video, detecting some premature arousal on the backburner of his mind, all the while the pinkette remained bareback as the pearls of moisture glided down her back as she thrust up and down above the man. 

Despite Sasuke’s confession, part of him wanted to be the man beneath her in the throes of passion. 

But, the situation that occurred afterwards made his skin crawl and usually heavy-lidded orbs bulge with fright with the loud gasp that followed. 

Then, the audible crack and ‘censored’ orgasm from the man’s body alerted the team. 

The eerie giggle emitted from the devious woman haunted the men on her team as the blow’s CRUNCH! Echoed through the speaker, causing the men to wince in pain as the woman on top of Sasuke’s lifeless body moaned and breathily giggled (post orgasm), “I love you so much, Sasuke. Let’s do this again!”

Like a fucking sadomasochistic, sinister femme-fatale. 

She abandoned Sasuke, spread eagle, promptly after her orgasm. Sasuke’s unconscious form moaned lowly, Sakura’s hand eventually dipped the phone downward as her spine-chilling snicker followed the minute blackout (as the phone’s front camera faced downward) signalling the end of the ten minute video. 

Many weeks later, Sasuke miraculously healed and the men left terrified of the Uchiha wife.   
Subsequently, Sakura confirmed baby Sarada. Kakashi was taken aback, Yamato’s soul escaped his body, Naruto in a faint and Sai saucer-eyed. Sakura gleamed in happiness at the miracle child, conceived through unorthodox means. All while Sasuke, was fucking dead in all senses like his masculity at the reveal. 

Do you think Kakashi would risk the same? No. 

To internally know his masculinity was sucked out of him by his woman, in return for another ‘miracle child’? Hell no. 

You couldn’t pay the man monetarily or bribe him with immortality for that treatment, he’d gladly take sexually frustrated/self-serving femme fatale Sakura over the ovulating pelvic crusher, most days. 

Presently, she’s ovulating, and she was on birth control.   
She’s no longer on it, as there was no point for her. 

Kakashi was a faithful user of condoms just like she was a faithful user of contraceptives, obviously the two became as reckless as can be. 

She wanted kids, he didn’t. 

Apart from the sexual disaster with Sasuke, Kakashi gotten a vasectomy ages ago and he had chosen not to disclose this Sakura. It technically wasn’t wrong, as both individuals were open about their wants, needs and private topics to each other. 

He was under the assumption Sakura knew or kind of hid her ambivalence about that procedure. It should be noted that he cared deeply about her and would do anything for her. 

However, both of them expressed adamantly about how they felt about child rearing many times and many hypotheticals that followed. 

He pondered about this before, he remembered the brief ‘altercation’ via Sakura’s sexually passive aggressive texts, post shoulder arthroscopy and decompression surgery ending at 20:36 (8:36 p.m. EST) on a Monday night in the orthopedic ward.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
Sakura: Do you want kids now?  
Kakashi: Nope, nothing would change that.   
That child of yours, technically.   
That’s enough for now. ¬＿¬  
Sakura: *sigh* Fine, whatever. Wrap it up then. (╬ಠ益ಠ)  
Kakashi: You should do the same then. Birth Control.  
Sakura: Uh huh, if I’m getting my tubes tied, you’re getting a vasectomy sweetie. Equivalent exchange, sir. ಠ ಠ   
Kakashi: You say that now, later you’re still going to want a kid … Make up your mind already. You’re almost in your 40s, playing these childish games.  
Sakura: I should say the same for you, spreading that seed like a damn farmer. Two can play at this. Hatake!  
Good day!  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

After that altercation, they both fucked like rabbits, raw that night and he came in her. No condoms, a small ounce of personal responsibility and his ears rung afterward. Sakura gave him a tender smooch on the cheek as a token of her apology, his arms folded behind his head blinking as he gazed upwards at the ceiling and pondered at the trivial altercation. 

Kakashi didn’t fucking know why he found himself attached to the Uchiha heir’s unborn child in the beginning, that was one of the most mystifying experiences for the man. 

Sakura was roughly two months (eight weeks) into her pregnancy at the time, if he wasn’t mistaken. The divorce proceedings were starting about that time, Sasuke cheated and well, maybe he was expecting a child with Sakura. In the end, Sarada was his child at the end of the day, blood relation didn’t matter to the man. 

This situation particularly brought him back to reality.

“Sakura?” He called for the woman beneath him. 

“Y-Yeah?” She was pretty tense at the man’s punishment, she needed to admit that now, “I-I still love you, you know that?”

He hummed in confirmation near her ear, “Mmhm.”

Sakura tried to shift her body to a comfortable rest on her stomach, several bones within her body made cracking and pops with the readjustment. Before she spoke, Sakura’s chin rested comfortably on the cozy pillow to ease the tension from her neck (and the rest of her form being trapped beneath the Brobdingnagian form on top of her). She allowed the waves of unease to still before releasing a glad exhale, she parted her lips once more to the man in the crook of her right shoulder. 

“If you want to be Sarada’s father Kakashi … You can technically do so now, by adopting her yourself.” She felt the unease decrease significantly as the tranquil waters of contentment cascaded through her body. Her sweeping lashes fanned as her viridian eyes rested close, the stress and fatigue disappeared from her as the contented smile quirked on her lips in return. 

Perhaps being smothered by Kakashi was a relaxing way to go out in a nap, the man was a damn furnace and she was chronically cold, she obviously would benefit more out of this than he did. 

Kakashi’s teeth nipped her ear with a tug and low growl, interrupting her lull. 

“I see …” Kakashi’s silky murmur trailed as his left hand palmed with his calloused digits grasped her left butt cheek in the process, “That’s so sweet of you to consider this dog-tired man’s feelings after our ‘fight’. I’ll keep that in the back of my mind while I try to accept your apology, right now.”

Sakura was livid over the fact she was sopping wet, right now. 

Ovulation hit the poor woman like a train, reproductively. She was cursed with a fertile womanhood that grew irksome with moisture over the years, all thanks to her mother. The ill-fated woman was damned with copious saturation that will follow her into death, she could only pray her daughter would be more fortunate in regards to reproductive balance (unlike she was). 

She despised her subconscious’ reaction to Kakashi’s down right intrusive placation, afterall she was literally, wet in indignation. 

Her luckless womanhood became damper and damper as the man’s ministrations continued further, she felt the subtle trickle of slickness ooze downward in response. Sakura’s bellowing exhale came outwards from her nostrils with the vexing roll of her orbs. “A-Ass.”

“A-Ah-!” Sakura gasped as the man’s canines made contact with the right-side nape of her neck, her eyes clamped shut with her mewl from the assault. Then, another sharp gasp interrupted another mewl from Sakura’s trembling mouth as the man’s audacious sinewy digits teased her womanhood. 

She tried to press her lips as the man’s digits prodded deeper into her womanhood all while trying to stifle a shrill of pleasure, “K-Kakashii--!” 

Sakura’s body scrambled on all fours to pry her womanhood from his digits within her, her petite agile feet shuffled away from the man as her lithe legs sprung with life to propel her upward in cat like fashion. From Kakashi’s point of view, the positioning reminded him of a cat trying to pounce on prey or scurrying away from some feral tomcat during mating season. 

Call the man sick or antagonistic, hell even call him a sadist. He enjoyed hunting the feral woman like this, call it the thrill of prey v. predator instinct. 

A low warning growl came from the queen as his hands locked the dips on her lips, “O-off, now.”

Kakashi’s low chuckle alerted Sakura, “Nope.”

She felt his hot breath near the entrance of her womanhood making her tense, he comforted his woman in return, “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“A-AH~!” Sakura’s strangled hiss and half-moan interrupted the forethought as his tongue accompanied his digits as he devoured her womanhood from behind. She was in prone position, resting on her stomach with her back ebulliently arched with the man’s face buried within the cleavage of her bootylicious behind. His Herculean hands hooked on the dips of her hips to still her from squirming against his own audacious and carnivorous muzzle, she felt his tongue lap and caress in and out of her womanhood. 

In peculiar fashion, he’d alternate between analinguis and cunnlingus (with his digits). Making her mind and body zeal. 

Her plush labia majora glistened with Kakashi’s saliva, she bucked against him while his savage tongue ministrations continued, then his ravenous mouth latched on her sensitive bud to suck on it as his fingers pounded into her womb. Sakura’s moans became louder and feral in the process, lustily crying in delight at the brazen act. “Oh, yes!”

“Oh, my GOD-!” An encouraging whoop that delighted his ears. 

“FUCK!” She couldn’t hold back a scream to the man devouring her from behind, he verberated a feral growl in return. The woman whimpered incoherently as the phalanges pummeled inside her womb accompanying the addition of his prehensile togue’s ministrations. 

“MORE! MORE-!” She wantonly crowed repeatedly. 

“GIVE. IT. TO. ME. HATAKEE--!” Her shrill plead in pleasure did not go unnoticed by the man, he sped up his propulsion and expulsions within her womb. 

Her melodies of ecstasy lengthened and heightened in pitch, Sakura’s body burned with an intense flush at her vivacious reverberations with her sopping womanhood being lapped and slurpped by his muzzle. Sakura’s brows knit, feeling her tenuous voice break at the peak of the pressure of her orgasm growing near. The vicious calefaction and feral feverishness overcome her form and composure, “OH, FUCKKKKKKK-!”

Sakura’s eyes winced upwards as her voice screeched into an orgasm, “KAAAKAAAAA SSSSSSHHHHHH HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!”

Her provocatively-tapered, shapely hips and thighs shook at the toe-curling, overpowering climax as the dam within her crashed and ruptured with the lightning-exhilaration of her release in the process of her torrent ejaculation. Coupled with one of Kakashi’s thunderous hands still held the bruising grasp on them in the meantime (and the other continuing to pound into her womanhood deeply). She felt her copious squirt expel outwards while Kakashi’s avaricious maw consumed her orgasm, as his jaw became coated with the remnants of her juicy release and the remaining droplets dribbled down his chin. 

The tides of bliss calmed the feral woman’s mind as her arched form slumped with the after shock within her body, her form tingled as the whole-body experience shook her form. 

Meanwhile, Kakashi released her from his hold and briefly abandoned her form to go elsewhere within the bedroom (she overheard the patter of feet, rummaging inside a drawer then the prompt closing of said drawer).

The remnants of the waves of intense energy from the release metamorphosed into the pulsing beats from her womb’s epicenter (varying from minutes to seconds), followed by total blissful relaxation. Now, Sakura’s mind grew blank for the remainder of her relaxation and the dreamy high filled with the deep exhilaration growing resonant within her abdomen spreading outward from her whole body overcoming her muscles. 

The impassioned orgasm relaxed every concern, freed her from every responsibility and released her from the feeling of guilt (and angst) from her life. Thus, it reminded her of floating above water, the serene and tranquility flooding around her with contentment. 

Her eyes fluttered shut with a deep contented sigh, followed by a honeyed dopey beam with the cutest of blushes. “I love you, Kakashi~!”

The chamber’s ambient atmosphere grew cool to the pair within the room. Sakura’s sight grew blurry from her release and prone body lax, her senses were definitely overstimulated and blissfully unaware of the event that was ready to transpire next. She briefly scooted her feet upwards to readjust herself more comfortably on the cloud of a bed, the silky bedspread was smooth upon her skin as the bones within her body cracked inside her. Her bones popped and cracked in her mobility — not as a result of a deficiency or illness — out of habit. Notably, if she remained sedentary for too long, her body’s bones would lock or rest thus causing her to spontaneously snap, pop or crack in place. 

This vigorous exercise did help a little bit, the infamous spontaneous sounds did decrease dramatically as a result. Sakura’s right side of her face made contact with the fluffy pillow causing her to hum blissfully, in her serene state seen earlier. Her eyes remained closed and mouth in a calm curl of her lips, her eardrums picked up of her deep relaxing breaths and her calm heartbeat. 

She managed to isolate more reverberations around her: the creak of the mattress from the readdition of Kakashi’s body, the scrape of his knees maneuvering towards her, the subtle thump of an item (perhaps a bottle?) on her right side, his lanky and thunderous form plopped in between her thighs in a kneel, his deft hands/digits squirting something from a pump and the silken yet languid movements from his digits smoothing a slick (and viscous) liquid within the crevasse of her derrière. 

Sakura was blissfully ignorant to the man’s master scheme, until the internal alarm rung once his iron grip returned on her hips and the deep rumble of his devious low chuckle alerted her to snap open her eyes. The return of the minuscule feeling of unease ebbed her as she felt his blunt tip poked her anus and his prepuce (foreskin) was pulled back as her hearing picked up on the faint hum on the base of his shaft. 

Uh oh. 

“K-Kakashi-?” Sakura’s form definately tensed as the trepidation rose within her voice, her head shookily craned clockwise to observe the event behind her. Now, her heartbeat raced as her jade orb saw the man squatted in a frog-like position. Oh, god. 

Another devious chuckle came from the man the mock-innocence of his infamous eye crinkle, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” 

He lubed us up with silicone lubricant, his penis is rigid enough with that cock-ring! He’s ready to stem our rose! Holy fuck, he’s ready for some uphill gardening! She felt her mind race in zeal at the site of Kakashi’s girthy and lengthy erection accompanied with the navy vibrating, silicone cockring. 

Her face colored scarlet with embarrassment because of the event, especially his turgid rod ready for insertion for anal. Usually, their sex life had its kinks. Anal was equally as fullfilling as PIV (penis in vagina) intercourse, however, it required alot of preperation for the pair. 

Kakashi was a germaphobe, usually anal would be performed with a condom or if he wished to be naughty, he’d cum within her ass (such sexual sacrilege would be sexually-gratifying for the man because it was so primal and dirty). 

Sakura usually needed tremendous amounts of foreplay, it wasn’t rare that she could take him anally without preparation … It was better with foreplay, than without. 

Yes, it was deeply pleasurable for her, don’t get that wrong. She just needed adequate preparation and intense G-spot/clitoral stimulation with anal, as it was more exilerating that way. 

The pair were ‘vanilla’ individuals in the sack, she was hypersexual enough and Kakashi could (hypothetically) become a pornstar in bed with enough coaxing, thus the rabbit hole grew deeper in their sexuality. 

It was just … Uncommon for Kakashi to be this eager for anal. 

With that delicious rod of his, talk about some … Backdoor exploration. Sakura’s nerves weren’t atease with either parties’ words, especially her inner’s sexually charged quips. 

Thank god she cleaned and emptied her bowel accordingly, before Kakashi continued to press himself deeper into the opening of her anus. 

Sakura returned about face with a close of her eyes, mentally coaching herself to re-relax herself in preparation for anal with Kakashi. “D-Damn it, H-Hatake. Y-You’re lucky I p-prepared earlier for this, you a-ass.”

She readjusted herself once more on all fours as Kakashi did in his frog-like position, the pair were centered in the middle of the bed at this time. She took a deep breath as Kakashi’s blunt salmon colored tip entered into her anus while she took a shaky breath at the intrusion, she bit her lip to stifle a soft wanon moan as he inserted himself further into her anus.

On Kakashi’s end, a deep growl came from the back of his throat as she arched her back further to guide deeper himself within her rectum. The rumble from the man’s throat made her reel in pleasure as the thunderous and feral sound tightened her core. Kakashi saw anal as the ultimate form of submission, his hips thrusted deeply into her at fully sheath himself with in her. 

“Uh~!” Her faint, virginal moan escaped her lips as her anus deliciously stretched to accommodate the man’s girthy unit. 

Sakura’s body grew hot at the intensity of the unusual penetration, small droplets of wetness cascaded downward from her neglected womanhood in return. Kakashi’s heels dug into the mattress as he started a rhythm inside Sakura while his hands made an iron grip onto her hips and nails dug into her skin.

She felt her breasts bounce slowly and abruptly with each subtle thrust, her digits grasped the bed spread causing her knuckles to become white by her vicious grasp on them and her face contorted with pleasure at the subtle thrusts turning into pounding. She faintly overheard her raspy breathing, which reminded her of a bitch in heat. “Hah! Hah--! Oh, oh-!”

The vice-like grip snuggly hugged him as he began to pound into her, his lower body flexed with each thrust into her and his throat rumbled with each feral growl as she whimpered beneath him. A submissive squeak from below that egged him on, “A-A little harder.”

“Are you ready to take all of my cock in your tight little asshole, Sakura?” Alpha Kakashi challenged his submissive wife, gently gyrating to tease the woman. An avaricious sneer overcame his usually passive face as his onyx orbs glistened with deviousness and pride. 

His woman was a pleaser by sexual-nature, the haughty minx’s turn on was easy to decipher. She loved to deliver pleasure to her recipient, even going so far to forgo her own satisfaction and gratification for her lover’s. 

“Fuck me so hard that I can’t walk for a week, you hound.” She dared the man, defying his expectations.

Kakashi inevitably lost his composure at the statement, his inner sadist awakened at the feral perversion. The incontrovertible situation escalated at each fiery thrust becoming deeper and harder. 

Within the woman’s lower body, the sensations riveted through her in intense crashes of ecstasy as he pounded into her asshole with his rigid pipe, her pussy dripped onto the bed with euphoria-filled caterwauls. As the man’s unabating gyrations/thrusts intensified, her sopping love tunnel begun to shoot out her sweltering squirt once more into a puddle onto the bed. Her voice amplified ferally (in cat-like volume) complimenting his feral growls and pants.

“Fuck me harder, you fucking mutt!” The feline-like provocateur commanded him, her body gyrating against him brazenly, the exhilaration pumping into her veins. Behind her, she overheard the deepest animalistic moan come from him. 

Kakashi’s plump balls slapped against her in vigorous bursts as he pounded her from behind, like a mutt in heat. Sakura’s rationality and composure lost in the animalistic zeal, her mouth slobbered and salivated with the lengthy moans of euphoria. 

The entire scene reminded the pair of what could be dreamt up in contemporary hentai, filled with Ahegao. Or the hypothetical Icha Icha reenactment, which unfathomably fulfilled Kakashi’s fantasies. 

“Give me all of your seed!” Her muffled scream was stifled by the pillow. 

“Oh, yeah?!” His body violently rams into her, the cock within her hits her walls with each masterful stroke and the belligerent pounding causes his hips to hit her ass cheeks in the process with numerous slaps. 

“GIVE IT ALL TO ME YOU MUTT!” Sakura couldn’t help but scream/shout as the sex was sultry and intense for the woman. Her womanhood ceased its endless convulsions and contractions from every smite of the thrusts within her, she was sadistically thrilled with his massive cock stretching her to the brim. 

His breath uneven and heavy, pausing to deliver the sexiest, wildest, danger-filled, canine-displayed grin as her back arched against him. 

A booming growl/groan loomed within his throat with his smoldering gunmetal orbs delivered a narrowed glare downwards, devouring the scene. His form rapidly dipped downwards, one arm to embrace her and the other arm enclosed on her hips. Now his left hand firmly held her neck and the other hand steadied on her waist, “You’re mine, Sakura.”

The feral queen’s body was dripping with sweat and the pairs collective juice, her nails dug into the bedding with her fisted hands. “Y-Yes.” 

Her spirit grew weary and body willing, there were explosions of euphoria everywhere which overloaded all of her senses. The man was balls deep inside her body, her cheeks aflame, each thrust making a splashing sensation within her sopping womanhood and having this feral trist excited the woman immensely. She loved being violated by this man, her breath gasping with each stroke. His firm hold on her neck almost caused her form to collapse under him and his growls edged her orgasm on in the process. 

I’m so close-! Sakura’s eyes felt watery from the orgasmic high, oddly enough. She enjoyed deep penetration, it wasn’t as poetic as making love in the vanilla sense nor was it as cinamatically inspiring as modern pornography. 

It was fucking good, down and dirty. Like she loved it. 

She clenched her ass, making the man growl loudly next to her ear in response. “You wish you had someone else’s massive cock in your cunt, don’t you?” 

“Fuck yes, yes I do!” She retorted, “If you’ve cared, you would’ve gotten someone else! I want to be stretched, to be filled, to be penetrated everywhere!” 

Sakura’s hazy lust-filled eyes glittered with the retort, her wicked smile dripping with saliva added to the woman’s cum drunk stupor. Her demeanor enthralled by her orgasmic high with another orgasm caused by his ferocity, her sensitive pink pearl throbs with the intense gush of her cunt. 

“Fuck me, you cum drunk pussy…” Kakashi incredulously feels the fervid contraction of his balls signalling his release. “Take it you cum drunk bitch!”

His rock hard, fat cock convulses within her unyielding and vise-like asshole. Thick ropes of his sweltering creamy jizz erupt out of his unit as Sakura feels the rod pulsate immensely in the process. The man’s cum flooding her orifice as her tongue rolls outwards from her mouth, Kakashi makes a finally of rapid gyrations into her to top off her passionate squirt/orgasm as a showstopper with the hot intensity between the pair. 

He stays with her as they collectively recover together, the pair’s forms collapse with a symphony of pants and gasps in orgasmic bliss. Sakura’s form engulfed by his towering body, she feels her legs twitch as the man’s cum swishes within her asshole. 

In a feline-enthused movement, the woman tries to rock herself onto her side with her orgasmic flush and beam. Kakashi groans softly ‘no no no’ as he clings onto the feline-like woman beneath him (still sheathed within her), he pushes himself onto her and stills her. His legs align with hers to ensure she’s trapped beneath him with her legs prone and straight whereas his spread slightly heel to heel with hers. 

Sakura whines playfully at the alpha’s prowess with his unit sheathed within her still, she motions her arms underneath her chin as Kakashi’s arms hold onto her as best as he can. Somehow, he manages to kiss and mark the left side of her neck with playful nips. 

“Fuck, that was great.” Kakashi buried himself into her neck with an orgasm-induced sigh. He nuzzles her and peppers kisses around her neck. 

“God, I needed that.” A flirtatious giggle comes from the vixen’s lips, “I missed your hard cock elsewhere, great timing dear.” 

He hums with the statement, “All is forgiven then, who knew very wild angry sex between two naturally feral people could make the best apology.”

“Come on, stop itttt. I get it,” another demure giggle from the woman as the man’s plump lips peppered numerous kisses on the side of her face, “best sex ever, honey.”

“Damn, right.” A tender explictave came from the man’s lips in a murmur, “All this pain and suffering from a divorce, bad friendship and communication and angst were easily remedied by a fight and some good ol’ fashioned fucking, after.” Sakura couldn’t help but roll her eyes with a playful shrug. 

“Pervert.” She needed to vent and get a good angry cry in. She felt the ambivalence from years of repression and minor resent from the divorce dissipate with Kakashi, her eyes softened considerably at the forethought. “I-I didn’t think anyone could understand the situation I have … Like you do. I held back over the past couple of years, because of how everyone seemed so close-knit to each other. Ino knows how I feel, she didn’t bother to genuinely apologize, just a sappy ‘I’m so sorry gurl!’ and that was it.” She confessed earnestly to the man, his arms enclosed hers at the admission. 

“It’s better to cope with your trauma healthy like this by talking to someone outside of your friend group, than to hold and repress it all in.” He resumed his nuzzle on the woman. 

“Y-Yes, it is. I don’t feel so … Isolated anymore. I feel free. I feel no more guilt anymore, too.” She returned the nuzzle back, rubbing her cheek next to his. “I was forgotten by my friends, I excused their behavior because I thought that it was right of them to treat me this way; as I was so rude and bitchy to these people, even before Sarada. Now I understand that some of them are assholes, that they only paid attention to me once Sarada was out. Ino’s a damn jerk too, man.”

“Not much of new news, Sakura. People tend to turn their backs once they get their fill from you, obviously they’re trying to make up for lost time now than before the fact. Yes, you care from them.” Kakashi recalled to his woman, a little more alert this time. “But, do you feel that they feel the same about you and Sarada?” 

She bit her cheek at the man’s comments, her eyes avoiding eye contact in the process from her minor discomfort. “Some of them, Kakashi… Now their likely going to pay now, obviously some of them are going to try to deliver their outrage or comments. Sarada’s friends with the majority of the gang’s kids, shouldn’t be that hard for me to adjust. They’ll be fine when I put them on the backburner, I need to help Sarada with this divorce.”

The woman’s mind alerted her immediately at the registration of her daughter’s name. Her upper body tried to jolt upwards, “Oh my god, Sarada! Kakashi as much as I’d like to continue being dicked up, down and sideways; I need phone. Vere is phone? Sarada must be worried or dying from neglect now!” 

Kakashi again pushed his weight on the woman with a soft chuckle, “Calm down, MamaKura. She’s fine, if anything she would’ve called.”

In Sakura like fashion, she was taken aback by her former preceptor’s coolness. She gave the man the dimple-filled frown he loved so much in an exasperated huff, “You try having a daughter, finalizing a divorce and getting your damn organs realigned! What if she’s being stalked by Inojin and Boruto?! What if she’s about to get embarrassed by Chōchō, who’s asking her about her crush?!”

Another titter came from the man’s unmasked, plump lips while peppering kisses along her neck. “Technically I’ve done all that, minus the divorce. I’m a lover, father and husband to my loving wife and daughter. Boruto and Inojin aren’t that crafty nor tactful to do so, Boruto can’t barely stalk without being caught and Inojin’s too forthright to be alone with Boruto. You’re essentially putting a combination of Naruto and Sasuke alone with Sai, they’d kill or clobber each other before such plan succeeds. Their kids, dear… As for Chōchō, it’s to be expected. Don’t smother our daughter, dear. Let her discover things by herself, and we’ll intervene as needed.”

She was flabbergasted by his tender monologue in a sputter, “But-! But-! What if-!”

His right hand gently made contact to seal her mouth as the arm beneath her squeezed her closer to the man, he spoke in a tender yet factual manner. “The more we push, the faster it is to drive her away, even at such a tender age. She’s vulnerable now, due to the divorce. We can collectively intervene when she comes home, Sakura. Right now, she’s surrounded by her closest friends who care for her and she’s likely venting right now to them. There’s a time for everything, Sakura. As of now, this is our overdue time to spend together and heal as a couple.”

She reconsidered her position and lamented the fact that she ignored Kakashi’s position in her collective mess. His hand removed itself from her mouth at the end of his monologue, her brows furrowed with a lick of her lips. On one side, she was deeply touched by Kakashi’s archial wisdom and his unwavering love for her. On the other side, she was scared and slightly more anxious of her life as a ‘wife’ to Kakashi Hatake and divorcee to Sasuke Uchiha; Sarada was the cornerstone of her life and she could only hope and pray that Sarada can cope without her biological father (Sasuke) and continue to healthily bond with her ‘dad’, Kakashi. 

“You’re not alone, Sakura. Don’t be like me, repressing every ounce of these foreign feelings like sadness or loneliness. You know how overwhelming love or having someone genuinely caring for you is? I may not be in Sarada’s exact situation, but when my dad committed suicide — in front of me — it was fucking debilitating. It couldn’t face myself in the mirror, I’d think I didn’t know myself anymore, I thought that this pain was going to just go away if I repress it - it didn’t. Over these many years, I thought that I was so broken that I couldn’t be fixed, I used to think that any form of love wouldn’t destroy me. Absence does. And Sarada does have that absence. I’ll be damned if she lives that way, living in that perpetual cycle of apathy because of how her life without her ‘papa’ feels and having to struggle living with the fact that her own ‘papa’ be a recluse in her life and neglect her.”

Sakura’s mouth quivered as the crystalline tears tried to prickle outwards of her eyes, “N-no, you’ve been there for me when others couldn’t. I just don’t want my child to feel like she can’t do anything ‘normal’ kids do, t-to miss out on having a ‘real’ family, you know that? I know that she’s b-broken that curse of hatred the Uchihas have, I d-don’t want her to end up l-like Sasuke. I want my child to have a family, the whole nine yards. Just l-like I had, their gone now. I want her to grow up with a f-father, so she wouldn’t feel incomplete and feel w-weird that she doesn’t have a ‘n-normal’ family like the other kids do. I love her so much, Kakashi, she’s all I HAVE.” The tears fell in a stream with her sob as her hands reached to cover her mouth to cover her sob. Her shoulders shook slightly in her whimper, “G-God, this situation is too m-messy.”

“We’re her family, Sakura.” He comforted the woman, “Come on, Sakura. You’ve survived single motherhood, multiple battles and wars, hell, even this trivial fight. Sak, look at me. Sak.”

Sakura motioned her head to meet his, her weeping eyes shone with a tiny smile. “T-Thank you so much, darling. Thank you for s-sticking with m-me for all these y-years, you mean so m-much to me. T-Truth be told, I-I don’t know h-how I’d live without you…” 

Sakura’s arms embraced his, somehow. Her flushed face in a bittersweet smile, trying to hold back her tears. Out of empathy, Kakashi nuzzled the woman. His forehead met the side of her face, nose touching the side of her nose. “Me neither, Sakura. You’re strong, you know that. You shouldn’t need me to remind you of that …” 

“Shhh, shhh it. You’re silly, I love you. I love you, I love you.” Sakura confessed earnestly to the man with her nuzzle, “You’re Sarada’s dad, you should know that. I’m so sorry for making you endure all this, please don’t leave my side. Please.” 

Kakashi wasn’t your typical sap, no sir, no ma’am. Emotions were a conflict, a precaution if he lost his composure, and an overwhelming experience for the highly introverted man. Typically, he held the Shinobi belief and code of “killing one’s emotions” and abided by the known shinobi rules: #25 - A shinobi must never show their tears and the Rule #37 - A shinobi must never show any weakness. 

The rare exception to these rules were in his private life, behind closed doors. The man felt the tremor overtake him, his inner self took conflict with this as his eye brows knit. Goddamn it. 

“Kakashi?” A concerned voice pried into his inner conflict, the man shifted over to his side as he struggled to portray adequate composure. Sakura rested on her side beside him, naked as the day. Her eyes scanned the man’s distraught and formerly impassive face with a compassionate and sympathetic gaze with her right arm outstretched to place her hand on the side of his face in a caress. “Kakashi? It's alright, don’t force it for my sake.”

Kakashi wasn’t a pansy nor a sap, he was almost in his mid forties and well seasoned in life. He was a man without noticeable weaknesses. 

Was he perfect?  
Impervious to the outside world and sympathy?   
Was he the impregnable and solitary man who was able to peruse the world without his own mental health and internal conflict interfering with how he processes his emotions? 

He disagreed to the first two lines of questions, as for the third, the feeling of sympathy riveted through him making him uncomfortable. For christ’s sake, the man survived PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), nightmares, depression and his own manic depression (bipolar disorder I)! 

This particular feeling ebbed him, it was unexplainable. His heart felt constricted, his breath grew heavy, his heart did pulse hard within his ribcage, his body quivered in the slightest and he felt a little too warm for his liking. He tried to rationalize this feeling, it wasn’t sadness or happiness. It wasn’t hurt or lust. It wasn’t comfortable for the cold-blooded man at all, it irked the man as he winced. Of course he held back, it was a cluster of feelings for the man that couldn’t be tamed. 

Sakura’s palm did jolt him from this not so psychologically and emotionally painful experience, it was a welcome intervention for the man. His formerly clamped eyes rapidly opened, he felt his eyes itch and water when they opened. “S-Sakura?”

Perhaps it was wishful thinking or this irksome feeling’s paranoia induced imagery, there was a warmth and radiance that surrounded her. Within his eyesight, there was some darkness surrounding him and he felt that his depth perception minimalized. His peripheral vision was focused on the radiance emitted by Sakura, he felt the despondency loom over him even though he rested less than two and a half feet from the woman. “Kakashi? Is everything alright?” 

Sakura noticed the man’s slightly flushed face and rapid breaths immediately, his onyx-charcoal grey orbs now moon-eyed and pupils shook. His usually neutral expression now bewildered with his pinched lips. “Kakashi-?”

Without much forethought, he leaped onto her and she yelped out in a startle. He held her tight haphazardly, his arms locked behind her torso in an unyielding caress. Sakura was equally was bewildered as he was at this startling embrace as his face was near her clavicle as his form was in between her legs. She was in disbelief at the man’s weakness, she apprehensively lifted her arms to likewise return the embrace of her own. 

The feeling within Kakashi decreased significantly, a flood of relief flooded his form considerably. Sakura’s right hand’s digits raked through his choppy silver tresses, the other hand rested flat on the bed. She needn’t press the emotionally distraught man, the only thing should could do is support him in this struggle. She tenderly cooed down to the man to calm him, “You’re here in the present, I’m here now. You’re alright.”

Kakashi’s orbs felt too moist, eventually hot perspiration dripped from them. They fell down from his eyes, downwards to Sakura’s cool skin. The man’s icy, quivering frown faltered tremendously. Sakura’s embrace did lighten this ebbing feeling of his and her cooes were a nice addition as well, this awful emotion plagued the man more and more. It clung to him like pestilence, it was highly irksome. His jaw jutted with his teeth grinding, this feeling was fucking annoying to him. God it feels like I’m a fucking kid again. 

Sakura was stupefied at the droplets of moisture from the man’s eyes, she didn’t wish to add more fuel to Kakashi’s fire by interrupting his grumpling. She rested face forward with her jasper orbs staring at the ceiling, her lush lashes brushing against her orbital bone in the process. Her pillowy pink-nude lips formed a straight line displaying her dimples, the heavily neutral frown did portray the awkwardness of the pair’s encounter. The poor woman was clueless and nescient in this situation, and it wasn’t out of helplessness at all. 

What the hell do I dooooooooooooooooo-! Her inner lamented within her conscious.

“-Sakura?” The soprano voice interrupted her anxiety-induced dread. She didn’t dare herself to move nor engage in eye contact with the man. Rather, she’d cooly respond like he would.

“Yes, Kakashi?” She remained even toned.

“Look at me when I speak to you. It’s rude for you to ignore eye contact with me.” He was too casual for her liking, even in his distraught moment happening as he spoke. He’s not over this, even I can tell this. 

Sakura closed her lids as her mouth parted to partake a deep inhale, then released a deep exhale outwards with an opening of her eyes. Yep, she was ready to wade in whatever storm Kakashi brewed up for her to tread in. She craned her neck to ensure that her orbs met his bloodshot orbs, “I care about you Kakashi, whatever you’re feeling, it’s normal and it’ll pass.”

“Hn.” Kakashi reminded her of a lost puppy with that droopy stare and frown. “I-I don’t think so.”

“You’re not a Uchiha, you silly dog-tired man.” Sakura rested her head back on the pillow, using her strength to press Kakashi’s head closer to her body. Kakashi maneuvered himself to her right side, her arm tucked beneath his head. He rested on her right pectoral in a cuddling position and her ring hand rested on her stomach. The man huddled next to her was tired in all aspects, she was sure in her assumption. 

“I despise this feeling, I have no way to fucking describe it.” She was silent as he continued to speak, “Revealing all the angst from my childhood must’ve caused this, it’s an annoying feeling. It isn’t freeing at all, nothing happy whatsoever and there’s a little bit of ...” 

Sakura took a turn to speak, “Of…? Sadness? Madness? Guilt?” 

Kakashi frowned once more, taking a more possessive hold of the woman. “All of it?” He acted like the stubborn brat of himself, that was long gone now. It was like pulling teeth for him to explain his feelings, even in adulthood. Yes, he had the extensive vocabulary to speak and verbalize. 

No, it was just this cumbersome situation that was the one time he couldn’t communicate his feelings. Don’t forget that, check it people. 

“Ah, maybe you feel raw? By raw, I mean emotionally weakened.” Sakura couldn’t help but comment to the man, Kakashi’s ears perked up with his head lift. “You confessed to me about your loss of self and how you wanted to be a dad/father-figure to Sarada. Maybe that resonated with you. After All, you repressed your deep seated angst and childhood abandonment issues for ages until your late adulthood. Maybe this is your conscious telling you that this is enough, that it’s time to come into the light?” 

Kakashi eyes sweated once more, he had to adjust from Sakura’s hold now. His right hand combed through his tresses as he sat up upwards with his legs folded Indian-style. God, this was fucking embarassing for the man. “G-Go on.”

Sakura’s orbs shifted to his direction from her resting position, “Their feelings, darling. The more you shove them down, the harder it is to repress. Just by looking at you, I can tell you’re in pain emotionally.”

“My eyes are s-sweating, Sakura.” He reaffirmed himself that this was just a moment of weakness, nothing more and nothing less. “You know how this scar impacts my health, how heterochromia affects my health.” 

Sakura’s lips quirked upwards at the stubborn man’s excuse, “As cute as your heterochromia is, it’s not excusing you basically bawling/weeping in front of me now Kakashi. It’s alright to do so in front of me, I’ve done so many times in front of you before.”

Kakashi’s obdurate, audible growl came from his lips. “S-Shut up, I know you’ve cried in front of me. Again, my eyes are sweating because of my heterochromia. My ophthalmological health has always been fuzzy, my eyes rarely do this. Now, go on with your theory.” 

Sakura’s skeptical eyes narrowed perceptively at the excuse once more, with a larger quirk of her lips in amusement. Kakashi bared his canines at her coy manner, “G-Go, woman.”

She got a little bolder with her theorization, “So, will all your excuses in mind and what I’m going off of … In your mind, you have the chance to ‘save’ Sarada. Perhaps your conscious is jumping at this moment to make you unpack everything you’ve endured. Ergo, your eyes ‘sweating’ from relief after all these years of repression.” He’s such a cute pup trying to mask his cries from us, aww. 

Sakura looked like the damn cat that caught the canary, Kakashi’s ring hand outstretched to hold hers. “S-Shut up, you look too smug now.”

“It’s okay to cry, Kakashi.” Sakura teased the man with a glimmer of her eyes, “Don’t do it for my sake, rather, do it for our daughter, Sarada.”

Kakashi’s head snapped to face Sakura’s as the tears overflowing vengefully in his eyes. “GAH-! SHUT UP. SHUT UP-! Shut your mouth now.”

Sakura utilized her elbows to allow herself to sit up with a comforting smile, “Hey, Kakashi-”

She did her own rapid embrace as they stood up on the bed as a collective, her face buried in the crook of his neck now. Her face content as she spoke, “Your father, Sakumo, cared a lot about you. I’d like to think he’d be the best grandpa to Sarada, just like you’d be the best dad and father to her if she was here right now with us.”

Kakashi stilled immediately at the name. 

“Maybe you and him would talk her out for some time on the carousel. You told me a lot about those times with him when you were younger, right? He’d give you the option to ride on the black stallion or the white mustang, right?”

Kakashi’s posturing turned defensive at the memory, his arms to his side now and his hands gripped the bedspread. His voice tight as he recounted the times on the carousel, “I’d go with the black stallion, since he always told me that it represented immense empowerment and moving forward. That the black stallion was a messenger of knowledge and keeper of secrets and mystery. He always told me that the black stallion represented strength, wisdom and maturity to overcome what life’s obstacles are thrown at you. And that it represented the knowledge gained through life and one’s insights that comes with aging and experience.”

The man dismissively scoffed at the memory, he was older now. He fancied black stallions earlier in life, now he appreciated man’s best friend as a companion and spirit animal. 

“Sarada probably would ask grandpa Sakumo and her daddy Kakashi to chose for her, you know she likes to listen to debates and discourse. Sakumo would probably pick the white mustang, because she naturally has a lust for life, she’s of pure heart and she has great conquest for her dreams.” She couldn’t help but reminisce with a small smile at the thought. 

Kakashi scoffed lightly at the defense, feeling ebbed once more. “What the hell are you going on about, what type of reasoning would that be? Sarada would obviously pick the black stallion, it’s closest to the ring in the middle of the carousel. She doesn’t need to grow up or change anymore if she had chosen the white mustang. Hold on, what would those choices symbolize? My fear of confronting my father’s sucicide? Her likely fear of abandonment, huh?”

The air was thick with tension between the pair.

“I didn’t think you’d bring that up, I was merely imagining a situation.” Sakura was candid in her speech.

Kakashi cracked his neck a little and used a free hand to itch the side of his face, he was defensive of course. “Oh, really? Knowing dad, he’d try to bribe Sarada off.”

“I didn’t know he would. Wanna talk about him more?” Sakura was eerily calm and patient with Kakashi.

Kakashi’s head travelled elsewhere, gaze focusing on the mirror at the far end of the room. It wasn’t as dark in the room, thanks to the mood lighting inside sakura’s room. 

“Hey, Kakashi. I may not know a lot about your father but do you see how you’ve reacted to me thus far? I know that it pains you to repress your feelings towards your trauma and now Sarada’s feeling the same way you do … ”

“Mm?” His gaze travelled to Sakura’s now, releasing her hold. 

“Kakashi, I and Sarada love you. I need you to understand this before anything bad happens, okay? What happened to you, we’re here to help you through it.” She stroked his cheek with a cock of her head in a tender gaze. He was emotionally and psychologically ensnared with her empathy. His vision grew blurry once more as the searing began once more, his brows furrowed at the intrusion. 

Her lips parted to utter, “Hey, Kakashi. It’s not your fault.”

Kakashi’s head turned the other direction, avoiding eye contact with her in a meek whisper, “I know.”

“Look at me, Kakashi.” Her eyebrows rose as her eyes widened for emphasis as she scooted closer to the man. Kakashi reluctantly made eye contact with her penetrative gaze as she repeated, “It’s not your fault.”

The irksome feeling increased at the sentence, he shrugged it off stating “I know” in response. 

“It’s not your fault.” Kakashi’s eyes locked with her with a tensed jaw, “I know.”

Stay firm. Stay assertive with the man. 

She repeated this sentence, coming closer and closer to the man as he tried to remove himself from his position. He winced each time and looked away from his woman each time she repeated herself. Kakashi’s eyes grew downcast at the sixth time, Sakura’s hands held his trembling ones. 

A sharp explicative came from the man’s mouth as the waterworks fell out of the formerly composed man. “D-Don’t fuck with me, Sakura.”

Sakura unyielding gaze didn’t break with her repetition, “It’s not your fault.”

He’s breaking free from the chains of repression and abandonment, I know there’s humanity and humility in there! 

Kakashi’s hands broke free from Sakura’s hold to push her away from him, her posture faltered unlike her gaze. “It’s not your fault.”

Don’t get in your feelings, we’re here to help Kakashi. 

His composure lost now as he choked out a explitave once more offensively, “D-Don’t f-fuck around with me Sakura. I-I w-warned you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Sakura persisted as the man before her broke down in choked sobs and tried to muffle his cry with his hands, his will broke with the dam of bottled up repression escaped the confines of his mind. His usually lax body trembled as he slumped into a sob, Sakura’s left arm reached to place a hand onto the back of his head to cradle it. “It’s not your fault, darling.”

Let me help you, Kakashi. Please. I implore you. Let me just help you like you do me. 

Kakashi felt the irksome feeling cloud and cradle him as he scrambled to hold Sakura. He found himself sobbing into Sakura’s shoulders, “Oh god, oh god Sakura. I’m so sorry.”

His voice broke into sobs as he bawled, his lanky form shook while he held onto her. “S-Sakura, S-Sarada.”

Sakura soothed and consoled Kakashi, “She’s yours. She’s your daughter, now. If anything happens to me or something happens to us in the future, all I ask is that you see her. Please, you’re all she has as a permanent father figure besides Naruto.”

The raw emotion filled man felt his face burn as he tried to speak from his trembling lips, “S-She’s mine?” Kakashi lifted his head from her shoulder to gaze into her eyes, his orbs searched hers for an explanation.

Sakura’s lips quivered, “Y-You may want a p-paternity test for Sarada. She obviously l-looks like an Uchiha, that’s w-without a d-doubt. I-I might’ve …” She twiddled her fingers as she fidgeted in her position. The apprehension nipped at her heels and her lips pursed, you’re a big girl now Woman! Get on with your fidelities!

She felt herself unable to sit still as she twiddled her thumbs. She struggled to clear her throat as her voice tried to even itself as she gazed into Kakashi’s eyes once more, “Erm, Sarada may not be a f-full U-Uchiha as I and S-Sasuke thought.”

He knew it.

He fucking knew it. 

He knew he was right about his possible maybe-baby with Sakura, that Sasuke's infidelities would cause their split or so called ‘break’ which caused Sakura to confirm a pregnancy after July. 

Sarada couldn’t be Sasukes, DNA couldn’t lie of course. It may seem that the Uchiha fathered Sakura’s baby girl, however, the timeline coupled with their trist plus Sasuke’s mess could equal the biggest calamity to the bastard. 

Sarada was naturally inclined as a baby to Kakashi.   
Sarada was likely to crawl, babble, coo, cry, whine, nestle, hold, sleep, converse and undergo every single childhood development with HIM. Not Sasuke.  
Hell even now, his daughter would feel inadequate without him around. 

Sure, Sasuke gets his warm fuzzy about being able to ‘father’ a child with Sakura and get to state that ‘he has a daughter’. Fuck that shit, he [Kakashi Hatake] did all of the thankless tasks when she was a baby. Sasuke didn’t relinquish his minutes, hours or days sacrificing to make a life for his daughter. Sasuke had the privilege to pick the days where he wanted to be a ‘papa’, he had the easy route of simply sending money (without spending time with his own daughter). 

It was Kakashi who took the reigns in fatherhood for the brat, he [Kakashi] was the one who nurtured and comforted baby Sarada at the crack of dawn or in the obscurity of the night. He was the man who helped Sakura and created the balance in her life while Sasuke simply sent a distant text 24-48 hours later. He offered Sarada and Sakura unconditional love in the beginning of the pregnancy and thereafter, Sasuke waited until the child was born to reward Sakura with a visit. 

Kakashi Hatake supported Sakura postpartum, spent countless dollars and time with the baby. Working 90 hours to support his family — not Sasuke’s family — HIS family. 

Sasuke had the cushiest job as a businessman, who was able to make his own hours and opt out of parenthood whenever he wanted. Kakashi didn’t, he raised Sarada to the best of his abilities. Couldn’t say so for Sasuke. Truth be told, Kakashi could pontificate on and on about how he sacrificed for Sarada, loves Sakura and how he could out father Sasuke Uchiha. 

Ah, how amazing fatherhood could cultivate a man’s youth and rivalry. Kakashi would fight for Sarada if need be, Sasuke wasn’t much of an enemy. If anything, he was a petulant child to him. Like a bratty son, like Baruto. Both acted alike, except Sasuke’s excuse is a result of genuine trauma and was relatable. Baruto, on the other hand, was the biggest spoilt rich-kid of a fucking brat who desperately needed an ass whoopin’ to set him straight (maybe from Sakura). 

Ah, Sakura disciplining the brat. That would be the greatest sight to see in his lifetime, at least Sarada was disciplined enough and humble enough to realize her privilege and disparities in life. Thank god that he was graced with a daughter (like Sarada) unlike poor oblivious Naruto who’s stuck with ODD (Oppositional Defiant Disorder)-struck Baruto.

He could secretly pray and beseech the lord or any divine being that Baruto grows out of this bratty phase and humble the fuck up. Not OP anime protagonist style where the protagonist lacks humility and gets blown each time he graces everyone with his presence. More along the lines of a semi-vulnerable comic book character who acknowledges his humility and finds adequate balance in and outside of themselves. 

Thank god he didn’t take the easiest route through life, Sarada and Sakura were his reward for his sacrifices. Sarada being his (even in the slightest percentage) is the icing on the cake, accompanied with having the love of his life, Sakura beside him.

“Good.” He could only comment that as he embraced the bewildered woman once more. “I couldn’t pass any of you up anyway, even if it’s less than 0.5 percent of my genealogical makeup in Sarada’s DNA, I’d be happy still to be her dad.”

Sakura was touched by the sentiment, she held him tightly to her. “Oh, Kakashi.”

“Just don’t be like Ino, I hope Inojin is Sai’s child.” He couldn’t help but mutter to the woman, “I’m sure we’re both aware of what Ino’s doing outside of work and home, yes?”

Sakura blinked rapidly at the mutter of her best friend, yep infidelity. “Y-Yeah, you could s-say that. I’m sure Sai’s pursuing the legality and ethical components as the days progress.” Internally Sakura let out the largest sigh of relief at her fortunate circumstance. Kakashi hummed against her in agreement. 

“You want to get married or something?” Kakashi Hatake wasted no time to conquer the next adventure in his relieved state. “Or get done these paternal papers, first?” 

Sakura Haruno felt the whiplash of the questions, as the man removed himself from the embrace to hold her ring hand with his own ringed hand. The thoughts within the poor woman’s mind made her feel dizzy as her vision succumbed to a haze with the addition of her blood pressure or oxygen levels decreasing due to hyperventilation. “Hah~!”

The woman’s body feel over to her side with her head neatly landing on the pillow, her face immensely flushed in Hinata-like fashion. 

“Sakura? Sakura?” The man shook the woman’s slightly conscious form as her mind reeled in exhilaration. In the semi-blurry vision, Sakura could make out his lips chuckling with adornment at her and the situation’s expense. 

She cherished her man’s smile and wished to continue receiving it from there on in. 

As for Kakashi, he couldn’t give his family up for anything in the world. It completed the man, and made him more … Human. Additionally, it provided the man with fulfillment by being the doting and loving husband to Sakura and dad to his daughter, Sarada.

Sarada was his child, regardless of other’s opposition or outcries. Kakashi was her dad and father, there was no one else in that child’s life to claim such involvement and title besides he. He’ll love and support that child till she’s a full grown woman, damn it. Hell even when he’s a silver fox with his cougar wife Sakura, he’ll still adore his daughter in adulthood and beyond.

For his love, was unconditional for his family. 

All was right in the world now, a couple of great cries and intense communication from the pair remedied all the cracks and dents in their relationship. After the quick revival of Sakura, the pair managed to continue their talk and clean up their mess. A shower later, some random dinner of eggplant parm, a trip to the store to gather Sarada’s favorite snacks, Sakura sprucing up the house and Kakashi playing with his pack in the glorious backyard … Later, the pack and Hatakes slept inside the master bedroom softly snoring on the freshly cleaned bed with the TV on playing a rerun of Law and Order: SVU. 

The air was cool as the pair cuddled with Kakashi spooning Sakura, surrounded by the pack. Sakura was half awake with her phone charging on the bedside table, Sarada was alright and well (thankfully). The man beside her was fast asleep, oddly enough. 

Sakura smiled sweetly as she squirmed downward to fetch the comforter to go over them, once doing so she fell back into her half-sleep daze. 

Her and her husband’s dreams filled with wistful imagery of the future with their daughter, Sarada.

This momentous event will reward the dog-tired man for his years of selfless dedication to his career and country with his endless commitment to the woman he loved, this moment will triumph every trial and tribulation he’d experienced over the years into the ideal, loving family he craved for now. 

As he previously won the epitome of the woman of his dreams, a woman with extraordinary beauty in his eyes. A woman named Sakura, who held his heart with her sincerest heartfelt devotion to her him, even in anger or sadness. He wifed her for life as a result, even if they weren’t legally traditionally married. He deeply treasured and cared for Sakura, he couldn’t see a reality without her next to his side. 

She was, after all, the mother to his lovable and quick-witted five year old daughter, Sarada.

For in this moment, the serene sleeping man’s mind and body held paternal vigor it never possessed until now. All the man yearned now, was to solidify his paternity by embrace his daughter, Sarada. 

In the end, all that's left now is for Kakashi Hatake to formally adopt Sarada to solidify his family, that he rightfully and dutifully cared for and provided for all these years. 

╔══════════════════════*.·:·. ✧ ✦ ✧ .·:·.*════════════════════╗

Author's Corner (A/N): 

It's ElGatoLaNegra here, and thank you if you're reading this. You're awesome.

Please sit down in this gilded-framed, upholstered chair and have yourself a teacup with a snack. This is a long, overdue information session… I changed my writing in this chapter to be a more mature feeling without doing too much and I ranted a bit. 

I might be updating A LOT more frequently, I hope you like it. I have put more effort into writing more, but the drive is so-so. Watch out in the next day or so, for an update!

If you feel left out, ask me on my Tumblr: RouxThePoptropican, please!   
I love the interaction and I’m always active there if you wanna ask me anything!

THANK YOU, Sierra. Hotel and Jaybaby27104 for reminding me to explain this!

I’m using U.S. Centric wars to describe the wars in Naruto, you might ask why? 

My story is set in contemporary Konoha (similar to NYC) and as we all know our collective main cast, their veterans. I wanted to frame them each within the Eurocentric view, of battling. Think of it like this: Kakashi is a veteran from the Gulf War and up (1990+), and Sakumo fought in Vietnam and Korea (1950-1980s) — I wanted to clarify this. The tentative timeline would be around the 1990s-2000s. Sarada’s born in 2009 and is aged 10 in this story, I need to really equate the math accordingly if you don’t mind. 

Kakashi fought in the second world war through the fourth world war, so I would equate that to Gulf war and up (practically in my reasoning). 

The rest of our favorite cast of characters and Jonin were alongside him in the fourth war (and perhaps before), maybe accompanying our favorite DILF after the 1990s having adventures and shenanigans. 

I’m using American level military ranks (Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy, etc.) to relate towards the ranks of Genin, Chunin, and Jonin. 

The Ranks (in the Army for example) are in short:  
Private (E-1), Private First Class (E-2), Specialist (E-3), Corporal (E-4), Sergeant (E-5), Staff Sergeant (E-6), Sergeant First Class (E-7), Master Sergeant (E-8) and First Sergeant (E-8) then we have Sergeant Major, Command Sergeant Major, Sergeant Major of the Army (E-9). 

Kakashi would be on top of the food chain within the army (after years and missions, Special Ops to the Medical Corps) and Sakura specialized as an enlisted soldier (not lower in O-2) as a combat medic/captain within the medical corps during medical school likely. Both he and Sakura were honorably discharged, Sakura being far more acquainted with civilian life than Kakashi (who spent the majority of his life as a soldier). 

The rest of the cast is likely still serving or established (career or lifestyle-wise) elsewhere, so don’t worry!   
Canon is too damn weird for me, I’m sure you can understand!

Kakashi’s timeline:   
16-28 (schooling + soldier and junior medic) → 28-32 (academia with Yamato and Might Gai’s support through the Army’s paying for school with multiple side jobs and Medical school) →   
<32-37+ doctoring and porn after retirement. 

Kakashi is a pretty productive person who likes to have a lot of spice inside his life, he and Sakura become bored easily if they’re left mentally unstimulated for quite a bit of time. 

Appreciation column:  
This column is to appreciate followers and reviewers, without you, my story is nothing.  
You deserve to be appreciated and included! Feel the love. And thank you so much! :3

Welcome, xRedHasAppearedx! Thank you to the guests: Diver-Sara, SHIELDnRose, Siera.hotel, Guests (I see you), Kisses Of Nutella, TheRedGirl0000000000, xRedHasAppearedx, TTSUKII and Laisaxrem. 

I’ve addressed all the guests at the bottom and those who’ve reviewed with a name. 

Guest: Round of Applause! Thank you for commenting on Sarada, I wanted to ensure she remained in character, I referenced the Slice of Life Anime, Nichijou (My Ordinary Life).  
Sarada is an excellent medium just like her mother for reactions, whenever y'all read more and see Sarada… Please think of Nichijou! :)

Sierra.Hotel: “Kakashi is a mature DILF and I'm loving it!” I do too, I wanted him to be more established with some baggage, I often read more fan fictions where Kakashi’s true to his anime and manga portrayal. 

Diver-Sara: War veteran first, [retired] Orthopedic surgeon and porn star last lol. I’m trying to sync up his timeline (in canon) to reality within this story! He’s a man of many talents and lifestyles, thank you so much!

Q (guest): Thank you for the compliment over the nicknames, Raizen was Sakumo’s father's name (founder of the Hatake clan, agriculture legend, immigrant, and Grandpa-Hatake). Raizen was a single child, married some women then made Sakumo. Kakashi remembers his grandfather Raizen (hardened workingman) died when Kakashi was 7-8. If you come back, I’ll try to write you an intro about Grandpa Raizen and smol jerk Kakashi. 

Raizen (雷禅) means the strongest of them or the next virtue in Japanese.   
Rai (雷) meaning thrust, lightning or thunder.  
Ayano (彩乃) means red in Japanese, Sakura’s clan colors are red.  
Sarada’s nickname, Inori (祈り), means prayer. 

Note - She bears the Uchiha name until 8 or so, it's an inside joke for her and intermediate family. Sarada Inori Uchiha Haruno is her full name. 

You may ask why won’t she addresses herself as an Uchiha? Does she tend to use Uchiha, regularly?

Sasuke’s neglect + divorce + paternal crisis = Sarada tends to address herself as a Haruno. 

Sarada’s a very pragmatic and driven individual, she’ll likely correct people if they use Uchiha (if she feels uncomfortable with peers using it). Sarada knows Sakura is her main caregiver and parent, so it would be appropriate for her to use Haruno more than Uchiha. She has multiple ‘dad’ or male figures in life act as a guardian for her, Kakashi’s more involved in her life (so is Naruto to an extent, oh the envy of actually having a dad to be there for you. Baruto!).  
(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵) Her pen-name anagram would be, H.I.S. (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)  
Plastic69: Your wish is my command, this chapter you got hella spoilt. I feel like angry-makeup sex is so underrated in the KakaSaku fandom! More porn to follow, in the meantime (as chapters go on). KakaSaku are serial monogamists, Kakashi was a bit of a player during his veteran days… Poor Sakura. Yamato is also monogamous… BUT, when invited to a kinky threesome with dear Sakura and if Kakashi consents to it -- you got yourself a one-shot. (I’m willing to write his hot, sexy mess. Vote on it people!) 

Sakura’s a bisexual, Kakashi’s heterosexual and so is Yamato. Both men have been a wee bit bi curious in the past, have a clean record and respect each other's boundaries as friends. If you add enough liquid courage plus a consenting Sakura Haruno (on her birthday), you get my mess of a one-shot. Our beefy, thicccc Yamato has too much potential, you even read Sakura’s feelings in the beginning. 

*Sigh* They're my favorite OT3. 

I’d like to know if there’s a demand though, that way I could write more. 

Chromozome (Guest): Good eye, not much of a love triangle… Genma’s is more one-sided (he’s aware of KakaSaku to an extent). Genma’s attraction is more Philia and Ludus (playful love) whereas KakaSaku is more Pragma — longstanding (Storge — the love of the child and dashed of Eros — the love of body). In the end game, it’s going to be KakaSaku. Genma deserves some love too though, she’ll set him right. (Your suggestion is appreciated :)) 

Macro6745 (Guest): Thank you so much for your kind words, feel free stay for the ride. I like your positivism. 

Random Sakura Fun fact: Sakura’s English VA, Kate Higgens, is a singer. She voices CC (Code Geass) and Sleeping Beauty (Disney), Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon Crystal), Pauline (Super Mario!) and Saber (Fate/Stay Night). I love this woman, Sakura’s voice is like an R/B singer’s, that’s a headcanon of mine. 

CapN Hound (Guest): Another flashback means it’s likely before porn, dear. Kakashi and Sakura seem to be in a relationship, this chapter should help set the mood (you know what I’m staying?). Sakura is oblivious to this, the porn lifestyle in the flashbacks. Kakashi’s still a relatively private man, he appreciates Sakura’s respect of his boundaries. Sasuke and Sakura are divorced now, around when she’s 35-36. Sasuke as a lofty business executive that only made time for Sarada when it was convenient for him, so as you could expect with his sporadic neglect, Sakura’s fucking fed up (and glad!). 

After the fight scene, I was playing Jlo’s songs. I wanted Sakura to be happy and loved.   
If you guys want drama, I’m here to dish it out. 

The songs used in the creation of this chapter:   
Beyonce, Sorry  
Jlo, I’m glad and Feel so good (Fat Joe and Big Pun remix) and Waiting for Tonight  
Ashanti, Foolish   
Sunflower, Post Malone and Swae Lee  
Honorable mentions: The boy is mine (Brandy and Monica) and OOOOU! (Young M.A.)

Side note (LONG and HEAVY RANT):

I feel like SasuSaku fans and anyone who ships Sakura are very caring people, I do feel rather… Unjust when people ignore her abuse and leave it out. Sakura was abused by Sasuke, she’s a single mother in canon while Sasuke does whatever he wants without repercussions (even Kakashi lashes him in the episode with Sarada during Children’s day!). 

I see (some) people enabling Sasuke’s behavior and the one-sided portrayal of SasuSaku far too often, I want Sasuke to be aggressively treated with medication and counseling. I do feel like Sakura was obsessed with him, I don’t want to excuse that… I care for Sakura as a fan and Sarada. I just hate how everyone seems to accept Sasuke and what he did to her (and Team 7), with a select number of people correcting this. I like SasuSaku’s fan art and fans, I don’t know if I can have some say in regarding this issue. I know some who ship both Kakasaku and SasuSaku, then there are people who like the portrayal of SasuSaku (post valley arc when Sasuke tries to kill her and yonder). It’s a thought-provoking discussion in the fandom (some hate Sakura and some are just infantilizing her for the obsession of Sasuke or viewing her as a useless medic … Yet somehow condone Sasuke’s actions [maritally or in canon] because it’s ‘out of love’ or ‘out of affection’). Sakura saved both of the men, but her medical achievements are diminished because of her involvement with Team 7 in some aspect in the fandom. 

Sarada’s practically ignored by her ‘papa’ until age 13 or so. As a fan of Sakura, I hope that Kishimoto has her divorce him, and she keeps Sarada or more attention is brought to Sasuke’s actions as a whole. I don’t think a child should have an absentee father, Sarada’s already acting out and is insecure of her family unit (questioning her actual mother, Sasuke’s antisocial personality slowly driving her away from bonding with him, Sarada’s familial insecurities causing her to decide if she’s likely going to follow the path of her father, etc.) 

In this story, Sakura will gradually talk to Sasuke. It wouldn’t be instant, very Platonic. Sakura (as you’ve read) endured the brunt of Sasuke’s stress, abuse (in all aspects) and abandonment. 

Kakashi has been aware of this ever since the beginning, meeting her at 21 (serving with both of them). I feel like Sakura may have been impacted severely by domestic abuse, and she tries to help others in her position (who’ve been abused or feel isolated because of her friends ‘enabling’ Sasuke’s behavior), she’s a protective mother and abuse advocate (she was in an abusive relationship with Sasuke, he has issues and hides it well). 

I feel like Sakura’s role inside the Naruto has diminished in a way. Within my story, Sakura was emotionally abused by Sasuke in this story. I’ll leave my babbling here, Sasuke’s ordeal will be explained more as the story progresses. Sasuke needs help, regardless of how Sakura feels about Sasuke -- she’ll do anything for the sake of Sarada (selfless actions) and to have a ‘healthy’ relationship with her child’s biological father (despite her emotionally abused past with him). 

That’s where I kind of portray canon now, regardless of how Sakura and Sasuke look now (canon) ... I feel like Sakura is dentremented by Sasuke’s ‘abuse’ and stays for Sarada, she’s immune to him now. 

It’s a huge emotional trigger for her as well as abortion or miscarriages, it’s going to be documented in this story. Sakura did feel trapped by Sasuke (in a way) after settling down with him, so many red flags then she abandoned him before giving birth to Sarada. Sasuke by now — used a paper abortion (waiving/signing away his parental rights) to release her from any more trauma — after Sarada’s birth. To save face and embarrassment, that was her way out and Sasuke was willing to oblige. 

I needed to bring awareness to this issue as it isn’t just a gendered or fandom problem, it’s often ignored or needed to be spoken about for awareness sake. There will be abuse mentions and warnings, I needed to type this out. Sakura still has some mutual feelings for Sasuke and vise versa, as Sarada’s her child, and she’s willing to sacrifice her sake for her child’s well-being. 

Sarada, on the other hand, has to deal with a contradictory view of Sasuke (usually abandoning her until like age 5 or so) then actually having a real ‘dad’ like Kakashi always there for her mother and herself. Thus, Sarada’s already having an existential-paternal crisis going on as her mom can’t cope mentally with what’s going on in this story now and yonder. 

Sasuke’s a convoluted enigma to her and quite a selective asexual and aromantic when it’s of convenience. Sakura and Sasuke flipped flopped on the thought of childcare, Sarada was a planned pregnancy on Sakura’s end. Sasuke per usual left Sakura to her own devices (before birth and even during birth), Sakura left Sasuke the night before her water broke in this story. 

NOTE — If you’re a SasuSaku fan, I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable… I still like your ship. Please take my words at face value and if you’re a fan that acknowledges the problems with certain ships, don’t worry. I’m not targeting SasuSaku as specifically, I’m not trying to be incendiary with my rant here. I feel this way for a reason (no ship is safe from criticism nor feedback) and to be honest it’s a discussion to be had across fandoms I’m sure. I’m sure I’m not the only one who feels this way about SasuSaku or Kishi’s portrayal of both or either character. — NOTE

Example 1 of this fandom problem regards to shipping) I’ve seen this phenomenon in action, when more often than not an artist or person alienates their fanbase for liking a particular ship (in this case: KakaSaku). This artist is disgusting when they said and reblogged another anti-shippers comment and endorsed it saying [along the lines], “All KS shippers endorse pedophilic ideals and those who ship this is trash”.   
Her blog (trans-artist Naruto illustration blog) endorses the same ideas but with yaoi (with Kakashi/other casts in a range of ages/head canons, etc.), and alienated some people who reblogged/ or commented on her work calling them pedo-sympathizers (if they shipped KakaSaku in any manner). I’m fucking sick at the state of the comments this artist made and how she (with her fans) slandered KS shippers and alike, yes everyone has the right to an opinion but going so far to wish harm or call these people (who aren’t 20 somethings or younger, established or of the same fandom) pedo-sympathizers? Are you fucking kidding me? That itself is vile!

I love well-thought-out discussions/debates but this artist ruined their artistic integrity and overall blog for me because of this and more… I no longer follow this artist, but I do see some sporadic updates from that artist and the art …. From what I’ve seen, she never acknowledged her comments or disclaimed it and continued to blow [subtle] shots at those who may ship the pair, to me that’s cowardice. Say what you mean and own it, if you want to be that brazen. You state you can handle the ‘hate’ or ‘trolls’, but shy away when someone calls attention to your insidious comments and/or wants to understand themselves (not in an offensive or harmful way).

Now, I do see their art pop up on my dash, I’m sort of indifferent to it, now. 

Conclusion/TL;DR (?): That — my fans is what I’m going to avoid — I’m not targeting or gas lighting that sect of the fandom. I want to understand and enrich my perspective, and I’m open to that peaceful/civil discussion (example 1). Thus, I enjoy the art and fanfictions the SasuSaku fandom brings, I just feel at a loss mentally and emotionally when I’m confronted by the canon/manga portrayal of the relationship as a whole. 

If you’re a SasuSaku fan or someone in my situation, please reach out. And thank you for understanding of my inner/outer conflicts. :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read this far, NOTE: 
> 
> There are no more author’s notes no longer if there’s anything of importance I’ll blog on my Tumblr (@RouxThePoptropican) beforehand or put it up at the beginning of each chapter (to condense it), I don’t wish to annoy you with my babbling or ramblings anymore. 
> 
> Some people might pay attention to it, and I understand if you do not!   
> ┍——————————————✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\✧————————————————┑  
> I read each review I get, by the way.   
> I love viewing them during the day, it makes me feel less lonely, if anyone believes it or not.   
>  (＾●ω●＾) I want more, as selfish as that sounds. (＾●ω●＾)   
>  I've enabled GUEST reviews, so no one's left out.   
> ┕———————————————(ฅ)(ฅ) ∫∫————————————————-┙


	5. An apology and Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (LONG A/C - Author’s Corner, TL;DR @ bottom): 
> 
> PLEASE READ. PLEASE READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hesitate to contact me privately or review about things like these, if you’re unsure about anything contact me on FF.Net or on my Tumblr (@RouxThePoptropican) via an ask or message or if you want to ask me anything.

(LONG A/C - Author’s Corner, TL;DR @ bottom): 

PLEASE READ. PLEASE READ.

I needed to address Sarada, as it’s been brought to my attention that her psychology and skills are very unrealistic, given her age. And, I needed to say my apologies to all of my readers, because of that. 

Firstly, I wanted to say thank you to the reader/reviewer that brought my attention to this discrepancy, as Sarada is much more advanced development wise than what could be realistically done. Now, Sarada in canon is much more developed mentally (compared to her peers) given her parents and upbringing. 

I wished to portray her in such spotlight as I thought (true to her intellectual nature) could be realistic given her intellectual curiosity, in Darling where both of her parents are well versed and Sakura naturally fostering her daughter’s intellectualism. 

Now, I hope no one could see her as being apart of MENSA and doing calculus at ages 4-5.

Sarada naturally is inclined to explore her options, she reads above 1-2 grade levels in the story and is considered ‘gifted’ educationally. She isn’t exceptionally intelligent, as I’m sure my readers could observe when reading. I comprehend some of the milestones in child development, however, I feel like I’ve missed the mark and am disappointed in myself over the fact that Sarada isn’t as realistic as I thought! 

Kakashi and Sakura are very involved in Sarada’s life, they wish to foster her curiosities. Sarada would naturally be academically inclined to explore, alot. I’m talking about being very proactive by reading and exercising her vocabulary - as explained in further chapters that she does excel in literacy and comprehension, and like all adolescents, is immature and would try her best to understand the ‘adult world’. 

As Sarada’s a pragmatic and forthright individual — if she sees something that’s wrong or fishy — she’ll call it out, question it, investigate it or adjust herself accordingly. One example as seen in the latest chapter (before this), was her acknowledgement of her parent’s love life. As, she’s observant plus she’s immature and finds it icky how adults conduct their affection to each other (kiss in chapter four). 

As a four year old (specifically as reviewed in the previous chapter), she tries to read and peruses her mother’s hordes of medical textbooks (pictures mostly) and understands the most basic forms of affection (kissing and hugging). I neglected to mention that Sakura actively reads to her daughter, uses phonetics exercises to bond with Sarada. Another thing, the reason why I focused on Latin is that Sarada could cite the basics, rehearsing what her mother reads to her and tries to use it (to the best of her ability) and like most children and likely wishes to impress her mother with his newfound vocabulary. Sarada may not be a MENSA candidate or exceptionally brilliant like the prodigies we seen in canon — she is the by-product of the pair’s (KakaSaku) academic engagement and her parents like to engage/support their daughter’s interests as such (reading books to her as one example). 

I like to joke that - no, she doesn’t have an IQ of 140 and can speak three languages at her age in this story. 

Yes, she has great reading abilities and comprehension and thanks to an early start (education wise and development wise) she is able to do some of the ‘weird’ or developmentally-impossible things in my story. I should also clarify that her using Latin, their basic terminology in the medical textbooks (that Sakura has) and that Sakura would hypothetically read and help Sarada recite them, thus her daughter would remember them if they came across her mind. 

Sarada isn’t fluent in Latin, whatsoever. I feel awful that I short sighted people into believing that she’s some prodigy at her age … I suppose Sarada had an unconventional childhood and thrives academically and intelligence-wise due to her parents’ persistence in her academics. 

Just like many parents, they wished for their child to have the best education and wished for Sarada to achieve in many things in life. I thought my portrayal of Sarada demonstrated this, as Sakura in Sarada’s neonatal years, would read a lot to her and engage Sarada’s cognitive skills as much as she could. Both parents would actively read to Sarada, engage her mind and do phonetics with Sarada to enhance her reading and writing skills earlier in life (which in return, would pay off later in Sarada’s life). 

I apologize to my readers and those who happen to stumble upon my story and see this discrepancy as ignorance or neglect of basic child development — I just thought that I’d make sense given her upbringing and parents, as Sarada could be seen as a well read and intellectually curious little girl. Originally when I saw this review, I did feel ambivalent in addressing it … I felt that the beginning of the review was harsh. 

I realized how foolish my literary aspect of Sarada was horrible and not true to her. I thought that my adaption was kind of lighter hearted, and that I portrayed Sarada as the to her nature at such an age. I didn't want to dumb her down for plot or to accelerate my ship. Anecdotally, as I have seen this in real life, I've gotten my fair share of chatty and 'smart' 4-5 year olds that could communicate and memorize things. I wanted for my readers to enjoy Sarada for her nature, as an intellectual ('smart') 4-5 year old who can be set apart from her parents and shines by herself. I do feel bothered by my lack of foresight, I feel ashamed that I robbed my own knowledge and put my own interests of Sarada first, before logic. That's how I think of it, pragmatically Sakura is a mother and Sarada's her daughter. Sarada's an extension of her mother and I wanted to portray her curiosity and vivaciousness like her mother (in canon). 

She will be appropriately aged and mentally explained as the chapters go on, please do not take this discrepancy as a reflection of my ignorance. She's not going to remain a little girl, I plan on aging her up to 13 or so.

Now, I recognize that it’s excellent criticism as I am a doofus in regards to writing children and how they develop (intellectually); including that I desperately need to be consistent with my explanations (and writing)! 

Overall, I just feel so … Down and uncertain of my writing. I understand that it’s an art, hell it’s a craft that I’m invested in.   
The more reviews on FF.Net tell me how much you’re liking things, even the smallest comments make my lonesome day better. (I’ve made an AO3 of the same name)  
I feel like I didn’t deliver in the aspect of Sarada and realism, it bums me out more than you think; to read a review where a possible-fan feels that I couldn’t give them the optimal reading experience and their stuck at my crappy presentation.   
It’s incredibly saddening, it makes myself feel ambivalent and ultimately hults my production as I’m unsatisfied with myself.   
Yes, I’m productive. But, is the drive there to update quickly in hopes that many days from that I’m going to receive positive reception?   
No, it makes me unhappy that the engagement isn’t from the result of my readers genuinely enjoying and getting their respective fills of satisfaction. I simply want my readers to enjoy and communicate with me their enthusiasm by my writing, as it’s deeply touching to me. I care about everything. 

Finally — thank you once more, everyone for being understanding and read this far.   
I hope this semi-ramble inspires people to review more and allow I (as a writer) to create the best possible product for y’all … The feedback I get on each chapter is the best feeling in the world, I usually wake up super excited and eager to see them in my inbox.   
The only way I typically update is by the reviews I get and the engagement on Tumblr and on AO3/FF.Net (Tumblr is the main platform I am highly active on).   
Thank you so much and don’t forget to talk to me on Tumblr (@RouxThePoptropican), I’m always active and feel free to send asks!   
I’m also working on another story, I’m open to prompts, etc. Don’t be scared.   
As for AO3, I've made an account and will be uploading there with FF.net!   
I did say no more author’s notes anymore but this needed to be addressed ASAP. 

Additionally, (I am not speaking about anyone specifically) I ask that you be polite in your reviews and include some feedback (anything helps!). 

Feedback and more reviews = Updates.

**Based on my own experiences, I tend to receive 1-2 reviews each chapter. I enjoy through reviews as they help me write better and push myself, as a fan/reader all I ask is that you review more with detail or just review.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR — I just feel like my readers aren’t enjoying my stories because of my ignorance and as the result of my mediocre craft, I pushed myself into chapter four in regards to text and composition. I apologize to all of you that feel that I’m not delivering my best. Yes, It takes time to write and edit, but I wanted the best product for my readers and I pray I delivered that — the reviews and comments on Tumblr, AO3+FF. Net are how I gage that.


End file.
